BnHA: Yo También Quiero Ser Un Héroe
by J28armas
Summary: Luego de que una de las generaciones mas prometedoras de la U.A. culminara su primer año en la academia, darían paso a un nuevo año, la nueva sección 1-A usualmente eclipsada por los grandes méritos logrados por su antepasada, tendría que esforzarse incluso más para poder resaltar y cumplir su sueño de ser grandes héroes.
1. Prólogo

Nate Junketsu

Quizás la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad quieren ser héroes, usualmente se debe a que alguien en su familia es un héroe otro se vuelven fans de héroes que aparecen en los medios, tal como dijo Stain, lo héroes ya no son lo que deberían ser, y me da un poco de repulsión tener algo de acuerdo con ese sujeto, mató a muchos héroes, civiles, quizás algunos no eran lo que su definición de héroes dictaba, pero eso no le daba derecho a asesinar a quien le plazca... No se que hago pensando en estas idioteces tan temprano, él ya está en cárcel gracias a Endeavor y yo debería levantarme para ir a la escuela. En un movimiento de pura voluntad me levanté con un salto de la cama, mi cabello me cayó en la cara así que lo acomodé a un costado, aun en ropa interior empecé a buscar el uniforme de la escuela y mientras me vestía cepillaba mis dientes a la par, no estaba perfectamente arreglado, pero algo es algo supongo, tome el bolso y baje las escaleras para ver a mi mamá cocinando, usando su típico delante azul sobre el camisón blanco mientras su cabellera rojiza caía por su espalda.

—Buenos días mamá.

—Buenos, siéntate a esperar el desayuno.

—Compraré algo en el camino, voy un poco apresurado.

—No estés negándome la comida Nate.

—No es eso, en serio estoy apurado.

—Como quieras, llévale esto a tu hermano, creo que esta por la ruta—Ordenó entregándome una bolsa de papel.

—Bien, nos vemos luego.

—Acomódate la corbata primero, y procura no buscar problemas.

Asentí y ajuste mi corbata, salí por la puerta hacia la bicicleta carmesí que estaba a un costado del garaje, coloque la bolsa en la cesta y aflojé la corbata antes de subirme y empezar mi ruta, todo por aquí era calmado, era una zona apartada de la ciudad, por lo que era muy poco usual conseguir tráfico o alguna aglomeración de personas, aunque hoy parece que la calma se apartó un poco, escuché como se rompió un vidrio al cruzar la calle y por instinto ya seguía el rastro de la causa, pasé junto a una tienda que tenia una ventana rota y rápidamente vi a los costados para ver si había alguien cerca, corriendo a través de la calle había alguien corriendo con una bolsa en mano, si no era el causante aun se ve muy sospechoso, así que empecé a pedalear a toda velocidad hasta sobrepasarló y frenarme en frente de él. Tenia el pulso acelerado, pero aun me mantenía seguro de mi mismo.

—Tu, devuelve lo que robaste.

El sujeto se veía muy desarreglado, rozando entre lo horripilante y lo drogadicto, era algo muy desagradable de ver. Sacó una pistola y me apunto directamente.

—Has silencio y apártate niño insolente... No dudaría en jalar el gatillo idiota.

—E-Eso no lo dudo—Respondí de manera torpe.

No pude evitar titubear, pero me baje lentamente de la bicicleta, dejándola en el piso.

—¡Quítate de en medio!—Ordenó desesperado.

Tense mis brazos para activar mi primer kosei, la sangre empezó a circular con mayor velocidad por mis brazos lo que iba aumentando un poco la masa muscular de estos, cuando me iba a decidir por moverme una silueta llego golpeando con un puñetazo directo a la cabeza enviando al criminal de cara contra el piso... Camiseta negra, bermudas de igual color, zapatillas deportivas blancas, cabello castaño oscuro al igual que su leve vello facial, ojos negros y una sonrisa tediosa.

—¿Cuantas veces voy a decirte que tu otro kosei es mas rápido y efectivo para estas situaciones?

—No me importa, el Turbo Sangre es mas fuerte.

—La bala es mas rápida que tu, con la Oxigenación Muscular es mas fácil esquivarla, ¿No quieres usarla porque compartimos ese kosei?—Dijo señalando los orificios en sus brazos.

Me atrapó por un momento—No es eso, estoy usando el uniforme y las mangas largas cubren los orificios, habría perdido mucho tiempo quitándome la ropa.

—Cierto, bueno de cualquier manera no deberías estar enfrentando criminales, no tienes licencia, así solo te causarias problemas.

—Como digas, mamá te mandó esto—Mencioné entregándole la bolsa a mi hermano.

—Que bien, hace mucho que no como de sus galletas.

—Quizás es porque nunca la visitas—Mencioné desviando la mirada.

—Es cierto, el trabajo ha estado muy ocupado estos días.

—Pero hoy no estás usando el uniforme, asumo que tienes un día libre.

—Si, uso estos días para patrullar estas zonas que no tienen agencias cercanas, casi todas las agencias están en el centro.

—Deberías considerar pasar por la casa.

—Si, la verdad quiero descansar de cocinar por un día, no se me da demasiado bien.

No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa—Entonces te hará bien.

—Oye, es temprano para que vayas a la escuela, ¿Vas a otra parte?

—La verdad no, solo quería vigilar la zona un rato, presentía que iba a suceder un incidente así.

—Para ser un adolescente pasas mucho tiempo en esto—Bufó y el criminal que estaba en el suelo empezó a moverse tratando de levantarse cuando él le piso la cabeza contra el suelo dejándolo inconsciente otra vez—Bueno, creo que esta vez me puedes ayudar, toma la bolsa y devuélvela a la tienda, yo llevaré a esta basura de la sociedad a la comisaría que queda por aquí—Ordenó.

—Pero este es tu trabajo, no mio—Bufé.

—A ver, si quieres ser un héroe tienes que aprender a interactuar mas con la gente idiota—Dijo antes de alejarse de un brinco con el criminal sobre su espalda.

Me quedé de pie viéndolo por un minuto, luego liberé un gran suspiro, recogí la bolsa y la puse en la cesta de la bicicleta, no podía dejarlo ahí, así que de una manera u otra terminé obedeciendo lo que me dijo mi hermano, llegue a la tienda donde estaba un señor barriendo los cristales que quedaron en la entrada. Deje mi bicicleta en la acera y me acerqué hacia el señor de avanzada edad.

—Eh... Señor, aquí está lo que robaron, alguien detuvo al criminal antes de que pudiese escapar.

Al escuchar eso el señor se giró hacia mi acariciando su barba blanca y ajustando sus lentes por encima de sus pobladas cejas.

—Ya veo, muchas gracias, había visto al joven Junketsu corriendo en la misma dirección, así que no me preocupé—Mencionó sonriendo y luego fijando su mirada en mi—Tu debes ser su hermano menor.

Asentí serio, a la vez eché una mirada de reojo a la tienda, era de dulces y se me ocurrió comprar algo para desayunar—Señor, ¿Vende algo que pueda desayunar?

—Claro, por favor pasa y trae la bolsa, estoy muy viejo para cargar peso.

Obedecí y dejé la bolsa junto a la caja, él pasó por una puerta y luego de unos minutos volvió con una bolsa.

—Aquí tienes joven, por cierto, tu padre trabaja con la policía, ¿Cierto?

—¿Ah? Si, ¿Cuanto le debo?

—No pagues nada, no siempre veo a uno de la familia Junketsu, por lo visto ustedes se dedican a salvar vidas, es algo inspirador—Dijo para luego reír.

Su alegría se me contagio un poco y liberé una leve sonrisa, aproveche para sacar algo de dinero de m bolsillo y ponerlo disimuladamente sobre el mostrador, inmediatamente el señor saco un cuchillo lo clavo junto a mi mano.

—Te dije que no pagaras—Dijo serio—Es solo un sándwich—Agregó mas calmo.

Yo solo asentí de la impresión, y me retire de la tienda, cuando me subía a mi bicicleta escuche que el señor me llamaba.

—Oye chico, chico Junketsu—Volteé a ver y él se acercó a la puerta—Dejaré que me pagues el sándwich solo cuando te conviertas en héroe—Esas palabras por alguna razón me llenaron de motivación.

—Prometo que será así—Afirmé antes de continuar con mi ruta.

Manejaba mi bicicleta con una sola mano, la otra la ocupaba comiendo. Llegando a la escuela lancé la bolsa hacia un bote de basura y avancé hasta llegar a patio del frente donde podía dejar mi bicicleta aparcada mientras estaba en clases, coloque la bicicleta en su lugar y me agaché para asegurarla con la cadena, al momento escuche unos pasos detrás de mi, quizás era un pequeño grupo.

—No es necesario que le pongas la cadena, me la llevaré ya mismo—Dijo alguien con una voz muy irritante.

—Oye, las zapatillas que tienes son de mi estilo, también quitátelas—Esta vez no era la misma voz así que efectivamente eran mas de dos, esto se confirmó al escuchar una risa desde otro ángulo. Mientras terminaba de enganchar la cadena, un autobús que estaba en frente de la escuela se movió dejando pasar la luz de sol golpeándome de una manera irritante.

—Chicos... Zapatillas blancas, bicicleta y cabello rojos... ¿Creen que sea...

—¿Puedo saber a quien buscan?—Cuestioné parándome de frente a ellos, eran tres, dos flacuchos y un obeso, los uniformes no eran el de nuestra escuela así que me sorprende que me conozcan.

—Junketsu Nate...

—Lo confundimos con alguien más, disculpe, nos vamos—Explicó el gordo del centro antes de que los tres se dieran la vuelta alejándose.

—Oigan—Dije llamando su atención, inmediatamente se detuvieron—Los vuelvo a ver cerca de esta escuela o intentando robar a alguien más y les romperé los brazos—Aclaré—Que tengan un buen día.

—Claro señor Junketsu, no nos volverá a ver nunca.

Señor... No soy un anciano, como sea, eso debe ser suficiente para que no se acerquen mas, por lo menos hasta que consigan a un aliado con un kosei que crean que puede hacerme frente, solo he conseguido a una persona capaz de hacerme frente hasta ahora y cuando me giré hacia la puerta de entrada estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados, la camiseta por fuera, cabello castaño claro amarrado con una coleta, los ojos café y un tono de piel un tanto mas claro que el mio, el idiota se empezó a reír indiscriminadamente.

—Demonios Nate, ¿Cuando sera el día que no busques pelea?

—Kabuto, eso sucederá el mismo día que dejes de ser tan ruidoso.

Ambos pasamos al pasillo y seguimos caminando hasta entrar a nuestro salón, usualmente ocupábamos los asientos de atrás. Hoy el día transcurrió de una manera muy común, aburrida en general, eso hasta que Kabuto me sacó de mi trance de copiar la clase con un golpe al hombro.

—Deja de joder tanto.

—Oye, es que necesito hablar algo contigo.

—¿Sobre que?

—Nuestro futuro, como héroes.

Cuando dijo eso me distraje y la punta de mi lápiz se partió.

—Allá atrás, joven Yomi y joven Junketsu, ¿De qué que tanto hablan?—Interrumpió el profesor.

Kabuto se colocó de pie golpeando su mesa—De que seremos héroes—Declaró con entusiasmo y el salón se hundió en el silencio, por mi parte me limité a liberar un suspiro.

—Ya veo, no imaginé su futuro de otra forma, ¿Ya saben a que academia irán?—Preguntó el profesor, quien al parecer se olvido de la clase por completo.

—A la mejor de todas, ¡Iremos a la U.A.!—Exclamó tomándome por sorpresa y dirigí mi mirada de sorpresa al animado Kabuto. El salón susurraba cosas, muy pocas eran las que llegaba a entender, esto no era lo que esperaba de este día.

—Es bueno que apunten alto, estoy seguro de que lograran pasar el examen de admisión, ¿Ya llenaron la solicitud?

—Ya entregué la mía y la de Nate, solo que él no sabía hasta ahora.

—¿Que? Habría preferido que me lo hubieras planteado antes idiota—Reclamé.

—Es que pensé que no aceptarías a la primera.

—Desgraciado... Ya no tengo opción alguna.

—Tranquilo joven Junketsu, tu familia es heroica de por si, pasará el examen, si alguien mas quiere ir tome una planilla, aquí tengo suficientes—Dijo el profesor.

—Habría que estar loco para hacer la prueba sabiendo que hay que competir contra los grandes Junketsu y Yomi—Aclaró una de mis compañeras de clases, el resto solo reía y asentía a la idea.

—¿Por que se refiere a nosotros como "Los Grandes"?—Pregunté a Kabuto.

—Es algo similar a nuestra fan desde que la salvamos aquel día.

—Es incomodo—Mencioné acostándome en la mesa—Como sea... ¿Cuanto falta para la prueba?

—Sobre eso... Es dentro de un mes—Respondió sonriendo.

—Eso es muy poco tiempo... ¿Que haremos con nuestros trabajos?

—Ya cancelé todos.

—¿Que? Pero tu bicicleta, los clientes, no puedes dejar todo a la ligera.

—Ya tengo suficiente para reparar mi bicicleta, además le expliqué la situación a los que nos contrataron y aceptaron sin problemas.

—Ya veo, entonces ocuparé este mes en entrenamiento.

—No me engañes, también hablé con tus clientes personales y les dije que no estarías disponible, así que nada de trabajos ocultos.

—Hombre necesito el dinero.

—Ambos sabemos que no es así—Declaró sonriendo.

—Como sea—Bufé.

—Incluso la escuela nos va a prestar el patio y el gimnasio para entrenar para la prueba, estaremos a tope.

—Por lo visto no se te escapo ni un detalle esta vez.

—No, si ambos queremos ser héroes no voy a perder la oportunidad de que vayamos juntos a la mejor academia.

—Admito que suena divertido—El resto del día continuo con Kabuto emocionado por la prueba, del resto todo fue normal.

A salir de clases me monté en mi bicicleta y comencé mi camino a casa, había un silencio total por las calles, solo yo pedaleando en medio de una calle vacía, bajo el sol ocultándose y las hojas de los árboles cayendo alrededor. Si soy honesto había una duda que me carcomía el cerebro y no conseguía como sacármela de encima, en una cruce derrapé sin medir consecuencias y me bajé de la bicicleta que se fue deslizando hasta quedar a un costado de la calle. Yo me dirigí hacia un árbol con un sensación de impotencia que ya me tenia abrumado. ¿Que me hacia pensar que seria capaz de pasar el examen? ¿Que me hace pensar que puedo ser un héroe? A donde quiera que voy la gente cree que puedo serlo, pero al parecer el único que no cree en mi, soy yo, él único que sabe que también puedo fracasar, soy yo, nadie me ve como un perdedor, creen que lograré todo lo que quiero, y aun así me siento débil. Tenia mi mano izquierda sobre mi cara y el puño derecho contra el árbol, no pude resistirme a golpearlo liberando mi ira en un grito... Realmente no me di de cuenta que mi brazo tenia activo el kosei por lo que el árbol se partió a la mitad cayendo completamente al costado de la calle. Por algún motivo ese árbol significó algo para mi, ese golpe me enseño algo, este momento me hizo sentir mejor... Mejor de lo que me he sentido en un largo tiempo, nadie espera que árbol firme caiga, lo animales viven de ellos, las personas aprecian sus frutos y flores, por eso que un árbol caiga significa algo pesado, es como un pilar que sostiene la esperanza de muchos, ese árbol no se puede dejar caer... Y yo tampoco, me he esforzado mucho tiempo para ayudar a quienes no pueden defenderse, y se que tengo muchas limitaciones aún, pero si me vuelvo un héroe... Podría eliminar esos límites, ayudar a más personas, pelear por ellas, hacer que puedan estar seguras porque saben que si algo malo sucede yo pelearé por ellos, este es el paso que necesitaba dar por mucho tiempo, definir que clase de héroe quiero ser, darme un motivo para no caer, seré un héroe en el que todos puedan confiar, en el que todos puedan poner sus esperanzas.

Rodeé el árbol para alejarlo mas de la calle, así evitar incidentes, fui a levantar mi bicicleta, la pintura se rayó por un costado, con mi mano toqué la parte rayada y suspiré antes de retomar mi camino a casa, estos minutos pasaron mas rápido, sentía que debía llegar a casa para poder pensar con claridad, aunque ya decidí lo mas importante, creo que debo ver como decírselo a mi familia, si soy honesto mi mamá no se siente tan cómoda con que yo quiera ser un héroe, todo porque tengo el Turbo Sangre, af... Aun no ha superado aquello, con mi hermano se sintió mas segura debido a que el solo heredó el kosei de mi padre e incluso es algo diferente en cierto aspecto, no es ningún peligro para su salud, así que en resumen a mi me tienen un poco mas de sobre protección en el tema.

Al fin llegué a la casa y realmente todo se veía tranquilo, estaba el auto de mi papá así que asumo que ya llego, y así es mejor, mientras pueda dar la noticia de cara asumo que debe ser menos problemático. Dejé la bicicleta en el garaje y pase a la casa, ya mi madre estaba terminando de cocinar.

—Hola, por lo visto estamos todos hoy—Mencioné saludando a mi madre.

—Si, incluso tenemos un plato más, también vino Chris.

—Lo se, me lo dijo cuando le entregué las galletas que le enviaste.

—Es bueno tener a todos en casa de vez en cuando.

Su comentario me causó una leve risa de complacencia. Antes de subir a mi habitación saludé a mi padre quien aún cargaba puesto el uniforme del trabajo y estaba hablando con mi hermano, ya en mi habitación me cambie de ropa a una más cómoda para bajar a comer.

Ya en la mesa todo fue con normalidad, mi padre llegó muy cansado así que comía tanto que tuvo que desabrochar su camisa dejando a aire su gran barriga, mamá trataba de no reírse diciéndole que tenia muy malos modales, por un momento la conversación entre mi padre y Chris sobre el trabajo se detuvo creando un silencio que no era incomodo en absoluto.

—Nate, ¿Y tu que hiciste hoy?—Preguntó mamá

—Aparte de detener un robo claro—Bufó Chris.

—¿Qué hiciste que?—Cuestionó mi madre histérica mientras mi papá reía.

—Yo no hice nada, fue Chris que lo detuvo.

—Es cierto, yo di el golpe, pero Nate se paró en frente de él y no se asustó ni cuando le apuntaron con un arma.

—¿Tenia un arma?—A pesar de la preocupación de mi madre, mi papá solo se limitaba a reír.

—Bueno, siempre supimos que tenia bolas, no es de sorprenderse tanto—Declaró papá—Asumo que fue el que llevaste en la mañana, ¿Cierto Chris?—Mi hermano asintió a la pregunta mientras comía.

—No lo apoyes, después va a querer arriesgarse cada vez más.

—Tranquila amor, la valentía es uno de los rasgos mas importantes de un héroe.

Que mi padre dijera eso me hizo recordar lo de la U.A., creo que ya es momento de decirlo...

—Hablando de héroes... Ya decidí que seré uno.

Mi padre libero una sonrisa, mi hermano posó su mano en mi hombro, mi mamá mostró una expresión de preocupación antes de caerse de la silla.

—Querida, ¿Estás bien?—Pregunto papá ayudando a mi mamá a levantarse.

—La verdad si... Es algo que ya imaginaba.

—¿Ya sabes a cual iras?—Cuestionó mi hermano antes de dar un sorbo de su bebida.

—Si, eso si lo decidí hoy y bueno es dentro de un mes... Haré la prueba de admisión p-para la U.A.—Expliqué soltando una bomba de silencio en la mesa.

—¿P-Por q-que la U.A.? El ultimo año se ha visto involucrada en muchos problemas, como el asesino de héroes, la liga de villanos, el incidente en el campamento.

—Quizás tengas razón mamá, pero eso solo demuestra que es la mejor.

—La segunda mejor querrás decir—Alegó mi hermano.

—En mi opinión, es una buena decisión y me alegra hijo, además cariño, cuantos padres tienen la dicha de decir que uno de sus hijos de graduó en la mejor del oeste y el otro en la mejor del este, son las mejores academias de héroes, eso significa que hicimos algo bien.

—Ni siquiera he entrado para decir algo así papá—Dije incomodo.

—Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque les diré a todos que mi hijo mayor es el numero uno del oeste y tu el numero uno del mejor del este.

—Asumo que heredaron el heroísmo de su abuelo, él también estaría orgulloso de ambos—Suspiró mamá.

—Bien creo que eso es todo, ah... Cierto, también llegaré tarde todos estos días, estaré entrenando en la escuela, nos prestaron las zonas de gimnasia a Kabuto y a mi.

—Entiendo hijo—Dijo mama en un tono melancólico.

Me retiré de la mesa subiendo las escaleras para ir a arreglar algunas cosas en mi cuarto, ver algunas cosas sobre la U.A. realmente. Aunque realmente solo me tocaba descansar, lo iba a desear, en este mes el entrenamiento que haré me odie a mi mismo.


	2. Ficha de personajes 1

Nate Junketsu

-Kosei:

1\. Turbo Sangre: Puede aumentar o disminuir el flujo de sangre en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, lo que le otorga una mayor fuerza y resistencia.

2\. Oxigenación Muscular: Hace llegar aire a su extremidades a través de orificios en estas o bien puede ser por la boca, eat le proporciona mayor velocidad y un leve incremento en su fuerza.

-Cumpleaños: 28/11

-Gustos: Dulces caseros, competir.

-Disgustos: Multitudes, personas abusivas.

-Altura: 172 cm.

-Complexión: Atlética.

-Cabello:

Color: Rojo.

Longitud: Medio.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Negros.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Seria/Alegre.

-Curiosidades: Incluso cuando prefiere no interactuar con las personas, no tiene problemas en hacer de líder.

Kabuto Yomi

-Kosei:

Carga: Su cuerpo aumenta la velocidad y fuerza luego de recibir una descarga eléctrica, por defecto, es inmune a la electricidad, pero no puede generar electricidad propia.

-Cumpleaños: 21/10.

-Gustos: La playa, velocidad.

-Disgustos: Comida picante.

-Altura: 173 cm.

-Complexión: Atlética.

-Cabello:

Color: Negro.

Longitud: Largo.

Tipo: Ondulado.

-Ojos: Café.

-Piel: Ligeramente Muy Clara.

-Personalidad: Alegre/Sociable.

-Curiosidades: A pesar de que interactúa con cualquier persona y siempre se mantiene abierto a conocer casi cualquier tipo de gente, se le hace muy difícil llegar a considerar a alguien como un amigo. Nació en Corea del Sur para mudarse a Japón a los seis años.


	3. Prueba de Admisión

Nate Junketsu

Creo que me excedí un poco, he entrenado tanto que este mes se me ha hecho eterno, a pesar de que esta mañana solo he corrido poco mas de 8 kilómetros, mis piernas ya están cansadas, aun así no me detenía y seguía corriendo alrededor de la cancha de fútbol, Kabuto no ha llegado aún, así que eso me tiene aquí solo, de cualquier manera debía seguir, completar los 10 kilómetros e irme a clases, de por si voy algo tarde, así que apresuré el paso, dando finalizado mi meta, recogí mi bolso a un borde de la cancha y opté por dirigirme a los baños para por lo menos tomar una ducha antes de ir a matemáticas. Caminé hasta los baños tranquilo, por lo visto la gente estaba relajada aunque no había mucho que hacer, la mayoría de los pasillos estaban solos así tengo menos preocupaciones realmente. Al llegar a la ducha todo el baño se encontraba vacío y podía bañarme en paz, o eso pensaba, realmente mientras me bañaba escuché como la puerta de los baños se abría, no le di importancia hasta que escuche a alguien llorando, no podía meterme en la vida de las personas así que me mantuve en silencio, la puerta volvió a sonar y esta vez los pasos se escuchaban mas amenazantes y quien estaba llorando se exaltó.

—A ver enclenque, te dije que me dieras tu dinero, no que huyeras.

—N-No te daré nada... A-Así que v-vete—Respondió el niño con unas claras muestras de miedo.

—Entonces tendremos que pelear, el mas fuerte toma el dinero del otro, buen negocio, beneficia a ambos.

—Si haces esto Ju-Junketsu te dará una paliza.

Me harté de escuchar esta idiotez y salí del baño colocándome la toalla.

—Es cierto... Si haces eso Junketsu te dará un paliza—Dije al salir dirigiendo mi mirada al abusivo de cabello acuarela mientras caminaba hacia el niño rubio.

—Tu... Se supone que estabas entrenando.

—¿Eh? Si, pero ese entrenamiento es aburrido, te diré que me gusta hacer para entrenar, pelear con abusivos, usarlos como saco de boxeo y luego ver como se retuercen en el suelo pidiendo disculpas a quienes maltrataban.

—Eso no puede ser legal...

—¿Y se supone que lo que tu haces si?

—Quizás no... Pero tu has estado entrenando todos estos días, debes estar muy cansado, a tal punto que no debes poder pelear.

Demonios, su razonamiento fue acertado... Pero no puedo titubear aquí.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero sin importar lo que trates no podrás evitar el resultado predicho.

—Te voy a enfrentar, así podré hacer lo que me plazca en esta escuela incluso antes de que te vayas.

Su brazo se convirtió en una baba verdosa y se disparó hacia mi, la bloqueé con mi brazo izquierdo, dicha baba se aferró mientras él saltaba tratando de golpearme con su otro puño, al estar a milisegundos de lanzar el golpe, puse mi puño contra su cara, su brazo volvió a la normalidad y por lo visto se vio muy aturdido por el golpe, aumenté el flujo de sangre en mi brazo derecho y lo levanté desde el cuello de su camiseta a botones, salí del baño y lo lancé por el pasillo, por el cual se fue resbalando hasta chocar con la pared del fondo.

Suspiré y me ajusté la toalla, al ver a los lados vi que habían dos chicas algo sonrojas por algún motivo, mierda... Estoy casi desnudo, bufé y entre al baño de nuevo, ahí se encontraba el niño limpiando sus lágrimas.

—Ya puedes dejar de llorar.

—P-Pero... Tu y Yomi harán la prueba de la U.A. mañana y ya no estarán en la escuela.

—Bueno... Es cierto.

—Luego la escuela será un infierno.

—Te pediré dos favores...

—Claro, dime.

—Primero... Voltéate no me gusta que me vean cuando me visto.

—E-Eh... Bien.

El niño se giró viendo hacia la pared de atrás, mientras tanto yo buscaba mi bolso y sacaba el uniforme de la escuela, al ponerme el pantalón volteé a ver al niño, aun estaba limpiando sus lágrimas, af, era algo irritante, nunca he sabido que decir en estos momentos, así que de mi bolso saque mi billetera y con ello algo de dinero que gané de mi ultimo trabajo.

—Oye, ya puedes dejar de ver la pared.

Él volteó inseguro hasta ver que ya estaba casi completamente vestido.

—Toma esto...—Dije entregándole el dinero.

—No puedo, t-tu me ayudaste, y-yo debería pagarte a ti...

—Toma el maldito dinero—Ordené serio.

Luego de entregarle eso, me puse mi camisa y me senté a su lado.

—¿Cual es el segundo favor?...—Cuestionó temeroso.

—Oh ya lo olvidaba, veras, es cierto que no volveré a la escuela, realmente era algo que algún día pasaría, y por eso ya deberían dejar de depender tanto de lo que Kabuto y yo hagamos para protegerlos.

—No tenemos muchas opciones la verdad, por eso fijamos nuestras esperanzas en ustedes—Confesó moqueando.

—Siempre hay algo que hacer, siempre hay una salida, solo debes buscarla, por eso... El segundo favor que pienso pedirte es que enfrentes tus miedos, y motives al resto a hacer lo mismo, esa fue una misión en la que yo fallé, la próxima vez que veas a alguien en problemas, ayudalos, salvalos, pelea por ellos y con ellos, hacer nada es mas fácil, pero es muy aburrido.

Su mirada se ilusiono por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a decaer.

—Pero mi kosei es algo ridículo.

—¿Cual es?

—Solo puedo gritar fuerte...—Confesó apenado.

—Te pediría una demostración, pero soy de oídos sensibles.

—No sirve para el combate, no como tus dos kosei ojalá tuviera algún poder que me asegurara la victoria.

—¿No crees que eso sería aburrido? Todo tiene ventajas y desventajas, algo difícil de controlar solo lo tiene alguien muy tenaz—Expliqué, y luego me quede pensando un segundo—Serás Screamer.

—¿Sc-Screamer?

—Si, tu nombre de héroe—Afirmé saliendo del baño con mi bolso.

Bueno, el resto del día fue usualmente aburrido, las clases estaban algo flojas, lo único en resaltar fue la ausencia de Kabuto, aunque la verdad da un poco de paz, todos estos días han estado hablando sobre cosas de héroes y lo "Cool" que seria, incluso tuvieron un debate para elegir nuestros nombres de héroes, una competencia de diseño de trajes... No le presté atención a nada y me dedicaba a dormir o entrenar, así que nunca llegué a tener una participación en esas conversaciones, como sea, salí de clases y bajé a buscar mi bicicleta y largarme de aquí. Aunque por lo visto no iba a poder, había un idiota llamado Chris Junketsu montando mi bicicleta en su camioneta.

—¿Que mierda haces?—Cuestioné confundido.

—No deberías decir groserías en la escuela Nate.

—Como sea, ¿Por que te llevas mi bicicleta?... Y espero que pagues la cadena que rompiste—Advertí.

—No rompí nada, mamá me dio una copia de la llave.

—Ya veo, correré a casa en ese caso—Avisé directamente.

—No idiota vine a darte el aventón.

—Tengo que mantenerme en actividad física para la prueba de mañana.

—Te has exprimido al máximo todo el mes, así solo llegaras hecho polvo y no servirá para nada, sube a la camioneta y hoy vas a descansar.

Odio admitirlo, pero tiene un punto real—Ok, solo esta vez.

Ambos subimos a la camioneta e inmediatamente se puso en marcha, la distancia entre la casa y la escuela no era casi nada en coche, así que sería un viaje mínimo.

—Sabes, me gustaría darte un consejo para la prueba de mañana, pero no se realmente como son las normales.

—Eso te pasa por aceptar que te incluyeran como recomendación.

—Oye, no podía decirle que no la academia Shinketsu.

—En parte tienes razón, es de las mejores del mundo.

—Pero en resumen, siempre hay algo que puedes hacer, darlo todo.

—Gracias por la obviedad.

—Deberías agradecer, no sirvo para estas charlas.

—Eso lo sé.

El camino se fue básicamente en este tipo de conversaciones, pero por lo menos era algo diferente a preocuparme. De cualquier modo llegamos rápido y ya debería ser hora de la cena, desde que dije que iba a hacer la prueba de admisión Chris se la ha pasado mas tiempo en nuestra casa, en parte me parece raro. Al llegar a casa todo estaba en orden, a excepción de un maletín plateado a un costado de la sala.

—Eh... ¿Esto que es?

—Ah es mi traje, dormiré aquí hoy, para salir mañana a acompañarte para la prueba.

—Me niego.

—Vamos, tengo que patrullar por esa zona de por si.

—En ese caso solo me acompañaras hasta el lugar, y nada mas.

—Af... Como digas, igual no creo que pueda entrar a ver la prueba.

—Mejor así.

—Dejen de discutir y vengan a comer—Ordenó mamá.

El día siguió mas o menos con la misma energía, aunque cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nervioso, era un minuto menos para hacer la prueba. Lo haré...

Fue una noche buena, dormí bien... Bueno dormí un poco, debo dejar de mentirme a mi mismo, en serio dormí muy poco, pero me siento con energías, aunque aun no me he levantado de la cama siquiera. Salte de la cama y me fui a cepillar antes de acomodar la mochila con la ropa que usaría en la prueba, para luego vestirme casual para la conferencia irrelevante previa a la prueba. Ya listo bajé las escaleras y mi padre había salido así que solo quedaba mi mamá y Chris quien me esperaba afuera aún.

—Ya voy de salida.

—Aun no...

—¿Estás bien?

—La verdad no... Aunque solo lo estaré si me prometes algo—Confesó en un suspiro.

Asumí que estaría así—Dime...

—Para que me pueda sentir mas segura, quiero que me prometas que... Harás todo de corazón.

Si soy honesto me sorprendió un poco su petición, aunque solo pude sonreír.

—Lo prometo—Dije estirando mi puño esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Mamá apartó mi mano y me abrazo, nunca fui de darle mucho afecto, pero aun así por instinto mi mano derecha correspondió ese abrazo.

—Quizás debas apresurarte, no queremos que llegues tarde.

Asentí y salí de la casa tomando la bolsa de papel que estaba en la mesa. Afuera estaba Chris con su traje de héroe, básicamente era un traje negro con rayas verdes y con muchos orificios para que pueda aprovechar su kosei... Bueno, eso y la gorra de Shinketsu.

—Que bien que término la charla maternal, súbete rápido la U.A. si queda un poco lejos.

—Será un martirio ir todas las mañanas por lo visto.

Subí a la camioneta y por alguna razón me parecía gracioso ver a Chris usando su traje mientras conducía, su traje se ve algo pesado para esta clase de actividades, la mayor parte del camino se fue en silencio, en especial cuando íbamos llegando y ya empezaba a sentir como se revolvía mi estomago con los nervios que se combinaban con ansias y deseos de pasar la prueba, esto desapareció por un segundo al llegar al lugar de la prueba se veía mucha gente acumulada en el lugar, todos son jóvenes que van a participar en la prueba.

—Me voy a bajar un rato, quiero mostrarte algo.

—Ese no era el acuerdo.

—Será rápido, de por si estoy algo atrasado.

—Si sigues así de relajado la agencia te va a despedir.

De cualquier modo se bajo de la camioneta y empezamos a caminar hasta el inicio del largo pasillo con escalones que se dirigía a un gran domo, yo estaba tan distraído que choque con un chico en el camino, le hice una seña de disculpas con una mano mientras seguía caminando, al llegar al principio del pasillo Chris me bloqueó el paso con su mano.

—Párate aquí.

—¿Por que?

—¿Sabes a que huele?

—A sudor de adolescentes ansiosos...

—Bueno... No estas errado del todo, yo huelo a gente motivada, personas que quieren ser héroes y se esforzarán mucho para serlo, muchos se aprovecharan de otros, o serán completos patanes, pero... Esa no es la esencia de un verdadero héroe.

—¿Y cual es según tu?

—Ayudar a todos lo que pueda, esa es la esencia de un héroe.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Recuerdas lo que nos decía el abuelo?

—Eh... Él decía muchas cosas.

—Salvar a alguien es mucho más importante que cualquier reconocimiento.

—Esa era su marca la verdad...

—En realidad la llevó al límite en mi opinión—Confesó riendo—Pero aun así he seguido esa filosofía hasta donde he podido, y quiero que tu también lo hagas.

Asentí a su comentario, cuando luego me miro mas serio.

—Se que no eres de hacer muchos amigos, pero demonios, aprende a socializar de vez en cuando—Dijo golpeándome en la frente con el dedo para luego caminar hacia su auto.

—A la final haré lo que me de la gana.

—¡Y por eso sigues sin novia!—Gritó arrancando la camioneta alejándose por la calle.

Al parecer él nunca cambiará. Bueno es hora de empezar y realmente no había pensado en esto pero sigo sin ver a Kabuto por ningún lado, si se pierde la prueba no se lo va a perdonar nunca. Me encontraba viendo a los lados tratando de ver si el idiota estaba por algún lado, me detuve un segundo a ver bien los alrededores cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro, me giré por instinto y tuve que elevar la mirada un par de centímetros para encontrarme con una par de ojos grises en un rubio quien sonreía con mucha seguridad.

—Hola, yo soy con el que tropezaste hace un momento.

—Oh ya, disculpa por eso.

—No te preocupes, por lo que pude apreciar tienes un amigo héroe.

—Si... Algo similar.

Su manera de expresarse era muy... Formal por así decirlo.

—Ha de ser un gran apoyo.

—Menos de lo que crees—Declaré—No eres de aquí, ¿Cierto?

—En efecto, gracias por percatarte de ello y por eso acudí a ti, por lo visto tampoco tienes compañía y la verdad necesito a quien me oriente en esto, es la primera vez que vengo a Japón.

—Si te soy honesto, yo tampoco se mucho de lo que hay que hacer, mi amigo es el que me inscribió en esta prueba a la fuerza.

—¡Nate!—Escuché desde la calle, y bueno era quien faltaba.

—Ya llegó, por suerte.

—Me parece perfecto.

Kabuto se aproximó a nosotros mientras se le escurría la motivación de su ser.

—Disculpa por desparecer estos días, es que me estaban haciendo una batería nueva.

—¿Que tenia la anterior?

—Nada pero esta es mucho mejor para usar en combate, me da energía sin tener que distraerme o retrasarme.

—Ya veo.

—Y... ¿Quien es el de la nariz perfilada?

—Ah él es... La verdad no se su nombre.

—Oh que descuido de mi parte, cierto, soy Carter, Drake Carter.

—Así nos podemos presentar los tres de una vez, menos carga, yo soy Kabuto Yomi.

—Nate Junketsu.

—Bien, creo que ya debemos pasar—Comentó Kabuto.

—Es cierto, quiero saber como será la prueba—Confesó Carter.

—Espero que no te sorprendas fácil, los rumores dicen que las pruebas siempre son muy impresionantes y de mucho presupuesto—Mencionó el castaño con mucha emoción.

Caminamos hacia la entrada y Kabuto no podía reprimir toda la emoción que le causaba la prueba, Carter se mantenía a raya, pero también se notaba algo ansioso de empezar a estudiar en la U.A., me pregunto si realmente soy el único preocupado.

Al entrar fuimos directo a sentarnos en una inmensa grada que estaba de cara a un escenario el cual solo disponía de una pantalla enorme y un podio sencillo que ni siquiera tenía micrófono. Cuando Kabuto y Carter se quedaron sin más que hablar sobre la prueba fue cuando la pantalla se encendió mostrando el logo de la academia en blanco y negro, ahí fue que la silueta de un sujeto con un peinado muy extravagante apareció, rubio, de lentes, un bigote muy puntiagudo y una sonrisa casi tan grande como la bocina que tenia alrededor del cuello.

—¡Oh! Un héroe profesional—Exclamó Kabuto, quien estaba en un momento en el que todo le impresionaba.

—¡Saludos aspirantes! Como siempre en esta prueba serán muchos los que harán su intento para entrar a la mejor academia de héroes del mundo, pero pocos serán los que pasen—Dijo a los cuatro vientos, y muchos de los aires de emoción se convirtieron en nervios—La prueba de este año es... Es... ¡YEAH!—Exclamó liberando una onda sonora que me irritaba los oídos.

—Es un poco entusiasta, ¿No creen?—Preguntó Carter a lo cual asentí mientras Kabuto se mantenía con los ojos brillantes sin parpadear viendo al presentador hablar.

—Esta prueba consistirá en una clase de búsqueda de huevos de pascua, todos tendrán un bolso para guardar todos los que consigan, cada huevo les otorgará cinco puntos... Pero eso seria muy fácil, estos huevos están repartidos por todo un terreno urbano y solo se encontrarán en edificios, sin embargo, eso no les da una pista concreta de donde están, puesto que hay muchos edificios con muchos pisos, suena complicado, o tal vez no, por eso hay robots dentro de los edificios, robots de uno, dos y tres puntos, vencerlos aumentará su puntaje, aunque todavía es muy fácil ¡YEAH! Por cada daño que le causen al terreno les costará puntos, se decidirá cuantos puntos tomando en cuenta varios factores y eso jóvenes es casi todo... ¡YEAH! Un par de robots especiales van a ir observando calle por calle... Vencer a uno de estos robots les otorgará el total de ¡CERO PUNTOS! Y por cierto, en todo el mapa se encuentra un huevo dorado, solo es uno y ese les asegurará el cupo para la U.A.

—Interesante, con los enemigos de cero puntos, no están obligando a entrar a los edificios, así nadie se puede quedar fuera con planes como robarle los huevos que haya recolectado alguien más—Afirmó Carter razonando todo lo que se dijo.

Yo me mantenía inexpresivo, pero lo que mas me tenia preocupado eran los puntos descontamos por destruir el terreno, tendré que reprimirme supongo.

—Espero que todos se esfuercen al máximo y no lo olviden, háganlo con una actitud ¡PLUS ULTRA!

Esa exclamación fue la que dio final a la conferencia, y todos nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa para la prueba, Carter no usaba nada que me dejara adivinar de que se trataba su kosei solo un pantalón largo deportivo blanco y una camiseta roja, Kabuto algo similar, pero el pantalón era azul oscuro y una chaqueta amarilla era lo que cubría su torso, bajo la chaqueta llevaba algo similares un cinturón que era mas amplio por atrás.

—Oye, ¿Es legal que uses un objeto?—Pregunté estirando.

—Si, lo reporté cuando hice mi planilla, es la nueva batería de la que te hablé.

—Estoy algo entusiasmado por ver sus habilidades—Confesó Carter.

—La mía es algo quizás no tan visual, así que te la explicaré luego, ahí entenderás porque llevo una batería.

—Eso espero.

—Nate... Crees que esa ropa te ayudará con tu kosei, no deberías usar solo uno—Dijo Kabuto haciendo referencia al short azul y la camisa negra de mangas largas que estaba usando.

—Ah tranquilo, arrancaré las mangas y la tela del short es mas delgada por los costados así que no afecta demasiado la oxigenación—Luego de explicar eso fue cuando arranqué las mangas, tuve que destrozar una camiseta porque no tengo nada sin mangas...

—Vaya, no sabia que tenia esos orificios en el cuerpo—Mencionó Carter observándolos con detalle.

—La verdad es que a él no le gusta mostrarlos.

—No es nada para estar avergonzado, hay kosei que en verdad no favorecen el físico.

—No es vergüenza, es seguridad, la gente cuando los ve les da curiosidad y quieren tocarlos, además si inhalan algo que pueda entorpecer los músculos pueden sangrar un poco.

—Ya veo, tiene sentido, por cierto, Kabuto insinuó que tienes mas de un kosei, eso es poco usual para ser francos.

—Es cierto, el otro tiene sus similitudes, pero ambos tienen puntos fuertes diferentes.

—Debe serte muy útil.

—¡LA PRUEBA ESTÁ POR EMPEZAR! Todos reunidos en frente del muro marrón—Dijo el sujeto de la conferencia a través de unas cornetas a unos costados de la zona.

—Bueno, espero que no les moleste si de ahora en adelante trabajamos por separado—Declaró Carter.

—No hay problema, quiero ganarle a Kabuto, así que trabajar en equipo habría sido un problema—Confesé.

—Ya veremos eso idiota.

Íbamos corriendo hacia el muro marrón con la ansiedad y emoción plasmado en el rostro en forma de sonrisa, al haber mucha gente haciendo la prueba se hacia difícil conseguir la línea inicial, a pesar del apuro por llegar al frente nadie trataba de robar el puesto, a la final quedamos por unos cinco metros aproximadamente del muro, pero tenia un mal presentimiento...

—La prueba comienza... ¡AHORA!

A pesar del inicio de la prueba el muro no se movió ni un poco... Y la mayoría de quedaron murmurando cosas que no llegue a entender... Sentía la mirada de Carter observándome como si hubiese adivinado lo que pensaba... Y en un instante empezó a correr entre la multitud hacia el frente, y justo ahí fue que me di de cuenta de lo que tenia que hacer...

—¡El muro se puede ir a la mierda!—Exclamé dejando que el aire llenara mis piernas permitiéndome dar un salto por encima de todos, concentrando sangre en mi brazo derecho lo preparé para dar el golpe que destruiría el muro desde el centro haciendo que se desmorone encima de los que estaban en la línea inicial.

Mientras caía veía como una chica de pelo blanco pasaba a través de los escombros sin esquivar... De hecho solo los atravesaba, sin inmutarse, detrás iba Carter esquivando sin esfuerzo todo lo que se acercaba a él, era algo sorprendente la cantidad de diferentes habilidades que se podían ver... Esto es... Esto es una competencia muy emocionante y solo me hacia sonreír. Mientras caía salte me acerque a una roca que desprendió el muro, subiéndome a ella salté en dirección a una ventana del edificio más cercano, la atravesé rompiendo la ventana.

—Creo que debo cuidarme de romper mas cosas...

Me encontraba en una habitación, tenia una cama y todo lo típico, empecé a buscar alrededor por el huevo, hasta que vi un bulto en la almohada de la cama, me acerqué y debajo había un huevo rojo, mientras lo estaba detallando una mano robótica paso por en frente de mi rompiendo el huevo contra la pared, mire furioso al robot y jalé el brazo para luego conectar un golpe justo en la parte central de este aplastando contra el piso, que tras el impacto empezó a temblar hasta derrumbarse y caer sobre el piso siguiente.

—A ver... Un robot de tres puntos... Cero huevos... Un muro destruido y un piso desplomado, esto empezó mal.

Miré por la ventana y ya había gente saliendo de los edificios con huevos en mano, así que me apresuré a entrar a otra habitación, donde había tres robots de un punto y uno de dos, salté encima del de dos y arranqué su cabeza para lanzarsela a uno de los otros, inmediatamente pateé por la ventana al siguiente y con el último di una patada a sus piernas para combinar con un gancho izquierdo que lo desmanteló por completo.

Opté por ver a los lados en busca de algún lugar donde estuviera el huevo, era un sala de estar amplia y tenia una manguera de bomberos junto a la ventana, el resto se iba en muebles normales, al volver a fijar la cabeza vi a Carter sacando un huevo de un bote de basura.

—¿Te molesta si jugamos con la mecánica de el que lo consigue se lo lleva?—Cuestionó ofreciéndome lo que acababa de conseguir.

—Eh... No, tranquilo, ya hice cinco puntos con los robots, creo que quedamos a mano.

—Me alegro, suerte Nate.

Carter se acercó a la manguera de bomberos tomándola y saltó por la ventana, inmediatamente me asomé a ver donde llego a parar, y solo vi la manguera en dirección a la ventana del piso de abajo, y de pronto un robot de un punto salio de ella colgando desde el cuello, es muy ágil...

—¡Llegaron los centinelas!—Escuché a través de la calle.

Eso era un problema, creo que el truco de esta prueba era conseguir todo para preocuparte menos de esos robots, ahora tengo que llegar a otro edificio sin ser divisado... Al asomarme por la ventana nuevamente, vi a ese par de robots enormes recorriendo las calles rastreando todo lo que se moviese en ellas. Al ver que cruzó a otra parte salté por la ventana hacia el edificio de en frente, al entrar ya todo estaba saqueado, así que salte al siguiente... Así fui por unos cuatro edificios más, cada vez que saltaba veía la ubicación de los robots de cero puntos... siempre tenían un patrón, veían una calle y volvían a ponerse junto a un edificio que no tenia ventanas y la calidad de su pintura era muy superior a la de los otros edificios, si se pensaba un poco era lógico que ahí estuviese el huevo dorado, seguí saltando entre edificios, pero esta vez era para acercarme, casi todos estaban exclusivamente dentro de estos así que competir mano a mano contra un grupo enorme de gente para conseguir unos malditos puntos seria perder mi tiempo, la única opción que tenia era ir por el premio gordo.

Ya me encontraba a un salto del edificio, baje por la pared deslizándome y me oculté en un callejón. Según los patrones que he visto hasta ahora, tengo que esperar un minuto mas para que los robots de cero puntos dejen una zona lo suficientemente segura para que yo pueda pasar, luego me podré dar todo el tiempo necesario para buscar mi pase a la U.A.

—Les quedan seis minutos para terminar la prueba, aquí inicia lo emocionante ¡YEAH!

No me jodan, ese tiempo no me será suficiente para cubrir todo el edificio. Mientras me distraía en mis pensamientos el espacio que esperaba apareció, los centinelas se alejaron del edificio, al mismo tiempo escuché como una ventana se rompía y me di la media vuelta para ver a una chica de cabello blanco caer desde la ventana mas alta de un edificio que se encontraba al lado opuesto del callejón... Mierda, no se que hacer, solo quedaban diez segundos antes de que el espacio desapareciera... Y en un instante la imagen de la silueta de mi abuelo golpeó mi mente.

—Salvar a alguien es mucho más importante que cualquier reconocimiento—Su voz retumbó en mi cabeza en un eco incesante.

—El huevo de oro se puede ir a la mierda—Bufé antes de dar un salto para impulsarme en los muros del edificio cercano a mi y así aproximarme mas rápido a la chica que atrapé en mis brazos para luego deslizarme por las paredes hasta llegar suelo. Ahí fue cuando decidí mirarla a ver su estado, aunque realmente terminé fue observando sus brillantes ojos amarillos distrayéndome.

—¿Estás b-bien?—Pregunté desviando la mirada.

—S-Si, me distraje un momento y me lanzaron por la ventana.

—Ya veo, deberías estar a salvo aquí.

Decir eso fue como una maldición, un par de robots de dos puntos salieron por la ventana rota y saltaron en nuestra dirección, pensé que no salían de los edificios... quizás es porque ya esta por terminar la prueba, como sea, aun con la chica en brazos lanzo patadas a ambos robots hasta que a duras penas logré deshabilitarlos.

—Era mejor bajarme y pelear cómodo, ¿No crees?—Cuestionó con un rostro confundido.

—Debí considerarlo—Dije antes de recordar algo crucial y bajarla de mis brazos—Debemos salir de aquí, pronto llegaran...—El suelo dio un pequeño temblor interrumpiendo mi línea.

—Los centinelas...—Agregó.

La volví a cargar entrando de un salto por la ventana al edificio.

—No creó que entren aquí—Al ver como el robot enorme se asomaba a revisar el interior del edificio, me entro un mal presentimiento que se confirmó al ver como ajustaba su puño en dirección a la ventana—¡Cúbrete!

Corrí aumentando la presión en mi brazo derecho quedando totalmente cargado, salté y choqué mi puño contra el del robot centinela, el impacto liberó una presión de aire que al esparcirse rompía las ventanas cercanas, el brazo del mecánico fallo por un segundo, lo que aproveché para subir a través de este corriendo en dirección a su cabeza.

Mientras me acercaba aumenté la presión sanguínea en ambos brazos para llegar impactando de costado a la cabeza del centinela dejándolo fuera de servicio, pero aunque seguía siendo un peligro ya que su inclinación lo hizo caer en dirección a uno de los edificios que nos rodeaban, podía ver gente dentro y trataba de jalar el robot, pero mis brazos se habían quedado sin fuerzas, tardaría mucho en hacerlos funcionar otra vez.

—¡Relevo!—Escuché a un costado, vi como Kabuto salia por una ventana en diagonal, logró impactar el pecho del robot, quizás no fue con mucha fuerza, pero contaba con la suficiente para desviarlo.

El centinela cayó en la calle sin crear daños a las estructuras del terreno, volteé a ver a Kabuto quien sostenía una sonrisa mientras mostraba su dedo pulgar arriba.

—Supongo que te debo una—Mencioné riendo.

—No hay problema, no podía dejar que te llevaras toda la diversión.

Sonreí para luego escuchar una bocina que daba final a la prueba, eso solo me hizo liberar un suspiro muy largo, sabia que no había conseguido puntos que compensaran mi destrucción. Luego de eso fuimos a un lugar donde daríamos los bolsos con lo que recolectamos en la prueba, en la fila iba escuchando la historia de Kabuto, me contó como recolecto cada uno de los seis huevos, cada robot que venció, le fue bien, no le dije nada de mi fiasco, porque se que me daría parte de sus puntos.

—Ya hablamos suficiente de mi prueba, ¿Como te fue a ti? Aunque creo que es obvio que bien, te dio tiempo de salvar a la chica y luego buscar problemas a un robot que ni siquiera da puntos.

—Eh... Claro, me concentré mas en vencer robots.

Kabuto con extrema confianza tomo mi bolso para revisar cuantos huevos conseguí, inhalé una gran bocanada de aire esperando que hiciera un alboroto al verlo vacía.

—Oh... Solo conseguiste dos... Meh, debe ser suficiente con los robots que venciste.

—¿Dos?—Cuestioné confundido—No tiene sentido, yo no conseguí ninguno.

—Debe ser que no lo recuerdas, tu memoria es pésima.

—¡Es en serio!

Me encontraba tan confundido que no me daba de cuenta que ya era mi turno en la fila de entregar el bolso.

—Nate, entrega eso, lo recordarás después.

Me acerqué a la mesa donde se encontraba un staff quien se veía muy estresado por atender a tanta gente.

—Eh... Señor, hay un mal entendido, la verdad tengo dos huevos, aunque yo no conseguí ninguno, pero tengo una idea de quien los puso ahí, aunque no se su nombre y yo...—Él tomo mi bolso y un marcador.

—Hijo, realmente no importa si llegaron por arte de magia a tu bolso, dame tu nombre.

—Junketsu Nate...

—Bien, siguiente.

—Pero...

—Siguiente—Dijo serio.

Kabuto me arrastro fuera de la acumulación de personas mientras pensaba en alguna opción... Cuando llegamos a la salida pude ver a quien según yo es la responsable de los huevos que aparecieron en mi bolso.

—Kabuto, nos vemos otro día, hoy tengo que atender unos asuntos.

—Por lo menos descansa un día, espero que no estés trabajando sin decirme.

—No puedo conseguir trabajos últimamente, así que ni queriendo.

—Bien, me avisas cuando te lleguen los resultados.

—Claro... De cualquier forma te enteraras de los resultados de una manera u otra.

El asintió y se fue, mientras tanto yo me encargaba de ubicar nuevamente a la peliblanca, por lo visto también estaba por irse, ya que se dirigía a la acera, aceleré el paso hasta alcanzarla tomándola del brazo.

—Oye... Necesito aclarar algo—Decreté mientras ella de volteaba a ver de quien se trataba.

—Ah, eres tu...

—Si, ¿Por que pusiste dos huevos en mi bolso?

Su mirada empezó a desviarse a los costados como si estuviese tratando de conseguir una ruta de escape, aunque luego de unos segundos suspiró dando por entendido que confesaría.

—¿Sabes cuantas personas hacen esta prueba?—Cuestionó seria.

—No... Supongo que más de mil.

—Cuando estaba cayendo desde el ultimo piso de un edificio, de todos ellos ¿Quien fue la única persona que salto a salvarme?

—Supongo que yo...

—Cuando me atrapaste en el aire mi mano cayó sobre tu bolso, vi que estaba vacío, así que pasé todos los huevos que pude mientras peleabas con los robots.

—Eso es un "Cómo" no un "Por qué"...

—Lo sé, es que decir esto es incomodo... Pero, en ese momento pensé... Si la persona que ignoró la prueba, solo para ayudar a alguien que no conoce, que debería tratar de vencer... Aun cuando no había conseguido ningún punto, si esa persona no podía ser un héroe, la prueba estaría completamente mal.

Sus palabras se convirtieron en un golpe en mi conciencia.

—P-Pero tu, si tu no entras por esos puntos que me regalaste, tampoco podrás ser un héroe.

—Supongo que es una posibilidad... Si eso llega a suceder, me deberás una—Dijo confiada ocultando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, tenia un arete púrpura que brillaba a contraluz.

—Acepto, aunque aun no se tú nombre siquiera.

—¿Como se que no quieres mi nombre para acosarme?

—Creo que la prueba más fiable es que cuando te tenia en brazos no trate de manosear nada

—Su-Supongo que es cierto...

—De cualquier modo, yo soy Junketsu Nate—Dije extendiendo mi mano.

—Yo me llamo Asada Yuuki—Respondió cuando fue a sostener mi mano en un apretón cuando la suya atravesó la mía como si solo fuese un holograma o un fantasma—E-Eh, lo siento, es mi kosei, debe estar descontrolado porque estoy algo cansada.

Luego de dar un apretón de manos en el segundo intento, ambos dimos media vuelta tomando caminos opuestos, ella a la acera y yo nuevamente al edificio de prueba.

—Nate...—Escuché que dijo por lo que me giré a ver de que se trataba.

—¿Sucede algo?...

—Se que vas a hacer... Y me gustaría que no lo hicieras, en verdad mereces entrar en la U.A.

—¿Como sabes que haré?

—La única razón por la cual te importaría tanto el nombre de alguien que posiblemente nunca mas vayas a ver.

—Ya veo... Lo siento Asada, pero no puedo dejar que alguien sacrifique su futuro por un idiota como yo, uno incapaz de ganar por su propia cuenta.

—Haz lo que quieras—Bufó girándose, aunque solo dio un paso antes de detenerse—Nate... Realmente no importa si vas a devolverme los puntos o no, algo me dice que tu destino es ir a la U.A.—Aseguró sonriendo.

Que dijera eso fue básicamente un golpe, pero en el buen sentido, sonreí y seguí mi camino en busca de alguien quien me pudiese ayudar, estar en el estudio donde se dio la conferencia no servia de mucho, ya todos se habían ido, y cuando ya pensaba rendirme fue que vi ese peinado exagerado amarillo. fue el mismo que dio la conferencia explicando las reglas de la prueba, inmediatamente corrí hacia él.

—Hey, es un profesor de la U.A. supongo.

—¡YEAH! ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Si soy honesto solo quería que dejara de gritar tanto—No, bueno, lo que sucede es esto, yo... Yo no obtuve ningún huevo en la prueba, pero una chica a la que ayude decidió regalarme dos de los que ella consiguió, personalmente me pareció muy injusto, así que quisiera que le devolvieran esos puntos.

—Eso no es mi responsabilidad, aunque bien puedo darle esa información a los jueces, solo necesito tu nombre y el de la chica.

—Claro, yo soy Junketsu Nate y ella se llama Yuuki Asada.

—¡Perfecto!... Oye, no haces esto para coquetear con la chica ¿Cierto?

—¿Que? No, hay mejores formas de hacer eso.

—Mejor, tu actitud es muy ¡PLUS ULTRA!—Cada sílaba en esa frase me retumbó en los oídos a más no poder.

Con esto solucionado solo me quedaba tirarme en mi habitación a esperar que llegará el resultado que mas temo... Aunque algo en mi me decía que pasaría o quizás solo era a voz de Asada diciéndole que mi destino era entrar a la U.A. la verdad, deseo que ambos logremos entrar, ella será una gran heroína.


	4. Ficha De Personajes 2

Drake Carter

-Kosei:

Ojo De Rastreo: Al activarse es capaz de ver señales de calor, huellas, pequeños objetos y otras posibles pistas que no serían visibles para un ojo común o incluso un ojo entrenado.

-Cumpleaños: 24/06

-Gustos: Escribir.

-Disgustos: Malos modales.

-Altura: 178 cm.

-Complexión: Atlética.

-Cabello:

Color: Rubio.

Longitud: Corto.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Grises (Verde Eléctrico al activar su kosei).

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Serena.

-Curiosidades: Nacido en Inglaterra, ha practicado múltiples disciplinas deportivas y académicas acumulando elogios y premios en cada una de estas.

Asada Yuuki

-Kosei:

Intangible: Su cuerpo se vuelve imposible de tocar, dándole la capacidad de atravesar paredes y cualquier cosa. Además puede volver intangible objetos o personas, el tiempo del efecto durará según el tamaño de lo que se proponga a convertir en intangible.

-Cumpleaños: 31/08

-Gustos: Café oscuro, leer.

-Disgustos: Personas groseras, calor.

-Altura: 163 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Blanco.

Longitud: Largo.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Amarillos.

-Piel: Muy Clara.

-Personalidad: Intimidante/Amable.

-Curiosidades: Aun teniendo un intelecto alto prefiere sacar notas que no sobresalgan a no ser que haya algo que la motive.


	5. Acciones Que Pesan

Nate Junketsu

Este es el octavo día desde que hice la prueba... Si mal no recuerdo, los resultados debieron llegar ayer, en mi mente solo existía un constante conflicto, en la esquina roja estaba el posible hecho de que fallara la prueba y en la esquina azul... Aun estaban las palabras de Asada, en verdad quiero entrar en la U.A. no me había dado de cuenta hasta que dijo eso... Ni siquiera he considerado otras academias que ofrezcan el curso de héroes, estoy fijo a la idea de entrar a la U.A. aunque se que no es la preferida de mamá, aunque Chris fue a Shinketsu, aunque papá... Bueno a él realmente no le molesta que vaya a la U.A. o a cualquier otra. Creo que ya es hora de que me levante, me he pasado por un par de horas, no me molesté siquiera en vestirme, solo me cepille los dientes y baje en shorts a comer, si es que había comida aún. Ya abajo había un silencio extenso, así que posiblemente estaba solo, o eso pensé antes de que sonara la puerta cerrarse.

—¡NATE!—Gritó mamá cuando se dirigía a las escaleras.

Al verme se detuvo en seco, tenia un sobre en la mano.

—¿Que sucede?

—Y-Ya llegaron los resultados.

—Espero que no los hayas mirado.

—Acabo de llegar, lo habría hecho si hubiese podido.

—Lo se, deja el sobre en la mesa, voy a buscar algo para comer y luego los veré solo.

—¿Por que los veras solo?

—Mamá, cuando papá revisaba las ecografías de tu embarazo para saber si el bebe era niño o niña, ¿No te molestaba que los viera antes que tu que eras la que tenia al engendro dentro?

—E-Eh... P-Pues no...

—Solo dices que no para que te deje ver los resultados.

—E-Eh... Si...

—Tranquila no creo que tarde mucho.

Después de todo, solo veré una palabra... Reprobado.

Pasé a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich, el pulso me temblaba así que era incapaz de hacer algo que no se derrumbara, ni siquiera pude servirme un vaso de agua, ya que empezaba a derramarla sobre el mesón, para no demostrar que estaba totalmente aterrado en frente de mi madre, me conformé con un trozo de pan y una botella de jugo que había en la nevera. Subí las escaleras con el trozo de pan en la boca y el resto en las manos. Al pasar cerré la puerta con seguro, y me acomodé en mi escritorio.

El sobre está frente a mi... Respiré profundo y opté por abrirlo, pero primero.

—Mamá se que estas en la puerta.

—Como quieras, ahora tu te haces el almuerzo.

Como sea, luego de escuchar como bajaba las escaleras tomé el sobre y lo abrí desde el sello, vi dentro y había un papel, un folleto y lo que mas llamó mi atención fue un pequeño disco gris, lo tomé y no tenia botones, no entendía que era o como funcionaba, así que lo puse sobre el escritorio y de inmediato se encendió una luz que proyectó una imagen... Mejor dicho es un vídeo.

Estaba un ratón blanco, con una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos, se encontraba muy sonriente y usaba un traje muy elegante.

—Hola Junketsu, esta es una proyección en la cual revelaremos tus resultados en la prueba de admisión—Dijo acercando una tetera con la que empezó a servir en su diminuta copa—Por lo que tenemos entendido, tu aseguraste que los únicos dos huevos que conseguiste no los tomaste por tu cuenta y pediste que fueran devueltos a su dueña original, quien te los dio por salvarla durante la prueba, luego de pensar el tema los jueces decidimos que te retiraríamos los puntos, pero no se los devolveríamos a la joven Yuuki, ya que los huevos salieron de su bolso, cuentan como perdidos.

Él dijo eso con completa tranquilidad mientras tomaba un largo trago de su taza y yo me quebraba en mi mente, ¿Como demonios es posible que haya fallado en ambas direcciones?... La voluntad de Asada fue irrespetada por mi y no puedo devolverle sus puntos... Quiero morir en este mismo instante.

—Debido a esto, tu números en la prueba no hacen más que empeorar, destruiste un piso de manera innecesaria, el único huevo que conseguiste fue destruido por lo que tus puntos de búsqueda quedan en menos cinco, y tan solo pudiste obtener nueve puntos venciendo a villanos artificiales, que bien eran pocos ya que no eran el punto central del ejercicio—Cada palabra que salia de su boca era capaz de darme mas y mas ganas de saltar de un puente...—Aunque antes de darte tus resultados finales, hay algo que seria bueno que veas.

La imagen cambio, y de pronto se vio a alguien que conozco, es el director de mi escuela no se ve con quien habla, pero se notaba que era con algún profesor de la U.A. se le veía incomodo, no trataba mucho con él aunque eso no era necesario para saber que eso no era normal.

—Buenos días, la verdad se que la prueba se realizó ayer y aun no han dado los resultados, además de que estoy seguro de que los dos lograron pasar, aun así... He decido venir, para que sepan a los grandes héroes que estarían albergando si los aceptan, verán, Junketsu fue un estudiante que... La verdad, no solo empezó a tener las mejores notas en actividades físicas, también mantenía un rendimiento académico de los mejores en su aula, pero eso no es lo que hace que lo valoremos tanto, verán... Nuestra escuela sufría mas abuso estudiantil que cualquier otra en la zona, era complicado combatirlo ya que la mayoría de las abusivos eran de otras escuelas, y los directores de esas minas de problemas decían que no harían nada, ya que no pasaba en sus terrenos—Él hizo una pausa que me permitió darme cuenta que ya no tenia que comer—Hicimos muchos esfuerzos, como una patrulla estudiantil... Luego esos estudiantes se convirtieron en abusivos, nada funcionaba... Nada hasta que Junketsu desarrolló su kosei, no dudó en usarlo para defender a otros aunque al principio solo recibía palizas, pero eso no fue suficiente para desmotivar al joven Junketsu, siguió peleando... Peleaba hasta que lograba ganar, y así fue acumulando victorias... Luego llegó Yomi Kabuto, al principio su kosei no se había desarrollado, mejor dicho... No la había descubierto, y cuando pasó se volvieron rivales—Declaró en medio de una risa nostálgica, me hizo recordar ese día en que Kabuto utilizo su kosei por primera vez, antes de que me diera de cuenta yo estaba sonriendo—Su rivalidad era tanto divertida como enfermiza, pasaron así un par de años... Pero de un día a otro se volvieron amigos, aliados, los dos protegían a los estudiantes, tanto de abusivos de la misma escuela como de otras... Aunque también empezaron a hacer trabajos juntos, como mano de obra, tutores, entrenamiento, vigilancia, los contrataban muchos jóvenes que necesitaran cualquier clase de ayuda, el joven Yomi no tenia demasiada libertad para usar su dinero, su kosei lo obligaba a tener que comprar alguna fuente de poder cada cierto tiempo, pero lo interesante era como Junketsu usaba el dinero que ganaba, porque sigue usando las mismas zapatillas blancas que le regaló su madre hace años, su bicicleta es la misma que desde hace mucho tiempo, su teléfono tiene la pantalla rota, muchos se preguntan que hace con su dinero, y es algo que realmente no imaginas al ver su rostro despreocupado... Cada vez que llega tarde para ayudar a alguien le compra el mismo objeto que le hayan robado, le da algo de dinero para compensar, pagaba los daños a la escuela o bien lo gasta fuera de la escuela dándolo a fundaciones benéficas, tiene la esencia de un héroe... Por eso les suplico, que no duden en aceptar a ambos, todos en la escuela están muy emocionados de que vayan a entrar a la U.A. para que sean grandes héroes, si a esta edad lograron pacificar una escuela entera... Como héroes lograrían hacer cosas inimaginables...

La imagen se congeló antes de volver a mostrar al ratón blanco, quien tomaba de su taza.

—Obviamente este vídeo no afecta en nada a tus resultados de la prueba... Quizás te confunda un poco el porqué te mostramos el vídeo, bueno, la verdad es que es para demostrar lo contentos que estamos de recibir a dos alumnos que hayan sido capaces de motivar a toda una escuela—No entiendo... No entiendo nada—Según mis cálculos, en estos momentos estas confundido porque crees que habías reprobado, así que lo diré mas claro, Junketsu Nate... Bienvenido a la U.A.—Dijo serio... No puede ser... ¿Como lo logré?—Te explicaré como pasaste, si bien tus puntos por búsqueda eran más que malos y tus puntos por villanos artificiales eran bajos, existe otro ítem que evaluamos, es en sí de lo más importante para pasar... Los Rescue Points, conseguiste cincuenta y ocho de estos cuando decidiste dejar de buscar el huevo dorado para salvar a la joven Yuuki Asada, no solo eso, la mantuviste cerca de ti mientras te asegurabas de que no existiera otro peligro y al aparecer el villano de cero puntos la pusiste a salvo para luego enfrentarlo sabiendo que ya no había tiempo y eso no te ayudaría en nada, aunque realmente empezamos a poner un ojo en ti fue al inicio de la prueba, cuando rompiste el muro de entrada, aun cuando eso te descontara puntos, saltaste y abriste el camino, esta era una trampa que se hizo para saber como median los riesgos, lograste abrir una entrada a la escena sin crear daño alguno a ninguna de las estructuras cercanas, por esto es que tu puntaje logró ser uno de los mejores de la prueba, Junketsu, nos vemos en la U.A.

Esto es... Esto es... Es lo que había deseado escuchar durante estos días, lo logré, aunque fuera a duras penas, lo logré, no puedo creerlo. La sonrisa en mi rostro era imposible de borrar.

—Como se que también te interesa saber esto, Yuuki Asada y Yomi Kabuto también lograron pasar, ambos serán tus compañeros en la clase 1-A.

Eso dio final a la proyección... Antes de decirle a mi mamá que podía ver los resultados quise averiguar como se supone que funciona el disco, luego de un par de intentos resultó que hay que moverlo y volverlo a poner en una superficie horizontal. Pasé por mi armario y me puse un jean oscuro y una chaqueta roja, busqué mis zapatillas antes de guardar el disco en el sobre y dárselo a mamá. Bajé las escaleras rápido, y le di el sobre a mi mamá explicándole como iba a usar el disco de proyección.

—Y... ¿Me vas a decir si pasaste?

—Si te dijera creo que no tendría sentido que vieras los resultados, voy a salir a atender algo.

—Bien, pero llega para comer.

Salí y me subí a mi bicicleta, en el camino encendí mi celular, lo tenia apagado desde el día de la prueba, la verdad no quería saber nada de nadie hasta tener los resultados. Era algo extraño que hubieran coches por esta vía, no le daba importancia realmente, seguía sonriendo como un idiota mientras pedaleaba camino a la escuela... Quien diría que Asada tenia razón, al parecer es mi destino ir a la U.A. y ella también lo logró, al igual que Kabuto, me pregunto si Carter también habrá pasado. De cualquier manera, ya había llegado dejé mi bicicleta y caminé a través de los pasillos vacíos, todo hasta llegar a la oficina del director, dudé un segundo... Pero toque la puerta y pasé.

—¿Puedo?

—Joven Junketsu, claro... Pero, ¿Que hace aquí?

—Quería dar una vuelta.

—No hay mucho que ver, ya solo estamos acomodando todo para dar las vacaciones a los trabajadores.

—Ya me fije en eso, nada de ocupaciones entonces.

—Ya quisiera, en esta etapa hay que hacer mucho papeleo—Confesó riendo.

—Director, yo no vine a ver la escuela.

—Eso no seria propio de ti.

—La verdad es que esta mañana me llegaron los resultados de la prueba de admisión.

—La U.A. es exigente, ¿Como te fue?

—Fue difícil, aunque a la final logré pasar... Igual, a lo que vine fue a agradecer.

—¿Agradecer que?

—Me mostraron un vídeo suyo yendo a conversar con la U.A.

—Oh... Lo viste, siento que hubieron tantas cosas que no conté ahí.

—Fue mas que suficiente.

—No no, es sorprendente como ha cambiado la forma en la que los alumnos están tranquilos y no suelen hacer nada que cause problemas, eso se lo debemos a ti y a Yomi.

—Aunque diga eso se que no pude ayudar a todos.

—No te menosprecies Junketsu, hiciste grandes cosas aquí, y harás muchas mas en la U.A.

—Quizás... Aunque no creo que sea el único, Kabuto también logró pasar.

—No esperaba menos de ambos.

Nunca había conversado tanto con el director, realmente me quede hasta tarde ayudando en los oficios de la escuela. Al llegar a casa había un silencio mortal, mi padre aun no llegaba así que no sabe que voy a la U.A. ya habrá tiempo de decirle, pasé y mamá estaba llorando por alguna razón.

—No me dijiste que te tenias que ir a vivir a la U.A.

—¿Eh? ¿Vivir allá?

—¡Si! Tienen unos dormitorios y todo.

—No veo cual es el problema.

—¡Que no vas a estar en casa!

—E-Eh... Mamá, cuando Chris fue a Shinketsu estaba del otro lado del país, eso es nada comparado con aquello.

—¡Eso no significa que no me duela!

—Tranquila, usaré los días libres para venir.

—No te permitiría algo distinto a eso.

Mientras mi mamá seguía haciendo un drama por los dormitorios la bocina del coche de mi padre sonó y no tardó mucho en entrar.

—¡Frank! Nate va a tener que ir a vivir en la U.A. desde que empiece a estudiar ahí.

—Vaya, eso es un problema... Ahora nadie va a limpiar el garaje.

—¡Ese no es el punto!

—La verdad no veo otro punto...

—Papá, te recomiendo que aunque sea finjas preocupación.

—No podría hacerlo, realmente ya sabia lo de los dormitorios.

—¡¿Y no me dijiste nada?!

—Si te decía no ibas a permitir que él fuera a hacer la prueba, además fue noticia casi totalmente pública.

—Ya que se le va a hacer... Nate anda a acomodar el equipaje.

—¿No es algo temprano?

—Tienes tres semanas para hacerlo, conociéndote tardaras mas de una en siquiera sacar la computadora de ese escritorio.

—No es un escritorio simple, es escritorio y cajón para la computadora al mismo tiempo, un gran mobiliario.

—Como sea, deja tu chaqueta aquí.

—¿Para qué?

—Estoy segura de que si no te la quito ahora nunca la pondrás en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Me quité la chaqueta y al momento en el que mi mamá se dio de cuenta de que no cargaba nada debajo puso una expresión extraña.

—¿Por que no llevabas una camisa abajo?

—Salí apresurado.

—¿Seguro que no te fuiste a ver con una novia?

—Aunque lo hubiese hecho no te lo habría dicho—Afirmé subiendo las escaleras.

—No quiero nietos hasta que tengas una fuente de ingresos estable.

—Como digas.

Al entrar a mi habitación empecé a guardar todo dentro de cajas, maletas y bolsas, tal como dijo mi mamá duré mas de una semana en terminar de acomodar mi escritorio para llevarlo al dormitorio, el resto se fue rápido, dos semanas se me pasaron volando, y realmente cuando ya había terminado de hacer el equipaje y preparar todo para mudarme a la U.A. ya no tenia nada que hacer, y ahí fue cuando tuve la idea de trabajar unos últimos días en la escuela, hacerlo como despedida a un lugar donde forje gran parte de mis ideales y entrené mis habilidades hasta donde están hoy. Si bien no había mucho que hacer se sentía bien tener listo todo, nuevamente esos siete días fueron fugaces y finalmente había llegado el día, hoy tendré mi primera clase en la U.A.


	6. La UA

Nate Junketsu

Dormí muy poco, pensaba demasiado en como seria la U.A. y que clase de retos tendría ahí... La alarma de mi celular sonó salté de la cama de inmediato, directo al baño para cepillarme, no era muy perfeccionista con mi cabello así que no le di importancia a lo desordenado que está, empecé a vestirme con el uniforme de la academia, quizás el de mi escuela era mas formal, pero bueno, quizás es cuestión de acostumbrarse, igual no importa ya que iré a la U.A. estoy muy emocionado, bajé las escaleras a toda prisa y tropecé con una caja que ni siquiera se suponía que debería estar ahí.

—Sabia que ibas a salir corriendo—Declaró mi madre suspirando.

—Eso no justifica que la caja este en todo el medio—Mencioné poniéndome de pie.

—Yo la puse ahí para que tropezaras, eras capaz de irte sin despedirte de tu pobre madre.

—Mamá... Iba camino a la cocina.

—Claro, a mi no me engañas, toma tu desayuno y espera un momento.

—C-Claro...

Mi mamá fue a un armario y empezó a mover algunas cosas, luego de un rato vi que traía mi chaqueta roja, la que me había quitado hace tres semanas.

—Toma, las letras quedaron un poco torcidas, pero bueno... No soy muy buena cociendo.

Revisé la chaqueta por delante y al no conseguir nada nuevo le di la vuelta y me encontré con un grabado que decía Junketsu, algunas letras estaban demasiado juntas y otras muy espaciadas...

—Mamá, está perfecta—Afirmé con una sonrisa simple.

—Lastima que tienes que usar el uniforme.

—Oye, para algo tendré días libres... Creo.

—Está bien, anda con cuidado.

Guardé la chaqueta en mi bolso y opté por dirigirme a la puerta, cuando coloqué mi mano sobre la manilla mi mama me interrumpió.

—Nate... Se un héroe—Dijo apretando el puño al mismo tiempo que desplegaba una amplia sonrisa aunque sus ojos reprimían lagrimas.

Asentí devolviendo la sonrisa y salí de la casa a buscar mi bicicleta, al tomarla vi que por un costado, el mismo donde solía tener el rayón de pintura, ahora se encontraba una pegatina con el logo de la U.A. yo no lo puse, asumo que fue mi madre. Decidí avanzar con mi ruta con toda normalidad, si a esto se le puede llamar normal, aceleraba cada vez que podía y no sabia que era el freno, me mantuve así hasta que alguien me empezó a seguir el paso, de reojo llegue a ver una coleta castaña moviéndose con el viento.

—Pensé que todo tu dinero lo habías gastado en la batería nueva.

—Mi padre la arregló como regalo.

—Entonces todo te salio mejor de lo previsto.

—Se puede decir que si.

Ambos manteníamos una velocidad constante mientras hablábamos de cualquier ocurrencia que Kabuto pudiese tener, suelen ser muchas así que el camino nunca estuvo en silencio. Al llegar al imponente edificio de ventanales azules dejamos las bicicletas afuera, y entramos caminando por lo que era el camino principal, si soy honesto nunca me puse a ver en que parte de por lo que solo me dediqué a seguir a Kabuto quien no se detenía a ver a los lados o por lo menos guiarse, así que no tengo ni la mínima idea si vamos por buen camino. Al subir unas escaleras fue que vi a la cercanía una puerta más grande de lo que podría pensar con un letrero sobresaliendo que tenia grabado "1-A" al acercarnos Kabuto no tardó en ponerse en frente de la puerta y justo cuando él se propuso a abrirla sonaron los llamados de una voz conocida desde donde veníamos.

—¡Nate! Menos mal que ya llegaste—Me giré para confirmar de quien se trataba, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro al ver a Asada con el uniforme.

—Por un momento pensé que ya habías llegado.

—De hecho vi cuando venias camino aquí, ¿Como puedes ir tan rápido en una bicicleta?

—Supongo que es costumbre—Supuse riendo.

—Como sea, no me dejes sola hoy, no conozco a nadie y no se que clase de personas están en esta clase—Dijo tomándome por la manga de la chaqueta.

—Esta bien, supongo que mientras mas seamos mejor.

Ella asintió y luego vio de reojo a Kabuto.

—¿Quien es tu amigo el andrógino?—Cuestionó señalándole.

—¡Oye! ¿Que es andrógino?—Preguntó Kabuto olvidándose de la puerta.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, pasemos.

Kabuto acomodó un poco de su cabello atrás de su cuello bufando y abriendo la puerta de un golpe, había un pequeño alboroto dentro, caminamos hasta el frente de los asientos cuando una chica de cabello rosa se levantó de golpe.

—¡Tres más! Dos chicas y un chico.

—Ya entendí que significa andrógino—Suspiró Kabuto—¡Soy hombre!

—Oh... Bueno—La chica se sentó en su mesa y siguió platicando con otra compañera.

—Nate, nuestros puestos usuales esta ocupados, tomaré el que está en aquella esquina.

Tal como dijo, Kabuto caminó hacia la esquina derecha del salón y tomó el ultimo asiento, me ubiqué en el puesto en frente del suyo y Asada se sentó delante de mi, el puesto que le seguía estaba ocupado por una chica rubia con ojos verdes, ella está hundida en un pequeño libro, no tiene aspecto de ser de aquí, habían varios en silencio y solo faltaban dos asientos por llenar, uno era Carter así que el otro es el misterio.

—¡Esperen! No me había fijado que ya llego el destruye muros—Gritaron detrás de mi.

Un sujeto se levantó de su asiento que estaba junto a Kabuto, algunos voltearon a ver y al mismo tiempo sonó la puerta dejando entrar a Carter quien venia con un libro en mano, eso interrumpió la atención de algunos, pero habían tres que ignoraban todo acercándose a mi asiento.

—Es cierto, además decidió derrumbar al centinela, al parecer tenemos a un presumido por excelencia—Declaró el mas alto de todos, cabello castaño oscuro con puntas amarillas, él estaba tronando los dedos de sus manos que se veían algo rústicas y anormales.

—¿Cuantos puntos creen que obtuvo para darse tal lujo?—Cuestionó el que tenia a mi costado, se clonó a si mismo y ahora tenía a dos de él del lado derecho.

Su porte era algo que ya había enfrentado antes, solo tratan de demostrar quien manda al principio del curso, Kabuto no pudo evitar una corta risa mientras se mantenía atento a lo que sucedía.

Escuché la puerta abrirse, pero no volteé a verla, estaba atento a los movimientos del idiota múltiple que tenia en frente.

—Quítate, me estorbas... Peste—Ordenó un chico de cabello morado, tenia la mano sobre su rostro frotando sus ojos con los dedos, a penas podía ver la mitad de su cara, dos pequeñas perforaciones bajo la boca y un arete negro.

—Hombre, espera un momento, quiero...

—Te dije que te quites de en medio—Él bajo lentamente su mano y la introdujo en el bolsillo de su pantalón—Te sugiero que no me hagas pedírtelo por tercera vez—Declaró abriendo los ojos lentamente dejando ver el intenso verde en su iris que brillaba en exceso, sus pupilas no eran normales... Verticales, esa mirada amenazante solo podía comprarla con la de una serpiente.

El sujeto que se había clonado titubeó un poco mientras el clon se volvía a unir al principal e iba hacia su asiento. El de la mirada venenosa tomó lo que era el único asiento disponible, que es el que está junto a mi. Por un momento hubo un aire de tensión cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse dejando pasar a una señora voluptuosa, cabello negro ojos azules que tenían unos lentes de marco rojo en frente, el traje que la hizo famosa por su polémica imagen que hacia que muchos jóvenes y adultos tuvieran sueños incómodos... Midnight.

—Al demonio...—Susurró el de los clones mientras se le veía sumamente incómodo.

—Muy buenos días a mi salón lleno de juventud, seré su profesora y hoy tenemos un poco de prisa, así que rápido vayan a ponerse el uniforme de gimnasia, haremos pruebas físicas—Declaró con mucha emoción a lo que acudimos de inmediato.

No tardamos mucho la verdad, y lo mas rápido que se pudo estábamos todos junto a lo que parecía ser una pista de cincuenta metros planos.

El uniforme azul y blanco era cómodo y tomaron en cuenta la solicitud que hice para que tuviera mangas largas, pero que aún pudiera usar la Oxigenación Muscular, así no me sentiría incomodo por esa parte y tampoco me limita, fue una buena idea del director.

—Nate, estas consiente que eres el único que usa mangas largas, ¿No?—Cuestionó Kabuto.

—Eh... Si, tu eres el único que tiene una batería bajo el uniforme.

—Es diferente.

Todos estábamos aquí, todos menos la profesora Midnight solo había un sujeto de espalda a nosotros, tenia cabello largo y negro, un montón de vendaje que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta debajo de los hombros y ropa negra en su totalidad. Al girarse vi que tenia una tableta en su mano derecha, sus ojos estaban irritados y vagando en la nada se encontraba su mirada.

—Es Eraser Head—Susurró Kabuto en mi oído derecho con mucha emoción.

—Kabuto, ¿Vas a pasar estos tres años así?

—Oye déjame disfrutar mi primer día.

—¿Siempre está así de loco?—Susurró Asada en mi otro oído.

—Suele estar muy alegre, pero hoy anda cruzando el límite.

—Midnight está ocupada teniendo una de sus entrevistas... Así que me obligaron a mi a tomar sus pruebas físicas... Que sea rápido tengo una clase menos aburrida que atender—Confesó con una voz exageradamente soñolienta mientras ojeaba su tableta—Empezaremos con cincuenta metros planos... El primero en pasar será el que obtuvo el huevo de oro en la prueba junto al primer lugar en puntos, Carter Drake y... Goldbum Okibo.

Eso significa que Carter fue el que consiguió el huevo de oro... El otro sujeto era el más alto de los que me reconocieron hoy... Ambos fueron los mejores de la prueba por lo visto. Los dos se colocaron en la línea de partida y una bocina sonó dando la señal de que iniciarán, ambos salieron corriendo a buen paso, y cuando estaban por llegar Carter se vio atrasado.

—6,24 segundos... 6,38 segundos...—Mencionó una maquina junto a la pista.

Me parece que ninguno activo un kosei físico, así que el número no estaba para nada mal.

—Ya que pasaron esos dos tomaremos otro orden, Sunset Christine y Yuuki Asada son las siguientes.

—A-Ah... ¿Que hago?—Cuestionó Asada mas para si misma.

—Ve, no te puede ir tan mal.

Ella suspiró y asintió dirigiéndose a la línea de partida, la otra chica era la rubia que se sentó en el asiento frente a ella, su cabello rubio se empezó a amoldar en una coleta, lo extraño es que ella no estaba tocándolo se movía solo.

Iniciada la carrera ambas partieron a un ritmo no muy explosivo y así fue hasta llegar al final casi a la par.

—7,33 segundos... 7,41 segundos...

Supongo que perdió Asada. Mientras ella volvía se acercó Carter a Kabuto y a mi.

—Ella es la que cayó de la ventana, ¿Cierto?—Preguntó el rubio a lo que asentí

—Pero eso no es lo importante aún, tu conseguiste el huevo de oro—Exclamó Kabuto.

—Si, fui yo—Confesó riendo.

—¿Como?

—Junketsu Nate y Yomi Kabuto.

La voz del profesor sonó como un martillazo... Quizás estoy exagerando, pero creo que la rivalidad entre Kabuto y yo hizo que sonará así, ambos nos acercamos incrementando la tensión con cada paso que dábamos, ambos estábamos sonriendo de una manera algo macabra y nos colocamos en la línea de partida donde Kabuto se quitó la parte superior del uniforme quedando en una camiseta sin mangas azul claro.

—Recuerda que yo siempre gano en esta clase de pruebas—Mencionó el desgraciado andrógino mientras encendía su batería.

—No siempre fue así—Afirmé dejando entrar el aire por los músculos de mis piernas.

El sonido de la bocina nos dio arranque y en un instante cruzamos la meta, no estaba seguro del resultado así que esperaba lo que dijera la maquina.

—4,89 segundos... 5,06 segundos...

—Eso significa que yo gané—Exclamó Kabuto.

—Cállate.

Nos acercamos a donde estábamos antes y no podía soportar a Kabuto restregando su victoria... Mi venganza llegará, lo se.

—Fue una buena carrera ambos son veloces—Dijo Carter.

—Pero yo mas.

—Por lo visto no te gusta perder, Nate—Mencionó Asada volviendo a ponerse detrás de mi hombro.

—Y mucho menos contra él.

—Tranquilo, creo que lo que viene es una prueba de fuerza, ahí tienes ventaja, ¿No?

—Si, ¿Como lo sabes?

—Resulta que ya se quien eres—Contestó desviando la mirada.

Mientras hablábamos otro par pasó, pero no llegue a ver los resultados.

—Ambos son los mejores resultados por ahora—Declaró Carter.

—Bueno es cierto—Dijo Asada.

—Iro Hana y Kurigasu Doku.

El chico que llamaron es el del cabello morado, la otra chica no se ve en muy buena condición física así que mi atención se fijaba totalmente en lo que haría Kurigasu.

—Ese chico es uno de los que entraron por recomendación, el otro es el de cabello blanco de allá—Dijo Carter señalando a un chico delgado de piel clara, cabello blanco y ojos azules, se le veía callado y distraido.

Asentí a lo que dijo, pero estaba concentrado en ver el kosei de ese sujeto.

La bocina sonó, la chica desapareció en una nube morada para volver a aparecer cruzando la meta.

—0,34 segundos...

Aun estaba atónito cuando Kurigasu cruzo la meta luego de unos segundos.

—6,38 segundos...

—Vaya, a pesar de su estatura y complexión casi me gana—Dijo Carter riendo—Por lo visto la otra chica tiene como habilidad la teletransportacion, algo ostentoso, ¿No creen?

Kabuto se encontraba incluso más impactado que yo, aunque creo que la palabra indicada ser deprimido. Esto significa que el kosei de Kurigasu no es físico, es poco probable que pueda ver como lo usa hoy, el otro chico de recomendación pasó con un resultado mejor al de Kabuto, aunque realmente voló por la pista disparando unos pulsos azules por sus brazos. El resto de las pruebas fueron igual de interesantes, algunos kosei eran realmente llamativos.

La siguiente prueba consistía en medir la fuerza que podíamos aplicar solo apretando la mano, ya es usual que Kabuto y yo nos emocionamos un poco de más e estas situaciones, así que literalmente lo hicimos personal.

—¿Como vas bebito?—Cuestionó.

—Mejor que tu, en fuerza no me puedes vencer, la última ves que revisé iba por mas de 190 kilogramos.

—¡Demonios! Ni siquiera llego a eso—Exclamó soltando el medidor.

—Nate, ¿En serio llegaste a esa marca?—Preguntó Asada quien estaba parada junto a la chica que compitió en la carrera.

—Eh, si, ¿Sucede algo?

—Es que yo no llego ni a 60 kilogramos.

—Tranquila, es que mi kosei es netamente físico.

—Prueba sin tu kosei a ver.

Obedecí su sugerencia y el medidor bajó hasta rozar los 85 kilos, al suceder eso se lo mostré.

—Sigue siendo mayor—Bufó.

—Tranquila tranquila, lo haces bien, ¿Como le va a ella?

—Casi igual, su kosei no le sirve de mucho.

—Si hiciera esto con mi cabello ya habría igualado su marca—Dijo seria mientas el cabello se movía a su alrededor.

Carter se vio atraído por la habilidad de Sunset y se acercó.

—¿Puedes mover tu cabello? Es elegante.

—S-Si, también alargarlo y aumentar la firmeza.

—Vaya, quizás tengas muchos movimientos que te puedan ayudar.

Ellos siguieron hablando hasta que pasamos a la siguiente prueba, saltos laterales... No quiero hablar de esto, Kabuto me venció de nuevo. Salto recto, aquí tanto Kabuto como yo pasamos la arena límite así que no hubo manera de decidir quien gano, y finalmente logramos llegar a la última prueba.

—Básicamente se pararan dentro de este círculo y lanzarán la pelota lo mas lejos que puedan—Explicó el profesor con su tono de adormecimiento.

—Ninguna prueba sirve para mi kosei, seré la última—Reclamó Asada viendo como iban pasando algunos.

—Lamentablemente los kosei no físicos salen perdiendo en esto.

Llamaron a un chico algo subido de peso, no había destacado en ninguna prueba pero aquí se le veía confiado, en exceso, tomó la pelota y se paro dentro del círculo.

—Al fin entramos en mi terreno—Dijo riendo.

Apuntó la pelota hacia el horizonte no se le veían intensiones de lanzar, ahí fue cuando su antebrazo se formó alrededor de su mano y disparó la pelota a una distancia increíble.

—1,02 kilómetros—Dijo Eraser Head sin ningún tipo de emoción—Kurigasu, tu turno—Puede que él no vaya a sacar ningún resultado intimidante, pero estoy muy expectante a si usa su kosei.

Él caminó con una frialdad suprema hasta el círculo, al tener la pelota en sus manos la empezó a ver fijamente, inhaló fuerte mientras acercaba el esférico a su boca para morderlo, paso así unos segundos y cuando se la quitó de la boca vi un ligero humo casi incoloro brotando de su boca, en ese momento se posicionó para lanzar y lo hizo... La pelota titubeó en el aire entre bajar o subir, y seguía avanzando... Y subiendo, no se detenía, Kurigasu salio de círculo y vió de reojo al profesor.

—Tiene helio dentro, no caerá dentro de un rato—Sentenció para luego caminar en silencio.

Era sorprendente, el chico que había pasado antes dejó de celebrar su marca y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Yomi adelante.

Kabuto pasó y no tardó mucho en lanzar.

—639 metros, Junketsu pasa.

Me acerqué como de rutina y bueno, acumule toda la sangre que pude en mi brazo derecho. Empecé a sentir la tensión en los musculos y los vasos sanguíneos trabajando a todo motor, hice mi lanzamiento y la pelota fue tomando altura hasta que deje de verla por girarme a escuchar mi resultado.

—703 metros.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Asada y Kabuto, empecé a sentir una mirada inconodandome desde que lancé, no quería ver ya que llamaría la atención.

—Asada, tu eres la que falta por lanzar, te voy a pedir un favor...

—Nada de cochinadas.

—¿Q-Que? No es eso... Veras, hay alguien que me está viendo, luego de que pases, quiero que trates de averiguar de quien se trata.

—Un acosador... Claro, no debe ser difícil.

—Yuuki, eres la última.

Asada tomo la pelota y se paró en el circulo, se posicionó para lanzar cuando de pronto se detuvo.

—Profesor, ¿La distancia que importa solo es la que toma hacia adelante?

—Realmente no me importa.

—Perfecto—Dijo emocionada.

Esta vez se paró diferente para lanzar, cuando de repente lanzó la pelota contra el suelo, y esta se volvió intangible atravensandolo, si mantiene la pelota así un tiempo suficiente podría funcionar.

—Af... La pelota llegó demasiado profundo para medir hasta donde llego, confórmate con un lanzamiento indefinido.

Asada se acercó alegre, y al parecer le cruzó por la mente lo que le pedí y empezó a ver a los lados muy indiscreta.

—Si te están viendo... Y muy feo—Susurró.

—Lo imagine, ¿Quién?.

—El de cabello morado.

—¿Kurigasu? Su mirada suele ser amenazante, quizás no sea para tanto.

—No esta vez... Es como si hubiese visto un fantasma...

—Eso no suena bien.

—Ya todos hicieron sus pruebas, agradezcan que no soy su profesor, habría expulsado a más de uno por tan espantosos resultados... Supongo que me puedo ir, esperen aquí a Midnight, ella los guiará a sus dormitorios y lo que sea...

El profesor se fue y todos nos quedamos en la zona a esperar a la profesora.

—Carter, ahora si, ¿Donde estaba el huevo dorado?—Cuestionó Kabuto.

—Ah ya, bueno la verdad lo conseguí rápido.

—¿Estaba en el edificio que vigilaban los villanos de cero puntos?

El rubio empezó a reír un poco—Déjenme explicar, se lo debo a mi kosei, con él puedo encontrar muchas cosas ocultas, pero la verdad así de fácil no podría ser, todo era un trampa, cualquier persona con un razonamiento óptimo habría pensado que el huevo estaba en el edificio que menciona Junketsu, pero era tan obvio que decidí buscar en otra parte... Cuando el sujeto que gritaba dijo que había un huevo dorado, nunca dijo si estaba en un edificio.

—En resumen no tenia manera de pasar si Asada no caía por esa ventana—Mencioné en un suspiro.

—¿En serio pasaste gracias a eso?—Cuestionó la peliblanca.

—Si, nunca te agradecí específicamente por eso, continua Carter.

—Bueno, justo cuando me encontré con Junketsu decidí salir del edificio, ahí fue que empecé a buscar a las afueras, en resumen estaba en un bote de basura.

—¿Como demonios eso pudo ser fácil?—Pregunto Kabuto serio.

—Lo es si puedes ver las huellas y rastros de calor que rodean un objeto, era el único bote de basura que tenia rastros de calor a su alrededor.

—Eso es fascinante—Confesó Sunset.

—Y ¿Como les fue jovencitos?—Preguntó Midnight llegando alegre—Eso no importa, vamos al salón a buscar sus cosas, les mostraré sus dormitorios. Asentimos y nos dirigimos al salón, algunos con prisa, otros no, el punto es que llegamos al salón.

Estaba tomando mi bolso cuando Kurigasu pasó a tomar el suyo también, al tener su asiento junto al mio era inevitable que no se me acercara, él se colocó su bolso y se giró... Yo estaba colocándome mi bolso y quedamos frente a frente, su mirada se puso mas agresiva de lo usual y se notaba que apretaba la mandíbula, yo me mantenía inmutado en lo posible, pero debo admitir que hay algo extraño en su comportamiento.

—Junketsu—Bufó antes de irse.

—Nate, apresúrate, quiero ver los dormitorios—Exclamó Kabuto.

—¡Si! Muévete que no puedo ir sola—Agregó Asada.

Caminé hacia la puerta donde me esperaban ambos, detrás de mi estaban Carter y Sunset, el de ojos grises ojeaba un libro mientras giraba un lápiz en su mano, se le veía muy concentrado.

—¿Que lees?—Preguntó la rubia.

—Un thriller psicológico, asesino serial, nada que no se haya leído antes.

—Son mis favoritos, ¿Como se llama?.

Carter empezó a girar el lápiz mas rápido y luego la señaló sonriendo—Eso aun no lo decido.

—¿Como que no lo decides? No es como si...—Sunset hizo una pausa mientras veía el libro—Espera, ¿Tu lo escribes?.

—En efecto, es una manera de ocupar el tiempo libre.

—Eso es fantástico—Exclamó mientras su cabello se levantaba en algunos ángulos—Siempre me dio curiosidad como escribir un libro, pero tengo temor a no hacerlo bien—Cuando dijo eso su cabello volvió a su posición original.

—Te puedo enseñar algunas cosas que aprendí con el tiempo.

Ellos siguieron conversando, pero por mi parte solo seguí caminando junto a Asada y Kabuto, ambos se veían emocionados por ver los dormitorios, aunque realmente así se comportaba la mayoría, a pesar de ser el primer día ya se podían ver algunos grupos sociales, la mayoría consistía entre dos o tres personas, y por muy raro que me parezca yo formó parte de lo que es el grupo más grande hasta ahora, Asada, Kabuto, Sunset y Carter, quien diría que luego de pasar casi toda la escuela solo vendría a ser "sociable" aquí. No caminamos mucho antes de llegar a los dormitorios, era un edificio de cinco pisos, una fachada de ladrillos y un cartel encima de la entrada que decía "1-A".

—Muy bien chicos, aquí están sus dormitorios, síganme y les mostraré todo lo que necesitan ver—Expresó alegre la profesora, caminamos dentro del edificio y llegamos a lo que parecía una sala principal, asientos verdes, un televisor, todo lo que se supone que debía tener, la verdad no se, la sala de mi casa era exageradamente sencilla—Esta es la sala común, un lugar para que puedan reunirse y relajarse luego de los entrenamientos y pruebas que harán que se sientan muy cansados, las habitaciones de los chicos están a la izquierda y la de las chicas a la derecha—Explicó extendiendo sus brazos de ambos lados.

—Disculpe, ¿Cuando llegará nuestro equipaje?—Cuestionó una chica de cabello corto y negro.

—Ya está aquí cariño, todo lo que empataron se envío hoy y les recomiendo que empiecen a arreglar sus habitaciones desde ya.

La chica asintió al escuchar la respuesta de Midnight. Carter dió un paso adelante y se dirigió a la profesora quien por alguna razón seguía con su látigo en mano.

—¿Cual es el orden para saber quien esta en cual habitación? En dado caso que no haya uno, ¿Existe alguna medida para contrarrestar la saturación de los estudiantes en un solo piso?

—Es una manera muy compleja de preguntar cual es tu habitación, ¿No crees?—Dijo la profesora ajustando sus lentes.

—Quizás si—Respondió Carter riendo.

—No se preocupen, ya esta decidido el orden en el que estarán, el equipaje respectivo de cada uno esta dentro de sus habitaciones, así que diviértanse consiguiendo donde dormirán hoy—Mencionó caminando entre los estudiantes para retirarse—Diviértanse aprovechando su juventud chicos... Aunque no se excedan de juveniles—Agregó apoyándose en mi hombro y el de Asada poniéndonos sumamente incómodos para luego salir del edificio.

—Hey chicos, no se si les moleste, pero podría ayudarlos a conseguir sus habitaciones con mi kosei, y así nadie tendrá que urge en las cosas de los demás—Explicó Carter a todos mientras sonreía.

—Parece buena idea, aun no tengo confianza con nadie para permitir que revisen mi equipaje—Mencionó la chica de cabello corto que había hablado hace poco.

—Vamos vamos, así no será divertido, si podemos ver lo que tienen todos en su equipaje tendremos más de que hablar—Agregó el sujeto que se clona.

—Tu habitación está en el tercer piso, primera puerta—Dijo el de ojos grises manteniendo un semblante forzosamente alegre.

—No tienes una base para decir eso—Contestó el de cabello negro clonandose para rodeaba Carter quien se vio inmutado por la situación.

—Es solo una corazonada, pero es mejor que te vayas a revisar.

—¿Eh? Eres muy creído—Expresó en risas—Hagamos esto, si te equivocas tu arreglaras mi cuarto, si no es así yo ordeno el tuyo rubio—Explicó antes de eliminar su clon.

—Hecho—Afirmó Carter extendiendo su mano al sujeto en frente de él.

Todos seguimos a Carter hasta el segundo piso donde sus ojos cambiaron de gris a verde antes de que empezara a ojear las puertas. Mientras el hacia eso, Kurigasu se quedó en el ascensor a subir hasta el cuarto piso por lo que vi en el panel de este.

—Aquí hay tres chicos y tres chicas, los chicos son nuestro peludo amigo... Dobotsu si mal no recuerdo en la tercera puerta, tu... Itami creo que era vas a la primera y nuestro querido Yomi en la segunda.

—Que aburrido, es el piso mas bajo—Bufó Kabuto caminando hacia su puerta.

—Las chicas son Hogo, Abeyu y Taiyoko, primera, segunda y cuarta puerta por defecto.

De alguna manera todos se dirigían a las habitaciones que decía Carter confiando en lo que decía alguien que acaban de conocer, pasamos al siguiente piso y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio mientras se dirigía a la primera puerta del lado de los hombres.

—Espero que disfrutes tu habitación—Expresó abriendo la puerta dejando pasar al clones pedantes quien no tuvo que revisar mucho para darse cuenta de que Carter tuvo razón.

—Bien... Acomodaré tu habitación—Bufó.

—Se que apostamos eso y preferiría que no te sintieras ofendido, pero preferiría que mi habitación la acomodara un simio con una sola mano—Agregó el rubio cerrando la puerta.

—¿C-Como adivinaste? Fue asombroso—Cuestionó Sunset saliendo de su perfil serio de costumbre.

—Bueno, en parte se lo debo a un algoritmo complejo que conozco, pero aun así tenia un 45% de probabilidades de errar, por eso había dicho que era una corazonada—Explicó Carter liberando una pequeña risa—Las siguientes ha oraciones son de Subarashi y Goldbum, del otro lado están la pelirosa y Ajairu.

Continuamos al siguiente piso, realmente aquí fue que se quedó el de la mirada asesina, preferiría no quedar en el mismo piso que él, podría traer problemas.

—Bien, al parecer aquí está mi habitación, la segunda puerta es de Kurigasu quien se adelantó y la del final es tuya—Dijo señalando en mi dirección—Disculpa es que no logro recordar tu apellido... Junsuina, cierto.

Cuando dijo eso me sentí totalmente aliviado, aunque eso significa que me toca en el piso mas alto y es algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrado.

—La que se teletransporta y tu la de cabello azul.

—Vamos, recordaste los apellidos de todos menos el mio, ¿En serio?—Reclamó la chica de cabello azulado dejando ver unos dientes afilados.

—Espero no errar, pero estoy casi seguro de que es Kibo.

—Muy acertado rubio, que no se repita la próxima.

La otra chica se fue en silencio a su habitación, era de las pocas que aun no había hablado con alguien.

—Bien, la verdad quisiera quedarme a acomodar mi habitación, ¿Creen que puedan guiarse sin mi?

—A mi no me gusta entrar en habitaciones ajenas, si pudieras ver aunque sea una de las habitaciones de hombres de arriba te lo agradecería—Expresó con mucha calma el chico de cabello blanco.

—Bueno no veo porque no—Dijo Carter viendo hacia el techo—Bueno la verdad no sabría deducir bien desde aquí, pero estoy seguro que hay una computadora ahí.

—Ya veo, en ese caso es la tuya—Mencionó viéndome inexpresivo.

—Las chicas podemos ir solas, supongo—Sugirió Asada.

Cuando nos giramos para tomar el ascensor ya el chico de cabello blanco había subido dejándonos aquí.

—Las habilidades de Hikari me dan mucha curiosidad—Afirmó Carter.

—Son pulsos de fuerza, creo que he visto cosas así antes—Declaré dando puntapié a que el empezara a reír.

—La fuerza que generan sus pulsos es mas un bono extra, su habilidad es un tanto más... Compleja diría yo.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Veras, cuando Hikari pasaba a realizar sus pruebas físicas la maquina tardaba un poco mas de lo usual en dar los resultados, y la chica que pasó junto a él en la carrera había perdido la sensibilidad de su brazo.

—¿Que clase de habilidad haría eso?—Cuestionó Asada.

—Un pulso electromagnético—Susurró Sunset mas para si misma que para los demás.

Carter la señaló con su lápiz en señal de aprobación—Esa es exactamente la idea que había tenido, si es así como pensamos... enfrentar a alguien así puede ser mas peligroso que alguien con un poder destructivo.

—Es cierto... Pasarías básicamente todo el combate huyendo de sus ataques, claro en caso de que pueda afectar directamente los nervios del cuerpo—Agregué.

Mientras todos pensábamos en eso el ascensor sonó y subimos los tres restantes por tomar nuestras habitaciones, en el ascensor solo nos mantuvimos en silencio, hasta arribar el ultimo piso donde me dirigí a la puerta que creo seria la mía a lo largo del año.

—Nate—Dijo Asada llamándome a lo que atendí—Suerte con arreglar tu habitación.

—Estoy seguro que lo que necesito es mayor que la suerte—Mencioné suspirando.

Abrí la puerta y pasé para apreciar las cajas dentro de la habitación... Definitivamente no podre terminar esto hoy...


	7. Ficha De Personajes 3

Christine Sunset

-Kosei:

Cabello Salvaje: Puede moldear su cabello en aspectos como, forma, longitud, densidad y/o dureza. Gracias a esto puede usarlo como herramienta, dándole forma de látigo, lazo, etc.

-Cumpleaños: 07/09

-Gustos: Leer.

-Disgustos: Modelaje.

-Altura: 167 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Rubio.

Longitud: Largo.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Verdes.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Seria.

-Curiosidades: Originaria de Francia, sus padres la obligaban a trabajar de modelo, bailarina y actriz de teatro.

Doku Kurigasu

-Kosei:

Polución: Expulsa diferentes tipos de gases por la boca. Cada tipo de gas tiene un color diferente, ejemplo; óxido fosfórico (Morado), gas pimienta (Rojo), sin efecto (Blanco). Aunque puede crear más.

-Cumpleaños: 20/10

-Gustos: Olores Suaves, química.

-Disgustos: Multitudes, películas de horror.

-Altura: 173 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Morado.

Longitud: Medio.

Tipo: Punteado.

-Ojos: Verde Eléctrico, pupilas verticales.

-Piel: Pálida.

-Personalidad: Callada/Irritable.

-Curiosidades: Tiene una maleta que utiliza con el único propósito de trasladar su equipo de química. Se especializa en síntesis química y composición.


	8. Super Traje

Nate Junketsu

Ya no tengo noción de cuanto tiempo llevo en esto, ordenar este desgraciado cuarto a sido una pesadilla... Me encontraba acostado boca arriba debajo del escritorio conectando unos cables para la computadora, no hacia esto desde que tuve que comprar una pieza extra. Tomé un cable y luego de ver cual era opté por ponerlo en su puerto, ahí fue cuando sonó la puerta, lo que me desconcertó y termine poniendo una mano contra el toma corriente, gracias al choque eléctrico terminé golpeando la cabeza contra el escritorio.

—¿Estas bien? Disculpa—Esa voz es de Asada y yo tengo mi cuarto totalmente desordenado.

—N-No... Digo si, tranquila.

—Sabes, ya casi todos terminamos de ordenar nuestras habitaciones... Y tu a penas has tendido tu cama.

—Imaginé que sucedería algo así... ¿Que hora es?

—Ya es media noche, deberías descansar, a ver si eres capaz de ordenar esto mañana.

—Si, déjame terminar de conectar estos cables.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Ya lo estas haciendo...

—Solo di si o no, idiota.

—C-Claro, si puedes.

—Bueno... Quiero saber el por qué...

—¿Por qué que?

—¡Déjame hablar!—Bufó—En fin... ¿Por que quieres ser un héroe?

—Bueno es una pregunta algo compleja—Mencioné.

—Si es mucho no hay problema—Susurró.

—No... No hay problema, es que realmente se me hace un tanto difícil de explicar—Aclaré saliendo de debajo del escritorio.

—Ya veo...

—No es tan simple como decir que quiero seguir el camino de mi hermano o mi abuelo... No soporto ver a alguien en problemas, me siento obligado a ayudarlo... A pelear por él, a arriesgar mi seguridad y aunque me vea en situaciones que no pueda solucionar y acabe golpeado en una acera... Si logré ayudar a alguien para mi valió la pena, quiero ser un héroe para poder ayudar a tantas personas sea posible, tener mas alcance y poder poner a los débiles bajo mi protección...

—Vaya... No te veías como alguien que dijera cosas cursis—Dijo sonriendo.

—Ahora creo que es mi turno, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—No... Es broma, claro que puedes.

—Hoy dijiste que ya sabes quien soy, ¿A que te referías?

—Ah ya, había olvidado decírtelo, bueno... Resulta que en mi escuela habían muchos que son patanes por excelencia, un día un grupo dijo que iría a una escuela vecina para hacer bromas pesadas, robar y demás a los estudiantes de ahí, afirmaban que solo estudiaban llorones en ese lugar, al día siguiente no fueron a clases, la mayoría pensaba que se habían escapado para ir a otra parte, pero algo estaba mal, algo no encajaba, luego de unos días fue que fueron a clases, estaban llenos de moretones, raspones y uno tenía un yeso, nadie se atrevió a preguntarles que paso, pero corría un rumor, uno que decía que había un chico de cabello rojo que golpeaba a todos los que fueran a causar problemas, algunas chicas se iban a escondidas a esa escuela para ver como lucia el chico, algunas llegaban flechadas decían que era lindo, admito que me dio curiosidad ir, pero pensé que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Vaya, al parecer tengo una reputación que desconozco.

Ella tomó mi bolso que estaba junta a la cama y empezó a revisar que tenia dentro sin pedir permiso, ahí fue que saco mi chaqueta roja, la que había bordado mi mamá.

—¿No crees que las letras están un poco torcidas?

—Es mi chaqueta favorita... Las letras las puso mi madre.

—Aw no sabía que eres un niño de mami.

—E-Eh... Bueno básicamente si—Confesé por lo que ella empezó a reír dejando la chaqueta sobre la cama.

—Me iré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo.

Asentí y ella se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

—Oye, ¿Aun crees que habría sido una pérdida de tiempo?—Cuestioné.

—La verdad...—Mencionó acercándose—Ellas nunca dijeron que tenías la nariz un poco torcida—Afirmó agarrando mi nariz con dos de sus dedos y saliendo del cuarto.

Bueno... Tengo muy poco tiempo para dormir, es mejor que empiece de una vez, me lancé sobre la cama y no tarde mucho en dormir estaba un tanto cansado.

Al despertar fui al baño común para cepillar mis dientes y estar listo para ir a las clases, en el camino me conseguí a Kabuto quien no se veía de muchos ánimos.

—No te ves muy bien tomando en cuenta tu exagerado autoestima.

—Lo se, es que es muy aburrido estar en un piso tan bajo.

—¿Por que?

—Es que no hay buena vista.

—No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones, en el piso que estoy solo se ven los otros dormitorios.

—Eso es mejor que ver el primer piso de algunos dormitorios, cambiemos.

—Ni loco... No quiero volver a desarmar y luego armar otra vez ese escritorio.

—Ya veo, nunca entendí para que lo compraste.

—Mi madre sabía de mis trabajos así que si no gastaba mi dinero en algo que pudiese ver sospecharía.

—Podías decir que lo gastabas en dulces, como alguien normal o comprarte un teléfono que no este roto.

—Sospecharía con los dulces... Lo del teléfono lo tomé en cuenta, pero quiero esperar que este se dañe.

—No esperaras demasiado a este paso... Por cierto, ¿Donde esta tu nueva amiga?

—¿Asada? Creo que se adelantó junto a esta chica, Sunset.

—Ya veo, sabes, se me hace raro que no te molestara tenerla encima un día entero.

—Usualmente así sería, pero es agradable.

—No dices eso nunca.

—Si esta conversación esta tomando el camino que creo, ahórrate tus palabras si aprecias tu dentadura.

El andrógino empezó a reír luego de que dijera eso, básicamente todo el camino que restaba para el salón se fue en él riendo. Al llegar tomamos los mimos asientos que ayer y bueno empezaron las clases comunes del día, luego fue que llego la profesora Midnight, con exceso de emoción.

—Bien chicos, hoy todos haremos algunas actividades en la zona de gimnasia, todos menos uno—Declaró sacando un papel—Junketsu Nathaniel, ¿Quien es?

Levanté mi mano en respuesta automática aunque estaba confundido por el nombre que pusieron.

—Kabuto... ¿Pusiste que me llamo Nathaniel?

—Si... Pensé que Nate era un diminutivo o algo así.

—Nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿No crees que en algún momento lo habría dicho?

—Quien sabe, eres muy cerrado.

—Junketsu, por lo visto fuiste el único que no entrego un diseño de traje, así que tendrás que ir al taller de desarrollo para que te diseñen uno.

—Eso es mi culpa, no conseguí un diseño y si te preguntaba seria muy obvio.

—Tranquilo, no habría entregado uno de igual manera, nunca me he puesto a pensar en eso.

Tomé mi bolso y seguí las especificaciones que me dieron. Tardé unos minutos en llegar, pero bueno, es una puerta muy grande la del taller, y esta muy reforzada. Me esta empezando a preocupar lo que haya dentro. Toqué la puerta y casi de inmediato esta se abrió para mostrar a un sujeto de baja estatura, sin camiseta y con una... Parte de una excavadora encima supongo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo joven?

—Me enviaron aquí por no tener diseño de traje, asique básicamente vine a diseñar uno.

—Ya veo, de hecho debieron enviarte ayer, pasa, creo que serás útil para que los de apoyo aprendan algo hoy, soy el profesor Maijima—Explicó extendiendo su mano a lo que correspondí.

Pasamos al taller y él me hizo una seña para que me parara en frente de todos, la mayoría estaban confundidos por mi presencia.

—Clase, este alumno no tiene un traje así que básicamente hoy le haremos un diseño para uno, o bueno les enseñaré como se hace.

Cuando dijo eso una chica de cabello rosa se apareció en la puerta de repente.

—Entonces puedo ponerle varios de mis bebes—Exclamó ella y la postura del profesor se volvió un poco tensa.

—¡Hatsume! Sal del taller esta no es tu clase.

—Eso no importa, déjame ponerle mis bebes—Gritó mientras traía una bolsa repleta de objetos.

—¡Hatsume si sigues te expulsaré del taller!—Exclamó el profesor empujándola fuera.

—¡Yo haré tu traje pelirrojo ya veras!—Su grito me puso algo incomodo aunque me sentí mas seguro cuando el profesor accionó una palanca que dejó caer una puerta extra maximisando la seguridad.

—Disculpa por eso, Hatsume es demasiado entusiasta...—Mencionó suspirando—Bien, Raizu hoy me asistirás en este ejercicio, como recompensa por tener la mejor puntuación en las pruebas teóricas.

—E-Esta bien profesor Maijima—Dijo una chica de cabello negro azulado y ojos café levantándose de su asiento.

El profesor tomo un marcador y se lo entregó a la chica.

—Bien, di tu nombre y tu kosei.

—Junketsu Nate y tengo dos kosei, Oxigenación Muscular y Turbo Sangre—Mientras iba diciendo eso la chica anotaba todo en la pizarra.

—Necesito una pequeña explicación de esos dos kosei para poder tener una idea de con que estoy trabajando.

—Eh... Bueno, el Turbo Sangre... Básicamente me permite acelerar el flujo de sangre a través de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo lo que me da mucha más fuerza... Y la Oxigenación Muscular, básicamente me deja tomar aire por los agujeros que tengo en brazos y piernas, también puedo tomar aire por la boca y desviarlo a mis extremidades pero es un poco mas tortuoso, eso me ayuda a ganar velocidad y si lo hago bien da fuerza, aunque no tanta como en mi otro kosei.

—Vaya, dos habilidades de refuerzo, imagino que tu estilo de pelea es de combate cerrado—Dijo pensando con si mismo, aunque igual asentí dándole la razón—Quítate la camisa, ya hemos tenido problemas con un estudiante con una habilidad de refuerzo, así que te diseñaré unas mangas que se encargarán de disipar la tensión que soporten tus brazos, al igual que hice con Midoriya, asumiré que su estilo de pelea es similar—Él explicaba eso... Y realmente me centré fue en que me comparará con alguien a quien nunca he visto.

Por un momento había olvidad que me pidió que me quitara la camisa y aunque me incomodaba un poco obedecí.

—Raizu, toma la cinta métrica y mide la distancia entre el inicio de su hombro hasta los agujeros que tenga, las medidas tendrán que ser exactas para que funcione, ahora, con el flujo de sangre, ¿Hay algún cambio físico cuando lo utilizas?

—Bueno si, gano masa muscular, pero no demasiada—Expliqué mientras la chica se apoyaba en mi hombro con la cinta métrica, me incomodaba un poco, pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que imagino que esta sintiendo ella, su mirada esta totalmente enfocada en los números de la cinta, como si no quisiera pensar en su alrededor.

—Raizu, ¿Alguna idea para añadir?

—¿E-Eh? ¿Mi idea? B-Bueno, esto dependía de su preferencia o si lo afecta de algún modo, pero creo que sería bueno añadir filtros en las entradas de aire, así no tendría que preocuparse por polvo o cualquier cosa que pueda dañar su respiración, si se puede llamar así.

—Ahora que lo dices es cierto, una vez tuve una pelea en un lugar con demasiado polvo y cuando salí estaba sangrando por los hoyuelosComenté recordando algunas cosas.

—Perfecto, tomando en cuenta eso, tendrá que ser una manga muy ajustada, una capa de filtro y otra de protección, una máscara vendría bien, ¿Alguna preferencia?—Me preguntó haciéndome pensar.

—Bueno, quizás solo a la altura de la nariz, no me siento muy cómodo con una máscara de cara completa.

—Ya el diseño esta tomando forma, aunque falta el torso y las piernas.

—Profesor Maijima, el torso podría cubrirse con un chaleco, así no perdería movilidad en los hombros, veo que si se cubre por completo el hombro puede existir una falla de rendimiento.

—Es una buena idea, un tejido que pueda absorber impactos y que tenga cierta rigidez en la zona de las costillas para que no sea fácil romperlas.

¿En verdad está pensando en que me rompan las costillas?... Bueno supongo que debe cubrir todas las posibilidades.

—Profesor, ¿Cuando cree que este listo? He escuchado que hay un entrenamiento donde necesitaremos los trajes en unos días.

—Tu tranquilo, llegará en tres o cuatro días, lo tendrás a tiempo, Raizu, ¿Terminaste con las medidas de los brazos?

—Si.

—Bien, Junketsu, ahora quítate el pantalón para medir las cavidades de respiración de tus piernas.

Eso suena mal... Hay mas gente aquí de lo que preferiría... Demonios.

—P-Profesor n-no podría trabajar si él está sin pantalones—Confesó Raizu sonrojándose y cayéndose sobre su asiento.

—Cierto, no había pensado en eso, bueno de por si se acabó mi clase hace unos minutos así que todos salgan, yo trabajaré solo desde aquí.

Todos de fueron y la puerta quedó abierta, estaba tan apresurado en irme que no dije nada así no perdería mas tiempo, el profesor empezó a medir la distancia entre mi cintura y el primer orificio de mi muslo, cuando recordé algo irritante de mi kosei.

—Profesor, no se como podría hacer esto sin que afectara el diseño que usted tenga en mente, pero si puede poner algo como una placa que proteja los laterales de mis pulsos lo agradecería, los golpes ahí me causan calambres.

—Bueno, creo que si se hace una entrada de menor a mayor no habría problema y el filtro tampoco se vería afectado.

—Gracias.

El seguía haciendo las medidas y cuando tomó la última de mi pierna izquierda escuché unos pasos acercándose a la puerta, y ahí fue que vi a Asada asomándose por la puerta, su rostro se puso pálido y luego rojo cuando se volvió intangible atravesando la puerta y cayendo de rodillas dentro del salón, levantó la mirada y trato de taparse la cara con las manos, pero sus manos seguían intangibles así que se traspasó a si misma.

—¡¿Por que estás casi desnudo idiota?!—Reclamó cerrando los ojos y con el rostro dirigido hacia el suelo.

—N-No es por gusto—Respondí muy incomodo y sintiendo un poco de calor en mis mejillas—Profesor Maijima, ¿Falta mucho?

—Si asumo que las medidas de tu otra pierna son idénticas, ya terminamos.

Asentí y me vestí la mas rápido que pude aunque tropezando algunas veces—Ya estoy vestido Asada, puedes abrir los ojos—Afirmé ayudándola a levantarse.

—Finjamos que no pasó—Dijo ajustando mi corbata.

—Adiós profesor, gracias por el diseño lo espero con ansias.

—Claro, disculpen lo de hace rato.

Ambos salimos del taller de desarrollo en completo silencio, aun se le veía incomoda y no se me ocurría que decir para por lo menos distraernos del tema.

—Asada... Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría saber el porqué querías que te dijera mi razón para ser un héroe.

—Era una manera rápida de conocerte mejor... Se nota a primera vista que no eres como la mayoría de los que quieren hacer el curso de héroes, por eso quería saber que te impulsa—Respondió sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—Ya veo... Bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos en llegar a los dormitorios, tengo que terminar de instalar el computador.

—¿Por que tardas tanto en ordenar una computadora?

—Porque tenia paranoia a que se dañara así que la empaque pieza a pieza.

—Estas demente—Dijo sonriendo—Por cierto, ¿De que color será tu traje?

—Ahora que lo dices, nunca me preguntaron los colores o cosas de estética.

—Pues quizás sea aburrido.

—Quizás, ¿Como es el tuyo?

—No te diré, lo veras cuando lo tengas que ver.

Seguimos conversando camino a los dormitorios, realmente me dirigí de una vez a tratar de finalizar mi lucha con el orden, no tenia mucho más que hacer, aunque por ahora me preocupa un poco el hacer una prueba con los trajes, aunque creo que todos estaremos igual ya que sería la primera vez que los usemos, pero... Es emocionante, será la primera vez que podremos medir nuestras habilidades y estilos, no puedo esperar mas.


	9. Ficha De Personajes 4

Aoi Hikari

-Kosei:

PEM: Desde sus brazos dispara un pulso electromagnético que inutiliza cualquier aparato electrónico que alcance, en seres vivos paraliza o empeora el rendimiento de los nervios, esto según que tan directo se reciba el pulso.

-Cumpleaños: 12/12

-Gustos: Té.

-Disgustos: Nada en especifico.

-Altura: 168 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Blanco.

Longitud: Medio.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Azules.

-Piel: Palida.

-Personalidad: Callada/Ingenua.

-Curiosidades: A diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes que llegan a entrar por recomendación, la familia de Hikari no es adinerada, de hecho, su padre es chef y su madre mesera en un pequeño restaurante administrado tradicionalmente por su familia.

Tsuyoi Raizu

-Kosei: Ninguno.

-Cumpleaños: 17/06

-Gustos: Gatos.

-Altura: 158 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Negro.

Longitud: Largo.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Café.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Seria/Inocente

-Curiosidades: Al no tener particularidad alguna su sueño de ser una heroína no podría realizarse, debido a esto decidió buscar otras formas de ayudar a la gente, entre estas entrar al curso de apoyo de la U.A. para poder ayudar a los héroes a que puedan salvar a más personas con ayuda de sus inventos y diseños.


	10. Mantén El Rehén

Nate Junketsu

Este es el tercer día desde que hicieron el diseño del traje, ya se confirmó que hoy se hará el ejercicio de héroes... Estoy nervioso, pero eso no debe detenerme. Salí de la habitación y luego de la pequeña rutina ya me encontraba en camino al salón junto a Kabuto, Asada, Sunset y Carter, todos hablaban con completa normalidad mientras yo me encontraba excesivamente pensativo en hacer el ejercicio sin el traje o si eso me pondría en desventaja directa.

—Nate, ¿Estás bien? Te dije que no te quedaras hasta tan tarde instalando tu computadora—Dijo Asada devolviendo mis pies a la tierra.

—Eh... La verdad terminé de instalarla anoche, hoy empiezo a acomodar el resto de la habitación.

—Junketsu, eres el único que no ha acomodado toda su habitación—Declaró Carter.

—Si, lo se... Acomodar no es lo mio.

—Tendrían que ver como estaba de desordena su habitación antes de venir a la U.A.—Agregó Kabuto soltando una carcajada.

—Oye, tenía otras ocupaciones—Bufé.

—Claro, esa excusa funcionaba con tu mamá nada mas.

El resto del camino siguió con Kabuto siendo igual de irritante, al llegar al salón pasamos por las clases corrientes de siempre, no había nada que recalcar, luego fuimos a la cafetería realmente se podía comer bien, aunque solo me hacia recordar a la comida de mi madre, finamente no dirigíamos al salón nuevamente para las clases de la tarde, usualmente eran las más interesantes... Y hoy habría un entrenamiento de héroes, todos están emocionados por ver de qué se trata, creo que el único que tiene la mente en otro lado soy yo, Carter siempre nos apresuraba y al llegar salón fue quien abrió la puerta, ahí fue que vimos a Midnight esperando en el podio de en frente y sostenía un látigo diferente al de estos días.

—Llegan tarde, así que tendré que castigarlos—Dijo seria—Eso habría dicho si hubieran llegado tarde, pero están justo a tiempo, todos tomen sus trajes, vamos a hacer un ejercicio muy divertido.

Cuando dijo eso cuatro compuertas escondidas salieron en la esquina junto al pizarrón, eran cuatro estantes con cinco maletines cada uno.

—Juzgando por el orden de los asientos, supongo que el mio es el que tiene el número 16—Dijo Carter razonando y tomando el maletín.

—Vayan a la zona de pruebas a cambiarse, aunque hoy yo no les haré compañía, su profesor de ejercicios de héroe es...—Declaró señalando la puerta.

Ahí fue cuando escuche una voz que solo había oído en vídeos, muchos se pusieron emocionados, en especial el alto Goldbum.

—¡Yo estoy aquí! ¡Yo estoy aquí!—Sonó del otro lado de la puerta.

Y luego entró este sujeto con traje color mostaza, cabello rubio y un aspecto sumamente esquelético, él tenía un teléfono junto a su rostro.

—Joven Midoriya, estoy por dar una clase, no es momento para que me llames, tendremos que hablar luego, solo espera un rato, recuerda que soy un profesor después de todo—Dijo dirigiéndose a la persona que tenía del otro lado de la línea.

Midoriya... Con él fue que me comparó el profesor Maijima, estaba inmerso en esa idea cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

—Si mi traje es el 18, significa que el tuyo debería ser el 19, ¿No?—Preguntó Asada.

—Supongo que estas en lo cierto.

—Por lo visto no llegó...—Susurró.

—Tranquila, pensé que pasaría algo así.

—Jóvenes, el ejercicio que haremos hoy será rescate de rehenes, luego de que se pongan sus trajes, búsquenme y daremos inicio—Explicó alejándose por el pasillo—Estoy perdiendo el toque... No es lo mismo sin la forma musculosa—Susurró para el mismo aunque todos llegáramos a escuchar, la verdad había olvidado por un momento que All Might se había retirado, es triste, la gran mayoría lo tenia como ejemplo y si hubiese venido en la forma en que todos los conocimos, de seguro habrían estallado de emoción... Aunque eso al parecer no era muy necesario para Goldbum, se le veía demasiado entusiasmado por haber visto a All Might unos minutos.

Opté por salir de salón, supongo que usaré el uniforme de gimnasia... Al cruzar la puerta algo me golpeó aunque solo me hizo tambalear, miré para ver de qué se trataba y era una chica tirada en el suelo, cabello negro con un maletín entre sus brazos.

—¡Oye! es que no ves a los... ¿Junketsu? Al fin te consigo—Era la que estaba en el taller de desarrollo, Raizu era su apellido, o eso creo.

—Si... ¿Para que me buscas?—Cuestioné.

Ella le dió vuelta al maletín que abrazaba con sus manos y me lo mostró, tenia un 19 dibujado al costado.

—Nate, ¿Es tu traje?—Preguntó Asada saltando de improvisto.

—Si, eso creo, ¿Lo es?

—Si lo es, lle-llegó esta mañana, el profesor Maijima me pidió que lo trajera al salón.

—Pues llegas justo a tiempo, gracias.

Tomé el maletín y la ayudé a levantarse.

—Ya déjame verlo, ábrelo—Pidió Asada tratando de arrebatarme el maletín.

—Lo verás cuando lo tengas que ver—Dije alejando el maletín de su alcance.

—Oye, no uses mis técnicas contra mi.

Nos fuimos a la zona de pruebas, ya todos teníamos nuestros trajes, acercándonos al esquelético All Might por medio de un pasadizo oscuro.

—Muy bien jóvenes... Ya que están en su traje de héroes no tienen de otra que comportarse como tal, son héroes y una de las mejores cosas de ser héroe es verse ¡Plus Ultra!

Todos salimos a la luz cuando el terminó su... Motivación, supongo. Tenía a Kabuto a mi lado, su traje era muy adecuado para su kosei, tenía cableado saliendo de las muñecas, y algo similar en las botas, una chaleco amarillo que solo cubría el pecho, y su pantalón era negro.

—Kabuto, ¿Por que tienes tu abdomen al aire?

—Tal como dijo el gran All Might... ¡Hay que verse genial! Y no podría esconder mis abdominales si quiero lucir así.

—Eso no tiene demasiado sentido...

—Vamos, tu traje se ve... De hecho está bien.

—A ambos les queda su traje—Dijo Carter sonriendo.

Él vestía una chaqueta azul, con un chaleco interno blanco del cual sobresalía una cuello de tortuga oscuro, guantes negros, un cinturón de herramientas rojo, pantalones gruesos negros y unas botas rústicas rojas.

—¡Carter! Tienes un físico que derrite chicas y tu traje cubre hasta tu cuello.

—Deberías saber que llegué a considerar un casco también—Confesó riendo.

—¡Oh! Ya tienes tu traje—Expresó Asada detrás de mí. Traté de voltear, pero ella lo impidió con su mano—No voltees aun.

No podía verla, pero sentía como estaba ojeando cada centímetro de mi traje.

—Sabes, estas mangas marcan mucho la definición de tus brazos ¡Oh! Los hoyuelos ahora tienen pequeñas rejillas, filtros supongo, aunque no se si este tejido aguante—Dijo tocando mi brazo, antes de pasar a palmar mi espalda—Este chaleco si se ve resistente, ¿Puedes respirar bien?.

—Si, no aprieta tanto como luce.

—¿Para qué son estas placas a los costados de tus piernas?

—Cuando recibo un golpe en esa zona se me acalambra por completo, así que es para prevenir eso.

—Ah sí, recuerdo la vez en la que alguien te golpeó ahí, se molestó tanto que le rompió un brazo—Mencionó Kabuto.

—No fue mi culpa.

—Ya veo, así que en total tienes 16 hoyuelos, pensé que serían más—Interrumpió Asada.

—Eh... Si, tengo cuatro por extremidad—Expliqué—¿Ya puedo voltear?

—Supongo.

Al girarme vi a Asada con un traje de una pieza morado, un short negro sobre este y unas botas negras igual. Al detallar más el traje pude fijarme en que este tiene placas por el pecho y espalda como si llevara un pequeño chaleco.

—Se que está un poco ajustado.

—Tranquila, el punto es que se acople a tu estilo de trabajo.

—Supongo que tienes razón—Dijo poniendo un mechón tras su oreja, ese movimiento me hizo ver algo extraño en su traje, las mangas de por si llegaban hasta el codo, desde ahí sobresalía un pequeño gancho.

—¿Qué es eso?—Cuestioné señalando el gancho.

—Lo verás cuando lo tengas que ver—Dijo eso y puso su mano en la máscara que tengo guindando del cuello—¿Para que la máscara?—Preguntó mientras ponía la máscara en donde ella suponía que iba.

—Es por si no puedo usar los respiraderos de los brazos—Conteste ajustando bien la máscara.

—Entiendo, sabes, te hizo bien no elegir color, el gris te luce.

—Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero, ya el profesor va a explicar el ejercicio—Dijo Sunset inexpresiva.

Su traje es azul y se asemeja mucho en parte al uniforme de gimnasia, aunque esta tiene los lados totalmente blancos y unas muñequeras rojas que tenían argollas, igual en los tobillos, no entendía de qué iban la mayoría de los trajes realmente.

—Jóvenes, les explicaré el ejercicio de hoy... Es simple, harán parejas que decidiremos en un sorteo, pueden ser villanos o héroes... Para eso también haremos un sorteo, el ejercicio se realizará en un edificio, los héroes deberán encontrar donde los villanos tienen escondido al rehén, que es un maniquí, los héroes ganan si logran sacar el rehén del edificio, los villanos ganan si se acaba el tiempo.

—¿Existe otra manera de ganar?—Preguntó una de las alumnas.

—Eliminando a todos los integrantes del equipo contrario, todos tendrán una cinta blanca, si logran amarrarla alrededor de cualquier extremidad de un contrario, estarán descalificados... Ah, tienen diez minutos para prepararse antes de que llegue su turno, ya sea estudiando el edificio o escondiendo al rehén... Ah y su orden también se decidirá en un sorteo.

—¿Cuantos sorteos hay?—Cuestionó el de los clones con tono de fastidio.

—Solo uno, pero ahí se decide todo, solo que no soy bueno recordando.

All Might sacó una caja que tenía una apertura arriba.

—Vamos a ver que tal, todos tomen una y verán si serán héroes o villanos, su pareja y su turno.

Uno a uno fuimos sacando pelotas desde la caja, al llegar mi turno saque una que tenía dice V-2, así que la lógica es que seré el segundo en pasar y seré un villano.

—Kabuto, ¿Qué número te tocó?

—H-3...

—Demonios, quería enfrentarme a ti.

—¿Con quien habré quedado?—Cuestionó el castaño ajustando su cabello de manera no muy masculina.

—Aprovecha en ver si consigues alguien que tenga el V-2.

—¿Te tocó el V-2?—Cuestionó Asada sosteniendo la pelota de manera que no pueda verla.

—Eh... Si, ¿Me toca adivinar?

—Intenta.

—Te toca contra mi.

—No, me toca junto a ti, es un poco desalentador venir con la intención de ser héroes y que me toque hacer de villana.

—Vaya, bueno por lo menos quedamos con alguien que conocemos.

—Es algo curioso, Sunset y yo también quedamos juntos para este ejercicio—Interrumpió Carter.

—Me siento excluido—Bufó Kabuto viendo a los costados.

De pronto se acercaba Goldbum, serio y directo a Kabuto, de reojo vi un tres en la esfera que sostenía en su mano, así que ya tengo una idea de el porqué quiere hablar con él.

—Yomi, por default tu debes tener la H-3, así que nos tocará hacer equipo—Dijo serio—¡No podemos perder frente All Might!

—O lo que queda de él...—Susurró desviando su mirada.

—¡¿Que?! No vuelvas a decir algo así sobre All Might o si no...

—Si si friki, discutimos tu gusto por los esqueletos luego del ejercicio—Mencionó Kabuto quien casi me hace reir, se esta burlando de él y Goldbum solo piensa que es en serio.

—¡Bien! El primer grupo en pasar se queda aquí, el resto tiene que acompañarme a la sala de vigilancia.

Todos caminamos detrás de All Might, menos cuatro, entre ellos está Hikari, al fin veremos como usa sus habilidades. De reojo llegué a ver a Kurigasu con una esfera en su mano que tenía la V-5, se le veía tenso, rompió la pelota y siguió atrás del grupo. Al llegar allá sala, muy oscura y con muchas pantallas, All Might se colocó un auricular y dió inicio al ejercicio.

—Díganme que no soy el único emocionado en ver como es el estilo de combate que tiene Hikari—Comentó Carter sonriendo.

—Ciertamente no lo eres—Afirmé.

—¿Que tiene de interesante Hikari?—Cuestionó Kabuto.

—Ahora que recuerdo tu no estabas en la conversación de hace unos días—Dijo el de ojos grises.

—¿Ven? Por eso no me gusta estar en un piso tan bajo.

—Tranquilo, así es mejor, si no sabes cual es su habilidad te llevarás una mayor sorpresa que nosotros.

Decidí guardar silencio, Hikari iba subiendo los escalones junto a la chica de cabello rosado, eché una mirada a las cámaras y vi que se acercaba una chica de cabello naranja y chaqueta verde por un costado. El peliblanco le hizo una seña a su compañera quien se paró en medio de una intersección de cuatro pasillos, habían cuatro rutas, mientras ella se mantenía ahí, Hikari estaba recostado contra una esquina atento a lo que sucedía, en un segundo la chica de cabello naranja apareció en el pasillo y empezó a disparar por sus brazos una onda que oscila entre rojo y amarillo, la pelirosa disparó un rayo rojo por sus ojos y ambos disparos chocaron, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la pelinaranja se alzara sobre su rival, al momento en el que la onda iba a cubrir totalmente a la chica, Hikari dió un salto sacándola del camino.

—La usó para medir las habilidades de su contrincante, es un chico inteligente—Mencionó Carter.

Hikari le hizo una seña a la chica que luego saltó por la ventana del segundo piso disparando sus rayos para amortiguar la caída.

—Demonios, ¿Se va a enfrentar solo a ambos?—Cuestionó un chico al fondo.

El peliblanco empezó a correr por los pasillos siendo perseguido por su contrincante, subió al siguiente piso y se mantuvo corriendo, la chica empezó a desesperarse e iba disparando ondas tratando de alcanzar a su rival.

—Huir no es algo digno de héroes, pelea desgraciado—Reclamó Goldbum.

—No está huyendo... Carter, ¿Que opinas?—Preguntó Sunset.

—Está haciendo que se desespere, es un plan... Pero no tengo idea de que es lo que piensa hacer.

Hikari dejó de correr ocultándose en una esquina, la chica no se había dado de cuenta así que lo siguió persiguiendo y cuando viró en la esquina se encontró con la mano del peliblanco posándose en su frente, hubo un pequeño brillo y la pelinaranja cayó al suelo.

—Está inconsciente... ¿Está inconsciente?—Cuestionó Kabuto tomándome del chaleco.

—Creo que es más que obvio...

El peliblanco ajustó un poco las mangas de su traje blanco, nada ostentoso, luego de que amarró a la chica con la cinta blanca empezó a caminar directamente a una habitación del cuarto piso, en la entrada se encontraba escondido el chico de los clones, tenía uno a cada lado de la puerta, Hikari no sabe que están ahí, pero ya ve al maniquí en medio de la habitación así que se está dirigiendo sin cuidado, al llegar al marco de a puerta extendió sus brazos y los puso en la cabeza de cada clon haciendo que ambos quedaran cara contra el suelo, ambos desaparecieron de repente y cuando el de ojos azules tomó el maniquí apareció un tercero, al cual disparó sin siquiera voltear, el golpe fue directo y también lo dejó inconsciente, Hikari saltó por la ventana y disparando ligeros pulsos aterrizó a salvo en tierra.

—¡Héroes ganan!—Exclamó All Might.

—Vaya... Tal como pensamos, no se puede dar el el lujo de recibir uno de sus ataques—Comentó Carter.

—Fue bueno de ver, Asada, vamos.

—Espero que tengas un plan, nada de peleas forzadas.

—Asada, nuestros contrincantes están en esta misma habitación.

—¿Ah? Cierto, apresúrate y salgamos de aquí—Dijo empujándome.

Caminamos hacia el edificio que nos tocaba, y ya adentro teníamos el maniquí en el segundo piso, una habitación pequeña y con ventanas que veían hacia el edificio de al lado.

—Opino que deberíamos tener el maniquí en un piso alto, así tardaran mas en conseguirlo—Comentó Asada.

—Mi idea es algo similar.

Me acerqué y la tomé de la cintura para levantarla, inmediatamente ella luego de ver lo que hacía se volvió intangible zafandose de mí, me dió la espalda y cruzó los brazos.

—¡¿Que mierda tratabas de hacer?!—Cuestionó con un tono no logro descifrar.

—Eh... Es para ver si puedo lanzarte.

—¿Para qué querrías lanzarme?

—Para el plan...

—Nate, ¿Qué clase de plan estas armando?

—No se si te vaya a gustar, pero necesito que confíes en mí, cuando el plan esté en marcha dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, pero en la primera etapa tendrás que seguir mis indicaciones.

—Y esas ¿Cuales son?

—Quedarte quieta y si me llego a exceder, procura no salir del edificio.

Ella inhaló una gran bocanada de aire—Bien, pero te estoy vigilando.

—Me parece perfecto, ya esta por dar inicio la prueba, así que primero hay que ver como ponerte el maniquí y que no se caiga.

—Creo que montarlo en mi espalda es suficiente.

—¿Crees que puedas usar los ganchos para esto?

—No es su función original, pero de manera improvisada puede ser.

—¡Start!—Sonó cerca de mi oído como si sonara en mi máscara.

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Si... Hay un auricular, quizás el tuyo viene incluido en la máscara por lo que no te diste de cuenta.

Ayudé a Asada a subir el maniquí en su espalda, ella no pesa mucho así que debo retenerme un poco. De pronto escuchamos un ruido por el pasillo que llega a esta habitación, venía un chico de piel clara y cabello negro vistiendo una chaqueta azul sin mangas, un pantalón negro y unos guantes sin dedos. Detrás de él se escuchaba el sonido de que algo se iba disparando y pegando a los muros, una chica, cabello morado oscuro, ojos del mismo color y un traje exageradamente ajustado, blanco de torso y negro en las extremidades.

—Nate, bloquearon la salida con algún tejido extraño.

—Si... Seria una lastima que nosotros tengamos un plan mejor, ¿No?—Dije sonriendo antes de acercarme a tomarla por la cintura, llené mis brazos de sangre, pero no demasiada y la lancé hacia arriba, ella se volvió intangible junto al maniquí y atravesó el techo sin problemas.

—Supongo que será un dos contra uno—Dije suspirando.

—Ajairu, ¿Que hacemos ahora?

—Creo que lo correcto sería vencerlo y luego ir por la chica.

—Buena elección, tampoco les iba a dar otra opción—Aclaré colocándome en posición de pelea.

El chico asintió y empezó a salir un hueso desde sus brazos, atravesando su muñeca, al ver eso retrocedí un poco, no parecía dolerle, pero no creo que sea algo agradable. Él se abalanzó de un salto y lanzó varios golpes con esos huesos afilados, es veloz aunque no lo suficiente para golpearme, hasta ahora. Aproveché que lanzó un golpe con su brazo derecho para agacharme y golpear con el codo la zona de sus costillas, agregué un puño en su hombro y una patada a nivel de la espalda haciéndolo retroceder, no pasó ni un segundo antes de que sintiera algo aferrándose a mi brazo izquierdo, la chica había disparado algo por sus dedos, ella jaló lo que me hizo entender mi brazo y ver hacia abajo, donde estaba el otro chico tratando de rodearme con la cinta blanca. En un movimiento instintivo tomé su muñeca y usé el hueso afilado que sobresalía de ella para cortar la cinta, y me excedí el movimiento por inercia se dirigió al brazo izquierdo de él donde dejó una herida profunda. Mierda, esto se salió de control, me alejé unos metros para observar bien l situación.

—Itami, ¿Estás bien? Pediré que detenga en el ejercicio—Dijo la chica alarmada.

—Oye discúlpame... No quería hacer eso...

—Oigan...

—¿Crees que una disculpa le curará el brazo?

—Oigan...

—No, pero... Realmente no tengo muchas opciones.

—¡Ya! Se que es alarmante ver heridas así la primera vez, pero tranquilos... Ya se curó, solo sentí un ardor, estoy acostumbrado a sentir heridas—Explicó Itami enseñando su brazo donde la herida se estaba cerrando rápidamente.

—Oye, eso es algo de miedo, mejor sigamos con el ejercicio—Dije.

Ellos asintieron, aún tengo esa cosa que dispara la chica pegada a mi brazo, por ahora mi prioridad es quitármela... Quizás pueda romperla, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que mi otra mano se quede adherida también, sacándome de mis pensamientos Itami saltó de nuevo al ataque, ahí fue que me llegó la idea, jalé la cuerda que tenía pegada al brazo y la puse en medio del ataque del pelinegro, su daga cortó la cuerda y de inmediato puse en marcha ese brazo con un gancho izquierdo conectando a la mandíbula esto lo suspendió levemente en el aire.

—El joven Junketsu por alguna razón me recuerda al joven Midoriya—Comentó All Might risueño, sonó como si pensara en voz alta, y eso liberó un pequeño estrés en mi, llené mi brazo derecho de sangrante golpeé a Itami en el pecho con la fuerza que lo impulsó hasta impactar el muro y atravesarlo.

—Disculpa, n-no que...—Balbuceé hasta que una patada a mi quijada me interrumpió y de reojo vi que era la chica, no puedo permitir que me vuelva a atrapar con esa cosa, así que tomé la pierna con la que me pateó y la lancé hacia atrás, al girarme vi que su trayectoria la enviaba contra una ventana, salió por todo el marco, se adhirió al edificio de al lado, hizo una pausa viendo hacia arriba y se fue disparando ese fluido.

—Mierda, debo descalificar a Itami e ir a ayudar a Asada.

Me giré y vi a Itami corriendo hacia mí, lanzó un tajo que por muy poco logré esquivar, y menos mal, la punta de ese hueso rozó mi chaleco dejando una rasgadura en diagonal por todo mi pecho. Debo hacer algo ahora mismo, esperé su siguiente movimiento, esquivé por abajo y me coloque a sus espaldas, si medí bien solo debo lanzarlo hacia atrás, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su torso, llené de sangre mi espalda para poder hacer el movimiento de palanca y lanzarlo hacia atrás, el pelinegro salió disparado contra la red que había dejado la chica de las cuerdas, al ver eso corrí en dirección a la ventana, respiré por ambas piernas y salté contra el otro edificio, mire de reojo una ventana rota y me dirigí hacia allá.

Apreté mi puño mientras pasaba por la ventana—¡Ni se te ocurra to-...— Una bocina me distrajo.

—¡Los villanos ganan!—Escuché a través del auricular.

Rodeé en el suelo para aterrizar del salto y le eché un ojo a la habitación, el maniquí estaba en todo el suelo, al lado está Asada con mucha tranquilidad.

—¿Y la chica?—Pregunté confundido.

Ella solo señaló hacia arriba, elevé la mirada y la vi amarrada al techo con una cuerda negra y la cinta.

—Estaba esperando que llegaras, es que necesito que me levantes para ayudarla a bajar.

—C-Claro...

La tomé por a la altura de las rodillas y la levanté, ahí ella empezó a desengancharla del techo, cuando terminó la cuerda cayó y la chica se sostuvo del techo con las manos hasta bajar. De ahí bajamos a buscar a Itami, él se había safado de la red que dejó Ajairu, se le ve cansado, aunque tranquilo... Volvimos a la sala común y me encontré a Kabuto para hablar un poco antes de su prueba.

—Sigues siendo un presumido, dos contra universo algo que podía manejar en la escuela, aquí no se te iba a hacer tan fácil.

—¿De qué hablas? Gané.

—Habrías perdido sino hubiera por la jugada que armó Yuuki.

—No llegué a ver qué pasó, tendré que preguntarle después.

—Como sea, deséame suerte.

—¡No necesitas suerte cuando vas de equipo conmigo!—Exclamó Goldbum.

—No seas tan creído idiota—Reclamó Kabuto siguiéndole el paso.

Ellos iban contra dos chicas, la que se teletransporta y la otra tiene alas, creo... Dudo que Kabuto pueda trabajar en equipo con él, quizás sea un choque de egos.

—Nate, si no entras te vas a perder el turno de Yomi—Dijo Asada abriendo la puerta.

—Claro, ya voy, tienes que explicarme qué hiciste allá.

—Luego.

Pasamos a la sala, aquí volví a sentir la mirada de Kurigasu... Esta vez se siente incluso peor que en el día de las pruebas, si no actuara como si quisiera matarme me acercaría a preguntar lo que sucede.

—Yuuki, me gustaría que hicieras algo, tengo una duda—Dijo Carter acercándose a Asada.

—¿Que cosa?

—Extiende tu brazo y activa tu kosei en él—Explicó mientras sus ojos cambiaban de gris a verde.

Asada hizo lo que Carter sugirió, la mirada del rubio lucía como si estuviese pensando en algo o tratando de buscarle explicación.

—Es suficiente, pensé que había sido una falla de las cámaras—Comentó sonriendo.

—¿Falla?—Preguntó Asada ladeando la cabeza.

—Si, cuando te volviste intangible durante la prueba ya no podía ver tu rastro de calor, y aquí acabo de confirmar de que es así.

—¿Como puedes ver un rastro de calor a través de una cámara?—Cuestionó Sunset.

—Te lo explicaría si yo pudiera entenderlo.

—No tiene mucha lógica.

—La verdad es que no, pero es muy útil.

Ellos seguían conversando hasta que pasaron los diez minutos y empezó la prueba de Kabuto. Él y Goldbum estaban afuera del edificio aún, ahí Kabuto le dió un empujón para luego saltar hacia el edificio apoyándose en el hombro del grandulón, el salto del pelo largo fue suficiente para llevarlo hasta el quinto piso entrando por una ventana, acertó totalmente en donde estaban las dos chicas resguardando el rehén, aquí no podemos escuchar lo que ellos dicen, pero asumo que Kabuto no esta perdiendo el tiempo para hacer comentarios que no son necesarios en estas situaciones.

—Es un poco arriesgado yendo solo—Comentó Carter.

—Cierto... Me recuerda a alguien—Afirmó Asada viéndome directamente.

Sonreí a ese comentario y luego volví a posar mi mirada en la prueba, Kabuto básicamente dio una vuelta alrededor del maniquí, y luego de eso se lanzó contra la chica de las alas, ella lo tomó para lanzarlo contra el muro, él no tuvo problemas en escapar del impacto y se colocó junto a una ventana, se le veía confiado... Eso significa que cree que ya ganó, hay un plan que no se ve a simple vista. De pronto, el maniquí cayó por un agujero que se formó debajo, es Goldbum, quien quitó ese segmento del piso y robó el maniquí, cuando fue a saltar por la ventana un portal apareció y lo devolvió al lugar donde estaba, Goldbum empezó a gritarle a Kabuto quien de inmediato se puso en acción derribando a la chica de cabello verde, ella debió ser la responsable del portal, en un segundo intento el americano trataba de salir del edificio aunque la chica de las alas se aferró a él tratando de evitar que saliera por la ventana, aunque este sobrepuso su fuerza física y saltó con el maniquí y la chica, aunque no tocó el suelo, salió de edificio mientra ella trataba de regresarlo.

—¡Héroes ganan!

—Fue una manera eficiente de actuar en equipo, aunque realmente no se apoyaron mucho, se dieron tareas individuales, Kabuto tiene un traje donde sus botas son de algún metal para favorecer las descargas eléctricas que recibe, eso debió crear un sonido que le pudo avisar a Goldbum en que parte del piso estaba el rehén, aun así, solo pensaron en ganar mediante salir del edificio, si extendían el enfrentamiento a llevar el rehén a salvo o eliminar a ambas chicas se enfrentarán al riesgo de perder por no saber una manera útil de colaborar—Comentó Carter, su capacidad de razonamiento es sumamente alta, yo había pensado que solo fue suerte, él entendió cada parte del plan—Bien, vamos Sunset, tenemos que prepararnos.

—Si.

Ambos salieron de la habitación camino a su prueba, y el último en pasar seria el grupo de Kurigasu... Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero a la vez quiero ver como pelea...


	11. Ficha De Personajes 5

Okibo Goldbum

-Kosei:

Geo-Impact: Une masas de roca a sus manos y/o brazos lo que hace que sus golpes sean destructivos.

-Cumpleaños: 04/07

-Gustos: All Might, ejercicio.

-Disgustos: Comida chatarra.

-Altura: 178 cm.

-Complexión: Musculosa.

-Cabello:

Color: Castaño oscuro, puntas rubias.

Longitud: Corto.

Tipo: Punteado.

-Ojos: Verdes.

-Piel: Bronceada.

-Personalidad: Confiada.

-Curiosidades: Nacido en EEUU hijo de un paleontologo y una geologa, este chico desarrolló una admiración por los logros de All Might y entrenó durante años para poder ingresar a la academia de héroes donde se formó su ídolo.

Metsu Itami

—Kosei:

Regeneración: Su cuerpo cura cada herida de gravedad que llegue a sufrir, aunque esto le es un gran esfuerzo físico que lo deja exhausto.

Daga de Hueso: Un hueso sale por su muñeca, este es sumamente afilado y le remite cortar incluso rocas.

-Cumpleaños: 25/04

-Gustos: Helado.

-Disgustos: Películas de terror.

-Altura: 174 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Negro.

Longitud: Medio.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Negros.

-Piel: Muy Clara.

-Personalidad: Ingenua/Desinteresada.

-Curiosidades: No soporta ver que otra persona tenga una herida de la cual brote sangre, aunque de manera irónica no se altera cuando sufre heridas graves. Siempre usa guantes sin dedos, lo hacen sentir mas cómodo ya que su particularidad le genera muchas molestias en la muñeca.


	12. Una Infancia Tóxica

Nate Junketsu

Carter y Sunset se fueron ya hace unos minutos, su prueba está por comenzar, pero aquí en la sala se estaba presentando otra situación, algo no usual.

—¡Nadie me había vencido así antes!—Exclamó la chica que podía sacar alas de su espalda.

—Tranquila Abeyu, solo está empezando el curso, luego mejorarás tus resultados—Dijo una peliverde tratando de calmarla.

—No me basta con eso—Aseguró dirigiéndose hacia Goldbum que trataba de no ver la conversación.

La chica lo giró por el hombro y lo señaló directo al rostro.

—Escúchame grandulón, algún día tendré mi revancha, ese día te ganaré y estaremos a mano.

—Vaya, eres una chica segura de sí misma, no sabes perder, quizás hasta eres malcriada—Mencionó Goldbum tensando el ambiente—Eso me agrada—Agregó extendiendo su brazo para ofrecer un apretón de manos.

Ella correspondió el apretón y volvió al lugar donde estaba manteniendo una expresión de molestia.

—Ya va a empezar—Dijo Kabuto señalando las pantallas.

Solo podía ver a los dos que hacían de héroes avanzar por los pasillos del primer piso, en las escaleras se encontraron con Sunset que estaba fuera de lugar, esta empezó a correr en dirección opuesta y directamente a una habitación del otro lado del piso.

—¿Donde está Carter?—Cuestionó Kabuto algo preocupado.

—No lo sé, pero Sunset los acaba de guiar a la habitación del rehén.

—¿Por que lo escondieron en un piso tan bajo?

—Sunset resultó ser una buena actriz—Comentó Asada riendo un poco.

—¿Actriz?—Preguntó Kabuto.

—Si, debe ser un plan, solo que ellos aún no se percatan.

Asada está muy segura de lo que dice y puede que sea cierto, Carter es alguien muy inteligente... Pero, ¿Cuál es su plan? Es la cuestión ahora, Sunset se escondió en la habitación. Ahora que recuerdo el chico de ahí es el que lanzó la pelota a más de un kilómetro, la otra chica no se cual es su kosei, pero su traje es un tanto... Revelador por así decirlo. Ambos se colocaron lado a lado de la puerta, el gordo sacó algo de su cinturón y lo disparó con su kosei a la habitación, es una bomba de humo que al detonar quitó toda la visibilidad incluso para los que vemos el ejercicio desde las cámaras, lo último que pude ver fue como ambos entraron a la habitación... Había un silencio y luego el humo se empezó a disipar gracias a Sunset quien agitaba su cabello en forma de hélices, la imagen que se mostró en pantalla fue algo... Divertida, o no se, quizás esa no sea la palabra que se adecuada correctamente.

—El desgraciado es un genio—Comentó Kabuto riendo.

Carter estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta y a sus pies estaban los dos contrincantes amarrados con la cinta blanca.

—¡Villanos ganan!

Carter usó una navaja que estaba en su cinturón para cortar la cinta y zafar a los dos compañeros que acababa de vencer en menos de dos minutos con un plan audaz.

Todos volvieron a la sala y empezaron a salir los otros cuatro, entre ellos Kurigasu, su traje se conformaba principalmente por una chamarra negra larga que le llegaba al nivel de las rodillas, debajo usaba una prenda blanca, su pantalón igual es oscuro, no se ve demasiado cómodo para usar en combates cerrados, así que su estrategia debe ser de largo alcance.

—Te da curiosidad como combate él, ¿No es así?—Preguntó Kabuto.

—Es algo más que eso, tengo un presentimiento.

—Ya veo, si tu lo dices creo que habrá que estar al pendiente.

Asentí y dirigí mi mirada a las pantallas, no había empezado el ejercicio siquiera y ya Kurigasu estaba recibiendo reclamos por parte de su compañero de equipo, el de cabello morado le dió un golpe en la zona abdominal para luego tomarlo por el cuello y soplar un humo morado en su rostro.

—¿Eh? Que estrategia de equipo más rara—Dijo alguien en la habitación, no me he dado el tiempo de reconocer las voces de todos y realmente me ha interesado muy poco.

Carter se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, esa no es una pose usual en él, Sunset tiene una mano cubriendo su boca, Kabuto se notaba incómodo y confundido, y Asada está aferrada a mi brazo.

—All Might, detenga esta prueba ahora—Reclamé con un tono algo fuerte.

Él ni me hizo caso y la prueba está por comenzar... Kurigasu caminaba por los pasillos bajando hacia el primer piso, para cuando la prueba dio inicio él se encontraba en el pasillo de entrada con su chamarra totalmente cerrada y con el cuello de esta cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

—¡All Might! Si usted no detiene esto yo lo haré—Expresé dirigiéndome a la puerta.

Cuando llegué a la salida una mano me jaló hacia atrás, Goldbum con una mirada seria puso su mano sosteniendo mi chaleco.

—Si All Might cree que la prueba debe seguir, no dejaré que nadie la detenga.

De inmediato quité su mano de encima y dirigí mi mirada hacia un All Might que se encuentra de espaldas a mi, no pude evitar ver las pantallas con la prueba... Kurigasu está de pie en frente de los dos contrincantes, una chica de cabello castaño y el otro un chico con cabellera corta y oscura. Los brazos del pelinegro se convirtieron en algo semejante a hachas y se abalanzó contra un Kurigasu tranquilo, este no sudaba ni una gota esquivando los golpes, debajo de la chamarra del pelimorado vi un pequeño rastro de humo morado, el de las hachas se precipitó de un salto y en un movimiento ridículamente ágil y veloz, Kurigasu se quitó la chamarra y la aferró a su contrincante dejándolo preso en una chaqueta llena de ese gas, desconozco los efectos de ese humo, pero no puede ser bueno.

—¡All Might!—Exclamé.

La chica se acercó a Kurigasu aunque en su postura se le puede ver la duda, el pánico, los nervios, todo la estaba poniendo en desventaja, cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de él, Kurigasu sopló un gas rojo en el rostro de la chica, que de inmediato empezó a cubrirse la cara con expresiones de dolor, ella se recostó hacia una pared y extendió ambas manos mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, un campo de fuerza se creó a su alrededor protegiéndola de él inexpresivo Kurigasu que sopló un poco de gas morado alrededor de su puño y empezó a golpear el campo.

—Joven Junketsu... Yo no puedo detener esta prueba—Dijo All Might girándose para verme—Ve y detén al joven Kurigasu en mi lugar.

Asentí, me coloqué mi máscara y respirando por mis piernas me di un impulso suficiente para correr hasta la zona del ejercicio donde está Kurigasu, corriendo lo más rápido que pude no tardé mucho en llegar, pero cuando llegue la chica estaba con el rostro rodeado de gas púrpura y cayó al suelo. De inmediato salté a taclear a Kurigasu y ponerlo contra el suelo donde le di un golpe en la mandíbula.

—¡Detente!—Grité viéndolo directo a los ojos que no reflejaban ningún tipo de emoción.

Kurigasu en un parpadeo me dio dos golpes al rostro y un rodillazo al abdomen antes de revertir la posición y estar encima de mí con una mano sobre mi cuello, su rostro seguía serio cuando acercó su mano para tomar mi máscara y arrancarla antes de saltar atrás. Él revisó la máscara y rompió algo dentro de ella, al hacer eso la mantuvo en su mano izquierda y me miró fijamente.

—Sabía que vendrías—Dijo serio... Su voz es fría y difícil de leer.

—No podía permitir que le hicieras esto a tus compañeros.

—Entiendo, tuve que hacerlo, necesitaba que vinieras para hablar contigo.

—Me lo podías pedir en cualquier otro momento...

—No, tenía que hablarte con la seguridad de que nadie más escucharía.

—Entonces rompiste todos los micrófonos que teníamos—Supuse en voz alta, él asintió—Entonces dime.

—Hoy a media noche, ve a la sala común, hay algo que deberías saber.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

—No es algo fácil de explicar—Dijo devolviéndome mi máscara—Junketsu, procura ir solo... Es algo que solo te puedo decir a ti por ahora y que realmente no sé cómo lo tomarían los demás...

Asentí, por alguna razón en este momento no sentía su agresividad usual, es raro... Creo que haré lo que dice esta vez.

—Voy a llevar a estos a la enfermería, tu ve y afronta las consecuencias de lo que acabas de hacer.

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar afuera del edificio.

—Junketsu... Esa máscara no es capaz de protegerte contra gases que contengan hidrógeno... Aunque si te hace sentir mejor, mi veneno no lo tiene... Aún.

Su cambio de actitud es algo extraña, mientras él se retiraba llegaron varios sujetos con tres camillas.

—Vuelve con el resto de la clase, nosotros nos encargamos de esto—Dijo uno de ellos, no respondí... Solo me fui, tenía algo en lo que pensar.

Al abrir la puerta y pasar me encontré de inmediato con Asada quien empezó a revisarme el rostro en busca de heridas.

—¿Que te sucedió allá?

—Es una pelea Asada... Se dan y reciben golpes.

—Aunque eso es cierto, ella tiene un punto, algo te distrajo, no sueles dar un solo golpe en ese movimiento—Intervino Kabuto.

—Haz silencio, no ayudas—Reclamé.

—¿De que tanto hablaban?—Preguntó Asada.

—Eh... Nada relevante...

—Como digas, Nate—Expresó haciendo un puchero e ignorándome.

Creo que estamos un poco mayores para que me esté aplicando la ley del hielo, en el fondo sigue siendo una niña, aunque suele comportarse ruda y firme con la mayoría de las personas, es un caso curioso... Honestamente el día se fue en Asada molesta conmigo o bien fingiendo estarlo para que le cuente lo que hablé con Kurigasu, quizás se lo cuente luego, pero necesito la historia completa para saber qué decir. Pasé la noche organizando el resto de la habitación, para cuando logré dejar todo en su lugar ya faltaba muy poco para la media noche... Ya es hora de que vaya bajando, traigo puesto el pantalón de gimnasia y una sudadera gris, salí de la habitación directo al ascensor, todos parecían estar dormidos, así debe ser mejor la verdad. Al llegar a la planta baja salí y volteé a un costado, Kurigasu está sentado viendo por la ventana.

—Llegaste antes de lo previsto—Dijo sin voltear a verme.

—Debería decírtelo yo a ti.

—Da igual, así es mejor—Afirmó poniéndose de pie y hundiendo las manos en su chaqueta negra—Sígueme.

Asentí e hice lo que me pidió, caminamos hasta llegar a un costado del edificio, desde aquí nos podrían ver las chicas aunque todas las luces están apagadas. Bajé la mirada para ver a Kurigasu quien dirigió su mirada en las estrellas.

—Dime Junketsu...

—¿Que se supone que te diga?

—Venomized—Una sola palabra fue la que salió de su boca... Una sola palabra que me puso la piel de gallina, mi rostro lo sentía empalidecer y un escalofrío atravesó mi cuerpo—¿Ese nombre significa algo para ti?... Aunque tu reacción ya es una respuesta.

Tragué saliva y liberé un largo suspiro—Si, ese fue el villano que enfrentó a mi abuelo en su última pelea, ambos murieron ese día por lo que tengo entendido—Confesé y decir eso me puso muy tenso.

—Si, eso es correcto... Burning Blood fue quien mató a mi padre—Confesó apuntando su mirada directo hacia mi.

Eso es algo impactante, realmente no se como reaccionar ni que decir, en este momento yo estoy muy confundido la verdad.

—Me parece un poco difícil de creer que ese demonio tuvo un hijo.

—Eso es de lo que te quiero hablar, Junketsu.

—Ya veo, no creo que pueda ser muy complicado de explicar, así que adelante.

—Si es complejo, veras... No soy su único hijo, tuvo decenas—Mencionó y su rostro cambió de expresión por primera vez, es como si hubiese recordado algo que lo pone furioso—Él... Él secuestraba mujeres casi todos los días, las violaba a diario, mientras estaban encadenadas solo comían una sola vez al día... Unas deseaban la muerte mientras otras creían que si tenían al hijo indicado estarían salvadas.

—¿Hijo indicado?—Cuestioné sin pensar.

—Venomized quería a un hijo que tuviera exactamente la misma particularidad que él.

—Un heredero...

—Algo así, era más como alguien que pudiera terminar su pelea.

—Ok... Aquí dejé de entender si soy honesto.

—Él sabía que alguien le seguía el paso, alguien fuerte.

—Esa era la gran misión de mi abuelo, pasaba mucho tiempo investigando.

—Exacto... Cuando yo cumplí cinco años me ubicaron en otro escondite, ahí estaban todos los niños de cinco a seis años, la edad en la que una particularidad se desarrolla usualmente, si tu kosei aparecía y no era el indicado te mataban... Si cumplías siete años y aun nada, te mataban... Si Venomized estaba aburrido elegía a uno y lo torturaba hasta que este dejara su último aliento, eso le causaba gracia vi muchos niños morir frente a mi.

—Debió de ser horrible...

—Si, un montón de niños sin nombre ni conciencia de lo que sucedía... Pasé un año en ese agujero, me apegue a uno de los chicos que estaba por cumplir los siete años, le pregunté si tenía miedo a morir por no tener kosei.

—¿Que respondió?—Pregunté ya envuelto en su historia.

—Que él sí tenía un kosei... Era el kosei indicado, pero que prefería morir que servir a lo que un monstruo como Venomized estuviera planeando, se suicidó mientras yo dormía, pasé varias noches considerando seguir su camino, morder mi lengua y morir desangrado... Era así de sencillo, tenía miedo a morir era un cobarde y todos los días me decía a mi mismo que lo haría mañana, así fueron pasando los días y el miedo se iba disipando ahí fue que tomé una decisión, me suicidaría el día de mi cumpleaños, contaba los días y las noches deseando mi cumpleaños como si fuera a suceder algo bueno y un día antes... Venomized entró en desesperación, y fue a vernos para revisar si había llegado el indicado, dijo que tenía una manera rápida de revisar y cubrió toda la habitación de un gas cuyo olor aún recuerdo, era ácido su color era morado aunque no como el mio, este brillaba y tenía unos pequeños rayos que lo rodeaban... El gas mató a todos a mi alrededor, ahogandolos o haciendo que vomitaran sus pulmones y yo estaba llorando en el suelo, resultó que le seguía teniendo miedo a la muerte por mucho que la deseara, estaba rodeado de gas cuando un charco de sangre se puso debajo de mi, ahí pude ver mi reflejo y darme de cuenta de que mis ojos naturalmente negros habían cambiado y eran idénticos a los ojos de la persona que más odié toda mi vida, luego de ese día me mudé junto a Venomized ahí él me inyectó una idea en la mente, algo que me causaría pesadillas todas las noches y dolor todas las mañanas.

—¿Idea? ¿Como inyectas una idea?

—Eso es lo de menos, la idea que me inyectaron es la razón por la cual no puedo mantenerme tranquilo cuando veo que usas tu particularidad.

—¿Cual era la idea?—Cuestioné algo temeroso.

—Si algún día alguien lo vencía... Yo tendría que matar a ese héroe y a toda su familia, pasé un tiempo estudiando a tu abuelo su estilo de pelea, sus personalidad, su filosofía, todo... Cuando terminé de estudiarlo llegó el día en el que tenía que estudiar sus lazos familiares... Solo llegué a leer un nombre.

—¿De quién es el nombre que leíste?

—Tu madre, Chise—Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—He tenido pesadillas donde la mataba.

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que si tocas a mi madre te mataré, así de simple.

—Lo sé, pero ese no es el problema ahora... Quería hablar contigo para advertirte de que existe una alta probabilidad de que trate de matarte.

Su tono de voz es difícil de leer como siempre, pero creo que esta vez hay algo ahí... ¿Miedo? No lo sé.

—No me has atacado aún... Quizás eso signifique que la idea que te inyectaron ya no existe.

—No te he tratado de matar aún porque parte de esa idea es estudiarte lo suficiente como para no fallar—Al mencionar eso empezó a caminar pasándome por el lado—Eso era lo que te quería decir, ya podemos dar esta conversación por culminada.

—No, no... Sabes, no soy bueno ayudando a la gente con palabras y sé que tu caso es más complejo de lo que haya manejado jamás, pero tengo una idea—Parte de mi no quiere decir esa idea, pero para ayudar a alguien... Es necesario—Una forma de que te pruebes a ti mismo que no eres un objeto de venganza.

—Suena muy sencillo.

—Lo será... Para ti, te daré la oportunidad de asesinarme—Dije serio, su expresión fue de asombro mientras se daba la vuelta a verme—Pero no en este momento... Mentiría si digo que no pelearía por mi vida.

—¿Cual es tu plan? Junketsu...

—Sencillo, hoy iré a dormir y dejaré la puerta sin seguro... Si en verdad eres lo que Venomized te pidió que fueras, entras y me matas, pero si tienes una voluntad propia serás capaz de quedarte tranquilo.

—Si te mato será más fácil matar al resto de tu familia, ¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto... Que no, no quiero morir, pero algo que me daría mucho asco sería que pasaramos los próximos tres años de nuestras vidas pensando que tratarás de matarme, así que te daré tu oportunidad hoy para que te demuestre a ti mismo que no eres lo que crees.

—Bien... ¿Cual es tu habitación?

—La primera puerta del quinto piso.

Él asintió y nos dirigimos al ascensor, hubo un silencio total hasta que él se bajó del ascensor en el cuarto piso.

—Junketsu, no le digas a nadie sobre lo que te conté... Ni siquiera a tu novia—Dijo eso justo cuando se cerró la puerta del ascensor así que no me dio tiempo de responder sobre lo último que dijo.

Llegué a mi habitación en un silencio total y cayendo directo sobre la cama, por alguna razón dormir no se me hizo un problema... Odio el proceso de despertar, me siento bien... Estoy vivo, eso significa que Kurigasu decidió no matarme eso me pone muy tranquilo. Cuando iba a quitarme la sabana de encima escuché unos pasos, maldita sea... Canté victoria muy pronto, quizás él está ahí tratando de decidir entre asesinarme o no... ¿Que hago?... Maldición, sin mi máscara pelear con él en un espacio tan cerrado sería suicidio, debo hacer algo y rápido... Quité la sábana de encima y me levanté de la cama en un solo movimiento, viendo alrededor de la habitación hasta que ver esa cascada de cabello blanco sentada en la silla de mi escritorio, debido al sonido que hice por levantarme ella se exaltó volteando a verme, está vistiendo un short azul y una camisa de tirantes negra.

—Asada, ¿Que haces en mi habitación?—Pregunté dejándome caer en la cama.

—E-Eh... N-No hacia nada malo, e-es que estaba usando tu computadora, ayer dijiste que la habías terminado de instalar y quería ver que tal era, te quería pedir permiso, pero estabas dormido y no quería despertarte así que tenía planeado irme antes de que despertaras—Confesó aún exaltada.

—Tranquila, no hay problema... Es que me asusté, pensé que eras Kurigasu...

—¿Kurigasu? ¿Que clase de conversación tuvieron para que creyeras que estaría en tu habitación?

—Ahora que lo digo en voz alta no suena nada bien.

—Y yo acabo de recordar que estoy molesta contigo.

—Asada, si tanto te importa que hablamos espera ahí un momento, tengo que cepillarme los dientes.

—Bien, en verdad no estaba molesta, pero quería convencerte de que me contaras.

En verdad sé que Kurigasu me pidió que no le contara a nadie, pero necesito sacarme el peso de encima, hablar con alguien será de ayuda, me dirigí al baño donde fui a tomar mi cepillo y realmente no se siente como siempre, vi mi mano y el cepillo que sostengo es morado... El mio es rojo y sigue en el vaso.

—Asada... Dejaste tu cepillo aquí.

—¿Ah? Si, es cierto luego me lo llevo.

Cepille mis dientes rápido y luego salí del baño hacia mi cama donde me senté frente a la chica de ojos amarillos, le conté todo lo que me dijo Kurigasu ayer, desde lo que pasó en el ejercicio del rehén hasta nuestra conversación de anoche, ella se veía algo impactada por lo que le conté, no sé cómo lo tome, su mirada pasó de asombro a ira cuando me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡¿Como se te ocurre darle permiso de matarte?! ¡Eres un idiota!—Exclamó golpeándome repetidas veces.

—Oye, sigo vivo... Eso es bueno, además si no me mató quizás deje de ser como es.

—Hagamos un recuento... Venomized y Burning Blood pelearon hasta que ambos murieron, Kurigasu quedó con una idea de que tenía que matar a toda la familia de Burning Blood y luego de que te lanzó miradas asesinas durante todos estos días tu de idiota le dices que si quiere matarte no hay problema, ¿Falta algo?

—No, todo salió bien... O es creo.

—Perfecto, ahora que él no te mató... ¡Yo seré la que te mate idiota!—Gritó empezando a golpearme...


	13. Ficha De Personajes 6

Shukai Ajairu

-Kosei:

Cuerda de dedo: Desde la punta de sus dedos dispara un fluido pegajoso que se adhiere a casi cualquier superficie y a la vez la ayuda a trepar por las paredes y techos.

-Cumpleaños: 14/09

-Gustos: Alturas.

-Disgustos: Carne.

-Altura: 169 cm.

-Complexión: Atlética.

-Cabello:

Color: Morado.

Longitud: Largo.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Morado oscuro.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Serena.

-Curiosidades: Proviene de Corea del Sur, viajó a Japón solo para hacer la prueba de la U.A. y aunque realmente no tenia expectativas, logró entrar y no le dio tiempo de hacer la mudanza por lo que vivía sola hasta que empezó el curso de héroes.

Enje Abeyu

-Kosei:

Alas: Desde su espalda brotan un par de alas de mariposa doradas que no solo le permiten volar, sino que también la ayudan a mejorar su movilidad y son capaces de lanzar fuertes ráfagas de viento.

-Cumpleaños: 06/03

-Gustos: Flores.

-Disgustos: Perder.

-Altura: 172 cm.

-Complexión: Atlética.

-Cabello:

Color: Negro.

Longitud: Corto.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Azules.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Seria/Competitiva.

-Curiosidades: Pasó casi toda su infancia ocupándose de ser le mejor de la clase en cualquier aspecto que consiguiera, sin embargo, hace esto para sentirse mejor con ella misma debido a su gran inseguridad.


	14. No Soy Veneno

Doku Kurigasu

Las horas pasaron lento, cada segundo se me hizo eterno... Pero por muy raro para mi que suene, no quise ni pensé ni una vez en matar a Junketsu, a tal punto que ni siquiera se si en verdad dejó la puerta sin seguro o si tenia un plan para evitar morir. Después de todo tengo derecho a elegir... Elijo ser un héroe, no permitiré que existan personas como la asquerosidad de mi padre en libertad, no puedo dejar que otra persona sufra lo mismo que yo sufrí yo debo ser un héroe, estoy obligado a serlo... Y no estoy obligado por que alguien me lo imponga, estoy obligado por mi voluntad, esta vez soy yo el que decide lo que pasará, lo que haré, me siento bien y quiero mantenerme así...

A esta hora Junketsu ya debería estar despierto hará bien que le diga algunas cosas. Salí de mi habitación y fui directo al ascensor para luego dirigirme a la puerta del pelirrojo, al estar en frente de la puerta pude escuchar un gran alboroto dentro de la habitación, me pregunto si estaré interrumpiendo algo... Bueno, creo que tocar no hace daño, toqué la puerta y todo se hizo silencio de repente. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando Junketsu abrió la puerta, él tiene la cara muy magullada.

—Junketsu... ¿Que te pasó en el rostro?—Pregunté algo confundido.

—Prefiero no hablar de eso—Respondió suspirando.

—Tengo que hablar algo contigo.

—Por supuesto, pero en este momento tengo algo que solucionar.

—Bien, estaré en la cocina.

Él asintió y cerró la puerta. Bueno, creo que llamaré a Hikari aprovechando que esta en el mismo piso, caminé hasta la siguiente habitación ocupada y toqué la puerta, luego de una pequeña espera salió el peliblanco algo soñoliento.

—Hikari, voy a ir a la cocina, pensé que te gustaría hacer té.

Su aspecto cambio de inmediato poniéndose muy alegre—Claro que si—Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban—Por cierto Doku, nunca habías subido aquí, ¿Sucede algo?

—En parte, tengo algunas cosas que solucionar.

—Tiene que ver con Junketsu, ¿No?—Preguntó cerrando su puerta y empezando a caminar hacia el ascensor.

—Si, resultó que tuviste razón siempre.

—Te dije que no eras un juguete de tu padre.

Sus palabras me dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, bajamos hasta la planta baja para ir a la cocina, de inmediato el peliblanco buscó lo que necesitaba para hacer el té, incluyendo las hojas que sacó de su bolsillo.

—Hikari... ¿Tenias hojas en el bolsillo?

—Siempre tengo que tener hojas por si se me antoja un té, de hecho tengo varios tipos de hojas siempre encima e incluso mi traje de héroe tiene un bolsillo especial para guardar hojas.

—Llevas tu gusto por el té casi hasta lo enfermizo.

—No te metas con mi té—Dijo serio.

—Nunca lo haría Hikari.

Algunas personas entraban a la cocina, pero al verme salían de ella de inmediato, no puedo culpar a nadie después de lo que le hice a esos tres ayer no supe como controlar la ira que había aparecido cuando vi a Junketsu pelear con el Turbo Sangre, será complicado hacer equipo con alguien que no sea Hikari de ahora en adelante, escuché que entraron dos personas a la cocina, pero decidí ignorarlas.

—Asada, ¿Por que debo cocinar yo hoy también?—Esa es la voz de Junketsu.

—Porque yo haré el café, tu cocina algo—Respondió su amiga de ojos amarillos—Olvídalo, yo cocino, creo que tienes que hablar con Kurigasu.

—Asada, no lo digas así a la ligera, se supone que no tenia que decirle a nadie.

—Tranquilo Junketsu, la verdad no me molesta, era mera precaución—Confesé haciendo que el pelirrojo se pudiera relajar.

—Gracias Kurigasu... Pero, ¿No hay problema con que Hikari esté ahí?—Cuando Junketsu hizo esa pregunta el amante del té dejó escapar una risa.

—Olvide decirte, pero Hikari y yo nos conocemos desde hace algunos años atrás.

—Eso es raro, no los había visto interactuar desde que inició el curso.

—Si, era una manera de prevenir que él se viera en problemas si yo llegaba a hacer una estupidez—Expliqué mientras Hikari hacia un símbolo de victoria con sus mano derecha.

—¿Algo como lo de ayer?—Preguntó Yuuki quien picaba algunas verduras.

—Disculpala, ella es muy directa—Comentó Junketsu.

—Pero no estoy equivocada.

—Tranquilos, Yuuki tiene razón, ayer hice una estupidez—Aclaré.

—Ya que todo está claro, ¿De que querías hablar?

—En parte es para agradecerte, tu experimento me hizo darme de cuenta que tengo mente propia, una voluntad, un cuerpo que solo yo puedo controlar y una meta que tengo que alcanzar... Ahora se que no soy el veneno que diseñó mi padre.

—Me alegra mucho saber eso, ahora solo tienes que mejorar tus relaciones con el resto de la clase—Agregó el pelirrojo.

—Tu no tienes derecho a decir eso, Nate—Contraatacó Yuuki.

—Junketsu, esto no significa que seamos amigos desde ahora, solo quiero dejar claro que ya no existe ningún problemas entre tu y yo.

—Viniendo de ti no lo imaginaba de otra forma.

—Ya está la comida Nate, ayúdame a servir.

Él asintió y se dirigió a la cocina trayendo dos platos, Yuuki hizo lo mismo, parece mucha comida para dos... No sabia que comían tanto, giré a ver a Hikari quien esta sirviendo el té, sentí una mano pasando en frente de mi y volteé a ver que era... Había uno de los platos que llevaban ellos, también sirvieron uno a mi lado donde Hikari tomó asiento. Yuuki puso un plato en frente de su asiento y otro junto a ella dónde se colocó Junketsu.

—Como pago por la comida tienes que lavar los platos, Kurigasu—Dijo ella mientras daba un bocado de la comida que acababa de preparar.

Asentí y empecé a comer junto a los tres, no pasó mucho cuando entraron a la cocina dos chicas, una de cabello rosa y otra de cabello verde, la pelirosa al verme quiso salir de la cocina aunque la otra chica la detuvo de un jalón.

—Buenos días, Iro, buenos días Chikkuna—Dijo Asada sonriendo—En las ollas hay comida, basta para ambas.

—E-Eh gracias Yuuki, pero solo vinimos por algo de tomar—Explicó la peliverde.

—Oh entiendo... Pero nunca dije que tenían derecho a elegir—Expresó sonriendo de una manera siniestra que puso incómodos a todos en el lugar.

—Les recomiendo que tomen la comida... Si se las ofrece por tercera vez es hará algo que es casi como meterte la comida por la boca a golpes—Confesó Junketsu tomando un trago de su taza.

Asada se limitó a golpear en la cabeza al pelirrojo mientras las dos chicas se servían para luego sentarse a la izquierda de la peliblanca. El resto de la comida siguió en silencio, la de cabello rosado no apartaba la mirada de su plato, la de verde lucía mas tranquila.

—Ya que hoy es un día libre, ¿Que harán?—Preguntó la chica de cabello verde rompiendo el silencio.

—Bueno, hoy Nate va a ir a ver a su madre, así que yo voy a aprovechar para que me dé un aventón hasta la casa de la mía.

—Eso es... ¡Tan romántico!—Exclamó la pelirosa saliendo de su total incomodidad mientras sus ojos brillaban.

—¿Como va a ser romántica algo tan insignificante?—Cuestionó Asada.

—Él te llevará en su auto rojo hacia tu casa donde conocerá a tu madre, luego te llevará a su casa y tu conocerás a su madre, luego el te llevará a su habitación donde tendrán una noche de amor—Explicó mientras sus ojos brillaban cada vez más.

—De hecho, no es un coche sino una bicicleta, la voy a dejar en su casa y luego iré a la mía, de regreso la pasaré buscando y volveremos aquí como a cosa de las seis—Dijo Junketsu mientras tomaba de su taza—Pero la bicicleta si es roja... Aunque la pintura está algo rayada—Afirmó.

—Tu si que sabes matar el momento Junketsu—Comentó la chica perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos por lo dicho de parte del pelirrojo.

—Y tu Kurigasu, ¿Que harás hoy?—Preguntó la de cabello verde.

Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Por que me dirige la palabra?... No entiendo, ¿Estará tramando algo? Le buscaré respuesta luego.

—Eh... Tengo que hacer unas obligaciones que me dio la directiva por lo que hice ayer.

—Oh, ya veo... Bueno, espero que aprendas la lección.

Asentí y me dirigí a lavar los platos en silencio.

—Yo quiero saber algo, ¿Por que ustedes están aquí impidiendo que la pareja de la clase desayune a solas?—Cuestionó con voz muy molesta la chica pelirosa y ni tengo que voltear para confirmarlo.

—Chikkuna... ¿Cuantas veces es necesario que te aclare que Nate y yo somos solo amigos?—Cuestionó Asada en un tono agresivo.

—Nunca me has dicho que no lo son.

—Exacto, porque no hay necesidad de que aclaré algo así y si sigues con el tema no me haré responsable de tu salud.

—Oye, no tienes que ser tan agresiva.

Hace mucho que noestaba en un lugar con gente tan ruidosa, es muy extraño ya que estoy acostumbrado a convivir solo con Hikari y él también es callado.

—Ustedes tres por lo menos tienen algo que hacer, yo pasaré todo el día acostada—Dijo la chica de cabello verde.

—Pero Iro, podríamos hacer algo, ¿Que se te ocurre?

—¡Noche de películas!

—Es buena idea, Nate y yo nos vamos ustedes organicen eso—Dijo Yuuki.

—Si alguien ve a Kabuto le dicen que fui a mi casa—Pidió el pelirrojo antes de salir de la cocina junto a la chica de cabello blanco.

—Estos dos se van a una cita y nos dejan a nosotros la tarea de planear todo, que egoístas—Reclamó la pelirosa.

—Bueno, creo que yo puedo ir a comprar las películas, así que ustedes se pueden encargar de lo restante—Mencionó Iro.

—Yo podría avisarle al resto, Hikari, ¿Que puedes hacer tu?

—Yo ni siquiera se como es una noche de películas.

—Oh... Esta bien, luego de que le avise a todos me puedes ayudar a cocinar todo—Dijo la de cabello rosado en un tono de voz menos irritante.

Ya terminé de lavar los platos y ya es hora de que vaya a hacer mi castigo, sequé mis manos y caminé a fuera de la cocina donde mi alcanzó la chica de cabello verde.

—Kurigasu, ¿Que películas te gustan?—Me preguntó con actitud tranquila.

—Supongo que no importa mientras no sean de terror—Sugerí acercándome a la puerta de salida.

—No te ves como alguien fácil de asustar—Dijo tapando su boca para ocultar su risa.

—Mas que miedo son recuerdos...

La expresión de su rostro cambio drásticamente, igual salí del edificio sin darle demasiada importancia y cuando cerré la puerta me detuve en seco... ¿Por que le dije eso?... Como sea mejor vibra hacer las tareas antes de que me manden mas.

A pesar de que ya estoy acostado de tomar esta clase de oficios me siento con mucho sueño. Me dirigí al edificio de los dormitorios y por lo que veo todos están reunidos en la sala común.

—Ya llegó Kurigasu, así que solo faltan Junketsu y Yuuki—Dijo Iro.

Aun así la mayoría se mantuvo en silencio mirándome de manera no muy amigable. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, no quiero soportar esto toda la noche.

—Yo no creo que los tórtolos vayan a venir, quien sabe las cosas que estarán haciendo—Ka de cabello rosado sigue estando igual de irritable.

Ese comentario pareció ser una invocación pues por la puerta entraron los dos.

—Si Chikkuna se entera de que si conocí a tu madre se va a volver loca—Dijo Yuuki riendo sin percatarse de que todos estaban cerca para oírla.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!—Exclamó Chikkuna jaloneando el hombro de la peliblanca.

Otra chica de cabello azul se acercó a Junketsu quien hasta ahora se veía desinteresado por la situación.

—A ver petirrojo, ¿Que le hiciste a la pobre Yuuki?—Cuestionó acercándose a Junketsu hasta incomodarlo.

—Yo no hice nada—Comentó el pelirrojo.

—¿Eh? Así que tu eres la de la iniciativa, que atrevida—Agregó la peliazul ensimandose sobre Yuuki.

Ella se veía cada vez mas tensa—Ustedes dos se calman que he sido demasiado paciente con el tema, no somos nada y no hicimos nada—Aclaró tomando a ambas chicas por el cabello—Y si siguen fastidiando las voy a enviar siete metros bajo tierra—Agregó dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Kabuto se percató de la llegada de su amigo y fue a seguir con el juego de las dos chicas—Es la primera chica que conoce a t-—Antes de que pudiese terminar Junketsu le dió un golpe en la cabeza.

—A ti si te puedo golpear así que te callas.

Luego de tal escena opté por dirigirme al ascensor, tengo mucho sueño como para andar aquí.

—¿No vas a quedarte Kurigasu?—Preguntó Iro interrumpiendo mi ruta.

—No creo que a nadie le guste mi presencia.

—A penas nos conocemos, es usual dar malas primeras impresiones, interactuar con Imeji es por mucho peor que contigo y a nadie le molesta que esté ahí, incluso se hizo con un grupo de amigos.

Esta chica es extraña... No entiendo ni sus intenciones ni porque se tiene la confianza de hablarme con tanta tranquilidad.

—Deberías tratar de agruparse mas con la gente de la clase, Doku—Agregó Hikari quien trae puesto un delantal manchado de comida.

—Como quieran—Accedí.

Toda la noche se fue en películas y chistes entre sí por parte de todos, no tardaron mucho en seguir normalmente a pesar de mi presencia, quizás Iro tiene razón... Solo fue una mala primera impresión, la verdad sigo con sueño a pesar de todo. De pronto un chico rubio de ojos grises se acercó a mi serio.

—Kurigasu, te tengo una pregunta—Dijo inexpresivo y asentí dándole permiso a que realizará su cuestionamiento—Tu kosei consiste en expulsar gas por la boca, pero por lo que vi tienes mas de un tipo de gas a tu disposición, ¿Solo son dos o puedes generar distintos gases?—Pregunto con más tranquilidad. Gran parte de los que aún quedaban en la sala común voltearon y se pusieron atentos a mi respuesta.

—En teoría puedo generar cualquier tipo de gas, pero es un proceso complejo, aunque una manera de resumirlo es que tengo que saber la composición química exacta del gas, además de su estructura, luego tengo que practicar muchas veces el proceso de combinar distintos elementos hasta llegar a la combinación indicada de estos lo que da como resultado el gas que desee producir.

—Vaya, es una particularidad que amerita mucho pensamiento para usar, ahora creo que me gusta mas la mía—Dijo el que siempre anda haciendo bromas pesadas con sus clones.

—Es una particularidad que no podría controlar un personaje de relleno—Aseguró alguien a quien ni siquiera me molesté en ver.

—Si necesitas conocer su composición química imagino que te sabes toda la tabla periódica—Continuó el rubio, el debe ser Carter, su porte es muy intelectual.

—¿Que? Es imposible, no creo que pueda saber toda la tabla periódica—Aseguró el mas irritante de la clase, Imeji.

—Eso se puede comprobar, Kurigasu, ¿Cual es el elemento con el número atómico 63?—Preguntó Carter sonriendo.

Con mi dedo pulgar toqué una de las perforaciones debajo de mi labio para pensar—Es un latánido, metal... Europio, se ubica entre el Samario y el Gadolinio—Expliqué.

—Me temo que respondiste incluso más de lo que sé—Confesó Carter riendo.

—Espera, si está correcto, todo de hecho—Aclaró una rubia a su lado quien sostenía su celular revisando mi respuesta.

—Vaya Kurigasu, eres muy inteligente—Dijo Iro quien por primera vez apartó la mirada del televisor, aunque la película había terminado hace un par de minutos, ella estaba viendo los créditos, luego de decir eso se dirigió al baño.

Me gustaría decir que aprendí todo por gusto, pero la verdad fui obligado desde niño.

—Bien, ya es un poco tarde, me iré a dormir—Dijo Carter levantándose y yéndose.

Yo me levanté para ir a la cocina y lavar el vaso que me dieron, si todos se van a dormir no creo que a nadie le moleste que yo lo haga, he soportado el sueño desde que llegue de hacer los oficios. Mientras limpiaba los vasos que estaban en el fregadero escuché como golpeaban a alguien.

—Despierte Nate, después no consigues dormir cuando en verdad tienes que—No es difícil adivinar que es la voz de Yuuki.

—Pero aquí está cómodo—Mencionó Junketsu con una voz muy adormecida.

—Eso no es mi problema, ahora hay que despertar a Kabuto.

—Él no despierta así de fácil, lo llevaré arrastrado.

—¿Por que no lo cargas?

—Porque es mas divertido arrastrarlo.

—No lo pongo en duda.

Ya que limpié todo creo que me puedo ir, salí de la cocina y vi que la sala está completamente vacía, o así era hasta que Iro salió por el pasillo de los baños.

—¿Eh? ¿Todos se fueron? Aun me quedaba una película por ver—Mencionó ella algo dolida—¡Oh! Kurigasu, sigues aquí.

Asentí mientras ella se acercaba a la sala.

—Me alegro, tenía algunas dudas—Asentí dándole permiso de preguntar—Primero, ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? Es que tu apellido se me hace algo extenso, como podrás ver el mio tiene solo tres letras así que es una diferencia alta—Dijo riendo y volví asentir como respuesta a su pregunta—Gracias Doku, asientes mucho... Por lo visto no eres bueno hablando—Negué con la cabeza y ella liberó una corta risa—Eso no te debe traer muchos amigos Doku.

—Solo Hikari—Confesé.

—Vaya, ¿Desde cuando se conocen?—Cuestionó animada.

—Como tal desde los siete años.

—Quiero detalles—Mencionó haciendo puchero y realizando un movimiento circular con su mano para que siguiera

—Cuando me asignaron en una vivienda provisional también me enviaron a una escuela, Hikari y yo estábamos en la misma clase—Sentí que eso era suficiente, pero ella seguía haciendo el movimiento con la mano—Los dos teníamos las mejores notas de la clase así que teníamos que estar mucho tiempo participando en actividades de la escuela, luego de dos o tres años empezamos a hablar.

—¡¿Tardaron tres años en hablarse?!

—Si... Ninguno de los dos hablamos mucho.

—Entiendo... Espera, ¿Por que te asignaron un hogar provisional? ¿Que te sucedió?

Creo que dije algo de mas... No se como ella tome mi historia, igual es algo pronto para contarla y a ella no parece molestarle casi nada de lo que hago, no es necesario.

—Prefiero resumir esa parte de a historia con que no tengo familia, vivo solo desde los siete años.

—¿Nadie te cuidaba?—Preguntó y de un momento a otro la luz de su rostro se fue apagando.

—Estaba alguien encargado de cuidarme, pero él me tenia asco así que tuve que aprender a mantenerme a mi mismo.

Asco... Estoy seguro de que esa no es la palabra correcta para describir el odio que él me tenia por ser hijo de aquel demonio.

—Me siento tentada a preguntar más, pero no quiero incomodarte, tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos para estar sacándote toda la información de tu vida, pero algún día me contarás, ¿Cierto?—Comentó mientras su mano se aferraba al cuello de su camisa.

—Estoy seguro de que así será—Dije sin antes pensar.

—Bien, otra cosa... ¿Por que hiciste lo de ayer en el ejercicio?—Preguntó cuando se le veía algo temerosa a que me molestara.

—Vi algo que me hizo molestar mucho hasta recordar parte de mi niñez, no pude controlarme—Dije sin ser capaz de mirar su rostro que cada vez estaba mas dolido.

—Todos tenemos cosas que los hacen perder la cabeza, lo único que tienes que hacer es no perder la cabeza, sabia que no eras una mala persona—Afirmó sonriendo y tomándome por sorpresa.

Asentí y ella sacó la caja de una película. ¿Como alguien puede aceptar a una persona que hace algo horrible con una sonrisa? ¿Que le hizo pensar que soy una buena persona después de enviar a tres compréis a la enfermería?

—¿Me acompañas?—Preguntó alegre.

Tengo mucho sueño y no creo estar despierto mucho tiempo, pero antes de poder razonar correctamente mi boca se abrió.

—Claro, Hana...


	15. Ficha Personajes 7

Hana Iro

-Kosei:

Teletransportación: Básicamente le permite teletransportarse a ella misma a ciertas distancias o a lugares a los cuales está muy familiarizada, a la vez puede hacer portales aunque mientras hace esto tiene que mantenerse quieta.

-Cumpleaños: 22/12

-Gustos: Películas.

-Disgustos:

-Altura: 167 cm.

-Complexión: Voluminosa.

-Cabello:

Color: Verde.

Longitud: Corto.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Café.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Animada/Alegre

-Curiosidades: Gran parte de su motivación para ser una heroína viene de su gusto por las historias que solo llegó a ver en películas, series televisivas o cómics, de manera que quiere lograr vivir aventuras por ella misma mientras ayuda a las personas.

Pinku Chikkuna

-Kosei:

Ojo de calor: Dispara un rayo capaz de calcinar rocas a través de sus ojos, si lo hace por demasiado tiempo su vista se pone borrosa.

-Cumpleaños: 14/01

-Gustos: Historias de amor, emparejar personas.

-Disgustos: .

-Altura: 165 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Rosa.

Longitud: Corto.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Azules (Rojos al activar su kosei).

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Animada/Extrovertida.

-Curiosidades: Suele tratar de que sus compañeros terminen emparejados por múltiples medios, ya sea aconsejando o tomando medidas más drásticas. Disfruta viendo a otras parejas. Se vuelve un manojo de nervios cuando un chico le dice algo que pueda llegar a interpretar como coqueteo.


	16. Esencia A Lamento

Nate Junketsu

Ya va siendo hora de despertar aunque hoy sea otro dia libre siento que debo pararme temprano, me quité las sábanas de encima y caminé hasta el baño mientras frotaba mis ojos, cuando los abrí pude ver a Asada cepillando sus dientes, por lo visto solo trae puesto un camisón blanco, creí que fue una mala noche para decidir dormir sin camisa.

—Asada, ¿Esto va a ser costumbre?—Pregunté tomando mi cepillo de dientes.

Ella sacó el cepillo de su boca y escupió en el lavabo—¿Te molesta?—Cuestionó antes de enjuagar su boca.

—No, pero no estoy acostumbrado a despertar y ver a alguien tan rápido abro los ojos, supongo que es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

—Por cierto, dile a tu mami que me encantaron las galletas—Mencionó saliendo del baño.

—¿Eh? ¿Te dio galletas? Yo quiero, hace meses que no las como.

—Tranquilo te guardé unas cuantas.

Me cepillé los dientes mientras Asada se mantenía en silencio, cuando terminé y quise salir del baño fue que ella me detuvo.

—No salgas aún...

—¿Por que?

—Me estoy cambiando de ropa, no debes espiar cuando alguien se cambia de ropa.

—No es mi culpa que estés en mi cuarto solo con una camisa enorme.

—Es que así me siento mas cómoda.

—¿Y por qué te cambias?

—Porque tenemos que bajar a desayunar, ¿No?

—Bueno, es cierto.

Ya puedes salir.

Salí y fui de inmediato a ponerme un pantalón además de una camisa que dejé en el piso ayer. Caminamos hasta el ascensor y presionamos para bajar hasta la sala común, aunque al llegar al cuarto piso el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas dejando pasar a Iro con su cabello verde algo desarreglado, no se veía del todo bien, vi que Kurigasu también se acercaba al ascensor cuando Iro se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Ni se te ocurra subir al ascensor mientras yo esté aquí! Sigo molesta contigo—Exclamó pasando de gritos a lo que fue un susurro.

El chico de ojos venenosos titubeó como si fuera a extender su mano, y por un momento pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se retuvo manteniendo su usual rostro inexpresivo, el ascensor se cerró y siguió su camino.

—Iro, ¿Que sucede? ¿Que te hizo?

—É-Él... Cuando fui al baño luego de que terminara la película todos se fueron y cuando me volví solo estaba él, hablamos un poco y... Le pregunté si quería quedarse a ver otra película, él accedió y luego...—Por cada palabra que decía su voz parecía quebrarse un poco mas y mas.

—¿Te tocó?—Preguntó Asada abrazándola para poder consolar a la peliverde que negó con la cabeza—¿Te golpeó?—Iro seguía negando—¿Te hizo una propuesta indecente?—La chica observó confundida a Asada y negó de nuevo—¿Te mordió en un lugar que no debe morderse?

—¿Que? No, hizo algo mucho peor—Afirmó Iro.

—¿Que hizo? Le diré a Nate que le patee el trasero.

Me gustaría decir que puedo hacer eso... Pero realmente necesitaría mi máscara para pelear con él.

—É-Él... ¡Él se quedó dormido!—Exclamó quebrando en llanto.

Asada y yo cruzamos miradas cuando nuestras expresiones parecían una combinación de confusión y ganas de liberar una carcajada por lo que acababa de decir la peliverde.

—Vaya de-desgraciado de Kurigasu, no merece perdón—Asada sonó algo sarcástica, pero ella estaba tratando de ayudar a Iro en su... ¿Dilema? La verdad no se, debería sentirse honrada o satisfecha de que Kurigasu hablara con ella y aceptara quedarse hasta tarde, él mantuvo una expresión de sueño durante toda la noche de películas...

Doku Kurigasu

Af... ¿Ahora que hago? Ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupa que esté molesta, quizás deba hacer algo... ¿Que estoy pensando? Mejor voy a mi habitación, no es un problema al que deba darle importancia a esta ridiculez, como sea. Caminé hacia mi habitación y por alguna razón empecé a ojear un libro viejo de botánica, hay un segmento dedicado solo para los cerezos, leyendo empecé a preguntarme si seria posible que yo pudiese hacer un gas que tuviera el olor de estas flores, carbono seria el ingrediente principal... Necesito revisar mas, no tengo computadora y este libro no tiene suficiente información para que pueda hacer algo, tengo mis instrumentos aquí... Podría hacer algo, Hikari tiene muchas hojas y flores... Quizás tenga platas que me sirvan, fijé mi vista en el reloj junto a la cama para percatarme de la hora, en este momento él ya debería estar despierto y eso lo llevaría a la cocina debido a su adicción con el té.

Opté por ir, caminé hacia el ascensor y bajé hasta la sala común para dirigirme a la cocina, habían algunas personas en la sala repasando algunos apuntes, mañana hay un examen de alguna ridiculez. En la cocina sentado en un banco junto a la tetera esta el enano de ojos azules chispeando felicidad mientras toma su té, vi a los lados y en una mesa estaba sentada Iro junto a Chikkuna y una chica de cabello azul mas alta que ambas, las dos que la acompañan se percataron de mi presencia y se enfocaron en distraerla para que no me viera, supongo que sigue molesta...

—¡Doku! Ven tengo té—Gritó el peliblanco a través de toda la cocina haciendo que Iro volteara y me viera, inmediatamente ella se fue de la cocina.

—Hikari... ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan indiscreto?—Cuestioné acercándome y tomando una taza.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— Af a veces olvido su nivel de ingenuidad.

—Ya no importa, te tengo que pedir algo.

—¿Mas té?

—No, así es suficiente, ¿Tienes una flor de cerezo?

—¿Cerezo?—Preguntó mas para si mismo ladeando su cabeza de lado a lado como si estuviera maquinando una respuesta—¿Para que?

—Quiero saber su composición química.

—Ah claro, no se para que quieras hacer gas de con la esencia a flor de cerezo, pero seria un buen aromatizante y quizás tendría beneficios para la salud.

—Hikari, das muchas vueltas, tienes la flor, ¿No?

—Si, mis padres y yo siempre vamos a la lluvia de pétalos así que guardo algunas flores—Explicó sacando una flor de cerezo dentro de una pequeña caja acrílica.

—Gracias.

—Por cierto, ¿Por que la chica Iro está molesta contigo?

—Af... Anoche nos quedamos a ver una película, durante toda la película estaba evitando quedarme dormido y cuando empezaron los créditos cerré los ojos un momento y me dormí.

—Vaya, si es así deberías decirle, ella cree que te estuviste dormido todo el transcurso de la película.

—Si ya sabias el por qué, ¿Con que motivo preguntas?

—Solo quería confirmar y escuchar ambos lados de la historia.

—Como sea, opina lo que quieras—Dije alejándome.

—Opino que nunca había visto que trabajaras en un gas para usar como disculpa—Comentó el peliblanco.

—Nunca dije que era para eso—Expresé irritado.

—No dices muchas cosas Doku, deberías considerar hablar, para hacer un gas que tenga esa composición deberás usar mucho hidrógeno—Afirmó.

—Hikari, métete en tus asuntos—Dije viéndolo de reojo con una leve sonrisa.

—Mis asuntos son el té.

Dejé al enano en la cocina y caminé hasta el ascensor, al abrirse la puerta vi a Iro dentro, ella al verme se cruzó de brazo y desvió la mirada caminado fuera del ascensor, yo por reflejo escondí la flor que aun sostengo en la mano metiendo ambas manos en mis bolsillos.

—¿Es que no piensas decir nada?—Cuestionó mientras yo caminaba pasando a su costado.

—Estoy ocupado en este momento.

—Que egocéntrico eres, Kurigasu.

—Cuando termine de hacer esto te lo mostraré, te gustan los cerezos, ¿No?—Pregunté marcando el piso cuatro y haciendo que la expresión del rostro de Iro cambiara de manera repentina.

—Si... Pero eso lo dije anoche al final de la... Película—Su rostro pasó de molesta a algo que no se descifrar cuando la puerta del ascensor empezó a cerrarse—¿D-Doku?—Preguntó mientras extendía levemente su brazo y la puerta se cerró para que el elevador empezara a subir.

Ya no entiendo lo que sucede, debería dejar de darle tanta importancia... Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor salí de inmediato dirigiéndome a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con seguro y saqué mi maleta para empezar a ordenar todo de manera que pueda estudiar la composición de los pétalos.

De mi bolsillo tomé la pequeña caja que contenía la flor de cerezo, empecé a dividir sus pétalos en pequeños pedazos y ubicandolos en recipientes para estudiar partes específicas, esto solo terminará en algunas horas así que tomé un cuaderno para anotar todo lo que sabía más lo que voy obteniendo resultados en cada parte de este experimento, por ahora solo me queda esperar.

A esta hora ya debería almorzar algo, pero si me distraigo un segundo en este punto haré un desastre, aguantaré un rato mas para terminar este último resultado podré empezar a practicar. Pasé un rato viendo como la llama iba calentando el envase hasta estar listo... Ácido palmítico, ácido elágico, tiamina, retinol.. por cada cosa que anotaba lo que mas resalta es el carbono, él hidrógeno y el oxígeno, quizás deba omitir un poco el nitrógeno tomando en cuenta que casi todo el aire es nitrógeno... Maldición, la tiamina inhalada puede tener síntomas algo complejos, cambio de humor, dolores de cabeza, mareos, cuando quiero hacer algo que no sea dañino lo mas estúpido hace daño, lo mas seguro es que si quito la molécula de azufre no tenga efectos negativos, perfecto creo que ya puedo empezar. Son cuatro elementos químicos en porciones exactas, bien... Empecé a generar un poco de gas en mi boca añadiendo cada componente dejando el hidrógeno para el final, cuando empecé a agregarlo mi garganta se irritó un poco, es normal tratándose de un nuevo gas así que seguí hasta que liberé el gas blanco rosaceo mi garganta empezó a arder mas y mas hasta toser de una manera descontrolada, me levanté a buscar un vaso de agua en la nevera para luego acostarme en la cama. Quizás fue demasiado pronto, ya me parecía extraño que estuviese funcionando tan bien, mientras me hundí en mi fracaso la puerta sonó y me acerqué a abrirla, al hacerlo pude ver a la persona de otro lado y no entiendo que hace la rubia francesa tocando a la puerta.

—¿Eh? Esta no es la habitación de Carter, disculpa Kurigasu—Dijo apenada e inclinándose.

Al instante se fue y cuando fui a cerrar la puerta algo lo interrumpió, vi de reojo una mano apoyándose en ella.

—Doku, no bajaste a almorzar y ya va siendo hora de la cena—Esa voz es de la peliverde, vi de rejo y en su otra mano sostenía un plato de comida.

Opté por no decir nada, solo dejé la puerta abierta dejándola pasar y me senté al borde de la cama.

—¿Doku? ¿Estas bien?—Asentí a su pregunta mientras ella cerró la puerta y dejaba el plato sobre la cama—Vaya, tienes muchas cosas... Científicas—Comentó refiriéndose a mi equipo de química, empezó a tocar un envase que tenia algunos aceites de las flores.

—Preferiría que no lo tocaras, por ahora—Dije frotando mis ojos.

—Oh disculpa, ¿Como te va con lo que estas haciendo?

—Progresé un poco.

—Bueno, esto... Yo quería disculparme por como te traté anoche y todo el día.

—Eso es irónico—Mencioné recordándome totalmente sobre la cama.

—¿Irónico?

—Si, aunque no lo quise admitir en frente de Hikari, esto que estoy haciendo era para disculparme.

—¿En serio? Pensé que tratabas de evitarme, ¿Que hacías?

—Voy a tratar de mostrarte, pero toma un poco de distancia, si me llego a exceder o saqué una cuenta errónea no se que consecuencias traería.

Ella obedeció sin dudar y se colocó en una esquina del cuarto. Inhalé una profunda bocanada de aire y empecé a generar el gas poco a poco, no sentía la irritación de antes y lo liberé esta ves el gas era un poco mas rosado y el olor parecía ser el correcto.

—¡Wow! ¡Huele increíble!—Exclamó emocionada—¿Que es?

—Flor de cerezo, dijiste que te gustaban—Expliqué confundido por su reacción.

—Si son lindas, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ver oler una o siquiera verla—Comentó apenada—Así no que no se si huelen igual, aunque si es así ahora quiero aun más ver la lluvia de pétalos—Agregó.

—Me alegro, bueno esa es mi disculpa.

—Sabes Doku... Creo que yo soy la última persona con la que deberías disculparte—Su comentario llamó mi atención y me senté a verla—No le has dicho nada a los chicos que enviaste a la enfermería y sé que no fue tu intención, pero te podrás imaginar que ellos no estarán muy alegres respecto a ti.

—Dobotsu, Junsuina y Hogo son sus nombres, ¿No?—Pregunté serio a lo que ella asintió.

—¿Te vas a disculpar con ellos?—Preguntó acercándose, aun hay gas rosaceo cubriendo la habitación.

—Debería, pero no se que podría decirles.

—Es cierto, no eres alguien de muchas palabras, eso lo hace difícil.

—¿Se te ocurre algo?

—Solo una cosa, pero está la probabilidad de que en vez de ayudar empeore las cosas—Asentí aceptando cualquiera fuera su idea—Habla con los tres a la vez, si uno te disculpa quizás los otros dos se vean influenciados.

—Eso seria como hacer trampa.

—Es mejor a que te odien por siempre.

Me detuve un momento a pensarlo y asentí—Bien, dentro de media hora en la sala común—Dije poniéndome de pie.

—Oye, quédate a comer, yo les diré a ellos que te busquen ahí a esa hora.

—¿Sabes cuales son sus habitaciones?

—Creo que el chico británico puso un mapa de las habitaciones en el ascensor.

—No me había fijado en eso la verdad.

—Al parecer nadie lo ha hecho, hoy han tocado a mi puerta por error como cinco veces.

Asentí y ella salió de mi cuarto dejándome para almorzar solo. Comí de a poco distraído por todo y a la vez pensando en nada, no se me hará fácil disculparme cuando sé que lo que hice no es algo fácil de perdonar, ya faltan cinco minutos para la hora que le dije a Iro, salí con calma hasta el elevador bajando y dirigiéndome a la sala común, al parecer no tendré que esperar mucho ya que están dos de los tres que espero.

—Se que dijiste dentro de media hora Kurigasu, pero no le creía a Iro y me puse ansioso por venir—Comentó el peludo Dobotsu.

—Evitemos precipitar nuestros comentarios, ¿Si? Hablemos, ya tenemos edad para pensar sobre nuestros actos—Alegó Junsuina acomodando su cabello.

Me senté frente a ellos y existía una diferencia infinita entre la postura de Junsuina comparada con la agresiva actitud del niño bestia.

—Falta la chica—Comenté observando el suelo.

—Si no te molesta, quiero decirte algo antes de que ella llegue—Mencionó Junsuina

—Adelante.

—Bien, te quiero aclarar que yo no estoy molesto, no contigo Kurigasu, si no fuera por mi debilidad no me habrías humillado a tal punto y mas que heridas tu me diste un recuerdo, un recuerdo de que aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer y que no soy el mas fuerte, al contrario soy de los más débiles de la clase o bueno, eso es lo que me hiciste sentir, por mi dejamos este asunto hasta aquí, pero me preocupa es como esté la chica, no llegué a ver nada, pero en la enfermería ella lucia como si hubiera visto un demonio... Su peor pesadilla, por eso vine, a aclarar mi situación y a aconsejar a alguien para que pueda ayudar.

—¿Como puedes decir que no hay problema hombre?—A pesar de la calma de Junsuina, el otro sigue muy agresivo.

—Dime cual fue su falla contra mi, estábamos tomando un rol de villanos y héroes, a él le tocó ser un villano y si hizo algo mal fue efectuar su papel con demasiada exactitud, yo no tengo ningún problema con Kurigasu ustedes pueden seguir ha lanzó de lo que quieran.

No entiendo, se mantiene como si realmente fuese un problema minúsculo y sin importancia alguna, la mayoría me tuvo miedo por lo que hice y él que fue un víctima afirma no tener ningún problema conmigo.

—Di lo que quieras, pero conmigo no tienes excusa alguna.

—En efecto, te propongo algo Dobotsu—Dije serio.

—Habla idiota antes de que te vuele los dientes.

—Eso es exactamente lo que propongo

—¿Eh?

—Nada de lo que diga cambiará lo que hice, por eso te doy la oportunidad de que me devuelvas el favor.

—Eso suena divertido pinchos morados, quizás debería esperar a Hogo, pero no aguanto las ganas—Mencionó preparándose para golpear.

Yo solo lo vi a la cara esperando el golpe, el peludo lanzó su golpe y se detuvo a centímetros de mi rostro quizás tratando de intimidarme.

—¿Eh? Te haces el duro, presumido... Que seas un estudiante de recomendación no significa que no te pueda partir el rostro.

—Dobotsu si vas a hacer esto hazlo ya, Kurigasu, si no te molesta me quedaré aquí para evitar que se exceda—Dijo Junsuina recostandose en el mueble y sacando un caramelo de su bolsillo.

—No hay problema si se excede, si quieres participar estas en tu derecho.

—Entiendo.

Dobotsu tomó una postura real para golpear y lanzó su golpe de nuevo, aunque esta vez algo se formó entre él y yo, parecía un muro traslúcido que emana luz morada.

—¿Venganza? Eso no es algo que un héroe haría—Afirmó la chica de cabello castaño y ojos rojos que mantenía la mano extendida. Parece ser que estuvo oculta aquí desde hace rato.

—¿Y lo que él hizo lo fue?—Cuestionó Dobotsu furioso por la interrupción.

—Hogo, la verdad Kurigasu no tiene problema con esto, el lo permite para tratar de equilibrar la balanza—Intervino Junsuina.

—Pues yo no voy a permitir que hieran a alguien cuando puedo evitarlo.

—Dame un maldita razón para que no lo parta la cara.

—Simple, mira sus ojos y dime si ves lo mismo que cuando nos atacó.

—No lo sé, ¿Que tienen de diferentes?

—Un idiota como tu no entiende, Kurigasu, estoy de acuerdo en que dejemos esto pasar, pero quiero saber ¿Que te sucedió allá?

—No puedo decirles.

—¿Por que no? Solo dilo, no tendré problema alguno en entender.

—Entonces puedes entender cuando algo no se puede decir.

—Esta es la peor disculpa que me han dado en años.

—Es una historia que empezó desde antes que yo naciera, no puedo contarla así a la ligera.

—En lo personal, lo entiendo... No me ha pasado, pero lo entiendo—Comentó Junsuina quien se recostaba cada vez más sobre el mueble.

—¿Me vas a decir que no le has dicho esa historia a nadie?—Cuestionó histérica Hogo.

—A Hikari hace unos cuantos años y a Junketsu porque lo involucra directamente.

—Espera espera, espera un segundo, ¿Junketsu? El pelirrojo que siempre se la pasa junto a la chica linda de cabello blanco y Yomi, ¿Ese Junketsu?—Asentí a lo que dijo Junsuina—Vaya, ahora si me da curiosidad saber la historia, pero déjalo así.

—No entiendo, ¿Que puede ser tan grave? ¿Crees que tendremos una peor imagen de ti de la que tenemos ya?

—No me importa la imagen que tengan de mi, solo no me gusta que la gente sepa eso—Aclaré.

—Entonces solo dime que te hizo cambiar de actitud en una noche—Insistió ella.

—Junketsu hizo un experimento, una prueba y ahí me demostré a mi mismo que no soy lo que creí—Expliqué.

—Esa esta poca información, pero...—Reclamó desvaneciendo el muro de energía.

—¿Pero? No estas considerando perdonarlo, ¿Cierto?

—Cállate, no lo se... Algo me dice que lo haga y la otra parte de mi necesita mas información para hacerlo.

—Está jugando con tu mente, no te dejes engañar es un desgraciado, aprovechemos y golpeemoslo—Aseguró Dobotsu.

La mirada de la chica se volvió muy segura y firme.

—Tu no quieres perdonarlo, tu quieres ser como fue él y eso es enfermizo, incluso él mismo se odia si mismo para que tu quieras actuar igual—Afirmó dándose la vuelta—Alguien que se odia a si mismo ya tiene suficiente sufrimiento, te perdono Kurigasu...

Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, y no pude decir nada mientras se iba e incluso el peludo se fue también aunque nunca aclaró nada.

—Vaya, creo que todo salió bien Kurigasu—Comentó Junsuina tomando otro caramelo de su bolsillo—Yo me recostaré aquí un rato, tengo pereza.

Lo miré y asentí. El ascensor sonó dejando salir a la peliblanca Yuuki vistiendo parte del uniforme de gimnasia y una camisa negra, no se le ve de buen humor, caminaba directo hacia la cocina

—Buenas noches Kurigasu—Dijo pasando por mi costado.

—Buenas—Respondí.

—Buenas noches Junsuina, ¿Nadie? Af... Es como si fuera un personaje de relleno—Expresó el pelinegro riendo.

No dije nada, Junsuina parece ser alguien que habla mucho aunque es muy calmado en otros aspectos.

—¡Nate! ¿Por que tardas tanto en traer el café?—Gritó Yuuki desde la cocina. ¿Junketsu está aquí?

—Es que afuera se presentó algo y no quería interrumpir.

Me levanté dirigiéndome a la cocina hasta para encontrar a la peliblanca de brazos cruzados y a Junketsu con una jarra cafetera en sus manos.

—Junketsu...

—Lo siento Kurigasu, no tenia planeado escuchar nada, husmear no es lo mio.

Iba a decir algo cuando alguien se paró a mi lado, miré de reojo y me percaté que se trata de Yomi.

—Nate... Yuuki, si ambos están aquí es que van a cocinar, ¿No?—Preguntó el castaño sentándose.

También pasó Junsuina con su bolsa de caramelos.

—No se preocupen por mi, soy un personaje de relleno así que pueden seguir como si no estuviese aquí.

Rápidamente la cocina de fue llenando de mas y mas gente y eso no es demasiado de mi gusto.

—Cocinen mas rápido, el numero uno necesita proteína—Gritó Goldbum en medio de la cocina.

—Muy cierto campeón, yo necesito proteínas—Respondió Kabuto en un tono presumido.

Junketsu sostenía un plato en su mano y un vaso en la otra caminando en mi dirección deteniéndose justo cuando iba a pasarme.

—No me siento cómodo en estas acumulaciones de personas, si quieres reclamar algo que sea mañana—Comentó.

—Tranquilo, de todas formas es algo que se esparcirá.

Ambos asentimos y él se fue seguido de Yuuki, Yomi, Carter y Sunset. Cuando volví a ver a la cocina estaba Iro sentada en una mesa junto a otras chicas de cabellos coloridos, me hizo una seña para que fuera a tomar asiento, asistí a su llamado y me fije en Hikari quien también estaba en la mesa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue Doku?—Preguntó Iro entre alegre y curiosa.

—La verdad las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Me alegro—Dijo empezando a comer.

—Iro... Gracias.


	17. Ficha De Personajes 8

Tsuru Junsuina

-Kosei:

Brazomorfosis: Sus brazos pueden cambiar de forma en distintas armas, herramientas o patrones específicos.

-Cumpleaños: 08/01

-Gustos: Dulces, esculturas de madera.

-Disgustos: Comida salada.

-Altura: 174 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Negro.

Longitud: Corto.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Café.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Bromista/Relajada.

-Curiosidades: Gran parte de su vida ha transcurrido de una manera que él considera "Irrelevante" y le gusta mucho esforzarse en hacer reír a los demás para que no se sientan igual que él.

Shuri Hogo

-Kosei:

Escudos De Energía: Concentrando energía en sus manos puede crear campos de fuerza que rondan entre lo morado y lo transparente, la forma de los escudos bien puede ser una circunferencia o un muro recto

-Cumpleaños: 27/07

-Gustos: Silencio.

-Disgustos: Estruendos.

-Altura: 165 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Café.

Longitud: Largo.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Rojos.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Callada/Tímida.

-Curiosidades: Sufre ataques de pánico cuando pelea sola, debido a esto siempre trata de estar acompañada cuando se ve en un problema.


	18. USJ

Asada Yuuki

Esto de usar la computadora de Nate hasta tarde y luego venir a mi habitación para dormir un par de horas es un poco pesado. Como sea, me levanté y pasé por la rutina matutina de arreglarme el cabello, cepillar mis dientes y ponerme el uniforme, salí y pensé en ir a tocar la puerta de Nate a ver si ya está listo, pero creo que ya lo he fastidiado mucho estos días, sacándome de mis ideas Sunset me arrastro hasta el ascensor, luce como si no hubiera dormido en días.

—¿Toso bien?—Pregunté algo atemorizada.

—No, bueno si... Es demencial.

—No entiendo de que hablas Sunset.

—Primero, dime Christine odio que me llamen por mi apellido—Asentí a lo que dijo—Ok ahora lo importante, ¿Sabes que Carter escribe una novela?

—Nate me comentó que lo escuchó decir algo así.

—Perfecto, se que si alguno de ustedes dos escucha algo lo sabe automáticamente el otro, pero esto no se lo digas.

Asentí... Pero ¿Que quiso decir con eso?

—Bien, Carter me dio su libro donde escribe y llevo un par de días leyéndolo...—Mencionó mientras su mirada divagaba recordando algo.

—¿Esta mal?—Pregunté cuidadosamente—Entonces esta bien—Volvió a negar.

—Es puramente perfecto y sumamente trágico, es un escritor increíble, es lo mejor que he leído en meses o incluso años—Expresó tomándome de los hombros.

—¿No crees que es un poco pronto para que te guste?—Pregunté sonriendo.

—Para un libro no hay momento.

—No me refería al libro—Expresé liberando una carcajada.

—¿Que? No, y si así fuese tu no tendrías derecho a decir...—Se vio interrumpida porque el ascensor bajó y se detuvo en el cuarto piso.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Iro y a Kibo, la chica de cabello azul, creo que no he visto su kosei aún.

—¡Hey! Ascensor solo para chicas—Dijo la peliazul—No se vayan a poner curiosas.

—¿Eh?—Dijimos las otras tres a unísono.

—Es broma, para eso están las habitaciones.

—¡¿Eh?!—Exclamamos alejándonos un poco de Kibo.

—Ya calma calma, no hago nada sin consentimiento—Aclaró guiñando el ojo.

Creo que todas nos estamos preguntando lo mismo, ¿Es juego o lo dice en serio? De cualquier manera las cuatro bajamos y esperamos a Chikkuna por un par de minutos para luego dirigirnos hasta el salón de clases, la profesora Midnight básicamente llegó un minuto después de que Nate y Yomi entraran discutiendo por el nombre de algo que no entiendo.

—Siéntense mis jóvenes, hoy tendremos una clase muy importante y muy juvenil—Dijo tratando de ser seria—¡Elegirán al presidente de la clase!—Exclamó.

—Profesora Midnight, ¿Se efectuará un sufragio?—Preguntó Carter levantándose de su asiento.

—Si quieren pueden mutilarse a golpes y el vencedor será el presidente—Aclaró la profesora en un tono muy risueño.

La opción obvia para elegir es Carter, desde el principio a demostrado liderazgo y que es alguien muy inteligente, por eso debo pensar es en quien es mejor para el cargo de vicepresidente. Me acerqué al hombro de la rubia en frente de mi—¿Quieres ser vicepresidente de la clase?—Le pregunté a Christine.

—¿Por que me preguntas eso?—Cuestionó alarmada.

—¿Para que crees idiota?

—Has lo que quieras con tu voto.

Me recosté en mi asiento y sentí que tocaban mi hombro, Nate.

—¿Por quien votaras? No quiero que Kabuto sea presidente.

—¿Y que tal de ti?

—Una vez fui presidente de la clase, no me agrada, muchas responsabilidades sin sentido.

—Si quieres que Kabuto no sea presidente y tu no quieres serlo, ¿Que tal si votamos por Christine?—Ofrecí volteandome a verlo.

—Se lleva bien con Carter y él ya tiene casi garantizada la victoria, así que quedaría bien de vicepresidente—Dijo razonando.

—Entonces es un hecho.

Entonces Christine tendrá dos votos, la mayoría votará por si mismos, eso le da ventaja, después de un rato empezaron a recoger los votos en un papel y los resultados se iban mostrando en el pizarrón, Carter de inmediato alcanzó los cinco votos y por ahora había un empate incomodo, Christine y Abeyu con dos votos ambas, cada voto que se añadía no cambiaba nada hasta que el dos de Christine se convirtió en un tres, sea quien sea el que votó por ella se lo agradezco.

—Que bueno que ya eligieron, ahora tenemos prisa así que nada de ceremonia de presentación, vayan y pónganse sud trajes, iremos a hacer un entrenamiento especial, estamos un poco atrasados.

Su aviso fue fugaz antes de que todos nos fuéramos a los vestidores, usualmente las chicas nos cambiamos rápido, pero hoy ellas tenían un desorden en conversaciones, me empecé a quitar la ropa para guardarla en el casillero, cerré la puerta de este y me volteé para ponerme mi traje, pero solo me encontré con una maraña de cabello azul acompañada de otra de cabello rosa, ambas se veían algo... Raras por así decirlo, esto no puede salir bien.

—¿Que quieren?—Pregunté seria y tratando de no lucir preocupada.

—Saber... Saber... Saber... Saber...—Respondieron varias veces a unísono.

—¿Que se traen tu y Junketsu?—Cuestionó Chikkuna mientas sus ojos brillaban.

—Nada.

—No mientas Yuuki, desde que empezaron las clases no se han separado en nada—Contraatacó Kibo.

—¿Desde cuando se conocen?—Preguntó la pelirosa.

—De-Desde la prueba de ingreso—Respondí dudando.

—¡Como toda pareja romántica de héroes!—Exclamó Chikkuna... Si reaccionó así con esa respuesta estoy mas que segura de que no puedo decir la verdad.

—Vamos, se nota que se llevan más bien, se combinan juntos en los trabajos de gimnasia aún cuando Junketsu tiene mas tiempo conociendo a Yomi, quien afirma que nunca había visto a su amigo pasando tanto tiempo con una chica o alguien más que no fuera él, eso quiere decir que le agradas mucho—Atacó la peliazul levantando la ceja y sonriendo con sus afilados dientes—Además, escuché un rumor de que lo llegaste a ver desnudo—Agregó despreocupada.

—¡¿Que?! ¡No!... Solo fue en ropa interior, ¡¿Quien te contó?!—Exclamé mucho, me están acorralando y ya siento las mejillas acaloradas.

—¡¿Eh?! Lo acabo de inventar, ¿En serio lo viste así?—Insistió Kibo.

—¿Te gustó?—Agregó Chikkuna.

Maldición, me atraparon... Me siento sofocada y acorralada, mi rostro arde a más no poder y la única reacción que estoy haciendo es pegarme mas contra mi casillero, de pronto sentí que tropecé... Mi kosei, olvidé que cuando me pongo nerviosa e insegura mi particularidad se activa sola, me giré para no caer de espaldas y al atravesar el muro la primera imagen que vi fue al pelirrojo, choqué con él y ambos caímos al suelo donde mi mano quedó entre su pecho y el mio de manera que puedo sentir lo acelerado que tiene el pulso cardíaco, él estaba muy sonrojado y si Nate está así yo debo parecer un tomate. El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza y su mirada se volvió esa que siempre pone cuando tiene pensado hacer algo que amerite toda su destreza, de inmediato me vi cubierta por su chaqueta de gimnasia y él cerró los ojos como si no estuviese totalmente seguro de lo que hará.

—¡La profesora Midnight se está cambiando en la habitación del frente!—Exclamó haciendo que los pocos que quedaban en el vestidor salieran corriendo por la puerta.

Solo había una persona que no se inmutó por lo que dijo Nate, y fue Carter quien ni siquiera movió la mirada que clavó en su propio casillero. El pelirrojo me tomó por los hombros y miró fijamente mis ojos.

—Te daré un empujón, tu solo te haces intangible y todo habrá pasado—Explicó tratando de calmarme y calmarse a si mismo en el proceso.

Asentí nerviosa y él me lanzó con suavidad hacia el muro para que lo atravesara y aterrizar tranquila en el vestidor de chicas.

—Yuuki, ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Chikkuna.

—¿Que te sucedió niña?—Agregó Kibo.

Mis nervios, incomodidades y presión desaparecieron o mas bien se convirtieron en una leve ira. Empujé a ambas hacia unos casilleros, haciendo que quedaran encerradas gracias a mi kosei.

—Se los voy a dejar así metiches de color, el próximo comentario de este tipo les asegura un pasaje siete metros bajo tierra—Declaré antes de empezar a ponerme mi traje.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y me largué de ahí, todos nos dirigimos a un estacionamiento donde Carter estaba con una lista junto a un bus, al percatarse de la llegada por parte de la mayoría hizo una seña para que subiéramos al vehículo, ya dentro estaba la profesora Midnight, me senté junto a Christine quien ya estaba aquí desde hace rato, en otra situación me habría sentido junto a Nate, pero me siento muy incomoda con lo que pasó hace rato.

—Escuché que te paso algo en los vestidores—Susurró Christine viendo a través de la ventana.

—Preferiría no hablar de eso—Respondí y pasamos todo el camino en silencio.

En la vía muchas conversaciones, aunque no le presté atención a ninguna por pensar en como reaccionar ahora, quizás deba fingir que no pasó nada y seguir así. Despertándome de mi trance la profesora se puso de pie al frente y nos señaló a todos con su látigo... Siento que todos los días usa un látigo diferente.

—Bien mis jóvenes, hoy haremos unos ejercicios muy emocionantes y muy importantes para su formación como héroes—Aseguró tan feliz como siempre.

El autobús se detuvo junto a un enorme domo, todos bajamos tranquilos hasta la entrada, ahí esperaba una figura de un astronauta, que clase de lugar es este para poner la imagen de un astronauta.

—Bienvenidos al USJ chicos, soy Trece—Dijo el muñeco de la puerta.

—¡Oh! Es Trece, la heroína de rescate—Expresó Yomi notablemente emocionado.

Espera... No es un muñeco, ¿Es alguien de verdad? Creo que soy la única que quiere ser una heroína y no conoce nada de héroes.

—Trece será la encargada de orientarlos en estos ejercicios de rescate, así que procuren obedecer todo lo que les diga, excepto peticiones obscenas con exceso de juventud—Mencionó Midnight con su usual tono.

—Ya están algo atrasados con el cronograma de estudio, los del año pasado ya habían venido un par de veces y tuvieron el incidente contra la liga de villanos, así que es algo difícil de comparar con lo que llevan hasta ahora—Mencionó Trece guiándonos a la entrada.

Estos comentarios le disgustan mucho a Nate y eso no ha sido impedimento para que nos lluevan desde que empezamos el curso, vi de reojo al pelirrojo... Se le ve molesto aunque trata de ocultarlo cruzándose de brazos y distrayendo su atención viendo los alrededores del lugar, su ira se disipó un poco expresando asombro en su mirada, no entiendo que lo sorprende tanto y volteé a ver el frente de todo... Esto... Es inmenso, colosal en proporciones gigantescas.

—Vaya, este lugar es del tamaño de ese parque de atracciones en Francia—Comentó Christine echando una ojeada.

—Aunque este se ve por mucho más divertido—Continuó Carter.

Es asombroso el presupuesto que tiene la U.A. no por nada es la mejor del mundo.

—Básicamente hoy se dividiran por equipos de tres personas y de turnarán para tomar los roles de héroes o victimas, hoy pasaremos por la zona acuática y la montañosa, empiecen formando sus equipos y allá decidiremos los turnos que tomaran—Explicó la profesora Trece.

Mientras entendía sentí una mano conocida sobre mi hombro, me volteé y vi al pelirrojo.

—¿Ya tienes grupo?—Preguntó soltando mi hombro, negué con la cabeza y él sonrió—Entonces no hay nada mas que pensar.

—Sobre eso... Se que siempre hacemos equipo, pero no hay problema si veríamos hoy, ¿Cierto?—Pregunté temerosa de que se molestara.

—C-Claro, no hay problema—Aseguró, su rostro se ve un poco inseguro, aunque no tardó mucho en caminar en otra dirección.

Prefiero trabajar junto a Nate, pero si lo hago esta vez no podría concentrarme... Pero siento que pude haber hecho que se molestara.

—Ya que rechazaste a Junketsu y no pasaron ni dos minutos para que se uniera a Yomi y Drake, tenemos que buscar a un tercer integrante—Comentó Christine algo pensativa.

Al ver a los lados pude ver que ya todos tienen equipo, todos menos nosotras.

—Si nos dividieron en grupos de tres, significa que quedará un grupo de solo dos, ¿No?—Pregunté suspirando.

—Quedará no es la palabra que yo usaría.

—Y ¿Cual usarías?

—Quedamos como el grupo de dos.

—Ya veo, debemos hacer mas amigas—Bufé.

En el camino pasamos junto a una plaza que parece ser el centro del terreno, junto a esa plaza empezaba un suelo con pasto verde y muchos arbustos que rodeaban la laguna que se extendía por un largo tramo, en medio un yate, mejor me ahorro el decir que es el mas grande que haya visto ya que ni siquiera había visto uno antes.

—Si ya hicieron sus equipos significa que sobró un grupo de tan solo dos, esos dos acompáñeme—Comentó Midnight a lo que acudimos Christine y yo.

Seguimos a la profesora quien caminaba con su actitud coqueta igual que siempre, no tardamos mucho en llegar a una pequeña lancha a la que ella nos hizo una seña para subir.

—Muy bien chicas, lleven la lancha hasta el centro del lago y esperen.

Christine encendió el motor de la lancha y empezó a avanzar.

—¿Que esperamos?—Pregunté alejándome.

—Que las rescaten, por cierto, un consejo importante—Mencionó haciéndome arquear una ceja—Sean las víctimas mas lindas que puedan, todo está en la mirada—Sugirió presionando su mejilla con un dedo.

La lancha se fue adentrando lentamente al lago, todo está calmado y realmente no se como va a ser la prueba.

—Christine, ¿Como sabremos cuando inicia la prueba?

—Supongo que darán un avi...—Su respuesta fue interrumpida debido a que la lancha explotó dejándonos caer al agua.

No soy muy buena nadando así que rápidamente me acerqué a una tabla de la lancha, vi de reojo a Christine quien había optado por hacer lo mismo.

—¡Podrían haber avisado!—Grité hacia la orilla.

—Tranquilas, esto no durará mucho—Aseguraron a mis espaldas con una voz que no se escucha seguido.

Giré la mirada y vi al chico peliblanco suspendido en el aíre mientras salían pulsos azules por sus manos, dejó de flotar para entrar al agua donde tomó el gancho que sobresale de la manga de mi traje, sonrió y la lanzó hacia Christine enganchándose desde una de las argollas en sus muñecas, el gancho se contrajo jalando a Sunset hacia mi.

—Shuri, ya está todo listo—Anunció Hikari hacia una chica de cabello castaño en la orilla.

Ella inmediatamente extendió ambas manos y una burbuja morada se empezó a crear a nuestro alrededor dejando al peliblanco por fuera, este se puso de espaldas a la burbuja y empezó a disparar empujandonos hasta la costa donde la bue una despareció dejándonos sobré el pasto.

—Taiyoko, tu turno—Dijo la chica que había hecho la burbuja.

—Bien, permítanme concentrarme.

La chica tenía el cabello naranja y sus manos empezaron a brillar con un aura del mismo tono de su cabellera, es una sensación cálida como cuando abres una ventana en la mañana de frente al sol.

—Vaya, tu particularidad es muy sutil Taiyoko—Confesó Christine frotando su ropa.

—Agradecería que no hablaran mucho... Si me desconecto podría calcinar su piel—Sugirió con mucha calma.

Sunset y yo nos pusimos un poco pálidas al escuchar su comentario.

—A pear de haber sido un trabajo sencillo para iniciar, lo hicieron de manera impecable, a excepción de una cosa—Afirmó Trece levantando un dedo—Taiyoko, no puedes decirle algo así a una persona ya que perdería confianza o la calma, nuestro trabajo es salvarlas y hacer que se sientan seguras.

La chica asintió y continuó hasta que estuviéramos secas. Ahí nos levantamos y honestamente me pareció curioso que Hikari estuviese en este equipo.

—Hikari, uno pensaría que harías equipo con Kurigasu—Comenté al chico de ojos azules.

—Bueno, es verdad que nos conocemos bien, pero solo somos buenos trabajando en equipo si es en serio—Explicó levantando su dedo.

—Ya veo—Mencioné antes de alejarme junto a Sunset.

En el camino vi el equipo de Kurigasu, es un poco divertido ver al niño veneno tan inexpresivo como siempre junto a Iro y Chikkuna que siempre están alegres.

—Es un equipo algo peculiar, ¿No crees?—Preguntó Nate riendo.

—Bastante la verdad—Contesté correspondiendo a su risa.

Luego fue que me percaté de que estoy frente al pelirrojo y me puse un poco tensa.

—¿Aun no han dicho a quien nos toca salvar?—Cuestionó Yomi apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Nate.

—La verdad no creo que nadie quiera subir a algún bote ahora—Respondió el pelirrojo.

—No será necesario, hablé con la profesora Midnight y eso ya está solucionado—Intercedió Carter apoyándose en el otro hombro de Junketsu.

Es cómico ver la expresión de Nate, se nota que no es demasiado de su agrado que ambos se apoyen encima de él, pero por otra parte no le da demasiada importancia.

—¿Y cual es la solución de la que hablas?—Preguntó Kabuto dirigiéndose a Carter

—La verdad no tengo idea clara, pero tratándose de nuestra profesora, quizás sea algo forzado.

Todos volteamos a ver a la profesora quien se encontraba hablando con el siguiente grupo de victimas, se componen por el chico de los brazos de cañón, el pedante que se clona y niño perro.

—Ni loco voy a lanzarme al agua—Reclamó el panzón.

—Nunca les pregunté si querían ir—Contraatacó Midnight rompiendo un pedazo de su manga liberando un gas rosa haciendo que los tres se durmieran para amarrarlos con su látigo y lanzarlos al lago con ayuda de Trece.

—No fue algo muy práctico, pero el que estén inconscientes le da un poco mas de dificultad—Afirmó Trece.

Los chicos se acercaron a la orilla y Carter parecía estar haciendo una gran cantidad de cálculos en su mente, el rubio chasqueó sus dedos y arrancó uno de los bolsillos que guindan desde su cinturón.

—Sabes, me da curiosidad ver que hacen en este ejercicio—Le confesé a Christine.

—En el poco tiempo que llevamos de clases han demostrado ser tres de los mejores, lo único que hace interesante esto es ver como lo hacen—Explicó ella.

—La verdad lo digo por Nate, cuando vio esto en el cronograma se le notaba preocupado así que le pregunté, confesó que su falta de delicadeza hace que suela cometer infinidad de errores en estas situaciones.

—Bueno no es difícil de percibir que su enfoque es ser un héroe de combate, sin embargo debe buscar la manera de nivelar sus habilidades, esto es algo que hará mucho aun si quiere dedicarse al combate—Comentó analizando la situación—Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Carter lo tomará en cuenta para su plan—Agregó mientras su cabello solo se amarraba en una coleta.

—Eso espero, a ese idiota no se le da muy bien perder.

Al parecer ya terminaron de armar su plan de acción mientras hablaba con Christine, el británico piensa rápido... Ninguno tiene una particularidad que permita transportar a un grupo de personas, el equipo de Hikari tiene a Hobo y esa es un gran ventaja en estos casos. Yomi y Nate estaban parados lado a lado en la orilla del lago, el pelirrojo se mantenía estirando como es usual antes de que fuera a impulsar su sangre, sin embargo, está concentrando mucho su estiramiento en el brazo derecho, no se me ocurre que vaya a hacer para preparar tanto su brazo.

—¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo?—Preguntó Kabuto a Nate sacándolo de su concentración.

—Nunca lo he intentado como tal, pero si estoy seguro de que funcionará—Respondió el pelirrojo ajustando su cabellera carmesí para que no estorbaba en su rostro.

—Yomi... Junketsu... A mi señal—Dijo Carter serio y colocando su mano para chasquear sus dedos, parece que está haciendo unos últimos cálculos, el rubio asintió y chasqueó los dedos de una manera muy sonora.

De inmediato Nate y Yomi saltaron en dirección a los que se encuentran dormidos flotando en medio del lago, Kabuto lleva la pequeña caja que Carter había sacado de su cinturón hace un momento, ya cerca de las víctimas el castaño desenchufo un cable de su codo y lo conecto a la caja que en un instante fue sacando una balsa, ¿Como algo así entra en una caja del tamaño de la mano?...

—Si... Luce como algo que Drake tendría—Aseguró Christine suspirando.

El comentario de la francesa me hizo liberar una pequeña risa, al regresar la mirada al lago ya las tres culturas se encontraban dentro de la balsa mientras Kabuto las aseguraba con una cuerda. Mas curiosidad me da lo que está haciendo Nate, no solo tiene una cuerda amarrada alrededor del torso, también está parado de una manera extraña, de rodillas levemente flexionadas, su cuerpo inclinado al frente, con su mano izquierda sujeta su hombro opuesto y el brazo derecho lo tiene extendido hacia abajo. Desde este ángulo no soy capaz de ver su rostro, pero casi puedo sentir como cierra los ojos y respira profundo... Hay un silencio total en el lugar, Carter luce un poco ansioso y eso no es usual en él cuando se trata de su plan el que está en marcha, esto quiere decir que el plan tiene una posibilidad importante de fallar y ese momento crucial es este. Coloqué mi mano sobre mi pecho y concentré mi mirada en Junketsu, por el color rojizo de su hombro puedo decir que ya está acumulando sangre en ese brazo, no es usual que tarde tanto y menos cuando tiene tiempo limitado, fijándome bien en su brazo puedo jurar que la manga se está rasgando y por las rupturas de esta empiezan a salir ligeros rastros de vapor, ¿Que vas a hacer Nate? Nunca te había visto potenciar tanto tu brazo...

En un instante que se sintió eterno, el pelirrojo lanzó un golpe al aire... No, "Un golpe" no es la terminología adecuada para eso, su puño pareció disparar una ráfaga de aire que no solo hizo un agujero en el agua, también se disparó a si mismo hacia atrás remolcando la balsa consigo, la manga de su brazo derecho se se rompió hasta quedar en muy pocos pedazos. Nate presionó los pies contra el agua frenando de alguna manera aunque la velocidad de la balsa no reducía, debido a esto Kabuto salto fuera de la balsa y la tomó por atrás jalando hasta que esta se empezara a detener en el borde de la orilla, la falta de velocidad hizo que Nate se hundiera y quedara debajo de la balsa.

Creo que todos estamos atónitos con lo que acaba de hacer Nate, todos pensábamos que el que tenia el golpe mas fuerte era Goldbum... Pero esto algo que no creo que muchos héroes profesionales puedan hacer.

—¿Desde cuando Junketsu puede hacer eso?—Cuestionó impresionada Sunset.

—A mi no me preguntes—Contesté

El idiota lo logró... ¿Como entra una balsa de ese tamaño aquí?Preguntó Kabuto entregandole la caja a Carter.

No es algo de lo que esté capacitado para responder, las hacen en I-IslandContestó el rubio.

El pelirrojo salió del agua sobando su brazo derecho, ayudo a Darte y Kabuto para sacar a las víctimas de la balsa, luego de eso solo se recostó en el suelo.

—No me habías dicho que tenías un alumno que pudiese dar golpes tan llamativos como Midoriya—Confesó la profesora Trece hacia Midnight.

Ese tema... Volteé a ver a Nate quien frunzo el ceño para levantarse e irse de la cercanía de las profesoras.

—La verdad yo tampoco sabia que Junketsu podía hacer eso—Aclaró la madura pelinegra.

—Aunque él no se rompió el brazo por lo visto—Continuó la del traje de astronauta.

—Eso es porque su traje se hizo para prevenir estas ocasiones—Dijo nuestra profesora guiñando el ojo—Por lo visto no tengo nada que envidiarle a Aizawa—Agregó alegre.

Nate caminaba en mi dirección y por su rostro puedo decir que no está contento.

—Nate, ¿Estas bien?—Pregunté acercándome.

—Físicamente, creo que si—Contestó tratando de no sonar molesto.

—Se que no te gusta que te comparen, pero es algo que no podrás evitar así que creo que será mejor que mantengas la calma—Aconsejé tratando de animarlo.

—Es cierto que no me gusta que me comparen, pero me molesta mas es lo que he llegado a oír en los pasillos o en el cafetín, que soy el Midoriya segundón, que Midoriya me vencería sin esfuerzo, que no le llego a los talones, me molesta mas que crean que estoy por debajo de él—Aclaró apretando su puño—Nunca había deseado pelear tanto con alguien sin siquiera conocerlo—Sus palabras son firmes y su mirada esta totalmente decidida.

—No pienses en eso por ahora, hay que seguir haciendo caso omiso—Aseguré extendiendo mi puño.

El asintió con una sonrisa en su rostto y choco su puño con el mio.

—Vaya, ese torbellino aún no se calma, sería divertido hacer el ejercicio así, las víctimas y héroes estarían llenas de miedo—Afirmó Midnight en un tono algo sádico.

Espera, ¿Torbellino? Volteé a ver el lago y esto me roba un suspiro, el lago estaba distorsionado en el centro con un torbellino inclinado, la corriente se mantiene algo salvaje. Miré atónita al pelirrojo a mi lado, él sólo observaba su mano aunque no se veía tan sorprendido. Ahora que detalló bien su chaleco esta algo desgarrado por el costado derecho y su brazo sigue tenso con todo el sistema de venas marcado.

—¿Como sabias que podías hacer eso?—Pregunté curiosa.

—Recuerdo que mi abuelo hacia cosas parecidas, así que cuando desarrollé mi particularidad le pregunté si yo también podía hacerlo—Respondió nostálgico.

—Y te dijo que si, supongo.

—No del todo—Aclaró sobando su cabeza como si algo le doliera—La verdad me golpeó muchas veces diciendo que si lo hacia me iba a romper el brazo... Y cuando él se enterara me iba a romper las piernas—Su anécdota dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Solo vi a Burning Blood un par de veces, pero se notaba que su personalidad era algo ruda... Aun así sigue siendo parte importante de Nate.

El resto del día fue muy divertido, la profesora Trece tuvo que usar su kosei para arreglar el lago, Kibo básicamente hizo el rescate ella sola demostrando que el agua es su terreno, luego de eso pasamos a la zona montañosa, los que fueron víctimas en el ejercicio del lago aquí serían héroes y viceversa, a Christine y a mi nos tocó salvar al equipo de Nate, a pesar de que Kabuto tomo el papel de víctima con mucha gracia al pelirrojo no se le veía muy comodo lo que se hizo muy divertido.

Camino de regreso a la U.A. todos hablaban de lo divertido que fueron los ejercicios en el USJ, por mi parte solo quiero dormir ya estoy algo cansada. Ya de regreso enviaron a Nate a la enfermería para revisar su estado, me fui directo a mi habitación para empezar a hacer en ensayo de mañana.

Pasé un par de horas en eso, todos los foros están en inglés así que es un poco pesado traducir todo, espero que el traductor funcione. Arrastré el puntero y di click en traducir sitio, mi laptop empezó a calentarse para luego mostrar un montón de mensajes sin sentido y acabar con la pantalla azul llena de letras blancas que parecen estar organizadas al azar... Perdí mi ensayo, ¿Que hago? Esto será problematico y solo se me ocurre una solución. Tomé mi libreta y salí de la habitación.

Me dirigí a otro lado del piso y ya frente a la puerta titubeó varias veces, pero a la final toqué para llamar al pelirrojo... Ya debe estar un tanto fastidiado de que me la pase aquí. Nate abrió la puerta sonriendo.

—Disculpa Nate, mi laptop se daño y perdí mi ensayo antes de poder pasarlo a algún almacenamiento, ¿Me dejas usar la tuya?—Pregunté apenada.

—Claro, ya pensaba que había limpiado el cuarto para nada—Dijo alegre abriendo la puerta dejándome pasar—Solo déjame desocuparla, es rápido.

—¿Tienes visitas? Nate—Escuché desde la habitación, vi a los lados para tirar de encontrar la procedencia de esa voz femenina.

—Si mamá, es Asada tiene que hacer un ensayo—Contestó él viendo a su computadora con la que mantenía una videollamada.

—Oh, ¿Tu hiciste ese ensayo?—Pregunto directamente.

—Si... También limpié el baño, acomodé el cuarto y cambié las sabanas—Aclaró con tono de fastidio el pelirrojo.

Hablando de pelirrojos, no me había fijado en que el cabello de la madre de Nate es de un tono más brillante que el suyo, tienen sus similitudes.

—Eso lo veré Nate.

—¿Como lo vas a ver?

—Fácil, Asada me dirá—Dijo riendo.

—¿Eh?—Me tomó por sorpresa, pero fue una sorpresa agradable—El cuarto se ve arreglado, no tengo planeado entrar al baño y juzgando por la ventana que tiene abierta en su computadora puedo decir que terminó el ensayo hace muy poco—Comenté.

—Eso no fue de demasiada ayuda—Bufó Nate dándome el asiento de su escritorio para que me sentara.

—Ya veo, gracias Asada—Ella parece mantener esa actitud solo para molestar al pelirrojo a mis espaldas—Por cierto, ¿No tienes computadora?—Preguntó atenta.

—La verdad es que si, pero se acaba de dañar—Confesé suspirando.

—Ya veo... Nate, revísala y ve si la puedes arreglar—Ordenó alegre.

—¿Reparas computadoras?—Pregunté por impulso.

—La gente prefiere ir a servicios técnicos profesionales, pero aun así era parte importante del dinero que ganaba.

—Lo hice tomar un cuso, porque si seguía aprendiendo por su cuenta iba a dañar algo—Comentó riendo su madre—También sabe tocar el piano—Agregó presumiendo a su hijo orgullosa.

—¡Nate! No me habías dicho eso—Reclamé haciendo un leve puchero.

—¿No te dio una pista la aplicación de piano que tengo ahí?—Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—¡Se mas amable con ella!—Reclamó la señora Chise.

—Bien... Cuando termines el ensayo tocaré algo—Mencionó saliendo de la habitación.

—Discúlpalo, ya te debiste dar de cuenta que no tiene mucha sutileza.

—Tranquila, yo tampoco soy muy delicada que se diga.

Pasaron unos largos minutos o poco mas de una hora en los que solo hablaba con la señora Chise mientras Nate estaba en su cama usando lentes y revisando mi laptop, su madre le pidió que me hiciera de cenar para que pueda concentrarme en mi ensayo ya que ella se iba a desconectar, mientras mas investigaba y escribía lo único que me pasa por la cabeza es dormir para poder descansar. Si tan solo pudiera recuperar lo que ya tenía escrito en mi laptop ya podría dormir. Sentí como la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Nate con una bandeja que contenía dos platos de... Bueno la verdad es que no se de que son, al parecer los Junketsu no suelen hacer platillos muy usuales.

—Disculpa si está demasiado aliñado, es la costumbre de cocinar para mi padre—Comentó poniendo un plato en el escritorio.

—Tranquilo, tardaste mas de lo usual, ¿No crees?

—Lo sé, terminé cocinando para Kabuto, Carter, Sunset y otro par que ni llegué a ver.

—Kabuto parece esperar que entres a la cocina para entrar él también y así cocines para él, es un poco cómico.

Nate fue a su refrigerador para sacar dos latas rojas, abrió una antes de ponerla junto a mi plato, asentí para agradecer. Él se giró a ver por la ventana cuando su mirada pasó de ser calma a una fría, su postura se tornó muy tensa y creo que no se da de cuenta de que con sus dedos está arrancando toda la parte superior de la lata.

—¿Nate? ¿Estás bien?—Pregunté temerosa.

—¿Eh?... S-Si, voy a salir para hacer algo, volveré algo tarde, quédate cuanto gustes... Cuando vuelva terminaré con tu laptop, pero creo que no estaría mal que te armáramos otra—Respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

Él salió de la habitación muy serio, ¿Qué es lo que vio? me levanté para ver por la ventana, no puedo ver nada cerca y a lo lejos solo se ve a penas una silueta brillando en verde... ¿Será un conocido de Nate? Quizás debería ir, mejor no... Si fingió que no pasaba nada es porque quiere que no me entrometa en sus asuntos... ¿Quién es esa persona?


	19. Ficha De Personajes 9

Mizu Kibo

-Kosei:

Evolución Marina: Su cuerpo está adaptado completamente a nadar, de manera que sus piernas son mas fuertes, sus dientes dentados y tiene la capacidad de respirar bajo el agua. Al entrar al agua sus manos y pies se palmean.

-Cumpleaños: 21/12

-Gustos: Moluscos.

-Disgustos: Pescado.

-Altura: 168 cm.

-Complexión: Atlética.

-Cabello:

Color: Azul.

Longitud: Medio.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Azules.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Extrovertida/Segura.

-Curiosidades: A donde quiera que va resalta por su personalidad, realmente no tiene demasiadas actividades que le desagraden y siempre se las ingenia para divertirse.

Daburu Imeji

-Kosei:

Clonación: Puede clonarse a si mismo, esto reduce un porcentaje de su fuerza y habilidad mental por cada clon que haga, se recupera al momento que el clon desaparece.

-Cumpleaños: 18/02

-Gustos: Mujeres.

-Disgustos: Aburrimiento.

-Altura: 174 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Negro.

Longitud: Corto.

Tipo: Ondulado.

-Ojos: Negros.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Pesada.

-Curiosidades: No es alguien que haga muchas cosas productivas, realmente una de las pocas veces que se esforzó fue cuando forró su habitación con posters de Midnight, Mt. Lady y otras superheroínas que considere hermosas.


	20. Midoriya

Nate Junketsu

Midoriya... Apareció en el momento indicado, pelearé con él y le daré el golpe que usé hoy en el ejercicio de rescate, eso debería bastar... Aunque si no tengo mi traje puesto es casi seguro que voy a lastimarme en serio.

Quizás debí decirle a Asada lo que voy a hacer, pero luego de lo que me dijo hoy no se como se tomaría a que yo haya optado por ir a retar a ese chico. De cualquier modo ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tomé el ascensor y me dirigí rápidamente a la sala común que se encuentra un poco aglomerada, salí por la puerta y me topé con Kurigasu y Hikari quienes se mantienen sentados en silencio, caminé cerca de ellos, pero no dijimos ninguna palabra y así es mejor ya que no quiero que nada me interrumpa hasta que haya vencido a ese sujeto. Mientras avanzaba podía ver como él se mantenía entrenando patadas y golpes, ver su estilo de pelea es como hacer trampa, así que será mejor que me apresure a llegar frente a él. Sé que no está bien pelear con otros alumnos, dediqué casi todo mi tiempo a detener conflictos menores desde que tengo mi particularidad, así que provocar uno no es totalmente de mi agrado, llegué a un punto en el que él puede verme, notó mi mirada y se detuvo poniéndose algo tenso. Eso no me detuvo, caminé en su dirección hasta estar a poco mas de un metro del cabeza de lechuga. Viste una camiseta celeste, unos shorts azul oscuro y unas zapatillas rojas.

—Midoriya, Izuku...—Dije serio.

—¿E-Eh? ¿T-Te conozco?—Preguntó claramente confundido.

—No...—El silencio es algo que solo volvía mas tenso el momento, aunque él cambio su postura tímida y se puso mas serio, quizás ya se dio de cuenta de mis intenciones—Pelea conmigo Midoriya—Ordené siendo imperativo.

—No tengo un motivo para hacer eso—Respondió dando un paso al frente acortando distancia.

¿Trata de mostrarse intimidante? Si es eso, es muy malo para actuar de esa manera.

—¿Crees que eso me importa?—Cuestioné quitándome la camiseta.

Al parecer se rindió con tratar de intimidarme y su postura luce un poco mas tímida ahora, ¿Este es Midoriya? ¿Este es el que dicen que me humillaría en combate?... Solo veo una masa de inseguridades.

—B-Bien... Pelearé—Declaró poniéndose en posición.

—Ya que no estás de humor para pelear lo haremos de la siguiente manera... Quien derribe al otro tres veces será el ganador—Aclaré posicionándome para pelear, él asintió.

Inhalé un poco por los orificios de mis piernas y llené mi brazo derecho de sangre, no es mas del 40% de poder así que será perfecto para probar. Salté hacia él sin dudar, lancé el primer golpe con un puño recto de mi derecha, Midoriya se envolvió en rayos verdes y solo vi su silueta pasar a mi lado, por instinto giré lanzando un golpe reverso, pero él no está atrás de mi, ver a los costados desesperado fue mi primera acción, de repente siento algo rodeando mi cuello con su mano obstaculizándome la respiración, ¿Estaba arriba?... Antes de que pudiera reaccionar me jaló hacia atrás y apoyó su otro brazo en mi espalda y me lanzó de manera que di un giro en el aire, como pude me las arreglé para caer de pie, no puedo retroceder si esa es su velocidad, me lancé hacia adelante tratando de golpear con mi rodilla su abdomen, el peliverde no titubeó para usar su mano izquierda deteniendo mi rodilla en seco, antes de que pudiese reaccionar su mano estaba frente a mi pecho, sostenía el dedo medio con el pulgar y su mirada se tornó decidida a tal punto que creó una gran presión en el ambiente.

—¡SMASH!—Exclamó golpeando mi pecho con su dedo con tal fuerza que me envió a rodar por el piso unos cuantos metros.

¿Qué es esto?... Nunca había sentido tanta presión al pelear con alguien, me mandó a volar con la fuerza de su dedo, 40% no es suficiente para hacerle frente, aumenté acumulación de sangre en el brazo y las respiraciones de mis piernas se volvieron mas profundas tratando de oxigenar mejor los músculos.

—Uno a cero—Dijo serio.

Salté de nuevo, pero esta vez fue hacia arriba para evitar que tomara ese camino de nuevo, ya en el aire llevé la sangre hasta mi pierna derecha y lancé la patada cruzada, él la esquivó con solo inclinarse a un costado, aproveché la inercia del movimiento para dar un golpe en giro con mi puño izquierdo, nuevamente se inclinó levemente hacia atrás esquivando el golpe, aunque esta vez atrapó mi brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, con la otra mano hizo el mismo movimiento antes del golpe de dedo que me mandó a volar hace poco, ya sea por pánico o instinto lancé una patada contra su mano, Midoriya parecía que esperaba eso y atrapó mi pierna para luego lanzarme hacia atrás, giré en el aire para poder evitar estrellarme de cara contra el muro del edificio contra el que me dirigía, Aquí me impulsé para saltar y contraatacar, cargué mi brazo al 80% y lancé un golpe apuntando a su torso, cuando me encontraba a centímetros de él solo desapareció dejando una pequeña estela de luces verdes, sentí un impacto en mi espalda y en un instante caí de cara contra el suelo hasta que el impulso dejó de arrastrarme por el pasto.

—Dos a cero—Escuché que dijo mientras aun me encuentro en el suelo.

¿Cuál es su kosei? ¿Cómo obtuvo tanto poder? Nunca me habían humillado así, no le he dado ni un golpe... Tengo que usarlo, si no uso ese golpe no podré hacerle un rasguño. Miré a Midoriya quien seguía en su posición de pelea sin inmutarse, no puedo soportar esto, la sangré empezó a cargarse en mi brazo, el calor, el vapor, la tensión, la fuerza... Todo se acumulaba en este brazo, no necesito acercarme siquiera ya que esto es como un ataque a larga distancia, la presión que siento en el brazo es incluso mayor a la que sentí en el USJ. El rostro del peliverde se vio como si titubeara por primera vez desde que inició el combate, di un paso al frente para lanzar el golpe cuando Midoriya apareció en frente de mi en menos de un segundo, interrumpió mi golpe con su codo y siguió con ese brazo para tomarme por la nuca inclinándome hacia adelante, solo podía ver el piso antes de que su mano se moviera rápidamente hacia mi abdomen golpeando con su dedo mi diafragma, la fuerza del golpe me hizo vomitar sobre el pasto.

—Si haces eso te vas a lastimar mucho mas de lo que estoy dispuesto a permitir—Aseguró soltándome para dejarme caer de espaldas.

—Tres a cero y ya ganaste—Dije tratando aligerar mi respiración—¿Q-Quien eres?—Pregunté viéndolo desde el suelo.

—Y-Yo soy Deku Y seré el héroe mas grande que haya existido—Declaró apretando su puño y liberando una sonrisa.

—Eso suena un poco excéntrico—Comenté riendo un poco.

Logré levantarme de manera muy torpe y caminé tropezando hasta llegar a recoger mi camiseta que estaba cubierta de polvo y pasto.

—Midoriya... ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte?—Pregunté serio.

—¿Uh? Bueno, no es algo fácil.

—No me importa si es difícil, necesito ser mas fuerte para poder ser el héroe que quiero.

—No me refería a eso la verdad.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que fueron circunstancias muy especificas, dudo que en tu clase suceda algo como lo que ha estado pasando con la mía desde que iniciamos el curso.

—No estás ayudando en lo mas mínimo—Comenté sacudiendo la camisa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo de clases llevas?

—No cuento los días, pero hoy fuimos al USJ.

—Y no hubo ningún tipo de problemas, ¿No?—Preguntó a lo que asentí de inmediato—En nuestra primera ida al USJ fuimos atacados por la liga de villanos, y nos hemos visto involucrados en esa clase de eventos, a esto le sumas las duras pruebas que hace la U.A. y obtienes el nivel de presión al que hemos estado expuestos, tener que vivir situaciones tan desesperadas en las que sabes que no tienes otra opción que no sea ganar y enfrentarlo todo—Explicó viendo su mano como si un vendaval de recuerdos dolorosos le vinieran a la mente.

—He enfrentado personas abusivas desde siempre, ¿Qué diferencia podría haber?

—Es una diferencia abismal.

—Ya veo...—Sus palabras solo me hacen querer enfrentar un villano lo mas pronto posible. Me puse mi camiseta y opté por retirarme.

—E-Espera—Dijo Midoriya a mis espaldas, me giré y lo vi con un cuaderno—¿Tu tienes dos particularidades?

—¿Eh? Algo así, la verdad es que es una sola particularidad que se compone de algo similar a la de mi padre y la de mi abuelo materno o bien se pudo fusionar con la de mi mamá, es que nunca la he visto usar su kosei.

—Eso tiene mucho mas sentido, es un caso similar al de Todoroki, ambas particularidades son de refuerzo físico lo que hace mas que obvio que su estilo de combate sea cuerpo a cuerpo y aun así la parte del kosei que impulsa su sangre le da suficiente fuerza como para lanzar golpes similares a los míos, por otra parte usa los respiraderos para mejorar su movilidad lo que significa que no mejoran su fuerza o bien no le dan un resultado comparable con la sangre—Él seguía murmurando cosas y escribiendo en su cuaderno con mucha concentración.

—Notaste todo eso en tan poco tiempo, eso significa que ni siquiera te preocupaba la pelea, ¿Cierto?—Pregunté sacándolo de su trance.

—¿E-Eh? N-No es eso.

Darme de cuenta que a pesar de su timidez es como cuatro veces mas fuerte que yo, me hizo reír un poco.

—Si ya razonaste tanto, creo que podrías darme un consejo sobre como usar mi particularidad.

—¿Y-Yo dar un c-consejo?

—Si... ¿Puedes dejar de titubear tanto? Vas a hacer que te pierda el respeto que te acabo de ganar—Dije en broma.

—Si... ¿Puedes dejar de titubear tanto? Vas a hacer que te pierda el respeto que te acabo de ganar—Dije en broma.

—B-Bueno, yo diría que pierdes mucho tiempo pasando sangre de una parte el cuerpo a otra, ¿Por que no la usas en todo el cuerpo a la vez?

—¿Algo como lo que tu haces?—Pregunté arqueando una ceja.

—Si, yo lo hice al principio para que mi cuerpo no se siguiera rompiendo, pero en general ayuda mucho en combate.

¿Rompiendo?... Eso quiere decir que su poder es tan grande que su cuerpo no lo resiste, Midoriya mas que fuerte es un fenómeno.

—Déjame probar.

Respiré profundo y empecé a aumentar mi pulso sanguíneo hasta llevarlo a todo mi cuerpo, toda mi piel se torno roja, mi temperatura corporal se disparó y siento una incomodidad en el pecho.

—Como pensaba tu temperatura corporal aumentó mucho con esto, por lo visto tu masa muscular también creció un poco.

Estiré un momento y realmente me siento muy apto para combate, alejándome un poco del peliverde empecé a dar golpes al aire, sorprendente... Cada combinación de golpes acumula suficiente fuerza para crear una ráfaga de aire, además me siento mas estable ya que mi sistema sanguíneo no se está forzando en una sola parte del cuerpo. Disminuí velocidad de mi sangre y un suspiro de vapor que me tomó por sorpresa fue prueba del cambio de temperatura.

—¿Qué tal?—Preguntó Midoriya.

—Mejor de lo que podría esperar—Confesé viendo mis manos—¿Algún otro consejo?

—Bueno... Quizás un grito te ayude.

—¿Grito?

—Si, cuando voy a dar un golpe o movimiento especial grito Smash, quizás te ayude—Explicó levantando su dedo.

—¿Smash? ¿Algo así como solía hacer All Might?—Él asintió a mi pregunta.

—E-Eh... Si, lo admiro desde chico y le debo mucho—Él dijo eso con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, All Might estaba recibiendo una llamada de Midoriya el día que hicimos el ejercicio de rehenes, ¿Serán familia?

—Consideraré tu sugerencia del grito, aunque no se me ocurre ninguna palabra.

—Si sale desde el fondo de tu corazón, es la indicada—Afirmó apretando su puño.

Eso sonó demasiado cursi... Lo peor es que lo estoy considerando.

—Di-Dijiste que tu particularidad viene en parte por tu abuelo, ¿Cierto?—Cuestionó el peliverde nervioso, como si una idea le hubiese golpeado la cabeza de repente, asentí a su pregunta confundido—¡¿Eres nieto de Burnning Blood?!

—¿Sabes quien es Burnning Blood?—No respondí su pregunta, porque realmente me dio mas curiosidad que supiera del viejo, él asintió emocionado—Vaya, no muchos sabían de él.

—Si, era un héroe chapado a la antigua, no cobraba nada por sus actos heroicos, tenia una destreza descomunal en combate, su tratado con el gobierno dictaba que los medios de comunicación no podrían transmitir ni dar información relacionada a él, los rumores dicen que tenia un trabajo común y corriente, era genial—Se le nota muy emocionado por esta conversación.

—Era carpintero y me perturba la cantidad de información clasificada que tienes.

—Leo mucho sobre los héroes que me parecen geniales, me sentí muy mal cuando leí que murió peleando contra Venomized. Ambos perdieron la vida en esa pelea, Burnning Blood venció a un villano que ninguna agencia había logrado conseguir, se rumorea que Venomized dejó a un hijo, la ubicación del chico es desconocida por ahora.

—Bueno... Desconocida desconocida no es, estudia en mi clase.

—¡¿Eh?! Su padre murió enfrentando a tu abuelo, y tu abuelo murió enfrentando a su padre, ¿Se llevan mal?—Preguntó muy preocupado.

—Una vez trató de matarme... Luego de eso nos hemos llevado mejor—Respondí sereno.

—Tratar y querer son cosas muy diferentes... Junketsu—Esa voz fría...

—Kurigasu, ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunté viéndolo de reojo. Está con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su suéter negro y su rostro no refleja mucha emoción, aunque esa es la expresión de Kurigasu para casi todo.

—Larga historia, en resumen todos notaron que tenias una cara agresiva.

—Eso no explica el que tu hayas venido—Comenté.

—Hikari también venia, pero se le acabó el té.

—Esa parte de la historia si tiene lógica.

—¿É-Él es...—Antes de que continuara su pregunta asentí respondiendo a su obvia duda—¿Cuál es tu kosei? ¿C-Como ha sido tu vida desde que s-sucedió lo de tu padre? ¿Cuál es tu pro...

—¡Deku!—Gritó una chica de cabello castaño y corto que llegaba por una esquina del edificio.

—¿Uh?...—Reaccionó Kurigasu de inmediato.

—Dijo Deku, no Doku—Aclaré.

—Oh, ya veo...

—¿U-Uraraka?

—¿Haz visto a Momo? Ninguna de las chicas la ha visto hoy y tampoco está en su habitación—Explicó ella colocando ambos puños al nivel del pecho.

—¿Buscaron en la habitación de uno de los chicos?—Pregunté interrumpiendo sin darme cuenta, es que me hizo recordar a Asada la verdad.

—¿Eh? No...

—Yo ayudaré a buscarla, Junketsu es tu nombre, ¿No?—Preguntó Midoriya acercándose a la chica.

—Mi apellido la verdad—Aclaré poniendo mis manos dentro los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

—Algún día pelearemos de nuevo, esa vez iré en serio—Afirmó apretando su puño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, pero me robó una sonrisa.

—No perderé de esta manera otra vez—Afirmé sin dudar.

Ambos sonreímos antes de que se fuera junto a la chica dejándome junto a Kurigasu.

—Tiene una linda novia—Dijo el pelimorado serio.

Lo que dijo se escuchaba muy extraño viniendo de él así que no pude evitar reír—Esperemos que Iro nunca se entere que dijiste eso—Comenté, su primera reacción fue lanzarme una mirada fría.

—Prefiero no saber de donde vino ese comentario—Afirmó dándose la vuelta para empezar caminar de regreso a nuestro dormitorio.

No tardé en seguirle el paso, fuimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio.

—¿Qué tan mal te fue en la pelea contra Midoriya?—Preguntó recordándome mi humillación.

—¿Cómo sabes que él es Midoriya?—Cuestioné tratando de desviar el tema.

—Todo el que haya visto el festival deportivo del año pasado sabe quien es.

—No suelo ver esos eventos—Aclaré.

—Entiendo, pero eso no responde mi duda.

—No quiero hablar de eso—Bufé.

—Ya veo... No pudiste darle ni un golpe, lo imaginé—Dijo antes de que entráramos al edificio—Cuando lo vi en la prueba de licencias provisionales fue un sorprendentemente capaz—Expresó sentándose en el sillón donde se encuentra Hikari junto a una tetera.

—¿Viste una prueba de licencias provisionales? Cuando mi hermano hizo la suya no nos dejaron verla.

—El gobierno me ofrecía verlas, para que me motivara a ser héroe o una de esas excusas para alejarme del camino de un villano—Explicó sirviéndose de té.

—¿Funcionó?—Pregunté sentándome en el otro sillón.

—La verdad lo único que vi fue como alumnos que no merecían la licencia la conseguían mientras que otros mucho mas capaces se quedaban por fuera.

—¿Cuándo creen que podamos hacer esa prueba?—Preguntó Hikari con un tono curioso.

—Mi hermano la hizo en segundo año, así que asumo que esa es la etapa adecuada.

—Es cierto, casi todas las escuelas participan en esa prueba en segundo o tercer año—Aclaró Kurigasu tomando un trago.

—Eso significa que hay una que lo hace antes—Sonó desde el ascensor, ese tono de seguridad y serenidad solo puede ser de Carter.

—Algo así la verdad—Contestó el pelimorado—El año pasado la U.A. fue a hacer la prueba con alumnos de primer año, tenían todo en contra y aun así aprobaron casi todos... Lo irónico es que dos de los mejores de esa clase y que habían demostrado su capacidad se quedaron por fuera, en Shinketsu sucedió algo similar con un alumno que pasó la primera prueba eliminando a mas de cien participantes, la prueba es mas probable pasarla por casualidad que por merecerlo y algo similar sucede con las pruebas de ingreso—Agregó serio.

Pero mis pensamientos se centraron en lo que lograron los de la clase de Midoriya en esa prueba, ¿Qué clase de personas son los de esa clase? Lo que dijo Midoriya es cierto, las situaciones a las que se han visto expuestos les han hecho tomar un impulso descomunal.

—Eso es cierto, a Junketsu se le hizo muy difícil la prueba de ingreso y actualmente es de los mejores de la clase—Afirmó Carter sonriendo—Es algo tarde, deberían ir a dormir... Por cierto Junketsu, Tienes síntomas de haber vomitado recientemente ¿Estás enfermo?—Agregó e instintivamente mi mano se posó sobre la zona en donde recibí aquel golpe.

—Retó a Midoriya y le dieron una paliza—Respondió Kurigasu tranquilo.

—Vaya, tardaste menos de lo que tenia calculado, pero el resultado fue el predicho—Dijo riendo el rubio.

—¿Nadie pensó que podría ganar?—Pregunté en tono de reclamo.

—No, la fuerza bruta que mostró en el festival deportivo era increíble—Confesó Hikari.

—Además, el asesino de héroes lo salvó afirmando que él es digno de ser un héroe—Agregó Kurigasu.

—Admito que si es alguien a quien se le gana respecto muy rápido—Afirmé levantándome—Bueno, tengo que terminar unas cosas antes de dormir, nos vemos mañana.

—No se si te diste de cuenta, pero ya es mas de media noche—Dijo Hikari.

—¿Que? ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?—Pregunté confundido.

—Mientras mas tarde mas disfruto el té.

Eso me hizo reír, igual me fui sin responder tengo que terminar de arreglar la laptop de Asada y cepillarme los dientes para quitarme el sabor del vomito. El ascensor fue en silencio, llegué rápido a la puerta de habitación y pensé en tocar a puerta para no tomar por sorpresa a Asada eliminé esa idea cuando recordé la hora así que pasé de una vez. Todo está oscuro y no se ve casi nada de la habitación, me acerqué a la cama y quité las piezas de la laptop de Asada para colocarlas sobre la mesa de trabajo de al lado, ahí está mi cena aun aunque se encuentra tapada por otro plato, asumo que eso lo hizo Asada. Debo cepillarme antes de comer... No quiero que la comida sepa a vomito, fui al baño y cepillé mis dientes, fue rápido, aproveché para tomar una ligera ducha... El agua arde al tocar mis raspones de la pelea, por lo menos tengo las heridas en partes del cuerpo que se cubren con el uniforme, salí de la ducha tomé una muda de ropa que había guardado en el baño hace unos días para poder cambiarme y que Asada no tuviese la necesidad de salir del cuarto.

Al salir decidí ir a la mesa de trabajo y el cuarto se veía mas iluminado porque dejé la luz del baño encendida, me giré para ir a apagarla... Pero a mitad de camino vi algo que me confundió mucho, Asada está dormida de cara contra el escritorio de mi computadora, debe haberse quedado dormida mientras hacia el ensayo af ¿Qué hago? Asada una vez me dijo que odia que la despierten, pero no puedo dejarla ahí no se ve muy cómoda esa posición, bueno creo que hay una opción. Acomodé mi cama sacudiéndola y suavizando la almohada, luego me acerqué a la peliblanca quien estaba babeando un poco por lo que use mi dedo para quitarle la saliva del rostro.

Posé sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y la levanté con la mayor delicadeza que pude, cuando me iba acercando a la cama sentía como ella se aferraba a mi espalda, debe pensar que soy un peluche... Me incliné dejándola sobre la cama y cuando la iba a soltar empezó a abrazarme con mucha fuerza.

—No... No me dejes... No otra vez—Dijo dormida.

¿De que habla? Creo que está teniendo una pesadilla o no se... De igual manera me solté tan suave como era posible la situación, la arropé con cuidado y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Si eso significa que está cómoda me alegro por eso, ahora debo buscar donde dormiré yo. Me fui a sentar en la computadora y al usarla me percaté de que Asada no ha terminado su ensayo así como yo no he terminado de arreglar su laptop... Serán horas largas antes de que pueda dormir...


	21. Ficha De Personajes 10

Irumi Taiyoko

-Kosei:

Energía Solar: Su cuerpo funciona de núcleo para generar radiación solar que dispara en forma de ondas, esto bien puede ser tan delicado como para solo iluminar como tan devastador para derretir una piedra.

-Cumpleaños: 15/05

-Gustos: Primavera.

-Disgustos: .

-Altura: 167 cm.

-Complexión: Delgada.

-Cabello:

Color: Naranja.

Longitud: Medio.

Tipo: Liso.

-Ojos: Verdes.

-Piel: Clara.

-Personalidad: Optimista.

-Curiosidades: Cuando tiene frio mantiene su singularidad activa de una manera muy suave y casi indetectable, las únicas características visibles que muestra es que su piel se torna ligeramente mas brillante.

Yosei Dobotsu

-Kosei:

Canino: Todo su cuerpo está cubierto por un pelaje entre negro y castaño. Su agilidad, resistencia, fuerza y velocidad son mayor al promedio, a la hora de combatir sus colmillos crecen al igual que las garras de sus manos y pies.

-Cumpleaños: 31/10

-Gustos: Galletas.

-Disgustos: Que su pelo se enrede.

-Altura: 182 cm.

-Complexión: Corpulenta.

-Cabello:

Color: Castaño muy oscuro.

Longitud: Cuerpo completo.

Tipo: Semi-Ondulado.

-Ojos: Café oscuro.

-Personalidad: Resentida.

-Curiosidades: Cuando está aburrido se concentra en oler cosas que están muy lejos para tratar de adivinar lo que son.

Shuta Subarashi

-Kosei:

Brazo Cañón: Al activar su particularidad su brazo se convierte en un cilindro que rodea su mano, de esta manera logra disparar objetos no mas grandes que su mano.

-Cumpleaños: 14/09

-Gustos: Beisbol.

-Disgustos: Ensalada.

-Altura: 173 cm.

-Complexión: Obesa.

-Cabello:

Color: Castaño.

Longitud: Corto.

Tipo: Punteado.

-Ojos: Negros.

-Piel: Bronceada.

-Personalidad: Confiada.

-Curiosidades: A pesar de las múltiples bromas sobre su forma física, peso y actitudes al comer, es alguien que está muy feliz con su cuerpo.


	22. Familiarizarse

Nate Junketsu

No puedo creer que ya sea hora de alistarme para ir a clases, no he dormido nada y tampoco tuve sueño en toda la noche. Me empecé a colocar el uniforme cuando Asada empezó a despertar, su manos taparon su rostro mientras se sentaba, al abrir los ojos me vio con cara de pánico antes de que su rostro se tornara totalmente rojo lo que automáticamente me hizo ruborizarme un poco.

—¿Por que estoy en tu cama?—Preguntó alarmada.

—Tranquila, te quedaste dormida en la computadora así que te pasé a la cama—Respondí ajustando mi corbata.

—¿Dónde dormiste tu?—Cuestionó aun mas roja.

—No he dormido nada, ya envié tu ensayo y reparé tu laptop aunque es algo temporal así que tus archivos se envían automáticamente a una partición del disco duro de mi computadora, luego veremos como te armamos una computadora nueva, no te preocupes por gastos, creo que en mi casa tengo suficientes piezas para armar una semejante a la mía, ok no tan potente, pero será mejor que tu laptop, dejé tu uniforme y bolso a un lado, ya tienes un cepillo de dientes en mi baño así que creo que no hay problema en eso, también dejé algo para desayunar en la nevera, no se si comes algo antes de ir a clases—Aclaré tratando de calmarla.

—Lo único que estoy entendiendo es que eres raro—Dijo sonriendo. Inmediatamente ladeé la cabeza por no captar el motivo de lo que acaba de decir—¿Qué haría un chico normal si hay una chica linda dormida en su habitación?

—Ya veo, así que soy raro por no aprovecharme de una chica linda e indefensa en mi habitación—Comenté en tono de broma.

—Y mucho... Ahora vete, no quiero que veas en mi proceso de alistarme—Ordenó lanzándome la almohada.

La atrapé y se la devolví antes de abrir la puerta—Por cierto, hablas dormida—Confesé con el propósito de saber si está consiente de que clase de cosa dijo anoche.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dije? No creas nada, suelo decir diálogos de películas—Excusó poniéndose mucho mas roja que antes y tapándose el rostro.

—Es broma, no dijiste nada tranquila... Si te hace sentir mejor, yo si hablo dormido—Dije saliendo de la habitación.

Fui junto a Kabuto y Carter hasta la clase, Asada llegó luego de un rato junto a un pequeño grupo de chicas. Las clases de la mañana siempre son aburridas así que no pasó nada relevante la verdad. Luego caminamos hasta la cafetería donde usualmente nos sentábamos lo mas cercano al ventanal posible, ya tenemos una mesa no oficial para nosotros cinco luego de comprar la comida nos dirigimos ahí de inmediato. Carter se suele sentar en el asiento de en frente, Sunset y Asada a un lado dejándonos a mi y al castaño del otro, no hablamos mucho a la hora de comer y hoy no es diferente, mientras comíamos vi al británico observando con curiosidad pero discreción detrás de mi.

—¿Todo bien?—Pregunté colocando los cubiertos a un lado.

—Eso depende, ¿Alguien tiene planeado hablar hoy con una chica pelinegra de baja estatura?—Cuestionó en tono de broma o algo así.

—Quizás sea una de mis admiradoras—Dijo Kabuto resaltando su rostro con un movimiento de su mano.

—No recuerdo que tengas una sola admiradora—Comenté haciendo que me mirara con ojos desafiantes.

—Recuerdas a la que estudiaba en nuestro salón, ¿No?

—No soy bueno para recordar.

De reojo vi que la chica se paró frente a la mesa haciendo que todos volteáramos a verla, me parece un poco conocida aunque su nombre no me viene a la mente.

—Disculpen por interrumpir, pero te estaba buscando... Junketsu—Dijo ganándose mi atención.

—¿Para que?—Pregunté enfocándome en mi comida.

—Soy la chica del departamento de desarrollo—Contestó rascando su mejilla.

—Recuerdas la pregunta que te acabo de hacer, ¿No?—Cuestioné viéndola de reojo.

—Me preguntaste para que te buscaba.

—Entonces... ¿Por que respondes algo que no tiene nada que ver?—Continué serio, no me gusta que me interrumpan al comer.

—Se mas amable idiota, discúlpalo, ven siéntate—Dijo Asada ofreciéndole una silla vacía luego de golpearme en la cabeza.

—Si, se pone irritante cuando lo interrumpen en la comida o si no ha dormido... O cuando solo quiere ser irritante—Agregó Kabuto.

—Entiendo, puedo buscarlos en otro momento—Mencionó en tono de disculpa.

—No es necesario, ya no tengo hambre, ¿Qué quieres?—Pregunté.

—Bueno... Esta mañana en clase escuché que el profesor Maijima dijo que rompiste tu traje—Respondió y no entiendo en que me debe importar eso.

—Continua.

—Y no se si recuerdes que fui yo la encargada de entregarte el traje.

—Ah ya, Raizu, ¿No?, discúlpame no he dormido nada—Me excusé, pero realmente estoy pensando en ir a la cama y ni siquiera hemos pasado las clases de la tarde.

—Si, ¿También recuerdas que una chica de cabello rosado trató de entrar al salón cuando escuchó que diseñarían tu traje?—Asentí de inmediato, aunque no recuerdo todo con exactitud—Digamos que esa chica me convenció de sacar una copia de las especificaciones del traje... Y juntas hicimos un diseño mejorado para tus mangas, solo necesitamos tu aprobación para presentárselas al profesor.

—¡Oye! Eso no es justo, yo también quiero que alguien haga mejoras a mi traje—Reclamó Kabuto levantándose de su silla.

—Ahora que lo dices, yo quisiera algo para atacar, no soy muy tenaz en combate—Comentó Asada antes de atragantarse con su comida.

—Si me dejan trabajar en sus trajes estaría muy feliz—Dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Entonces no tengo otra opción que aceptar—Mencioné volviendo a comer.

—Perfecto, si lo aprueban quizás esté listo en una semana, aunque quizás Hatsume y yo podríamos hacer un prototipo para que lo pruebes—Respondió emocionada.

—Me parece bien, te dejo los detalles a ti, ¿Como van a hacer ustedes con esto? La verdad, yo no sabia que se podía cambiar el traje—Agregué viendo a Asada y Kabuto.

—Si es usual cambiar el traje, lo raro es cambiarlo tan pronto—Dijo Carter quien acababa de terminar de comer.

—Es cierto, quizás sea un poco apresurado, aunque en tu caso ya vimos que las mangas no resisten lo suficiente—Agregó Sunset.

—Bueno, me pueden dar sus números y cuando usen sus trajes busquen las especificaciones que están en el bolsillo de atras luego de tirarles una foto me la envían dándome sus peticiones.

—¿No estarás tratando de coquetear con Kabuto?—Preguntó Asada con una sonrisa maliciosa logrando poner muy incomoda a Raizu.

—N-No, a penas conozco sus rostros—Respondió mientras su lengua tropezaba varias veces.

—Tranquila niña, luego veremos que sucede—Agregó Kabuto en tono de broma poniendo aun mas incomoda a la chica.

Creo que eso fue lo único interesante que pasó en el día. Tuvimos un pequeño ejercicio de movilidad en la tarde y eso les dio la oportunidad a los chicos de tirarle la foto a las especificaciones de los trajes. De camino a los dormitorios caminábamos todos raramente juntos, usulamente la clase se divide en grupos, así que algo debe estar pasando y no me he percatado.

—Hoy por fin nos conoceremos mejor—Comentó una chica de cabello azul parándose al frente.

—Pero si ya todos saben que soy el numero uno—Declaró Goldbum exhibiendo sus brazos.

—Pero si no eres ni el numero cuatro—Agregó Kabuto haciendo que el americano lo viera muy molesto.

Kabuto siempre se ha metido con los presumidos, es una manera de bajarle los humos. La verdad se le da muy bien hacer que la gente se moleste, creo que voy a pasar del tema de conocernos ya que no lo veo necesario.

—¿Pueden dejar de pelear? Así no será divertido conocernos—Reclamó la peliazul.

—Creo que Kibo tiene razón, sería hora adecuada para conocernos y pelear solo hará que crezcan riñas internas en la clase—Mencionó Carter interviniendo.

—Por mi no hay ningún problema, el inconveniente está en algunas personas asociales—Comentó el andrógino recostándose en mi hombro.

—No estoy de ánimos para hablar con mucha gente—Dije quitándolo de encima.

—Nunca lo estás, aunque no eres el único—Mencionó señalando con el pulgar a Kurigasu.

—Vamos, será divertido y luego se pueden ir a dormir—Agregó Iro quien caminaba detrás de Kurigasu.

—La verdad seria buena idea, por ahora solo tenemos suposiciones de las particularidades de los demás, si nos conocemos mejor podremos hacer equipo mas fácil—Explicó Carter tratando de convencerme.

—Que sea rápido, tengo sueño y me quiero ir a dormir—Respondí siguiéndoles el paso.

—Hasta que no te vayas a dormir me seguiré sintiendo mal—Dijo Asada desviando la mirada.

—Tranquila, será rápido.

Todos entramos al edificio y nos reunimos en la sala común. Asada, Kabuto y yo nos sentamos en el sillón principal dejando a los demás tomar asientos alrededor.

—¿Y bien? ¿Como empezamos?—Preguntó Carter.

—La verdad no pensé que aceptarían, así que no se—Respondió Kibo—Tu eres el presidente, que se te ocurra algo.

—Bueno, lo primero que se me ocurre es presentarnos, pero eso suena mucho como actividad de escuela... Así que haremos algo mas directo, uno a uno iremos diciendo lo que haremos cuando seamos héroes, es una manera interesante de conocernos.

—Suena bien ya que sé los nombres de todos—Afirmó Kibo, su actitud parece ser muy sociable—¿Quien quiere ser el primero?

—Si es una excusa para decir que es el numero uno, estoy seguro de que el americano querrá ir de primero—Comentó Kabuto provocando a Goldbum.

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿Cierto?—Contraatacó.

—¿Gracioso?... La verdad no mucho—Confesó en un suspiro—Pero si mejor que tu en todo—Agregó riendo.

—Lo que digas flacucho... Pasaré primero si tanto lo quieres—Dijo Goldbum poniéndose de pie—Al principio tenía planeado venir a Japón para estudiar en el mismo lugar que lo hizo el gran All Might y así al graduarme pelear a su lado, sin embargo... Ahora que se retiró mis planes cambiaron y ahora seré su sucesor—Explicó muy orgulloso de si mismo.

¿Ser el sucesor de All Might? Creo que Midoriya le lleva terreno en eso.

—Igualar a All Might es imposible—Recalcó el chico de los clones desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Con suficiente esfuerzo, todo se puede—Comentó una chica de cabello corto y negro quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Esa es una actitud que me agrada!—Exclamó el americano volviendo a su asiento.

—Aunque si hablamos de igualar a All Might, solo he visto a dos personas que también son capaces de lanzar ráfagas de aire con sus golpes al igual que él—Dijo Kibo poniéndome algo tenso—El chico peliverde del festival deportivo que hubo el año pasado, Midoriya... Y el segundo fue ayer, Junketsu—Sentenció con su voz, un silencio incómodo en el cual sentía que todos me miraban.

—¡Es cierto, Junketsu voló con ese golpe!—Exclamó Chikkuna haciendo varios movimientos erráticos con sus brazos.

—Y tu Junketsu, ¿Que harás?—Preguntó Kibo señalándome con su dedo.

Instintivamente vi a los lados y vi a Asada a punto de soltar una carcajada, del otro lado Kabuto emocionado para que lo dijera.

—Eh... Bueno, tengo que pagar un sándwich—Respondí haciendo la peliblanca riera y el andrógino se levantara de su asiento molesto.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por que no dices la verdad?!—Cuestionó tomándome desde el cuello de la camisa.

—No me gusta decirlo—Contesté evitando el contacto visual.

—Si tu no lo dices yo lo haré—Advirtió soltándome.

—Haz lo que quieras—Agregué cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Que sucede?—Preguntó Asada, y por rara vez me negué a responder.

—Bien... Lo diré—Comentó dirigiéndose al frente de todos—Nate y yo tenemos planeado crear una agencia de héroes, ninguno de los que trabajan ahí no cobrarán la compensación que da el gobierno, ya que todo el dinero ahorrado se usará para fundaciones benéficas, se llamará Bloody Thunder—Explicó muy emocionado.

—¿Eh? No me habías dicho eso, Nate—Comentó Asada.

—A Nate no le gusta hablar de eso—Respondió Kabuto sentándose de nuevo.

—Pero es algo genial, no hay nada de malo hablar de ello—Agregó Asada.

—De hecho es cierto, es una idea genial—Afirmó Carter.

—Aunque el nombre suena como banda de rock clandestina—Mencionó Kibo.

—Si, a penas lo hemos decidido ayer, así que está propenso a cambios—Explicó Kabuto.

A todos pareció encantarle nuestra idea, luego de eso pasaron uno a uno explicando lo que querían, la gran mayoría querían ser como un héroe famoso, otros ayudar personas parque no pasaran por situaciones similares a las suyas. Kurigasu, Hikari e Itami se negaron a hablar, y luego está Junsuina... Alegó que por ser un personaje de relleno su motivo o lo que vaya a hacer como héroe no es relevante. La única que no ha dicho lo que va a hacer o su motivo es Asada, la verdad yo tampoco lo sé y me da curiosidad.

—Faltas tu copo de nieve—Dijo Kibo acercándose a Asada.

—Bueno, es algo complejo—Respondió la peliblanca ladeando la cabeza.

—Tranquila, tenemos toda la noche—Agregó Iro.

—Está bien, está bien—Accedió y empezó a frotar sus manos—Hace varios años... Siete para ser exactos, me metí en un problema muy serio y alguien llegó a salvarme, él me peleó por mi y eso me causó un sabor agridulce... Por una parte fué muy motivador ver algo así, pero también me sentí frágil ya que mi kosei no servia para el combate y cuando él notó eso me dijo unas palabras que he atesorado desde entonces... Pelear no es la única manera de salvar vidas, pero si tanto quieres pelear conseguirás la manera ya que eso es lo que hace un héroe—Explicó con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro.

Mientras ella hablaba una pequeña picazón atacó mi cabeza, llevé mi mano lentamente a la zona donde picaba y toqué la cicatriz que oculto debajo de mi cabello, una cicatriz que trato de olvidar aunque preferiría recordar. La frase del final me suena conocida... Pelear no es la única manera de salvar vidas, pero si tanto te interesa pelear conseguirás la manera, ya que eso es lo que hace un héroe... Buscar la salida, encontrar el camino... Aunque cueste la vida, salvando a cuantos pueda y motivando a quien lo vea.

Esa frase me la dijo mi abuelo el día que desarrollé mi particularidad, ¿Asada conoció al viejo?... Debería preguntarle, no... Es su vida privada, no tengo que entrometerme.

—Oh, eso suena tan romántico, ¿Te pone celoso Junketsu?—Preguntó Chikkuna sacándome de mi trance.

—¿Eh? ¿Que cosa?.

—Hombres... Ni siquiera escuchan—Expresó en tono de fastidio.

Asada me veía y puedo decir que está haciéndose un cuestionamiento interno, sacudió su cabeza como si desechara una idea y empezó a hablar con las otras chicas.

—Eso me recordó el día en que trabajamos juntos por primera vez, Nate—Dijo Kabuto emocionado mié tras rodeaba mi cuello con su brazo y sacudía mi cabello con la otra mano.

—Fue una día difícil—Confesé.

—Ahora que lo dicen, ustedes habían mencionado que solían llevarse pésimo—Comentó Carter sonriendo.

—Si, siempre estábamos compitiendo en todo—Recordé viene la ventana como si fuese una pantalla que mostrara el pasado.

—Entonces, ¿Como se hicieron amigos?—Preguntó Asada sentándose mas cerca.

—Que Kabuto les cuente, le encanta esa historia—Mencioné señalándolo.

—¡Si! Bueno, pónganse cómodos—Dijo poniéndose de pie frente a todos—Tuvimos un día de excursión a un museo, pero cuando bajamos del autobús y fueron a pasar la asistencia faltaba una chica, era muy extraño ya que ella se había montado con nosotros y es alguien muy responsable, inmediatamente este idiota pelirrojo salió corriendo para buscarla, pasaron varios minutos y aun no volvia pedí permiso para ir al baño aunque lo que realmente hice fue escapar por la ventana, corrí por los callejones en busca de cualquier señal y ¡BOOM! Vi a Nate cubriendo a la chica, rodeado de cinco sujetos tres o cuatro años mayores que nosotros, ellos llevaban unos de esos bastones que usan para electrocutar vacas, fue la primera vez que vi a Nate en aprietos, no podía ganar así que se colocaba como escudo humano para la niña, me vi obligado a intervenir colocándome en frente de la electricidad recibiendo el golpe por ellos y así absorbiendo esa carga eléctrica para atacar, gracias a ese momento Nate pudo volver a la ofensiva, peleamos codo a codo contra esos sujetos hasta que los ahuyentamos, ese dia supe que debo ser un héroe y que este idiota sería mi amigo—Explicó muy alegre dibujando una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Desde ese día Kabuto se convirtió en mi único amigo en la escuela—Comenté.

—Eso suena triste—Mencionó Asada.

—Para mi es un recuerdo feliz.

—¿Que edad tenían?—Preguntó Iro.

—Diez—Contestó el castaño a mi lado.

—¿Eh? Suena como algo muy fuerte para enfrentar con esa edad—Dijo la peliverde preocupada.

—Si, aun tengo la marca de una de esas garrochas—Mencioné levantando mi camisa un poco mostrando el costado de mi abdomen.

Asada se mostró incomoda ya que ella ya la había visto.

—No es justo, ustedes ya tuvieron aventuras de acción a los diez años, yo no he tenido ninguna aún—Reclamó Goldbum dirigiéndome la palabra, lo que es raro.

—Pues mi mayor problema lo enfrenté a los ocho años, fue una semana complicada—Aclaré viendo mi puño.

—¿Te refieres a cuando te hospitalizaron?—Preguntó Kabuto haciendo memoria.

Asentí y volteé a ver a la peliblanca, su rostro era de preocupación o algo así...

—¿Que te sucedió para estar en un hospital?—Cuestionó Carter quien sostenía una taza de té en su mano, eso significa que Hikari ya está en la conversación de lleno.

—Me gustaría responder a esa pregunta, solo desperté ahí... Mis padres me dijeron que estuve desaparecido por un par de días, mi abuelo me consiguió, aunque él murió antes de que pudiera contarme algo—Respondí, mencionar la muerte de m abuelo hizo que Kurigasu bajara la mirada.

—¿Ven? Esa clase de cosas no nos pasan a los personajes de relleno—Comentó Junsuina señalándonos con una chupeta.

—Eso fue muy anticlimático—Aseguró Kibo haciendo un puchero.

—Alguien tenia que aligerar el ambiente—Excusó él tranquilo.

—¿Nadie encendió la calefacción?—Preguntó Chikkuna abrazándose a si misma.

—No es necesario, déjenmelo a mi—Dijo una chica de cabello naranja, Taiyoko es su apellido.

Ella extendió sus brazos y un aura anaranjada rodeó toda la sala dándonos una sensación de calidez y comodidad.

—Vaya, para ser un personaje de relleno eso estuvo bien—Afirmó Junsuina haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo—¿Que? Si no me dejan hacer mis chistes me voy de la historia—Advirtió haciendo que varios empezaran a reír.

—Ya déjate de idioteces—Ordenó Kibo aun riendo—Por cierto Taiyoko, tu poder es muy variable, no lo entiendo del todo.

—Oh bueno, la mejor manera de definirlo es como radiación solar que brota de mi cuerpo, bien puedo quemar cosas como hacer que flores nazcan—Explicó creando una esfera de luz naranja en su mano.

—¿Dijiste que puedes hacer florecer las plantas?—Preguntó Hikari emocionado a lo que ella asintió algo sorprendida de la reacción del albino.

Inmediatamente el chico de ojos azules salió corriendo hacia la salida y por lo que sonó puedo deducir que empezó a volar, luego de un minuto llegó con una canasta llena de macetas. Volteé a ver a Kurigasu y este tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Haz que estas florezcan por favor, por favor... Se me están acabando las flores para hacer té—Suplicó Hikari agachando la cabeza.

Muchos empezaron a reír mientras Taiyoko accedía a ayudar al peliblanco con sus flores.

—Oigan, ¿Qué opinan de tener una seña de grupo?—Preguntó Kibo a todos entusiasta.

—Suena como una gran idea—Respondió Chikkuna de inmediato.

—¡Si! Algo que todos asocien con nuestra clase—Agregó Iro.

Estas tres son como un núcleo social que conecta a toda la clase, no son las mejores ni en exámenes teóricos ni en los prácticos, pero su habilidad social quizás funcione bien a futuro.

—Vaya, es una idea inesperada... Aunque honestamente me agrada, es como una marca de todos—Mencionó Carter poniéndose de pie.

—Creo que tu deberías elegir la seña que haremos—Comentó Christine.

—¿Uh?... Bueno, denme un momento para pensar—Dijo el británico posando su mano en el mentón, de inmediato fijó su mirada en esta y su rostro se tornó serio antes de extenderla un poco hacia el frente apretando el puño con fuerza—Christine, Kabuto, Junktesu, Yuuki, Iro, Kurigasu, Chikkuna, Hikari, Kibo, Goldbum, Abeyu, Taiyoko, Itami, Junsuina, Hogo, Imeji, Subarashi, Ajairu—Expresó inexpresivo levantando el puño hasta lo mas alto—No tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero pasaremos tres años de nuestras vidas juntos y por les digo que las veinte personas que están ahora en esta sala, son familia... La victoria de uno será el regocijo de todos, el dolor de una sola parte será el sufrimiento de cada uno de nosotros, cuando un tropiece serán diecinueve que vayan a ayudarlo, sin importar las diferencias que podamos llegar a tener o los problemas internos que puedan surgir, no dudaremos en cubrirnos la espalda y pelear juntos porque eso es lo que hace la familia, somos veinte sueños distintos... Veinte voluntades que van en diferentes direcciones... Veinte héroes, pero una sola fuerza—Agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El desgraciado es un líder nato, antes de darnos cuenta estábamos todos de pie con el puño a lo mas alto, vi de reojo a Asada y Kabuto Me hace sentir bien no ser el único que está sonriendo.

—A esto deberíamos agregarle un grito, ¿No creen?—Preguntó Kabuto alegre.

—Gritemos ¡SMASH!—Sugirió Goldbum.

—Paso—Dijimos Kabuto, Kurigasu, Itami y yo a unísono.

—¿Por que no?—Cuestionó con sus ojos ardiendo.

—Porque no somos el club de fans de All Might—Respondió Kabuto a lo cual asentí de inmediato.

—¡¿Y por que no?!—Reclamó mientras el ardor de sus ojos aumentaba.

—Smash suena mas como un grito a la hora de dar un golpe—Comentó Asada.

—Vamos vamos Creo que todos sabemos lo que tenemos que decir—Intervino Carter.

Todos empezamos a vernos los rostros y es mas que seguro que estamos pensando lo mismo.

—¡PLUS ULTRA!


	23. Un Día Para Descansar

Nate Junketsu

La pequeña reunión de ayer se ha prolongado toda la noche, aunque desde que todos empezaron un alboroto terminé sentado en una esquina junto a Kurigasu, Hikari e Itami. Asada parece divertirse con las otras chicas, incluso lograron que Sunset se uniera a ellas luego de que pasara toda la noche en silencio.

—Esta semana tendremos dos días libres, tenemos que salir todos juntos—Sugirió Kibo subiéndose a una mesa.

—¡Si! Pero, ¿A donde?—Preguntó Iro poniéndose a pensar.

—No tenemos permitido ir muy lejos en los días libres y una salida sencilla no seria suficiente para mi—Aclaró Kabuto.

—¡Quiero nadar!—Exclamó Kibo bajándose de la mesa.

—Ya tengo una idea—Dijo Asada posándose junto a la peliazul—Cerca de la casa de Nate hay un arroyo, o algo así dijo su madre—Agregó tomándome por sorpresa.

—¡Es cierto! Es un buen lugar, queda como a quinientos metros y solo se puede llegar caminando—Explicó Kabuto y esto no va por un camino que sea totalmente de mi agrado.

—Eso suena como mucho camino por recorrer—Mencionó la peliverde tumbándose sobre el sillón.

—Somos héroes, no es nada para nosotros—Comentó Goldbum emocionado.

—Yo traduciré eso ya que hice un curso para entender el idiotañol—Dijo Kabuto arreglando su cabello—Somos un grupo numeroso y la verdad caminar distancias así es algo que pasa rápido cuando vas acompañado—Explicó y creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás para el asunto.

—Hay que acampar allí también—Agregó Iro con una emoción que fue contagiando a todos en el lugar.

—¿Como nos trasladamos hasta la casa de Junketsu?—Preguntó Chikkuna.

—Cierto, no nos podrías llevar en tu bicicleta a todos—Comentó riendo la peliblanca.

—Podemos pedir un autobús a la academia, si hacemos la solicitud con tiempo no habrá problema—Aclaró Carter sumándose a la planeación.

—Junketsu, no se te ve muy convencido de esto—Mencionó Hikari dándome una taza de té.

—La verdad no del todo—Respondí tomando un sorbo.

—Quizás si deberíamos ir, hace mucho que no tengo amigos—Dijo Itami, él no habla mucho y eso sonó algo triste la verdad.

—Tienes razón, después de todo no estaría mal descansar antes de que empiece el fulgor por el festival deportivo—Respondí.

—Cierto, ¿Tu que dices? Doku—Preguntó Hikari.

—Dudo que nosotros tengamos voto en esto—Contestó con frialdad.

—Eso es cierto, no lo tienen—Aclaró Iro riendo en frente del de cabello morado.

—¡Ven!—Escuché mientras me jalaban por el brazo, al voltear pude ver que es Asada. Supongo que yo tampoco tengo voto en nada, solo pude suspirar y seguirla.

La noche fue larga y dormí muy poco la verdad, pero la verdad siento que estuvo bien que de pronto el salón se uniera tanto. Los chicos incluso invitaron a Raizu del departamento de desarrollo, ella titubeó varias veces antes de aceptar, pero bueno a la final pasó el tiempo hasta que llegara el día que habían planeado. Estamos saliendo de la ultima clase así que todos fuimos rápido hacia los dormitorios para cambiarnos, tomé el bolso que había preparado ayer para luego vestirme con una bermuda gris, una sudadera blanca y mi chaqueta roja que no me la puse solo la guinde en mi hombro, me dirigí a la puerta y me encontré con Asada al abrirla. Ella se vistió con una blusa holgada de tirantes color salmón y un short blanco. Su mirada me detallo totalmente y me hizo mala cara.

—Vamos a un arroyo, lo sabes, ¿No?—Preguntó pasando a mi habitación.

—Si, creo que si—Respondí dudando.

—No parece, quien usa una camisa de mangas largas para ir a un lugar donde todos estarán nadando—Reclamó revisando mi armario hasta que sacó una camiseta blanca sin mangas para lanzármela al rostro. Con la mirada le hice una seña para que saliera y me dejara cambiarme.

—Olvídalo, apresúrate ya todos están listos—Ordenó y no tuve de otra que obedecer.

Luego de cambiar mi camisa bajamos a la sala común donde todos estaban reunidos, de inmediato se me acercó Kabuto vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas negra y un pantalón de igual color, esto hace un contraste directo con su tono de piel haciendo que se vea mucho mas clara.

—Adivina, el autobús se retrasó y saldremos un poco mas tarde—Anunció haciendo una mueca con su labio.

—Eso no nos impide empacar, ¿No?—Pregunté y todos voltearon a verme—Digo Seria una forma de ganar tiempo—Agregué tratando de ignorar las miradas.

—¡Ese es un espíritu PLUS ULTRA!—Gritó Goldbum desde el otro lado de la sala.

—Oye se que tu país es ruidoso por naturaleza, pero sería agradable que bajaras la voz—Reclamó Yomi sereno.

—Antes de que sigan peleando, creo que lo que dijo Junketsu está muy bien, vamos a empezar a montar todo al bus, eso nos dará tiempo para hacer una lista de inventario—Intervino Carter tomando su bolso. Él tiene unas bermudas café y una camisa de botones azul con grabados blancos mas unos lentes de aviador oscuros.

Todos se pusieron rápidamente de pie y salimos hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde solo estaba el autobús y la bicicleta de Kabuto junto a la mía, al parecer no hay ni un alma en el lugar. Uno a uno fueron guardando sus bolsos y maletas dentro del autobús, yo creo que me quedaré con el mío ya que aprovecharé el atraso de la salida para adelantarme en bicicleta.

—Bien, ya estamos todos, ¿No?—Preguntó Carter.

—Creo que estás olvidando a Raizu—Respondió Asada levantando la mano.

—Pues crees mal—Contestó haciendo una seña con su cabeza para que miremos atrás.

Raizu viene empujando una maleta plateada que es mas grande que ella, Kabuto golpeó la parte baja de su espalda y eso me hace darme de cuenta que tiene puesta una batería, de inmediato fue a ayudarla cargando la gran maleta con una mano.

—G-Gracias—Mencionó la de desarrollo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No te preocupes niña—Dijo Kabuto.

—No soy una niña—Afirmó ella haciendo puchero.

—Pero pareces una—Agregó él llevando la maleta hasta el deposito del autobús.

Mientras Raizu se juntaba con las otras chicas, esperé a que Kabuto terminara de guardar la maleta de la chica, cuando finalmente lo hizo me le acerqué.

—Recuerdas el camino hasta la casa, ¿No?—Pregunté colocándome mi chaqueta.

—Si, ¿Por que la pregunta?—Cuestionó él directamente.

—Tu guíalos, voy a adelantarme ya que mi mamá dijo que quería verme.

—Ya veo, nos vemos allá entonces—Agregó sonriendo.

Asentí y emprendí camino hacia mi bicicleta, cuando me agaché para quitar la cadena escuché unos pasos detrás, me puse de pie para voltearme y me encontré con este sujeto de vestimenta negra, muchas vendas guindando del cuello, con un cabello negro y desarreglado que aumentan su aspecto descuidado, él fue quien nos atendió el primer día aquí.

—Junketsu... ¿A donde vas?—Preguntó echándose colirio en los ojos.

—Me adelantaré un para ver a mi madre—Contesté algo tenso.

—Pero el autobús va hacia allá también—Agregó y sus ojos irritados realmente incomodan un poco.

—Lo sé, pero mi mamá se extiende en sus conversaciones y no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo a los demás—Aclaré.

—Entiendo... Nada de atajos—Mencionó y se fue caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Vaya, ¿Por que hablabas con el profesor de los de la clase 2-A?—Pregunto una voz suave sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh? Asada, la verdad me preguntó a donde iba.

—Curioso...

—¿Curioso?

—Si, porque yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo—Respondió sonriendo.

—Ah ya veo, voy a adelantarme para ver a mi madre—Aclaré terminando de quitar la cadena de mi bicicleta y guardándola en mi bolso, aunque realmente sobresale un poco.

—Oh, ¿Te molesta si voy? Tu madre me agrada—Preguntó desviando la mirada.

—Para nada, tu también le agradas—Respondí sonriendo.

—Gracias—Expresó emocionada levantando el puño.

Nos subimos en la bicicleta con ella apoyada en mi espalda y pasamos a toda velocidad junto al grupo de la clase.

—¡¿A donde van?!—Preguntó Iro mientras nos alejábamos.

—¡Cállate! Quizás van a hacer algo romántico—Agregó Chikkuna obligándome a acelerar para no escucharla mas.

En el camino Asada mantenía una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, desde la noche en que nos reunimos para conocernos todos se le ha notado muy feliz, no me ha dicho la razón en concreto, pero de cualquier manera me alegra. Al ir aproximándome a mi casa vi de reojo la tienda del anciano y no puedo evitar detenerme en frente.

—Si quieres espera afuera, voy a pasar para saludar—Le dije a Asada ayudándola a bajar de la bici.

—Tranquilo, seria de muy mala educación si no voy contigo—Explicó acercándose a la entrada de la tienda.

—Ya veo—Agregué sin poder evitar sonreír, abrí la puerta dejándola pasar y el viejo de la tienda se encuentra tranquilo en el mostrador—Buenas—Saludé con la mano acercándome.

—Nate, tiempo sin verte... Las calles no se ven normales cuando no estás vigilando—Expresó él haciéndome reír por impulso de mi incomodidad.

—Buenos días señor—Dijo Asada haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—¡Oh! Buenos días jovencita, ¿Eres la novia del joven Nate?—Preguntó muy confiado y haciendo que Asada se pusiera totalmente sonrojada.

—¡No! Solo somos amigos—Intervine antes de que la incomodara mas.

—Bueno, cualquier amigo de Nate es totalmente bienvenido aquí, soy Shinji—Mencionó cambiando la atmosfera del ambiente por una mas calmada.

—Mucho gusto, soy Asada y estudio con Nate—Dijo ella extendiendo su mano para poder estrechar la del viejo.

—Y... ¿Ya te puedo pagar el sándwich?—Pregunté sacando mi billetera.

—No—Respondió seco.

Asada solo nos veía como si estuviera observando una partida de tenis.

—Pero si entré en la U.A.—Reclamé.

—Oh te felicito por contarme algo que ya sé, sin licencia no pagas—Especificó haciéndome una seña para que me largara.

—Entrar en la U.A. es un gran paso—Expliqué.

—¿En que parte de la oración dije que me importaba en donde estudiaras?—Preguntó sarcástico.

—Vamos, falta poco para que me convierta en héroe.

—No licencia, no pagas—Insistió.

—Bueno, vámonos Asada no aguanto a este viejo—Dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—¿Eh? Bueno—Respondió siguiéndome.

—Adiós anciano, pasaré por aquí de cuando vayamos de vuelta a la U.A.—Mencioné sonriendo y abriendo la puerta.

—Hasta luego señor Shinji—Agregó Asada saliendo.

—Te pagaré ese sándwich cascarrabias.

—Tengo un espacio especial para esos billetes en la caja—Comentó sonriendo y rascando su barba decolorada.

La peliblanca y yo nos dirigimos a la bicicleta y nos subimos para recobrar la ruta de inmediato, el camino se hacia corto y ya puedo ver mi casa al horizonte.

—¿Por que no te deja pagar el sándwich?—Preguntó Asada riendo tras recordar lo sucedido en la tienda.

—Dijo que solo se lo puedo pagar si soy un héroe—Respondí deteniéndome en el garaje de mi casa.

—Esa es una horrible técnica de marketing.

—La verdad yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho.

Nos acercamos a la puerta de la casa y toqué la puerta que de inmediato fue abierta por un seño de cabello marrón oscuro y uniforme policial.

—¿Ya te vas al trabajo?—Pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

—Estoy esperando que tu madre termine de cocinar—Respondió haciéndome una señal para que pasara.

—Buenos días señor Junketsu—Dijo Asada haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días... Cariño ¿Asada tiene el cabello blanco?—Preguntó mi padre en dirección de la cocina.

—Si, ¿Vino con Nate?—Respondió y cuestionó mientras se escuchaba como picaba los vegetales a toda velocidad.

—Afirmativo—Contestó.

—Mucho gusto Asada, es un placer conocer a la novia del Nate—La peliblanca volvió a estallar en color rojo y siento que yo también.

—No somos novios papá—Recalqué pasando.

—Ya veo, si son de esa nueva modalidad de amigos que hacen cosas de novios no tengo problema, pero preferiría que fuera algo formal—Insistió mi padre.

Siento que los pómulos de Asada van a estallar del color y prefiero fingir que yo no estoy sonrojado.

—¡Frank! Deja de incomodarlos—Reclamó mamá desde la cocina.

—Lo siento, es que es muy divertido—Contestó riendo.

Asada me acompañó a la cocina para saludar a mi mamá quien tenia el cabello carmesí amarrada en un moño alto cocinando de manera muy tenaz.

—Hola mamá—Dije saludando con la mano.

Ella de inmediato me abrazó y podía sentir como saludaba a Asada quien se mantenía detrás de mi, luego de soltarme me hizo la típica seña de que me largara de la cocina para que pudiera concentrarse. Nos sentamos en la mesa donde mi papá y yo empezamos a hablar sobre como iba todo en la U.A. mi madre no tardó mucho mas en hacer la comida, pero al mismo tiempo que sirvió sonó la bocina del autobús en frente de la casa.

—Vaya, estaba muy emocionado por comer algo que no haya cocinado yo—Dije dejándome caer en la mesa.

—¿Nadie te cocina allá?—Preguntó papá.

—No, la verdad termino cocinando para mi y para Asada—Respondí.

—Bien hecho chica, ponlo a trabajar—Comentó mi madre alegre de lo que escuchó.

—Tienen que verlo ustedes, al principio solo cocinaba para él y para mi, pero luego Kabuto se añadió y luego Carter junto a Christine, para la segunda semana cada vez que Nate entraba a la cocina los demás procuran sentarse en una mesa cercana a la suya porque cocina para ellos sin que se lo pidan—Explicó Asada muy alegre de hablar con mi mamá en persona.

Mis padres solo reían mientras me puse de pie para salir, mi madre al ver mi movimiento se levantó y sacó dos loncheras con nuestros nombres escritos.

—¿Creíste que te dejaría sin desayuno?—Pregunto con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Asada y yo tomamos los desayunos y caminamos hasta la puerta saliendo seguidos de mis padres. Afuera está Kabuto sonriendo y gran parte de la clase fuera del autobús fisgoneando los alrededores de la casa, mi papá de inmediato ajustó su gorra para luego sacar sus esposas y poner la mano encima de la pistolera.

—Alto ahí rufianes, están detenidos—Dijo "Serio".

—¡¿Eh?!—Exclamaron casi todos los que estaban fuera del autobús.

—Nah, es broma—Aclaró riendo y provocando un suspiro colectivo.

—Buenos días señores Junketsu—Dijo Kabuto a modo de saludo.

—Oh Kabuto, ¿Cómo te ha ido en la U.A.?—Preguntó papá alegre de ver al castaño.

—Muy bien, hay mucha gente agradable e incluso Nate se consiguió una novia—Comentó haciendo que Asada se sonrojara, ambos empezaron a reírse de nosotros cuando notaron eso.

—¿Y tu haz conocido alguna chica rufián?—Pregunto dando palmadas en la espalda del andrógino.

Este sonriendo posó su dedo índice en diagonal a lo largo de su mentón—Quizás Quizás mas de una... Quizás no—Respondió en tono presumido.

—Ah que galán, ya váyanse rufianes tengo que alistarme para el trabajo—Ordenó mi padre riendo.

—Adiós papá, procura atrapar criminales hoy... Adiós mamá hablamos luego—Me despedí acercándome lentamente al autobús.

—Con tu hermano trabajando por el sector solo tengo tiempo para procesar a todos los que atrapa—Comentó suspirando—Creo que mis tiempos ya están pasando susurró.

—Cuídense, Nate cuida a Asada... Kabuto deja de actuar como si fueras un chico de varias chicas, aquí sabemos que no lo eres—Dijo mamá haciendo un ademan con la mano y sonriendo.

—Eso es muy cierto señorita mamá de Nate—Aclaró Kabuto sonriendo.

—Cuiden de mi bebito—Agregó mi papá cubriendo su boca y tratando de no reír.

—¡Aw!—Reaccionaron dentro y fuera del autobús.

Todos bajaron del autobús y sacaron sus maletas, desde aquí seria caminando me quité la chaqueta para poder trabajar mejor, las maletas mas pesadas y el equipo de cocina nos lo dieron a Kabuto, Goldbum, Dobotsu y a mi. Me tocó llevar la enorme maleta de Raizu la verdad si pesa un poco, para ser tan enana trae mucho equipaje. El camino se iba haciendo corto con todos haciendo bromas, al principio solo eran del contraste que hay entre mi padre y yo, él suele tener una actitud muy alegre y sociable por eso se lleva bien con Kabuto además de que mi hermano salió casi todo de él, opté por caminar detrás de todos dejando que el andrógino guiara el camino, pude ver como alguien aflojaba el paso hasta que lo alcancé, Junsuina... Con una camisa rosada y unos shorts azules se veía muy natural por alguna razón.

—Sé que no es usual que un personaje de relleno ayude a un protagonista, pero ¿Me dejas ayudarte? me siento un poco inútil al no llevar nada—Preguntó haciendo varios movimientos con su mano derecha.

La verdad que la maleta no pesa tanto como para hacerme pedir ayuda, pero asentí igual. Él transformó su brazo derecho en algo similar a una viga colocándolo por debajo de la maleta, yo no me moví mucho así que quizás no era la manera mas correcta de repartir el peso. Junsuina y yo no hablamos mucho, pero siempre he tenido una duda sobre su comportamiento.

—Junsuina... ¿Por que siempre te refieres a ti mismo de esa manera?—Pregunté sin quitar la vista del camino.

—¿A que te refieres?—Cuestionó sereno.

—Como un personaje de relleno—Respondí directamente.

—Digamos que solo estoy consiente de mi posición.

—¿Posición?

—Si... No soy tan fuerte como tu o Goldbum, tan hábil como Hikari o Kurigasu, tampoco soy tan inteligente como Carter, no destaco en nada y eso me hace uno mas del montón, un personaje de relleno—Explicó con media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya veo...—Suspiré y usé mi mano libre para levantar el costado izquierdo de mi camiseta, de manera que se pueda ver la cicatriz que me hice la primera vez que peleé junto a Kabuto—¿Ves esto? En esa ocasión no me sentí un protagonista... Me sentí como una victima mas en una historia sin fin de terror—Mencioné casi pudiendo recordar la sensación de la garrocha contra mi piel. Puedo sentir la mirada de Junsuina quien ahora me mira mas atento—Todos somos el protagonista de nuestra propia historia—Afirmé viendo como nos acercábamos al arroyo.

En silencio llegamos a donde todos dejaban las maletas, esto está a unos cinco metros del arroyo como tal, Carter sacó una lista para empezar a revisar todo el inventario que trajimos. De pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No eres un mal protagonista después de todo—Comentó Junsuina soltándome y yéndose en otra dirección.

—Apresúrense ya quiero ir a nadar—Ordenó Kibo quien ya está vistiendo un bañador un tanto revelador blanco.

—No tienes que pedirlo dos veces—Aclaró Kabuto desnudando su torso en un instante.

Varios fueron a acompañarlos de inmediato dejándonos a Carter, Sunset, Kurigasu, Asada y a mi... El de cabello morado no se veía con muchas intensiones de ir a nadar la verdad.

—Si quieren vayan, yo terminaré de hacer la fogata y luego podemos armar las tiendas—Sugirió el británico suspirando.

—No, mejor acomodamos todo de una vez—Dijo Sunset amarrando su cabello sin usar las manos.

—Si, podemos jugar después—Agregó Asada.

Asentí y miré de reojo a Kurigasu que se mantenía recostado en un árbol.

—¿Vas a servir de algo?—Pregunté antes de derribar un árbol de un golpe.

—Nunca he acampado—Confesó desviando la mirada, se le ve incomodo y no es algo normal en él.

Tomé el árbol para montarlo en mi hombro y no pude evitar reír aunque eso significó ganarme una de sus miradas asesinas.

—No te preocupes, ven habrá algo que sepas hacer—Mencioné dirigiéndome hasta el centro del campamento.

Carter sacó una pequeña hacha y empezó a cortar las ramas del árbol. Los cinco seguimos trabajando hasta que el campamento se armó por completo, al usar las ramas del árbol para la hoguera el tronco sobraba así que Kurigasu y yo lo picamos en dos a lo largo, luego dividimos esas partes a la mitad creando cuatro bancas largas, las tiendas estaban separadas a la derecha las chicas y a la izquierda los chicos, al igual que en los dormitorios de la academia. Al terminar me senté junto a Asada para comer lo que había preparado mi madre.

—Tu mamá cocina mucho mejor que tu—Mencionó probando la comida.

—Nadie cocina como ella—Expliqué empezando a comer.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, ella terminó antes que yo y parece haber visto algo en el fondo de la lonchera por lo que su cara de asombro no pudo ser ocultada.

—¿Pasó algo?—Pregunté inclinándome a ver.

De inmediato puso su mano contra mi cara empujándome.

—No, come rápido ya quiero ir a nadar—Ordenó señalando mi bandeja que ya está casi vacía.

—¿A ti tampoco te criaron diciendo que hay que esperar media hora antes de nadar?—Pregunté sonriendo.

—La verdad si me lo decían, pero no me importa.

Comí lo mas rápido que pude así poder evitar su mirada de "Apresúrate". Me quité la camiseta y empecé a estirar un poco.

—¿Para que estiras?—Preguntó haciéndome voltear hasta verla con la parte superior del traje de baño morado mientras amarraba su cabello en un moño alto. No pude evitar bajar la mirada, que alivio aun tiene el short blanco.

—Es costumbre—Respondí incomodo.

Ella me jaló por el brazo hasta llegar a la orilla, la mayoría estaban jugando o corriendo en la parte no profunda del arroyo, Kibo estaba junto a Kabuto, Chikkuna, Junsuina y Dobotsu en lo mas hondo, luego están Hikari y Kurigasu quienes solo están sentados sobre una gran piedra en el centro del arroyo.

—Oye Junketsu, ¿Qué hay detrás de ti?—Preguntó uno de los clones de Imeji, no sé si es el original o no.

De inmediato volteé a ver de que se trataba, tan pronto como sentí varias manos jalándome hacia atrás tratando de derribarme usé mis brazos para soltarme y luego lanzar a ambos individuos al rio, resultaron ser dos clones de Imeji.

—Se que suelo hacer bromas pesadas, pero eso fue agresivo hombre—Comentó sobándose la espalda.

—Oh... Lo siento—Dijo poniendo mi mano atrás de mi nuca.

De pronto alguien me tomo por el brazo hasta lanzarme de espaldas al arroyo, Kabuto se encontraba riendo mientras varias hojas de los arboles caían a su alrededor.

—Cuando se trata de Nate hay que jugar un poco mas rudo—Explicó sin parar de reír.

La corriente pasaba por encima de mi y ese andrógino ya debe saber en que se metió por hacer eso. Salté de inmediato tacleándolo, se resistía a caer así que impulsé la sangre a través de todo mi cuerpo, enterrando mi pierna en el suelo la usé de punto de apoyo para derribarlo con una palanca de brazo.

—¿No crees que es un poco peligroso meter una batería al agua?—Pregunté mientras él se ponía de pie.

—Está mejorada para esto—Respondió directamente.

Básicamente estuvimos haciendo esta clase de cosas toda la tarde, luego nos sentamos en el campamento a almorzar, aunque ya el sol se está ocultando. El cielo mantiene un tono rojizo que contrasta con el azul del arroyo rodeado de verdes arboles y rocas grisáceas al borde de la orilla... Aunque lo que mas me gusta del lugar es esperar esa hora especifica en la que se ve el sol ocultándose de un costado y la luna del otro, me senté en la orilla a esperar ese momento tranquilo mientras el resto terminaba de comer.

—¿Todo bien?—Preguntó Asada detrás de mi antes de sentarse a mi lado.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba—Respondí viéndola a través de su reflejo en el agua.

—¿Y por que te quedas aquí solo?—Cuestionó mirándome directamente.

—Me gusta ver el atardecer aquí—Contesté esta vez dirigiendo mi mirada a sus ojos cuya luz era muy similar a la del ocaso.

Sentí algo encima de mi espalda de repente y como husmeaban en mi cabello, gracias al reflejo del agua fue que pude detallar a Kibo.

—¿Te puedes quitar de encima?—Pregunté imperativo.

—Espera un según petirrojo—Respondió hasta tocar mi cicatriz en la cabeza—¡Aja! Sabia que había visto algo extraño aquí—Agregó bajándose de mi espalda.

—Eh... Y ¿Que?—Pregunté poniéndome de pie.

—¿Cómo te la hiciste?—Preguntó y de inmediato volteé a ver a Asada cuyas manos se acariciaban una a otra sin parar.

—No lo sé la verdad—Contesté seco.

—¿Eh? Bueno, vengan que Raizu dijo que tiene algo que mostrarte—Dijo corriendo de nuevo al campamento.

—La herida es de cuando despertaste en el hospital, ¿No?—Cuestionó Asada con un tono de voz muy delicado. Asentí de inmediato—Debió ser horrible despertar sin saber nada de lo que pasó—Comentó como creyera que el tema me duele.

—Si preferiría recordar o por lo menos saber que sucedió aquella vez, pero la verdad desperté muy motivado a ser un héroe—Mencioné y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro lo que automáticamente dibujó una en el mío.

Caminamos hasta la fogata donde Raizu nos hizo una seña a Asada y a mi para que fuéramos allá, llegamos y también está Kabuto muy emocionado.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunté parándome a su lado.

—Bueno, ustedes dos pónganse esto, a penas son prototipos aunque es suficiente para que tengan una idea de como serán sus nuevos trajes—Explicó la chica pelinegra haciéndome voltear.

Trae dos maletines grandes que dejó en el suelo, Kabuto y yo nos acercamos a abrirlos y tan pronto fueron abiertos la sorpresa no podría ser mayor, dos mangas negras con aspecto y una mascara un tanto mas agresiva, volteé a ver el maletín del andrógino y tiene un chaleco lleno de cables, muñequeras de metal y unas botas igual, a diferencia de su traje original estos tienen un mayor superficie de metal.

—Para ti Asada solo se me ocurrió esto, disculpa, tu particularidad es algo difícil de trabajar—Comentó ella entregándole un cinturón a la peliblanca.

Kabuto y yo nos colocamos las prendas y al ajustarlas varias luces se encendieron, las mangas están recubiertas por varias placas de algún material poroso y oscuro, los guantes son mas gruesos aunque no quitan la movilidad de los dedos. Salimos hasta el campamento donde todos empezaron a ojear los trajes.

—Ahora les explicaré los trajes, Yomi... Sencillamente tienes baterías en todas las partes del traje, estas se recargan con los movimientos o la energía cinética que puedas ser capaz de producir tu con tu cuerpo, al estar totalmente cargadas se activara el sistema de choque que básicamente genera expulsa electricidad por tus puños—Explicó señalando varias partes del traje—Ahora Junketsu, fue un poco complicado hacer esto sin añadir demasiado peso, tus mangas tanto como tu mascara ahora tienen unas hélices que potencian la respiración, cuando las uses se encenderán las luces azules, las manga están hechas básicamente con la misma tela aunque está recubierta por las placas de fibra de carbono, se amoldará al tamaño de tu brazo según use la masa muscular, cuando uses la sangre se encenderán luces rojas—Detalló mientras yo mismo tanteaba todo—Y Asada, son píldoras que se disuelven rápido en la sangre, azul para dormir, verde para envenenar, las rojas explotan un poco, pero es cuando impactan con algo.

—Tenemos que probarlos ya mismo—Sugirió Kabuto saltando por encima de todos hasta quedar de espaldas al rio. No tardé en ponerme junto a él.

—¿Qué tal con una pelea amistosa?—Pregunté viendo mis brazos.

—Esa es una fantástica idea... Nate—Esa voz suena un poco antinatural y no la reconozco de nadie en el salón. Vi las caras de todos que miraban detrás de mi con rostros muy tensos, Kabuto y yo nos giramos para ver a este sujeto sentado sobre la gran piedra en el arroyo, botas negras que acompañaban un pantalón anaranjado oscuro, sin camiseta que dejaba ver una corpulencia muy robusta, desde el cuello empieza una mascara negra en forma de carabela—Solo hay un problema ahí... Quitemos lo amistoso


	24. Sin Derecho A Huir

Nate Junketsu

Ese desgraciado genera una presión muy intimidarte, de inmediato sentí el brazo de Asada rodeando el mío, vi a los costados para ver a Kurigasu, Hikari y Carter pasar al frente, Christine estaba detrás de nosotros extendiendo su cabello de manera que fuera una barrera en frente de los demás.

—Cuanto tiempo Nate, sabes siempre fuiste predecible, pero que consiguieras tantos amigos nunca fue algo que pensé que lograrías—Dijo él con su voz un profunda y extraña a la vez.

—¿Lo conoces Nate?—Preguntó Asada preocupada.

—No, él no me conoce, pero yo a él si... Y a ti también, Asada Yuuki es sorprendente verte aquí la verdad—Expresó tranquilo.

—¿Quién eres?—Preguntó Drake pasando al frente.

—¿No es obvio?... Un villano—Respondió riendo de manera extraña y perturbadora. Esa pregunta fue algo descuidado, quizás está buscando una pista distinta a lo que aparenta—Veamos que otra cara conocida puedo encontrar por aquí—Mencionó volteando de lado a lado hasta detenerse en seco—Im-Imposible, no... No lo puedo creer... ¿Doku Kurigasu y Nate Junketsu se hicieron amigos? Los dos niños que nacieron destinados a matarse entre sí se hicieron amigos, hay que ver las vueltas que da el destino para saber que está mas loco de lo que uno puede llegar a estar—Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Desde atrás sonó un grito y pude ver a Goldbum saltando por encima de todos para dirigirse hacia ese sujeto con su puño izquierdo rodeado de una esfera de roca, el americano saltó y lanzó el golpe que el villano detuvo con su mano derecha, no se inmutó mientras la roca se destrozaba en su mano y antes de que Goldbum pudiese reaccionar le encestó una bofetada que lo envió rio arriba. El impacto de la imagen que estamos viendo hizo que mi mano empezara a temblar... ¿Miedo? Nunca había sentido algo así antes de enfrentar a alguien, vi atrás apreciando todos los rostros de pánico, no tengo derecho a tener miedo en este momento si todos están atemorizados yo debo ser mas fuerte que ellos y pararme al frente. Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia él, pero Asada me jaló por el brazo y su rostro de preocupación no me hace sentir muy bien... Pero si alguien trata de aterrorizar a mis amigos solo me provoca destrozarlo.

—Hay que huir Junketsu—Sugirió Junsuina desde el fondo.

—Si, solo somos estudiantes... No tenemos oportunidad—Agregó Chikkuna.

—Entiéndame... No tengo derecho a huir o temer en esta situación, es un villano y este lugar queda cerca de mi casa, no podría vivir con la culpa de permitirle rondar por esta zona—Supliqué apretando el puño.

—No es solo eso... Son varios villanos, puedo contar cinco que siguen ocultos entre el follaje—Explicó Carter con sus ojos totalmente encendidos en color verde.

—Kabuto y yo pelearemos contra él, estoy seguro que Goldbum se nos unirá lo mas pronto que pueda, los demás peleen en equipo y nunca dejen que alguien esté solo, esta es nuestra primera prueba como héroes... Como familia—Expliqué levantando el puño para luego ver a Asada cuyo rostro seguía sin cambiar—Tranquila... Yo me mantendré con vida así que tu haz lo mismo, no arriesgues demasiado, en cuanto gane aquí iré a ayudarte—Agregue tomando su mano y viendo como mantenía un rostro mas seguro.

Desde el fondo salió alguien con propulsores en manos y pies mas unos lentes muy raros, ¿Raizu tiene un traje? De cualquier modo es perfecto que pueda hacer eso.

—Yo también peleare—Expresó suspendiéndose en el aire.

—No, nosotros te trajimos aquí aunque no fueras de la clase, ahora tu nos salvaras... Ve a la U.A. y pide ayuda—Ordené serio—Carter te dejo a cargo del resto—Dije a lo que él asintió.

Ella asintió y empezó a volar cuando una de las raíces de los arboles se zafó del suelo disparándose hacia ella, Junsuina saltó con su brazo convertido en hacha para cortarla, Kurigasu apareció de inmediato expulsando un gas morado que fue pudriendo la raíz.

—¡Hikari!—Gritó el de cabello morado llamando al albino quien se posó junto a la rama disparando un pulso en línea recta hasta llegar a impactar en un montón de matorrales haciendo salir a un sujeto de piel tostada, vestimenta holgada verde y cabello largo descuidado.

—Si ya terminaste de actuar como héroe podemos empezar a pelear, he estado esperando—Expresó él—Ah por cierto, se que no es divertido pelear con alguien cuyo nombre no sabes así que pueden llamarme Skull—Anunció levantando nos brazos al aire.

—Eso suena cliché—Comentó Kabuto mié tras caminábamos en la dirección de Skull.

—No es momento para eso, lo sabes, ¿No?—Pregunté acelerando el paso.

—Siempre hay que mantener la buena actitud—Explicó el andrógino corriendo junto a mi.

Salté para lanzar un golpe dirigido a su rostro, Skull solo tomó mi brazo lanzándome hacia atrás para luego recibir a Kabuto con un golpe que este logró esquivar, de inmediato apareció Goldbum con una gran roca que sostenía con ambas manos, él enmascarado solo la detuvo colocando su brazo frente a su rostro, un impacto así debería haber afectado el suelo.

—¡Skull! Ya conoces mi particularidad, ¿No?—Pregunté llamando su atención antes de que contestara contra el americano.

—En efecto, una perfecta combinación entre Turbo Sangre y Oxigenación Muscular, un equilibrio ideal entre fuerza y movilidad—Respondió volteando a verme.

—Bien, si me conoces a mi conoces a Kabuto así que con decirte que el nombre de su kosei es Carga será suficiente, Goldbum tiene como particularidad Geo-Impact, lo justo sería que también conozcamos tu particularidad—Insinué confundiendo a mis compañeros.

—Los justo sería estar uno a uno—Dijo antes de reír—Pero no seria divertido, así que se los diré... Básicamente absorbo la energía que recibo a través de golpes y luego la uso a mi favor... Physical Counter...

Drake Carter

Si esa es su particularidad ellos están en desventaja... Vi a los lados, la mayoría perdió la cara de miedo y eso es bueno, así que es hora de planear que hacer, son cuatro villanos además de Skull ya uno salio de su escondite, los demás aún creen que no puedo verlos a pesar de que uno parece tener sangre fría ocultarse en lo profundo del río lo delató. Ahora, con la chica de desarrollo camino a la U.A. aguantar es una opción, sin embargo es mejor actuar pensando sin tomarla en cuenta, resistir es inútil tomando en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que habría que esperar antes de que llegué el bus, pelear es la única alternativa y es lo que debo guiarlos.

—Son cuatro villanos que quedan, hay que dividirnos en grupos de...—Mi orden se vio interrumpido por un pequeño temblor y cuando volteé a ver detrás del campamento había una colina marrón, si calculo bien mide 308 centímetros, tomando en cuenta el ángulo y la ubicación de todos los otros, eso no puede ser obra de ellos—¡Todos a cubierto! Hay un quinto villano, decídanse en equipos de tres y ataquen a un villano en especifico, no peleen solos y no dejen a nadie atrás—Ordené haciendo señas con las manos para que retrocedan.

La montaña de barro empezó a rodear el campamento hasta llegar en frente del grupo, un pedazo del suelo empezó a levantarse para tratar de golpear a Asada quien dió un salto atravesándolo quedando a salvo.

—Contra el monstruo de barro que sean cuatro, del resto vayan de tres—Arreglé el plan según parecía prioritario. No es momento para sentarse a planear, pensar demasiado podría ser un problema.

Christine fue a ayudar a la peliblanca a ellas se unieron Dobotsu cuyos colmillos puedo jurar que crecieron y Hogo, es una muy buena adición, con sus escudos de energía tendrán una mejor defensa.

¿Donde mas? El rio, en una parte del arroyo se mostró un lagarto humanoide de mas de dos metros, de seguro Kibo fue por su ventaja en el agua, acompañada de Chikkuna e Iro les debería ir bien por ahora, corrí hasta donde escuché una risa psicópata, un sujeto de piel decolorado vestido con un jean roto y una camiseta blanca desgastada, su cabello estaba mal cortado lo que se veía incluso más horrible le con su color anaranjado desteñido, ojos sin enfoque y una sonrisa con falta de varios dientes, al acercarme Itami se paró frente a mi poniendo su brazo del cual salia una larga garra en medio para evitar que me acercara.

—Su habilidad convierte todo en óxido, yo puedo regenerarme, Imeji atacará con sus clones y Subarashi solo va a disparar, todo está controlado aquí, ayuda a otro grupo—Explicó muy seguro borrando la duda usual de su rostro.

Asentí y me dirigí al grupo faltante por revisar, una ráfaga de viendo me empezó a jalar en dirección de un sujeto pelinegro que usa ropa blanca, su boca está muy abierta por lo que debe ser por ahí donde absorbe tanto aire. Algo se adhirió sacándome de la masa de aire hasta dejarme junto a unos árboles.

—¿Estas bien? Carter—Preguntó una chica de cabello negro corto.

—Si, ¿Que han avanzado?

—Su particularidad no nos deja movernos demasiado, así que Ajairu se mueve por los árboles para rescatarnos cuando no podemos la escapar—Explicó Abeyu.

—Buena técnica, ¿Tus ráfagas solares tienen efecto?—Pregunté hacia la chica pelinaranja a un lado posando mi mano bajo mi barbilla para pensar.

—Por ahora solo fueron disparos leves, le provocan una tos y nada mas, ¿Quieres que lance a todo poder?—Cuestionó segura de si misma.

—No, él ya debe esperar algo similar, déjenme hacer un plan rápido.

Absorber aire, barro, reptil, mover raíces y oxidar... Todas las cartas están sobre la mesa y tenemos 17 fichas para vencer, es como un juego de estrategia, solo que no hay opción de huida ni de perder, así que debo pensar bien. Empecemos por el barro, Christine podría hacer una hélice para secarlo... No, de hecho nadie ahí puede hacerle algo realmente. Contra el del óxido, si bien pueden resistir no los vi darle un solo golpe y por mas tiempo que pase menos probabilidades tendrán ya que conocerá sus movimientos exactos, su risa era síntoma de laguna enfermedad mental y algo que hace que los enfermos mentales fallen es el cambio de patrones. A seguir con el reptil, si tiene sangre fría los movimientos de Chikkuna solo le dan un gusto, Kibo pelea mejor en el agua así que eso es una ventaja. Aquí no se pueden acercar demasiado así que necesito un ataque a larga distancia. Por allá, es gas de Kurigasu deterioro las raíces, pero estoy seguro de que solo fue porque esta estaba rota gracias al corte de Junsuina por lo que tampoco da mucha ventaja. Por mi mente pasan los momentos en que se han visto todas las particularidades de la clase, tenemos las piezas para ganar... Solo que el orden incorrecto, debo reorganizar a todos para que se jueguen un mejor rol.

—Abeyu, a mi señal te vas a dirigir hacia la bestia de barro con tus alas cmquiero que generes varias ráfagas de aire... Taiyoko, disparas hacia este sujeto y junto a Ajairu corren a donde está el equipo de Kurigasu, ahí usaras todo tu poder para secar las ramas alrededor del sujeto, luego cualquiera podrá atraparlo.

No hay tiempo para dudas, corrí al en dirección a el equipo que enfrenta al psicópata de óxido, me acerqué al chico obeso que disparaba piedras a distancia.

—Subarashi, cuando escuches la señal dispara hacia la cabeza de aquel villano pelinegro, luego dirígete al monstruo de barro—Ordené corriendo hacia el Imeji original—Óyeme, cuando veas a Superarlo disparar en una dirección que no es la usual haz todos los clones que puedas para rodear a este sujeto, escóndete tu para que no salgas herido y dile a Itami que vaya a la otra parte del arroyo y enfrente al reptil, sé que tu clonación consume mucho esfuerzo, pero aguanta hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Necesito algo con que defenderme yo también, en mi traje tengo varias herramientas y aquí solo puedo pensar, lo que puede ser útil a la hora de planear, pero no cuando peleó yo. Pasé a través de la pelea contra Skull, sé las están viendo feas con esos golpes desmedidos. Evitando que me cayera encima Goldbum logré llegar contra el reptil que de inmediato se abalanzó contra mi, me lancé a lo hondo para esquivarlo y su velocidad parece ser mayor en el agua por lo que rápidamente me atrapó una pierna con su enorme mano llena de garras, la peliazul Kibo llegó pateando su rostro dejándome escapar, salí del agua para acercarme a Iro quien está concentrada ayudando a Kibo y Chikkuna para esquivar los ataques de ese lagarto.

—A mi orden quiero que vayas contra el monstruo de barro junto a Chikkuna, le dirás que ella ataqué de lejos y tu harás algo similar a lo que estas haciendo aquí—Expliqué corriendo a mi penúltimo destino, en el camino varios escombros que provienen de la pelea contra Skull estuvieron a punto de golpearme, de alguna forma usé mi habilidad para leer a donde iban para poder esquivar cada una de ellas, esa pelea se está intensificando.

Tras llegar a la entrada del campamento vi a Asada empujar a Dobotsu sacándolo del camino que recorría un ataque de ese monstruo.

—¡Ven aquí ardilla!—Gritó la bestia y su voz se escucha algo estúpida, no me puedo distraer así que continúe hasta el fondo del campamento donde tomé un cuchillo que usábamos para cocinar, el monstruo lanzó un golpe que no me da rutas de escape.

De pronto sentí algo tomándome por debajo de los brazo, es un cabello rubio y suave sonreí viendo hacia arriba donde está Christine levantándome.

—¿Como va todo?—Preguntó colocándome junto a ella en la rama de un árbol.

—Tengo un plan, cuando escuches la señal con Hogo iras hasta donde estén los clones de Imeji.

—¿Cómo sabré cual es la señal?

—Créeme lo sabrás—Afirmé bajando del árbol.

Tan rápido como me fue posible me acerqué a la peliblanca mientras un escudo creado por Hogo nos cubría.

—¿Que haces aquí?—Preguntó de inmediato.

—Junketsu me dejó a cargo—Respondí y de inmediato suspiró—Cuando de la orden dirígete donde está peleando Kibo, lleva a Dobotsu contigo—Ordené a lo que ella asintió.

Ahora solo falta el equipo de Kurigasu, al pasar por los matorrales empecé a escuchar como varios árboles se movían, al acercarme un humo morado me tomó por sorpresa por lo que salté en otra dirección tomándome con Kurigasu.

—Vete—Ordenó seco.

—No... Tengo un plan, ve con Hikari en donde hay un sujeto con boca de aspiradora—Expliqué.

—¿Y que hay de este?—Preguntó de inmediato.

—Ya hay dos que ayudarán a Junsuina—Contesté y él no hizo ninguna expresión.

Me dire hasta un lugar donde puedan escucharme todos, cada quien sabe lo que va a hacer y solo están esperando la señal.

—¡SWITCH!—Grité y los ruidos de colisión se hicieron una pausa.

De pronto sentí un piquete en el cuello por lo que caí de cara en el suelo, ¿Me envenenaron? Hay alguien mas, alguien que no pude ver... Me vencieron y no puedo hacer nada, entre los arbustos salió un chico no aparenta tener mas de 18 años, tiene un cuchillo en la mano y no se le ve muy seguro.

—Bien... Solo un corte al cuello y podré cobrar, es solo un corte—Dijo para si mismo acercándose—Oye, no es nada personal, así que no me tengas resentimientos—Pidió algo tímido.

No puedo morir... No aun, no he logrado mi cometido... Él se agachó y puso el cuello sobre mi cuello, ni siquiera puedo gritar solo puedo verlo antes de matarme. De pronto alguien apareció golpeándolo con la rodilla, él chico cayó sentado mientras sangraba por la nariz. Él que intervino fue Kurigasu, se le ve calmado mientas el otro chico está muy temeroso.

—T-Tu no deberías estar aquí—Expresó el niño poniéndose de pie retrocediendo algunos pasos.

—¿Uh?—La mirada del de cabello morado se torno mas sombría de lo normal y empezó a caminar hacia él sin alguna señal de cuidado—¿Cuantas?—Preguntó Kurigasu mientras el chico retrocedía.

—¿Cuántas que?—Cuestionó antes de lanzar un golpe torpe con su cuchillo, Doku torció su mano arrebatándole el arma blanca para luego darle un golpe con el mango haciendo que este retrocediera hasta quedar de espaldas con un árbol.

—¿Cuántas personas haz matado?... ¿Dos? ¿Tres?—Su pregunta puso muy nervioso al sujeto quien se veía acorralado—Ya veo...—Kurigasu enterró el cuchillo en el hombro del chico quien liberó un grito empezando a llorar—Nunca haz matado... ¿Te cuento a que edad mate por primera vez?—Susurró con frialdad—A los seis años tuve que asesinar a mi propio hermano, mi padre me obligó a matar una y otra vez... Tu vienes aquí fingiendo ser malo, pues te aclararé algo... Yo soy peor—Aclaró luciendo como un verdadero villano antes de escupir humo morado en el rostro del joven lo que lo hizo caer inconsciente mientras babeaba espuma.

Kurigasu se acercó a mi y tomó algo de mi cuello, un dardo ahora que veo bien el chico tiene una pistolera, el pelimorado se inyectó el dardo a si mismo para luego mirarme con frialdad.

—Solo es un tranquilizante, estarás bien dentro de poco... Seguiré tu plan esta vez, pero no te acostumbres a darme ordenes—Expresó antes de irse corriendo.

A penas estoy recuperando la movilidad de mis dedos y ya llegó Taiyoko junto a Ajairu, y un sujeto mas salió desde los arboles, este es con quien estaban peleando los chicos.

—¿Dónde están esos malditos? Nadie huye de Weed desgraciados—Gritó muy molesto.

—Tranquilo Carter, ya tomaremos cartas aquí—Dijo Taiyoko mientras se veía rodeada de un aura naranja con rojo.

Ella disparó con todo poder secando la zona del frente por varias decenas de metros, Weed se protegió con varias raíces que se carbonizaron por lo que quedó un tanto chamuscado.

—¡Es nuestro!—Exclamó Ajairu a punto de tomar acción.

Una raíz salió del suelo amarrándose a la pelinaranja dejando la punta en el cuello.

—Si veo a alguien moverse la chica será degollada—Afirmó sacudiendo las cenizas de su cuerpo.

Maldición raíces subterráneas... Creí que seria suficiente con esto, ¿Qué hago? A penas puedo moverme y a la vez si hago algo descuidado Taiyoko muere, mientras pensaba una silueta salió de las sombras con su brazo en forma de mazo golpeando directo en la cabeza a este sujeto, Junsuina lo dejó inconsciente y se paró encima de él.

—La ventaja de ser de relleno es que nadie espera que salgas en un momento complicado—Comentó mientras las raíces alrededor de la pelinaranja se desmoronaban.

—Para ser un secundario lo hiciste bien Junsuina—Dijo ella mientras Ajairu amarraba a Weed y el otro chico con su cuerda.

—La verdad... Hoy me siento un protagonista—Afirmó él sonriendo.

Ya me puedo poner de pie, ya debo hacer mi parte.

—¿Alguno está apto para pelear?—Pregunté a los tres.

—En este momento solo puedo sacar chispas—Respondió Taiyoko.

—Mi cuerpecito dice que ya dio todo por hoy—Agregó Junsuina.

—Me queda poco fluido, pero puedo pelear—Dijo Ajairu segura.

—No... Es mejor que no se fuercen, el resto del plan puede seguir.

Empecé a correr, mi destino es llegar a donde está Christine... Pero debo pasar cerca de Hikari y Kurigasu para llegar, es eso o a travesar la pelea contra Skull. Al llegar vi como ambos están ocultos detrás de unos arboles, me oculté en otro árbol confundido.

—¿Qué esperan?—Pregunté desesperado.

—El momento perfecto—Respondió Hikari levantando el dedo.

Los arboles empezaron a arrancarse de raíz y el peliblanco cruzó mirada con Kurigasu antes de que ambos asintieran. Los arboles se despegaron del suelo dirigiéndose al sujeto quien saltó a un costado para esquivarlos, Hikari se lanzo girando en el suelo para luego detenerse arrodillado desde donde disparó con su dedo atinando a la frente del sujeto, luego envió un pulso ligeramente mas gran impactando en la mandíbula dejando al sujeto aturdido y con la boca colgando, sin embargo su particularidad seguía activa por lo que Kurigasu saltó en escena expulsando una gran cantidad de gas venenoso la cual fue succionada directamente por el villano dejándolo en el suelo desmayado... Estos dos se entienden con solo miradas, quizás hacen mejor equipo incluso que Junketsu y Kabuto. No tengo tiempo para pensar tanto, voy tarde... Corrí pasando encima del cuerpo inconsciente y me dirigí donde Christine quien lanzó su cabello contra el sujeto que esquivó con facilidad tomando la cabellera rubia de la francesa la cual se empezó a convertir en óxido, ella no puede escapar... Decidido desenfundé el cuchillo y corté el mechón antes de que se oxidara junto al resto. El psicópata al verme se dirigió a mi extendiendo su mano abierta en mi dirección, aunque esta se vio bloqueada por un escudo morado traslucido.

—Vamos vamos, deja que estos cinco dedos te toquen, te prometo que duele mucho—Expresó con una voz muy inestable.

—¿Cinco dedos? Hablaste de mas idiota... ¡Hogo! Ya es suficiente—Grité por lo que el escudo se desvaneció, de inmediato desvié su mano lanzando un uppercut directo a su mandíbula su cuello crujió demostrando que su cuerpo es frágil—¡Sunset!

La rubia de inmediato amarró su cabello al tobillo del villano para luego golpearlo de lado a lado como un muñeco de trapo y dejarlo en el suelo aturdido, se nota que no le gusta que la llamen por su apellido. Aprovechando su posición me encimé para hacer una llave al brazo, con la mano al descubierto tomé el cuchillo y aunque me desagrade empecé a cortar su dedo índice al hacerlo rápidamente hice lo mismo con su otra mano. Al terminar solo me puse de pie.

—Ya no tiene particularidad, si hace algo descuidado yo me encargaré de él—Aclaré viendo el horizonte.

Ya está oscureciendo cada vez mas, nosotros podemos ganar... El plan funciona, seremos héroes y nada va a detenernos... La victoria es nuestra.


	25. Sin Derecho A Perder

Asada Yuuki

—¡SWITCH!—Gritó Carter desde el otro lado del arroyo.

Debo apresurarme, pero me estoy viendo en una problemática aquí ya que si solo atravieso al monstruo de barro me arriesgo a quedar atrapada dentro. De pronto en una nube morada aparecieron Iro y Chikkuna, la última empezó a disparar sus rayos contra el monstruo, el barro se secaba y de inmediato apareció Abeyu volando a través de las partes secas haciendo que se quebrara, Iro desviaba los rayos de la pelirosa para que atacará desde varias direcciones, sin embargo esto parece estarle pasando factura ya que empieza a sangrar por la nariz.

—Dobotsu ven... Iro, por favor envíanos donde está Kibo—Supliqué apresurada.

—Bien—Dijo asintiendo.

Usó una mano libre para crear un portal por el que pasamos para aparecer de inmediato en el borde de lo profundo del lago.

—¿Dónde está?—Pregunté a quien pueda oír.

—No puedo olerla—Respondió Dobotsu moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Maldición... Están en el fondo y no puedo ayudar desde aquí. Salté al agua y empecé a nadar hasta ver como Kibo trataba de huir del lagarto, ella puede respirar bajo el agua y mantenerse en el fondo no es una desventaja, pero la fuerza de esa cosa es mayor, la tiene tomada del cuello contra las rocas del fondo, me volví intangible para bajar mas rápido me posicioné en los hombros del lagarto para enterrar mis dedos en sus ojos, esto hizo que soltara a Kibo a quien tomé del brazo para empezar a ascender con dificultades... Nadar tanto no es lo mio. Sentí como algo frío me tomaba del tobillo, volteé solo para ver a esa mierda a punto de morderme cuando una silueta llegó por un costado enterrando su garra en el hombro del reptil ferrando sangre verde en el agua, la mirada del villano viró al instante y lanzó un zarpazo contra Itami quien detuvo las garras con la suya para dar una patada a esa mandíbula dentada, el villano sonriendo abrió la boca para morderlo y una nueva silueta llegó desde arriba golpeando con su pierna peluda hasta cerrar la boca de este cocodrilo humano, los golpes lo hicieron soltarme y fue Kibo la que empezó a nadar el aire me falta así que lo agradezco en grande, salimos de un salto a la superficie cayendo en la parte alta del arroyo. Ayudé a la peliazul para que se levantara se le ve algo golpeada y aturdida.

—¿Donde están las chicas?—Preguntó de inmediato.

—Están ayudando contra el villano de barro, nosotros vinimos a ayudarte a ti—Respondí tratando de calmarla.

—Bien, hay que sacarlo del agua o los chicos tendrán problemas—Sugirió y asentí de inmediato.

Nos fuimos acercando para saltar a lo profundo y una gran cosa salió del agua salpicando. Dobotsu cayó al suelo e Itami se las arregló para ver de pie, aunque tiene una gran herida en el pecho la cual se fue cerrando de inmediato.

—¿Eh? Regeneración—Se escuchó saliendo del agua la voz del lagarto. Su cuerpo entero salió del agua mostrando una herida superficial en el hombro—Creo que conseguí a alguien que me entiende—Agregó mientras la herida se curó.

—Eso es un problema grave—Mencionó Kibo preparándose para pelear.

—Soy Akke el caníbal... Preséntate humano—Ordenó señalando al pelinegro.

—Metsu Itami... Yo soy quien te va a patear el trasero—Afirmó apuntando con su garra.

—Pues empecemos el juego, pelear con la chica fue divertido por un rato... Pero cuando al fin la alcancé su resistencia se volvió inútil, ¿Que pasará ahora? ¿Me vencen? O ¿Me los cómo?—Preguntó dejando salir una larga lengua.

Itami saltó sin dudar, esquivó un golpe al barrerse por el suelo dejando un corte en la rodilla de Akke, Dobotsu fue a acompañarlo aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que recibió un golpe gracias a la cola de este dejándolo en el suelo, pero esto no lo detuvo a morder la pata de la bestia. Itami es un poco mas rápido, pero su regeneración le consume mucho esfuerzo físico lo que hará que se cansé luego de algunos golpes.

De pronto un recuerdo golpeó mi cabeza, una clase de hace un año donde estaba distraída escribiendo una ridiculez en el cuaderno... Los reptiles son animales de sangre fría, lo que significa que no pueden regular su propia temperatura, debido a esto cuando se enfrentan a bajas temperaturas suelen moverse mas lento.

—Eso es, Kibo... Hay que devolverlo al río—Afirmé apretando ambos puños.

—¿Que? Estás loca, si me venció a mi en el agua ninguno tiene oportunidad—Declaró sería.

—Es un sujeto de sangre fría, te atrapó por que estabas cansada, no porque el fuera mas rápido—Aclaré tratando de convencerla.

—Es una locura... Pero quizás sea cierto—Confesó suspirando.

—¡Vamos!—Exclamé empezando a correr, ella es mas rápida que yo así que no tardó nada en pasarme.

Dio un salto para patear la cara del sujeto de manera que este tambaleó hasta llegar al borde de la superficie, me lancé para tocar su pata con mi mano haciéndola intangible por lo que perdió su punto de apoyo derrumbándose hasta hundirse en el agua. Itami lo siguió de inmediato en el agua podía ver algunos rastros verdes de sangre, salté al agua y vi a Kibo pateando el torso del lagarto mientras Dobotsu entraba en acción también mordiendo su hombro, Akke estaba siendo atacado por tres cuando empezó a girar enviando a todos disparados en direcciones diferentes y quedando cara a cara conmigo. Se abalanzó con un mordisco y yo me hice intangible para que pasara de largo detrás de él toqué su espalda para pasarle mi efecto de manera que empezó a hundirse y yo lo seguía hasta que vi que el efecto se desvaneció, el lagarto tomando fuerzas se impulsó contra mi... Sentí que alguien venia desde atrás así que me aparte cuando el villano abrió sus fauces, Dobotsu las bloqueó con sus brazos mientras Itami llegaba clavando las garras a un costado, Akke se defendió con un zarpazo al rostro del chico pelinegro y un cabezazo al torso del peludo tomó a ambos por el cuello y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie recordándome que también necesito aire, los seguía con dificultad y la verdad se me hacia cada vez más complicado mantener los ojos abiertos, el lagarto los sacó a ambos del agua y Kibo fue tras él, yo salí a duras penas quedándome en la orilla para respirar.

—Trataron de hacer que perdiera mi movilidad, fue una buena jugada... Pero también tienen límites—Expresó lanzando a ambos sobre la parte no profunda del arroyo, era una imagen que no me gustaría recordar... Ese monstruo verde con el agua hasta los tobillos en frente de los cuerpos de Itami y Dobotsu, ¿Kibo?... ¿Donde está? Vi a un costado y ella salió de la nada pateando el cuello de Akke quien la tomó por el cuello asfixiándola, la peliazul se retorcía y no puedo ayudarla... Soy débil e inútil, Dobotsu se levantó golpeando con lo restante de sus fuerzas al lagarto quien lanzó a la chica unos metros en frente, el peludo golpeaba una y otra vez hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas... Akke le dió un golpe directo al estomago haciéndolo caer de rodillas para luego patearlo lejos, solo queda Itami levantándose como podía.

—Te interesa pelear es conmigo, ¿No?—Preguntó tambaleándose—¡Pues ven!

¿Por que tengo que ser tan débil? Maldición, los va a matar a los tres y yo solo podré verlo sin hacer algo al respecto, nunca logré hacerme fuerte... Nunca conseguí la manera de servir para algo.

—¿No crees que seria aburrido?—Esa voz... Ese recuerdo atacó mi mente—Es fácil ganar cuando tu particularidad es imparable, alguien verdaderamente hábil es quien vence usando las pocas armas que tiene a su disposición—Recordé esas palabras y mi corazón se llenó de fuego una vez más.

Corrí directamente hacia Akke quien se percató de mi llegada por lo que giró para lanzar un zarpazo, evité su golpe con mi kosei y me arrodillé en a sus espaldas posando mis manos en el suelo que él pisa, en un gritó logré usar mi particularidad para volver intangible parte del piso haciéndolo caer y cuando lo vi tratando de salir quité mis manos reapareciendo el piso y dejándolo en una cárcel de piedras y tierra.

—Vaya... Menos mal que podías hacer eso porque yo ya llegué a mi limite—Expresó Itami dejándose caer.

Lo logré... La verdad se sintió bien, ganar por mi misma se siente fantástico, sonreí aún en el piso viendo mi reflejo en el agua estoy sangrando por los oídos y nariz, aunque eso no borra la satisfacción de mi rostro. El reflejo empezó a distorsionarse y el suelo a temblar cuando una mano cubierta de escamas verdes salió del suelo, ¿Se escapó? Maldita sea, ahora no tengo nada que hacer contra ese monstruo. Salió desde el suelo y me giré para huir sentí como rasguñó mi espalda, empecé a caer y solo podía ver a ese lagarto sangrar por varias heridas que tiene en el cuerpo. Itami pasó detrás de él y escuché como algo era rebanado, el pelinegro se ve muy forzado y la garra de su brazo derecho está manchada de sangre verde. Akke se giró y vi que su cola falta, Itami se lanzó contra él de nuevo, pero el lagarto detuvo sus dos brazos apresandolos entre sus garras, con su dentadura de pesadilla empezó a mordisquear las garras de Itami hasta romper sus brazos y lanzarlo al suelo, de inmediato empezó a hurgar en su abdomen y podía escuchar como rasgaba varias cosas, mis manos tocaron algo en mi cintura... Al bajar la mirada vi el cinturón que me dió Raizu, las esferas... Miré a Itami de nuevo y su rostro a pesar del dolor se veía calmado, me vió fijamente y asintió a lo que correspondí. Levantándome tomé una pequeña canica azul e introducí mi mano en el cuerpo de Akke a través de la espalda llena de escamas, solté la píldora y saqué mi mano, él rápidamente se giró y caí de espaldas... Su rostro, la sangre se escurre entre sus dientes y empezó a rugirme lo que me llenó de miedo, en un segundo empezó a tambalearse cayendo de lado. Ahora si ganamos, lo logramos...

—Itami, ¿Estás bien?—Pregunté de manera estúpida al ver su abdomen rasgado con algunos órganos fuera. Trato de no vomitar como puedo.

—Si, me he regenerado de peores... Pero no podré moverme mucho después—Respondió con calma.

—Saben... Yo no tengo estomago para estas cosas, así que busquemos algo que taparte—Sugirió Dobotsu tapando su hocico.

—Tranquilo, lo superficial se cura rápido... ¿Kibo está bien?

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te enamoraste de mi?—Preguntó la peliazul acercándose, sonreía cuando en su rostro se notaba que está muy cansada.

Dobotsu cargó a Itami hasta llegar en donde varios chicos se reunían, todos se ven heridos... Bueno Hikari y Kurigasu no traen muchos rasguños así que están ayudando a los demás para poder ser atendidos. Nos acercamos aquí cada quien tenia una expresión diferente, muchos llegaron a su limite o se las vieron muy feas hasta apreciar el miedo de cara.

—Que bien, también trajeron al villano—Comentó Drake al vernos.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién lo trajo?—Preguntó Dobotsu sin darse de cuenta que él lo ha estado remolcando desde que salimos—Demonios, pensé que eras tu el que pesaba tanto Itami—Expresó algo atemorizado de ver al lagarto dormido detrás de él.

—¿Cómo van contra este?—Pregunté acercándome al británico.

—Nada bien... Pero ya enviaremos refuerzos, Hikari y Kurigasu dijeron que quieren pelear también, solo esperaban que llegaran todos—Respondió serió.

Gran parte de la clase suele tener una sonrisa en el rostro, no dudan en mantener la actitud a flote... La única sonrisa que veo ahora es de Carter y se nota que es forzada, una mascara para ocultar su preocupación diría yo. Volteé a ver el arroyo y Nate se nota algo perdido en todo esto, no puedo dudar de que está pensando en algo aunque es difícil saber lo que es en este momento, saltó a la roca donde está el sujeto... No han logrado moverlo de ahí en todo el tiempo que llevan peleando, dio una patada que bien debería haber funcionado en otra ocasión que no sea esta, pero el sujeto la detuvo con una sola mano antes de lanzarlo contra Kabuto, Goldbum levantó una gran roca de un tamaño similar a la que está debajo del Skull, golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el villano dio un simple puño haciéndola estallar.

—¡Hikari!—Gritó Kurigasu saltando a la acción.

—¡Si!—Respondió el peliblanco empezando a volar.

Hikari disparó un gran pulso celeste el cual fue esquivado de inmediato por el enmascarado, se movió de la roca por primera vez, Kurigasu lo interceptó expulsando un humo rojo, el villano saltó hacia atrás de inmediato donde Nate lo tomó del cuello para lanzarlo al suelo, Kabuto lo recibió con un puño en la espalda baja dejándolo suspendido en el aire para que Goldbum con su brazo envuelto en roca lo bateara hasta que este chocara con la enorme roca en la cual había aparecido, se levanto riendo con su voz mecánica.

—Cinco contra uno no era parte del trato Nate—Dijo sobando su nuca.

—Te pediría que te callaras... Pero quiero saber el por qué—Mencionó el pelirrojo dando un paso al frente con los otros cuatro detrás de él.

—¿Por que hago esto? O ¿Por que te conozco a ti, Asada y a Doku?—Preguntó hilarante.

—Vamos por partes, ¿Qué quieres conmigo?—Cuestionó Nate mientras las luces rojas de su traje se apagaron.

—Es un cuento muy largo para el momento, así que resumiré todo...

—Quiero toda la historia—Dijo imperativo.

—No... Sé que estás tratando de ganar tiempo para que venga tu amiguita con ayuda.

—Entonces continua.

Nate no solo quiere ganar tiempo, también quiere sacar suficiente información aprovechándose de que Skull parece conocerle bien... Pero no es solo eso, su cuerpo está exhausto y quiere tomarse un respiro, es una decisión inteligente.

—Yo trabajaba para Venomized, el maldito estaba loco e incluso te vi de pequeño Doku eras tan adorable antes de que te pusieras esas perforaciones bajo el labio y el arete dios... No sé en que pensabas, bien continuaba sobre ti pelirrojo, en mi trabajo con Venomized nunca le fallé una misión... Bueno solo una y me destruyó las cuerdas vocales como castigo, eso fue tu culpa niño aunque tenias siete años cuando aquello y ni siquiera nos vimos las caras, pasé estos ocho años viendo como crecías esperando que te volvieras lo suficientemente fuerte para darme una pelea divertida y poder matarte como venganza, pero hace un par de días estaba matando a una familia debiste verlas sus lloriqueos eran mejor que la morfina, demonios... Volví a desviarme soy muy descuidado, como sea, estaba sentado en sus cadáveres cuando me llego un correo sobre un pedido de alguien muy adinerado, buscaban a un chico que heredó la particularidad de Burnning Blood y lo querían para su colección, ya que según él existe la probabilidad de que ese kosei bien afinado pudiese enfrentar a All Might, sé que suena estúpido yo pensé lo mismo, aunque oye... Nunca lo sabremos porque la puta rubia ya no puede pelear, alguien estaba pidiendo a mi muchacho y dije "Si alguien va a secuestrarlo y hacerle cosas crueles debo ser yo", pero buen ahora trajiste a 19 extra que servirán para un bono—Explicó sentándose.

—Entiendo... La verdad no entiendo nada, pero como sea... ¿Con que me rastreaste?—Siguió preguntando el pelirrojo.

—Ah eso es fácil, siempre fuiste alguien muy descuidado así que fue fácil poner un rastreador sin que te dieras cuenta, porque ni siquiera te molestaste en sentarte y preguntar... ¿Quien puso una pegatina de la U.A. en mi bicicleta?—Contestó como si fuera un chiste.

Nate se puso muy tensó con esa respuesta, recuerdo que el creía que esa pegatina la puso su madre.

—¿Eres de la Liga de Villanos?—Preguntó Carter acercándose un poco.

Skull no se notó muy alegre con la pregunta poniéndose de pie y tronando sus dedos.

—N-No me compares con esa gente, son un grupo de estúpidos que tratan de justificar sus malos actos, es decir ¿Que puta mierda están pensando? Si quieres ser mal no tienes quebrarse dando excusas a nadie, porque eres malo maldición, sabes... Ya estuvo mucho de charla, volvamos a lo nuestro—Expresó muy molesto.

—Aun tienes muchas dudas que aclarar—Comentó Nate y su traje empezó a encender las luces rojas.

—No me importa... Tu crees que puedes salvarlos a todos, dime ¿Donde estabas cuando tu abuelo murió? Acostado en una maldita cama de hospital, después de esto iré por tu madre que está muy buena la verdad—Dijo agitando los brazos muy molesto y el rostro de Junketsu se llenó de ira, saltó al frente golpeando el pecho hasta enterrar al villano contra la roca.

Una serie de golpes desenfrenados iban rompiendo mas y mas la roca, de pronto se escuchó un estallido y la roca salió volando en miles de pedazos, Skull golpeó a Nate enviándolo de cata contra el suelo, corrió hasta Kabuto tacleandolo para lanzarlo al otro lado del arroyo, Hikari disparó aunque sin efectividad ya que este dio un golpe que lanzó una ráfaga de aire devolviendo el pulso del peliblanco que a penas logró esquivar, Kurigasu se escurrió a sus espaldas donde fue interceptado por una patada al abdomen y un rodillazo al rostro, Goldbum seguía con ambos puños envueltos en piedra las cuales rompió en el rostro de Skull.

—Nada mal, quizás la próxima sigue intentando—Comentó antes de golpear el pecho del americano con su rodilla y arrastrarlo por el suelo.

Nate apareció amarrándose a su espalda y aplicando una llave de presión al cuello, Kabuto lo acompañó golpeando el torso del enmascarado reiteradas veces. Hikari se acercaba cargando su brazo entero de energía, Kurigasu expulsaba una gran cantidad de gas morado mientras Goldbum se aproximaba con la acumulación de rocas mas grande hasta ahora, Skull chocó sus dos puños creando una onda de choque que empezó a crear un cráter en el río hasta explotar disparando a todos en distintas direcciones, Nate cayó rio abajo había una lluvia de piedras y escombros tanto como un rocío por parte del río que salió volando.

El pelirrojo no se ve bien, se está levantando a duras penas y las luces de su traje están siendo muy intermitentes, llevé mi mano al pecho por instinto y liberé un largo suspiro mientras lo veía detallando cada movimiento que hacia, cada expresión de su rostro y cada gota de sudor que iba cayendo por su cuerpo... Un frío arropó mi pecho y de pronto Nate cayó cara contra el suelo. Antes de que me diera de cuenta mis piernas se había movido solas corriendo hacia él a mi alrededor caen muchas piedras y algunas me golpean, pero eso no importa llegué a él dándolo vuelta y sacudía su cabeza tratando de hacer que reaccionara, sus ojos están cerrados y tiene la boca abierta.

—¿Nate? Despierta, no es momento para que te quedes dormido—Expresé mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Sentía que se acercaban algunas personas, pero no puedo apartar mi mirada de su rostro.

—Asada, no corras así una piedra te dio en la cabeza—Dijo Christine tomándome por el hombro, quité su mano de encima—Drake... Parece que no tiene pulso—Agregó preocupada.

—Demonios... Sé algo de RCP, así que podr...—Volteé a verlo esperanzada, pero el cuerpo de Hikari llegó disparado arrollado al británico con él.

—¡Drake!—Exclamó Christine poniéndose del otro lado del pelirrojo—Recuéstalo, hay que hacer algo.

Asentí y coloqué a Nate de espaldas al agua sosteniendo su mano cuando una idea arriesgada llegó a mi cabeza volví mi mano intangible y la fui acercando lentamente a su pecho.

—¿Que haces?—Preguntó Sunset deteniéndome—Si sale mal lo vas a empeorar.

—Y si no lo hago, ¿Que va a pasar?—Cuestioné mientras mi voz se quebraba y sentía la pequeña esperanza de que puedo salvar a Nate, me prometiste muchas cosas que aún no haz cumplido.

Introduje la mano en el pecho del pelirrojo y con suavidad apreté su corazón, sentí una pequeña respuesta y las luces rojas de su traje empezaron a encenderse y apagarse varias veces, no podía evitar sonreír hasta que las luces se volvieron a apagar... Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho llorando a más no poder.

—Maldito... ¡Maldito seas Nate Junketsu!—Grité ahogándome en lágrimas—¿Crees que fue fácil vivir sin ti durante estos años?—Cuestioné golpeando su pecho con una sensación de impotencia y agonía que no puedo comparar con nada que haya sufrido antes—Estuve esperando todo este tiempo y cuando al fin me consigues, te mueres—Reclamé derramando las lágrimas en su pecho—Maldito... Maldito...—Repetí una y otra vez mientras golpeaba su pecho perdiendo cada vez más mis fuerzas—Prometiste que seriamos héroes juntos—Susurré abrazándolo desde el cuello.

Pasó tanto tiempo, la casualidad o destino de que me encontraras en la prueba de admisión, quedar juntos en clases, hacernos amigos y todo para que acabara tan pronto... Tu si que sabes matar la emoción Nate...

Mi pecho se empezó a sentir... Cálido... Muy caliente... Arde por un demonio... Y de pronto paz al sentir como unos brazos me rodean.

—¿Asada? ¿Que sucedió?—Preguntó tomándome por los hombros y alejándome para poder detallarme—¿Estás bien? Sangras por la cabeza—Dijo con la respiración muy alterada.

—Y-Yo... Es que t-tu...—Ni siquiera me dejo terminar de hablar cuando me estaba cargando, su respiración se calmó aunque la mía se empezó a entorpecer.

—Christine, ayudala a llegar con los demás—Ordenó aún sin bajarme—Voy a seguir peleando—Agregó haciéndome molestar.

—Ni se te ocurra—Reclamé golpeándolo de una forma muy torpe ya que sigo en sus brazos.

—¿Eh? Pero si vamos a ganar, te prometí que ganaría—Excusó confundido.

—No, me prometiste que seguirías vivo y te acabas de morir idiota—Recalqué tratando de no seguir llorando.

—Oh... Bueno estoy vivo y ahora te prometo que vamos a ganar—Declaró con una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad en su rostro—¿Que tal si vamos al cine la próxima semana?—Preguntó secando mis lágrimas.

—Esta bien... Pero yo elijo la película—Respondí mientras él me bajaba, la calidez de su sonrisa se me contagió.

Nate salió corriendo a toda velocidad y de pronto sentía la mirada de Christine quemándome.

—¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?—Pregunté algo sonrojada.

—Ignorando que este no es el momento para que estén pensado en ir al cine, creo que me tienes que explicar algunas de las cosas que dijiste hace un minuto—Aclaró haciéndome estallar en vergüenza.

Volteé a ver a Nate, está peleando con todo lo que tiene e incluso más, los demás tratan de seguirle el paso y estoy segura de que van a ganar, Confío plenamente en ti... Mi Hearted Hero...


	26. ¡SMASH!

Nate Junketsu

Me caí de cara en el río, aunque esta agua es mas espesa y todo a mi alrededor se oscureció... Me levanté y en frente de mi empezó a brillar una enorme luz que reflejaba un color rojizo en el agua que ahora parece sangre la verdad. Vi hacia el frente y me encontré con una silueta musculosa y alta que me da la espalda.

—Si eres un héroe tu deber es levantarte sin importar...

—No, ya esto de que tu silueta aparece cuando me meto en problemas no está funcionando—Lo interrumpí y puse mi mano encima de mi cara, maldición no se que hacer—Sabes... Quiero seguir peleando, ganarle a este desgraciado—Expresé impotente cuando una mano muy pesada se posó sobre mi hombro y otra quitó mi mano de mi rostro.

—Entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensé—Afirmó... Su rostro está totalmente ahí, su bigote negro con un rulo casi ridiculo y su cabello corto oscuro... Es mi viejo, de la sorpresa traté de dar un paso atrás tropezando para caer sentado.

—¿Q-Que mierda es esto?—Cuestioné muy confundido.

Lleva su camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón largo beige, es su vestimenta de siempre... No entiendo lo que sucede.

—Primero... No digas otra maldita mala palabra, tu mamá odia que las digas—Ordenó acercándose y golpeándome en la cabeza—Ahora... Quieres ganar, ¿No?—Preguntó serio.

—Es mi deber—Respondí directo.

—No me hables de lo que debes o de lo que no debes hacer, ¿Quieres ganar este combate?—Insistió ayudándome a que me ponga de pie.

—Si, quiero ganar.

—Bien, si yo te digo que mi deber es abrir una lata y quiero abrir esa lata con todo mi corazón, pero uso un patito de hule para abrirla, ¿Que me dirías?—Cuestionó con una rara metáfora.

—¿Por que usas un pato de hule?

—Entonces... Si tu enemigo convierte tus golpes en su fuerza, ¿Por que usas un pato de hule?—Al notar mi cara de sorpresa se paró a mi lado... Es como 30 centímetros más alto—Nate, aun eres joven e inexperto y realmente lo que te ha impulsado tanto tiempo es tu pasión, hay muchos en el mundo que tienes conocimiento y no llegan lejos debido que no tienen pasión, lo ideal es estar en medio de ambos extremos... Tener pasión y usarla con conocimiento.

—Si mis golpes son inútiles, ¿Que puedo hacer?—Pregunté viéndolo de frente.

—Tus golpes no son inútiles, solo estas tomando el camino más complejo para algo que tiene una solución sencilla, veras tu enemigo es como un globo y la energía que recibe con los golpes es aire, se va a ir llenando mas y mas, pero siempre va a tener que liberar un poco de aire ya que si no lo hace explotará—Explicó dándome la cara—Aunque si quieres mi recomendación, haz un daño lento y seguro.

—Es cierto, creo que tenemos varias opciones.

El abuelo Elías empezó a ver hacia arriba y actuaba como si estuviese escuchando algo.

—Esa chica siempre me ha agradado, es fuerte y decidida—Creo que se le fue un tornillo ¿De que chica habla?—Acuéstate—Ordenó serio. El agua rojiza que estaba bajo nosotros empezó a burbujear y se siente un calor sofocante.

—¿Eh? ¿Por que?

El viejo suspiró y su brazo se puso rojo rodeado de vapor, me dio un golpe en la quijada levantándome y empecé a caer de espaldas hasta irme hundiendo lentamente entre las burbujas rojas.

—Si eres demasiado débil para ganar por tu propia voluntad... Gana por ella—Fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de que la oscuridad del agua se volviera claridad.

Estoy de nuevo en el arroyo, mi respiración está muy acelerada y me acabo de dar de cuenta que hay una maraña de cabello blanco, brillante y suave encima de mi, no pude evitar rodearla con mis brazos.

Luego de hablarle un momento la dejé ahí junto a Christine para empezar a correr hacia donde están Kabuto, Kurigasu y Goldbum enfrentando a Skull, ¿Que pasó con Hikari? Mis manos están temblando otra vez, pero ahora no es por miedo es distinto... Es por la emoción.

—Nate, ¿Donde estabas muchacho?—Preguntó el enmascarado a punto de lanzar un golpe.

—Recibiendo indicaciones del entrenador—Respondí sonriendo.

Rápidamente la sangre empezó a nombrarse por todo mi cuerpo, el calor de estar vivo se siente bien. Me acerqué para bloquear su golpe con mi codo impactando con su hombro lo que detuvo por completo el avance de su ataque.

—¿Como hiciste eso?—Pregunto y puedo ver la confusión a través de su máscara.

—Es un viejo truco que me enseñó un cabeza de lechuga—Aclaré llenando de fuerza mi brazo derecho que aun está libre para golpear directamente su diafragma, el impacto liberó una ráfaga de aire aunque no pareció hacerle daño.

Su otro brazo se dirigía hacia mi cuando el andrógino llegó con dos patadas a su hombro y una tercera directa a la mandíbula. Ambos saltamos hacia atrás para evitar cualquier golpe o contraataque.

—No dejen que ataque, usen daño localizado y lento... Kurigasu, tu eres nuestra arma principal—Avisé mientras Kabuto y yo quedábamos de pie entre Goldbum y el pelimorado.

—Sabes, nos diste un buen susto—Confesó sonriendo.

—Yo también me llevé uno.

—Junketsu... ¿Que piensas hacer?—Preguntó Kurigasu sin siquiera verme a la cara.

—Hay dos opciones, hoy toma suficiente daño por tu veneno o hacemos que se sobrecargue de energía acumulada—Respondí respirando por todas mis extremidades.

—¿Cual tomaremos?—Cuestionó Kabuto.

—Ambas.

—¡Me gusta este plan!—Gritó Goldbum con sus brazos envueltos en rocas.

El americano saltó hacia el villano y la verdad su estilo de fuerza bruta quizás sea una desventaja, así que corrí en paralelo a él, Kabuto se adelantó golpeando su rostro con agilidad, Skull quiso contraatacar con su puño derecho y eso es algo que no voy a permitir.

Golpeé con mi rodilla debajo de su hombro entorpeciendo su golpe, Kabuto jaló el brazo que golpeé hacia la izquierda y me lanzó el otro, empezamos a jalar cruzando ambos brazos lo que le dio a Goldbum su momento para brillar, se apareció detrás de Skull y lo rodeó comamos brazos, ambos estaban cubiertos por roca hasta la punta las cuales se unieron para luego ir cerrándose poco a poco comprimiendo al villano.

—¡SATURN'S RINGS!—Gritó el americano apretando con más fuerza.

Kurigasu se acercaba con calma y frialdad, escupió un poco de gas rojizo en el rostro del enmascarado, no se vio contento con eso por lo que su forcejeo se volvió más frenético.

—Aguanten la respiración cuanto puedan—Dijo frío.

Asentí y me coloqué mi máscara, el gas venenoso empezó a salir desde la boca de Kurigasu, desde el campamento se escuchaban gritos de ánimos y emoción, es la primera vez que tenemos el dominio sobre este maldito desde que empezamos a pelear.

—Haz que no tenga otra opción que respirar—Ordené a Goldbum quien apretaba con toda la fuerza que podía, escuchaba como sus huesos crujían.

Skull se notaba desesperado, viendo de un lado a otro levantó la pierna derecha titubeando un poco, cuando se decidió por dar un pisotón fue Kabuto quien apareció debajo de él bloqueando el movimiento con su pierna, el andrógino tapaba su boca con una mano y con la otra negaba de manera bromista. El villano giró hacia el lado izquierdo lanzándose de cabeza junto a Goldbum, el impacto fue suficiente para zafarse. Él no tardó mucho antes de lanzarse contra el de cabello morado con un golpe al abdomen, el gas de Kurigasu empezó a tornarse blanco y él cayó de rodillas. Kabuto se lanzó junto a Goldbum para distraer a Skull, yo me acerqué al pelimorado que se encontraba tosiendo con dificultad.

—¿Puedes seguir?—Pregunté tomándolo por el hombro.

—Junketsu, no estoy para tus...—De pronto él desapareció en una nube morada.

Empecé a ver a los lados buscándolo y mi mirada se desvío al campamento donde estaban los chicos, Iro mantiene la manos extendidas mientras aprieta los labios como si tratara de no gritar, lo que no puede ocultar son las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos, Kurigasu apareció junto a ella cayendo sin poder levantarse. Supongo que es lo mejor para él, le agradeceré a Iro luego.

—¡Lo siento!—Gritó con su voz quebrada, asentí... Como sea debo concentrarme mas en el combate.

Vi como Goldbum enfrentaba de cara a Skull mientras Kabuto servia de soporte evitando que el enmascarado no pudiese atacar, salté pateando su nuca haciendo que este se inclinara hacia adelante recibiendo un rodillazo de parte del sonriente andrógino el impacto lo empezó a aturdir ya que no vio el golpe frontal de Goldbum con una roca que dobla el tamaño de un balón de básquet.

—¡MARS HIT!—Gritó entusiasmado, el impacto envió a Skull rodando rio arriba.

—¿Por que gritas tanto al pelear?—Preguntó Kabuto tan anticlimático como siempre.

—Kabuto, podemos debatir estos temas en otra ocasión—Terminé esa línea y algo me tomó por la pierna lanzándome contra el suelo.

Siguió de largo golpeando a Kabuto sin dejarle algún tipo de opción para defenderse, dejándolo en el suelo Goldbum quiso detenerlo con varios golpes sin lograr acertar alguno, el enmascarado empezó a darle una paliza sin medida al americano, es la combinación de golpes mas larga que alguien ha recibido en toda la pelea... Puños, rodillazos y golpes con el codo fueron la antesala para una llave que colocó a Goldbum de cara al campamento.

—Anda con tus amiguitos niño—Expresó con frialdad dando un puñetazo que lo lanzó hasta mas alto de lo que están los chicos, Abeyu voló con sus alas a medio formar atrapando al americano a duras penas.

No puedo seguir distrayéndome. Conecté un golpe en la espalda de Skull y Kabuto saltó apoyando un pie en mi espalda para rodear el cuello del enmascarado con sus piernas antes de lanzarlo en ese impulso. El pie de Kabuto me dio un pequeño choque eléctrico. espera... Raizu dijo que si su batería se carga al máximo va a expulsar electricidad, dirigí mi mirada a la espalda de Yomi y hay un pequeño medidor de luz verde, le falta muy poco para llegar al tope.

—Estás viendo mucho a tus amigos, ¿Por que no vas a verlos?—Preguntó Skull apareciendo detrás de mi.

Me tomó por el cuello para lanzarme hacia el campamento, golpeé varias rocas en el camino y caí donde estaban las maletas, al ver a los lados me fijé en que mi mano está sobre mi bolso del cual aun sobresale la cadena con la que aseguro la bicicleta. La tome amarrándola de manera diagonal en torno a mi torso, caminé entre todos y el aire de desesperación al ver a Kabuto dedicándose a huir de Skull era general.

—¿Acaso no confían en nosotros?—Pregunté viéndolos de reojo—La confianza es lo que mantiene a una familia unida—Expresé saltando al combate de nuevo. No era necesario que volteara a verlos, ya sentía como una a una las miradas iban cambiando de negro a blanco, como las dudas ibas poniéndose de lado para poner al frente las ganas de vencer, las ganas de ser algo mas fuerte, las ganas de ser héroes—Kabuto, mantente en movimiento—Ordené soltando la cadena y pateando el rostro de Skull.

Yomi corría alrededor de nosotros dos mientras yo me dediqué a anular sus golpes, de pronto el cuerpo de Kabuto se envolvió ligeramente en rayos dándome el momento que esperaba. con la cadena lancé un golpe al cuello haciendo que se amarrara al borde de la mascara de Skull, el andrógino entendió mis intenciones y tomó el otro extremo de la cadena, los rayos iban pasando a través de esta así que tan rápido como pude la enganché dando un torniquete en su hombro. Skull se veía muy afectado por esto, todo su cuerpo tiembla y la máscara se empezó a fracturar, él levantó su brazo izquierdo para golpear el suelo y yo lo sostuve lo mas rápido que pude, la electricidad también empezó a transcurrir por mi cuerpo razón por la cual Skull reía con su voz distorcionandose hasta llegar un punto que suena como algo espectro en pena o algo así... Solo sé que me da escalofríos, usó su otro mano para romper la cadena golpeándome de inmediato, Kabuto empezó a atacar aunque el desgraciado no se ve debilitado ya que lo tomó por el cuello, antes de que lo lanzará como muñeco de trapo golpeé con mi codo su zona abdominal dándole tiempo al castaño de liberarse, ambos saltamos a golpear cuando él uso ambos brazos para interceptarnos.

—A ver enanos, ya me están aburriendo... ¿No tienen otro truco?—Cuestionó mientras nos poníamos de pie, una serie de portales se abrieron a nuestro alrededor.

Volteé a ver a Iro quien tiene a Kurigasu acostado en sus piernas, ella mantiene sus brazos extendidos mientras él expulsa todo el gas que le queda, miré a Kabuto y me quite la máscara para dársela.

—¿Y tu que?—Preguntó antes de ponérsela.

—Respiraré por los brazos.

—No sabia que podías hacer eso—Mencionó dirigiéndose a Skull.

La verdad es que no puedo hacer eso, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Él enmascarado se notaba preocupado por la cantidad de humo a su alrededor.

—Maldito seas Venomized junior, con que aun te quedaba algo—Expresó riendo.

Él cuerpo de Kabuto aún relampaguea y debemos aprovechar eso mientras se pueda, corrimos lado a lado golpeando a Skull mientras él trata de quitar el humo de su rostro, empezamos a tomar turnos donde yo golpeaba y Kabuto detenía los golpes con la mirada hacíamos la señal para cambiar de roles la idea no es ganarle a golpes como tal, es mantenerlo en el veneno el tiempo suficiente para que tenga que respirar, empecé a salir y entrar una y otra vez del gas para poder respirar cada vez que salia volteaba a ver a mis compañeros... Cada vez son más los que están de pie, puedo ver como Asada seca las lágrimas de su rostro y si bien eso me motiva a seguir también me llena de ira, no permitiré que un desgraciado llegue y haga llorar a las personas que quiero, mis golpes son cada vez más decididos y junto a Kabuto tomé impulso pasando sangre a mi brazo derecho, él desvío la electricidad a su brazo izquierdo y golpeamos su rostro con mucha fuerza, volteé a ver al castaño y albos tenemos una sonrisa en el rostro, sabemos que estamos por ganar, esto se convirtió en un festival de rayos y luces mientras le damos una paliza a Skull, crucé miradas una vez más con Kabuto y asentimos al mismo tiempo, sabiendo lo que vamos a hacer, salimos en direcciones opuestas del gas y bajé mi brazo cargando toda la sangre que puedo, mientras escucho crujir las placas de la manga, volteé a ver a todos, cada uno está de pie con una sonrisa... Excepto Kurigasu, él no sabe sonreír, todos levantan su puño decididos tal cual hicimos aquella noche. De pronto mi pecho empezó a doler otra vez, no me puedo detener en este momento y por eso usé mi brazo izquierdo para golpear mi pecho hasta que sentí todo normal de nuevo, levanté el brazo derecho cargando y puse mi puño en lo más alto, desde aquí puedo sentir como Kabuto hace lo mismo, salté al frente y hay unas palabras que quieren salir de mi corazón.

—¡BLOODY!—Exclamé esperando la respuesta del otro lado.

—¡THUNDER!—Continuó Kabuto antes de que entraremos en la nube de gas.

Al poder ver a Skull noté que está por hacer el mismo movimiento con el cual nos mando a volar a todos haciendo el cráter, no puedo titubear ahora... Pero eso va a mandar todo a la mierda y ahí fue cuando de manera inesperado e ideal apareció este pequeño desgraciado peliblanco con sus manos cubiertas de pulsos azules que golpearon los brazos del enmascarado haciendo que quedara indefenso.

A punto de dar el golpe las voluntades de los veinte estudiantes se transformaron en cinco letras, un grito... Un sentimiento.

—¡SMASH!—Gritamos todos a unísono, un grito que se debió escuchar a kilómetros, todas las fuerzas que nos queda viene acumulada en estos dos puños que sin ningún tipo de contemplación impactaron ambos lados de la mandíbula perteneciente a Skull... Un completo maldito que creyó que se podía meter con nuestra familia y salir ileso. El golpe empezó a enviar grandes cantidades de ondas de choque que se fueron acumulando en su cuerpo hasta que todo salió en una explosión que me lanzó de regreso chocando por el suelo hasta quedar de espaldas en la orilla del arroyo.

Siento la calma de haberlo logrado. Mi brazo derecho me duele mucho, lo vi de reojo para percatarme de que la manga quedó completamente destruida a penas queda un trozo de tela en el codo. Sigo sin pensar que Smash sea la palabra apropiada para mi... Tengo una sonrisa en el rostro a la que bien me puedo acostumbrar, de pronto sentí como algo aplastaba mi tobillo izquierdo, entre gritos y quejidos vi a... ¿Skull? Su máscara está casi totalmente despegada de su rostro y puedo ver su mandíbula colgar mientras de ella brota sangre y baba, sus ojos también sangran aunque lo peor son esas profundas sombras moradas que se ganó por recibir el veneno de Kurigasu.

—Debo admitir que esto fue mas divertido de lo que alguna vez llegué a imaginar, hay que hacerlo otra vez algún día... Es una lastima que vayas a morir—Mencionó y sus voz cada vez falla mas como si tuviera un virus electrónico, se quitó la máscara dejando ver su calva y una cicatriz en la frente. Empezó a levantar su puño y yo no puedo moverme mas... El veneno también me pasó factura aunque traté de no respirar nada—Nate, ve guardandome un lugar en el infierno...


	27. Uno Nunca Está Solo

Nate Junketsu

Si hace unos meses alguien me hubiese preguntado que pasaría en la U.A. no sé que habría respondido, pero estoy seguro de que no habría dicho nada similar a entrar en un salón unido, conseguir a mi mejor amiga, conocer a alguien que me humille en combate o que me encontría al hijo de algún villano con intenciones de matarme para luego volvernos amigos... Pero sin duda lo que menos habría esperado es morir en las manos de alguien que lleva años siguiéndome...

Skull me está viendo sin ninguna señal de que se vaya a detener, espero haber ganado suficiente tiempo para que lleguen los refuerzos antes de que le haga daño a alguien más.

—¡¿Que esperas?!—Cuestioné ocultando mi miedo fingiendo estar lleno de valentía y firmeza.

—Quería saber si tu suplicarias por tu mísera existencia, pero ya que no es así...

Lanzó ese puño y cerré mis ojos escuchando como todo se desmorona, siento un pequeño peso encima de mi mientras caigo... ¿Al suelo? Abrí mis ojos y Skull aún está ahí confundido, veo a los lados y estoy dentro de un cráter pequeño, encima de mi está ¿Asada?... ¿Que está pasando? Llegó para volverse intangible junto a mi o algo así no se me ocurre otra explicación, la peliblanca se acercó a mi oído.

—Ahora si ganamos—Susurró con un poco de dolor, se ha forzado mucho hoy.

Miré el brazo izquierdo de Skull y sus venas se tornan verdes, él percatándose de esto usó su brazo derecho para cortar el izquierdo de manera que el veneno no llegara al resto de su cuerpo, él brazo cayó a un costado... Es una escena algo repugnante, este sujeto no tiene ninguna emoción o sensación, hace lo que cree conveniente como le place.

—Ustedes son mas difíciles de matar que una maldita cucaracha—Reclamó cargando su brazo otra vez. Asada empezó a llorar y yo con la última fuerza de mi brazo izquierdo la abracé tratando de no hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos a estar bien—Le susurré sabiendo que miento, cerré mis ojos en espera del golpe.

Escuché su movimiento y como la mano se detenía en frente de nosotros, siempre golpea así... Pero el impacto llega al instante, abrí los ojos y lo vi examinando su brazo.

—¿Que mierda pasa? Me queda energía para dar dos o tres golpes mas como ese—Expresó quejándose—Bien otro intento—En el momento en que levantó el brazo un vendaje grisáceo se amarró a su cuello jalándolo.

Un sujeto de aspecto desalineado y vestimenta negra llegó golpeando con una patada al mentón, es Eraser Head... Su iris brilla en un rojo intimidante mientras que su cabello se mantiene suspendido en el aíre como si algo lo soplara desde abajo. Un látigo llegó en conjunto dejando una cicatriz en el rostro de Skull quien se ve muy tensó y confundido.

—Aizawa, déjame a mi hacer la entrada heroica, es mi clase—Reclamó una voz femenina y creo que nunca me había alegrado al ver llegar a la profesora Midnight.

—Anda con el resto de tu clase yo me encargo de este—Ordenó el pelinegro colocándose unos lentes amarillos con aberturas verticales.

—¿Eraser Head? Esta ni siquiera es tu clase, ¿Que mierda haces aquí?—Cuestionó Skull desesperado.

—Son estudiantes de la U.A.—Respondió él sin más.

Ataca combinando una serie de agarres con su vendaje y varias patadas sumamente ágiles, eso solo lo va a llenar de energía para seguir peleando.

—¡Eraser Head! Su particularidad le permite absorber la energía de los golpes para luego usarla como suya—Advertí en un gritó desesperado.

—Eso no es mi problema—Aseguró deteniendo un puño con su mano—Y aunque lo fuera, hay una forma ideal para enfrentar eso—Aclaró tomando el brazo envolviendolo con su vendaje para colocar a Skull contra el suelo antes de aplicar una llave que hizo tronar cada hueso de esa extremidad y así terminar con una agarre al cuello que mantuvo hasta dejarlo inconsciente—Tu abuelo se habría dado de cuenta de eso, comentó frío mientras sus ojos rojos e irritados me veían a través de los lentes.

Esa... E-Esa es la habilidad de un héroe profesional, no puedo siquiera compararme con él. Venció a ese sujeto sin sudar una sola gota y nosotros fuimos cinco contra uno para solo salir molidos y destrozados, les fallé a todos... Todos ganaron sus batallas menos nosotros, Hikari y Kurigasu tuvieron que venir a rescatarnos arriesgando su integridad física para que igual perdiéramos...

De alguna forma llegó un equipo de ambulancia, aunque su uniforme es el logo de la U.A. dos sujetos traían un par de camillas y se acercaron a Asada y a mi.

—¿La chica está bien?—Preguntó uno de ellos agachándose para tomarla.

—Estoy bien, no me toque—Ordenó Asada aferrándose a mi cuello.

—P-Pero tenemos que poner al chico en una camilla, si nos das un espacio será mas fácil—Agregó el otro colocando la camilla a mi lado.

—No quiero—Insistió la peliblanca.

—Déjenla, no pesamos mucho—Intercedí con la excusa mas estúpida que tengo. Me gustaría levantarme por mi cuenta, pero ni siquiera puedo caminar.

Los enfermeros no tuvieron de otra que acceder, mientras nos llevaban en la camilla veía como habían varios profesores en la zona, revisando que no hubiese nadie mas y llevándose a los villanos que logramos vencer, de pronto escuché los pasos de alguien llegando con una respiración muy conocida para mi. Mi padre se paró junto a la camilla y fue caminando con nosotros, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara mi hermano con su traje de héroe e incluso la gorra de Shinketsu.

—¿Estás estable?—Preguntó papá preocupado.

—Si, solo son unas pocas heridas—Respondí de inmediato, bajé mi mirada a Asada y me percaté de que está dormida, no creo que sea el mejor momento aunque ella lo necesita. Mi hermano fue a hablar con el resto de los héroes tratando de informarse de la situación.

—Ya veo... Entonces usaste tu particularidad para pelear con un villano aunque no tienes ni siquiera una licencia provisional...—Comentó con voz baja.

—Si... Esto no va a lucir muy bien en los periódicos.

—Quizás porque tengo que reportarlo y luego investigaran la U.A. otra vez, quizás te metas en problemas—Aseguró viendo todo el lugar—Sería una lastima que se acabara mi turno y nunca avisara sobre esto—Mencionó fingiendo que veía un reloj en su muñeca.

—Una gran desgracia—Expresé sarcástico.

—Iré a casa para no levantar sospechas, llama a tu madre cuando puedas—Sugirió dándome una palmada en el hombro y yéndose.

Mi hermano de un salto quedó junto a la camilla mientras me subían a una ambulancia.

—¿Crees que seria un poco anticlimático si hago un comentario sobre la chica dormida encima de ti?—Preguntó rascando su barba ligera.

—No tanto, pero preferiría que no dijeras nada.

—Solo diré que si hubieses estudiado en Shinketsu, esto no habría pasado—Mencionó riendo y para luego cerrar la puerta de la ambulancia que arrancó de inmediato.

Sigo sin entender como trajeron vehículos hasta aquí, pero lo aprecio mucho ya que gracias a esto por lo menos nos llevaran a la U.A. y allí estaremos seguros de cualquier otro ataque. El camino transcurrió en silencio y para cuando llegamos fue casi de inmediato la ayuda que recibimos, aunque Recovery Girl no está disponible no hubo problemas en darnos los cuidados médicos adecuados y esto significa estar mejor incluso contra el efecto del veneno de Kurigasu en mi situación. Nos repartieron en habitaciones de dos cada una, Kabuto y yo quedamos en la misma después de todos fuimos los que recibieron mas daño junto a Goldbum y Hikari. Luego de un rato no tuvimos ningún tipo de noticias por parte de nadie, Eraser Head entró a la habitación con sus manos en los bolsillos, se paró en medio de ambas camillas y se echó colirio en los ojos antes de vernos de nuevo.

—Están hecho un asco...—Aseguró inexpresivo—Junketsu, ¿Puedes caminar?—Preguntó viéndome con sus irritada mirada.

—La verdad aun no—Respondí haciendo referencia a mi pierna enyesada.

—Pregunté por cordialidad, ven—Ordenó caminando fuera de la habitación.

Kabuto se levantó para ayudarme a poder pararme de mi camilla y caminar hasta la puerta de salida donde la mano del profesor desalineado lo detuvo.

—Solo Junketsu—Expresó serio.

—¿Cómo va a caminar?—Preguntó Kabuto mientras yo me apoyé en el marco de la puerta.

El pelinegro sacó unas muletas dándomelas sin cuidado alguno, le hice una seña al castaño de que está bien, luego empecé a seguir al profesor de vestimenta negra por los pasillos, nunca había caminado con una muleta es muy raro. Pasamos por varios pisos hasta que me llevó a una habitación oscura que tenia una mesa en medio, las luces se encendieron y pude ver a Skull sentado en un lado de la mesa, con un bozal y está encadenado por casi todo el cuerpo.

—Siéntate—Ordenó Eraser Head señalando una silla en frente del calvo asesino.

—Hola Nate, no pensé verte tan pronto—Mencionó Skull fijando su mirada en mi.

—Vamos a hablar, pero solo cuando yo lo diga y de lo que yo diga—Anunció el pelinegro.

Pasamos un rato contando lo sucedido, el psicópata en frente de mi solo dijo cosas que también había dicho en el arroyo y yo solo me dedicaba a confirmar que la historia coincidía.

—Para terminar... ¿Quién te contrató?—Preguntó Eraser Head golpeando al villano.

—Me gustaría decirlo, pero no lo sé... El sujeto es un misterio y la verdad siento que es un fraude, si alguien es tan adinerado debería haber contratado un equipo realmente bueno, yo me ofrecí para el trabajo y la verdad el único que no era un completo inútil era este sujeto... Bueno si es que puedes llamar a esa cosa un sujeto, ah ya recordé su nombre, Alque... No, no era ese, como sea el lagarto es bueno de día ya que cuando llega la noche se vuelve un inútil no entiendo porque mando un equipo tan inútil, que me puedes decir de ese niño Vanysh, el enano nunca había hecho un trabajo o algo que pueda ser recalcable, yo a los doce años ya había matado a mis padres y adivina, lo hice con una sonrisa en el rostro—Contestó desviándose del tema como siempre.

—¿Dice la verdad?—Preguntó el pelinegro viéndome de reojo.

—La verdad no lo sé, nunca hablamos de eso en el arroyo.

—Bien... Salgamos, es todo.

Me levanté de la silla y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, pero no pude evitar detenerme a verme en el vidrio espejo ya que no es muy normal verme con la cabeza vendada, tengo vendas en un lado de la mejilla, la nariz con una curita y un yeso en el brazo, debajo también tengo el torso vendado con todo el vendaje quizás me vaya a convertir en una momia.

—Son muchas heridas, ¿No?—Dijo Skull a mis espaldas—Pero tranquilo, esta vez por lo menos vas a recordar lo que sucedió—Mencionó haciéndome girar molesto.

—¿Qué sabes de ese día?—Pregunté soltando la muleta y cargando mi único brazo útil con sangre.

—No lo sé todo con exactitud... Pero te puedo contar una que otra cosa, a excepción de una ya que...—Él mismo se interrumpió riendo—Sabes, hay un detallito que es muy cómico de ese día, no te lo voy a contar porque quiero saber como será tu reacción al enterarte por casualidad.

—Cállate y habla—Ordené mientras Eraser Head bajaba mi brazo.

—Bien... Hace como 25 años o mas empecé a trabajar con Venomized el padre de tu amigo, no sé si él te contó la historia de la guardería del veneno, como sea es una historia para otro día... Venomized me pedía casi diario que le llevara mujeres o chicas, preferiblemente jóvenes y fértiles para que él pudiera, bueno... Primero debo darte "La charla" y veras, cuando papá y mamá se quieren mucho, aunque en este caso mamá está amarrada a tubo de alcantarilla y papá es un completo depravado que solo quiere tener un engendro con su misma habilidad, papá viola a mami...

—Salta esa parte—Ordené ya cansado de como divaga de un lado a otro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres los detalles? Soy muy bueno contando historias y esta es muy divertida—Negué con la cabeza—Como sea, año tras año el proceso era el mismo Venomized viola, Venomized mata, Venomized quiere mas mujeres... Cuando Doku desarrolló su particularidad fue un alivio, pensé que todo se había acabado, pero no... El maldito quería un estúpido ejercito de enanos vomita veneno, así que me enviaron a buscar chicas... Aquí llegamos a ese día especial donde estaba tan aburrido que le di la oportunidad a un par de chicos para que secuestraran a una maldita enana de no se, siete o ocho años... Espera eso está mal dicho es de siete u ocho años, una corrección importante, ¿Cómo vas en tus clases de lengua y literatura?

—¡Continua!—Grité golpeando la mesa de manera que se rompió.

—Oh... Ansioso por saber mas, es una lastima que hasta aquí llegue la historia Nate... Algún día lo sabrás y ese día no sé si estarás muy feliz.

Eraser Head me jaló hasta sacarme de la habitación, realmente lo agradezco o habría empezado un gran problema ahí dentro.

—Nunca hables demasiado con un villano, menos con uno que está loco... Solo se quiere meter en tu cabeza—Expresó calmándome con su voz adormecida.

—Lo sé... Pero es muy frustrante no poder recordar el día mas significativo de mi vida—Confesé agachando la cabeza.

—Ya veo... Vuelve a tu habitación—Ordenó calmado.

—Eraser Head, ¿Qué hace un héroe luego de estas situaciones?—Pregunté sin poder evitar tratar de aprender algo de él.

—Primero, no me llames por mi nombre de héroe, no si no estoy en una misión—Mencionó poniéndose serio—Y sobre lo que preguntas yo siempre hago algo que es muy importante—Dijo cuando su mirada se intensificó—Dormir—Expresó con una sonrisa muy extraña en su rostro, para luego darse la vuelta e irse caminando—Por cierto, esto no se lo cuentes a nadie ya que tuvimos muchos inconvenientes con la clase 1-A el año pasado y tenerlos otra vez pondría a la U.A. en una situación muy problemática, no se les va a privar ninguna salida aunque estarán siendo supervisados si lo prefieres que sea sin que tus compañeros lo sepan, aunque te recomiendo usar este tiempo para entrenar—Agregó volviendo a su postura adormecida.

—¿Entrenar?

—Si, para el festival deportivo—Aclaró para luego darse la vuelta e irse caminando

Aún tengo otra duda la verdad... Pero quizás no debería hacer esa pregunta en este momento, al demonio.

—Aizawa ¿Conociste a Burnning Blood?—Pregunté serio.

Él no se detuvo por mi pregunta, en su lugar solo me miró de reojo sin responder o dar alguna palabra. Ya veo, bien creo que no es tan importante así que mejor me voy a mi habitación. Luego de pasar por unos largos pasillos y subidas solitarias por el ascensor llegué a mi habitación y le tuve que contarle todo a Kabuto, pasamos la noche en la enfermería y en la mañana llegó una anciana que no debe medir ni un metro veinte supongo que ella es Recovery Girl.

—Supongo que es hora de que arregle este desastre—Dijo ella suspirando.

—Recovery Girl, ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?—Pregunté sentándome.

—Habla—Ordenó revisando un cajón.

—No me curé... No aun, tengo algo que solucionar—Comenté tomándola a ella y a Kabuto por sorpresa.

—¿Te golpearon demasiado la cabeza?—Preguntó ojeando mis vendas.

—Nate, ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Cuestionó el andrógino de la otra cama.

—Deberías venir también, te va a agradar.

—Si tu lo dices no veo porque no.

—¿Qué clase de cosa tienen que hacer para que no los cure primero?—Preguntó y no se le ve muy alegre.

—Atienda a los demás primero, para lo que vamos hacer estar así de heridos es lo mejor—Respondí parándome de la camilla.

—Como digan.

Kabuto y yo nos vestimos a duras penas, tuve que recoger la manga de mi chaqueta hasta el nivel del codo para que no molestara con el yeso, tomé mi teléfono y salí de la habitación seguido del castaño. Casi de inmediato me fijé en la puerta donde están descansando Asada y Christine, toqué la puerta antes de abrirla y vi a ambas con varios vendajes, parecían estar hablando algo serio.

—Oh, disculpen si interrumpo—Dije avisando de mi llegada a la habitación.

—Yo no me disculpo—Avisó Kabuto pasando con confianza.

—Eh, no tranquilos—Mencionó la peliblanca sonriendo.

—Verlos a ambos con un brazo roto no se siente normal—Comentó Christine.

—Tampoco se siente normal, me rompí el brazo izquierdo y Nate el derecho... Creo que no podremos escribir en clase.

—Si me dejaran curarlos ya estarían bien—Aclaró Recovery Girl saliendo entrando a la habitación—Ahora váyanse antes de que me arrepienta—Agregó empujándonos.

—Asada, volveré dentro de un rato... Solo quería pasar a avisar—Dije mientras me apoyaba en la muleta.

—Está bien—Afirmó asintiendo con una sonrisa delicada en su rostro—Cuídate.

Su felicidad se me contagia y la verdad caminé muy distraído hasta el ascensor donde Kabuto me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—Sigo esperando—Declaró riendo, arqueé un ceja y él bufó—Que admitas que te gusta—Agregó tocando mi mejilla con su dedo.

—Si sigues con el tema te sacaré a patadas del ascensor—Declaré sin hacer contacto visual.

—Cuando estás tan herido no te ves tan amenazante, pero bueno ¿A donde vamos?

—Bueno, ¿Crees que lleguemos a tiempo para la hora del receso?—Pregunté haciendo referencia a nuestra vieja escuela y al parecer entendió a la perfección.

Salimos del lugar y tomamos un taxi, el camino transcurrió en bromas entre el chofer y Kabuto quien es capaz de llevarse bien hasta con una papa.

—Ya llegamos chicos, vayan con cuidado—Mencionó el chofer ajustando su gorra mientras nos bajamos del coche.

Caminamos hasta posarnos bajo la sombra de un árbol, muchos niños juegan en el patio con mucha tranquilidad y la verdad por un momento pensé que todo había sido pacifico desde que nos fuimos, pero un chico obeso y de cabello rulo empezó a empujar a un enano pecoso hasta que este cayó de cara contra el suelo, muchos al ver esto se empezaron a apartar y vi como otros se tapaban los oídos, por mi parte saqué unos auriculares y me los puse.

—¿Por que te pones audífonos?—Preguntó Kabuto confundido antes de que yo encendiera la música que podría anular lo que viene.

Un pequeño desgraciado rubio llegó donde estaba el gordo abusivo y eso me hizo sonreír, el enano gritó con fuerzas creando un boom sónico que torturaba al de cabello rulo hasta que cayó en el suelo de rodillas, me quité los audífonos que a penas fueron de ayuda.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso?—Cuestionó el castaño a mi lado.

—El futuro—Respondí viéndolo.

Devolví mi enfoque al chico quien ayudaba a levantarse al otro mocoso que tiene la cara llena de tierra para luego pararse de frente al abusivo.

—No queremos verte hacer eso de nuevo, ¿Entendiste?—Preguntó serio y al no tener respuesta dio un paso al frente—¡¿ENTENDISTE?!—Gritó haciendo que mis oídos retumbaran y mi cerebro se sacudiera.

—Si ya entendí disculpa...—Contestó el gordo corriendo.

Crucé miradas con el niño que de inmediato empezó a correr hacia nosotros emocionado y al quedar en frente dio un paso atrás observando nuestras heridas su rostro se nota preocupado y algo atemorizado.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunté arqueando una ceja—Él es de quien te hablé—Añadí señalándolo para que Kabuto lo viera bien.

—Pues si luce como un Screamer—Comentó sobando su oreja.

—¿Qué les pasó?—Cuestionó examinándonos con la mirada de pies a cabeza—¿Quién pudo hacerles algo así a ustedes?—Agregó muy nervioso.

—Un villano real... Uno muy fuerte y feo—Respondió Kabuto.

—U-Ustedes... ¿P-Perdieron?—El andrógino y yo negamos al mismo tiempo.

—La victoria no siempre luce elegante—Comenté.

—Si, este idiota casi se muere—Mencionó Kabuto golpeando mi hombro, golpe que devolví con mi muleta.

—Pelearon con un villano de verdad... Y ganaron... ¡Son lo máximo!—Expresó muy alegre con sus ojos brillando.

—Si, de hecho habían seis villanos—Aclaró el andrógino extendiendo su mano al aire.

—Wow ¡¿Cómo lo hicieron?!—Preguntó mientras el brillo de sus ojos se volvía cada vez mayor.

—Te diré como no lo hicimos... Solos—Dije serio—Tu estás peleando solo y algún día te enfrentaras a algo mas grande que tu, que yo o que cualquier otro.

—Y ahí es donde te darás cuenta que necesitas amigos—Agregó Kabuto—En nuestra pelea nos salvaron la vida múltiples veces, si no fuera por nuestros amigos estarías recibiendo la invitación a un velorio.

—Nadie es invencible, ni omnipotente—Añadí serio y el chico parece entender lo que decimos.

—Vaya... Si ustedes necesitan amigos, yo también necesitaré—Comentó viendo el cielo—Sus amigos deben ser muy fuertes e increíbles—Dijo apretando los puños.

—Increíble es que Nate se consiguió una novia—Anunció Kabuto sin ningún tipo pena.

—Wow, para ser novia de Junketsu apuesto que es muy hermosa—Aseguró el enclenque. Golpeé a ambos en la cabeza con mi muleta poniéndome serio.

—Ah por cierto, casi lo olvido niño—Mencionó Kabuto sonriendo—El hecho de que los amigos te hagan mas fuerte no significa que solo los juzgaras por sus singularidades o habilidades, cuando te hagas amigo de alguien tiene que ser de corazón... Así que no lo tomes a la ligera.

—¡Si!—Dijo él sonriendo.

—Ahora lárgate y no le cuentes a nadie lo que te dijimos de los villanos, es secreto—Ordené haciéndole una seña para que se fuera.

—Entiendo—Aclaró sonriendo y yéndose al patio de juegos.

No pasó mucho cuando tropezó con un chico pelinegro y ambos se miraron con furia.

—¡Quítate del camino! ¿Crees que por el resultado de la carrera puedes chocarme cuando quieras?—Cuestionó el rubio con aires de rivalidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué harás si no puedes alcanzarme?

Ambos seguían en eso y Kabuto se me acercó al hombro.

—Apuesto que terminan de pareja—Comentó riendo.

—¿Pareja contra el crimen o pareja... Pareja?—Pregunté viéndolo de reojo.

—Lo que salga primero—Bufó en tono bromista haciéndome reír—Voy a volver a la U.A. ¿Vienes?

—Eh, no... Quiero caminar un rato.

—Está bien, nos vemos luego.

Luego de despedirme de Kabuto empecé a caminar por las calles sin un rumbo especifico, solo siguiendo el viento para terminar sentado en un banco frente a un estacionamiento de seis pisos de alto, pasé varios minutos solo viendo como la gente pasaba y algo llamó mi atención en un callejón que empezaba en una esquina, me levanté y crucé la cale. Mientras mas me acercaba fui percibiendo un alboroto mayor, me paré frente a la entrada del callejón y me topé con tres sujetos con vestimenta negra, dos de ellos sostienen a una niña de como doce años mientras otro revisaba sus bolsos.

—Deténganse—Ordené serio.

El que revisaba el bolso se giró a verme.

—Oye te ves muy herido niño, deja que nos divirtamos con la chica y te la podemos prestar—Mencionó en un tono muy repulsivo.

—No estoy de ánimos para pelear así que los dejaré irse y si no lo hacen se las van a ver feas—Advertí.

—Veamos que puedes hacer con todos esos yesos—Comentó acercándose.

Sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar golpeé su rostro con la muleta en la cual me apoyé para dirigir una patada a su pecho enviándolo contra la pared.

—Váyanse—Ordené por ultima vez.

Ambos salieron corriendo dejando a la chica en el suelo ella también se fue sin decirme nada. De pronto sentí una leve piquiña en mi cabeza, rasqué para terminar topándome con la cicatriz... De inmediato empecé a ver a los lados tratando de conseguir algo que recuerde, algo que luzca familiar o por lo menos me haga creer que recuerdo algo. Nada... Nunca había estado aquí antes o por lo menos eso creo, apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared del edificio para aparcar, no puedo recordar nada... Llevo siete años tratando de recordar algo referente a ese día, tratando de responder a todas las dudas que se me han acumulado por tanto tiempo y solo consigo tener sueños extraños, quiero recordar y la sensación de esta pared no me da ningún recuerdo como tal... Pero si me llena de nostalgia...


End file.
